Complemento perfecto
by Teffi Masen
Summary: Secuela de Tres son multitud Bella y Edward tenían una buena vida, pero dos pequeños diablillos con cara de ángeles llegaron para mejorarla. Porque aún hay mucha historia que contar de esta pequeña y peculiar familia.
1. Primer día

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Despues de tanto tiempo, la secuela de Tres son Multitud, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribirla para ustedes**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo 1**

Cristopher enfermó días después de regresar de Hawái.

Paulette fue la primera en darse cuenta de que estaba con gripe, ya que como todas las mañanas desde que había llegado, fue a molestarlo apenas estuvo despierta. Cristopher le repetía que debía tocar la puerta y esperar a que él la dejara entrar, pero Paulette hacía lo que se le venía en gana.

Pero esa mañana aprendió la lección. Se subió a la cama y comenzó a saltar junto a él intentando quitarle las mantas que lo cubrían, Cristopher no se sentía bien, así que cuando Paulette por fin lo destapó, se topó con Cristopher estornudándole en la cara.

Paulette chilló y salió de su habitación para limpiarse los gérmenes de la cara.

Carmen apareció minutos después en su habitación.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Cristopher? Paulette ha salido despavorida del cuarto gritando que tenía gérmenes en el rostro.

—Estoy bien —protestó cubriéndose con la manta—, solo estornudé antes de que pudiera taparme la boca y tengo frío.

Carmen llevaba cuidando niños desde muy joven, conocía sus facetas y aunque Cristopher era un niño tranquilo —todo lo contrario de la pequeña pilluela que estaba saltando en su habitación buscando sus pantuflas de unicornio—, el cubrirse con las mantas y acomodarse en posición fetal le decía que las cosas no estaban del todo bien.

El clima no correspondía al frío que tenía Cristopher, además la noche anterior le había sugerido a Bella que había cenado demasiado poco y tal vez podría contraer un virus, ahora, al ver al niño acurrucado en la cama, supo que sus sospechas habían sido ciertas.

Pensó en el número del pediatra de Paulette, el mismo al que habían llevado a Cristopher a hacerse el chequeo médico para el colegio, podía llamarlo y que viniera a una visita domiciliaria, pero años de sabiduría la respaldaban.

Una hora después tenía a Cristopher profundamente dormido después de darle una buena cucharada de ibuprofeno, un ligero almuerzo, un baño con agua tibia y meterlo a la cama con sábanas limpias y frescas.

Había protestado pues tenía frío y quería cobijarse, pero con treinta y ocho grados de temperatura, Carmen sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer.

Paulette se mantuvo alejada del cuarto de Cristopher, incluso había tenido que soportar la pastilla que Carmen le dio para prevención.

—No es justo, señorita Carmen, yo no estoy enferma y a Cris no le diste esto.

—No discutas, Paulette, o te daré del medicamento que le di a tu hermano.

Paulette sabiamente se mantuvo callada, y siguió jugando con su colección de muñecas que aumentaba considerablemente con cada visita de Holly.

Horas después cuando Edward y Bella llegaron para comer con sus hijos, se toparon con la noticia de que Cristopher posiblemente tenía una infección estomacal.

—¿Has llamado al médico? —preguntó Edward, pues Bella había subido las escaleras inmediatamente.

—Se acaba de ir hace diez minutos, le recetó unos antibióticos; cuando su temperatura subió llamé al médico de inmediato, aunque estuvo de malas todo el rato.

—¿Estaba desvariando?

—Para nada, señor Edward, era como ver a la señora Bella discutiendo, ese niño no dejó que el médico le revisara la garganta con la tablilla de madera.

—Le dijo que él sabía abrir muy bien la boca y que si le acercaba esa cosa, entonces tendría que irse porque no lo dejaría revisarlo —habló Paulette aún en los brazos de Edward—. El doctor no le dio una paleta por ser un niño bueno.

Edward no pudo mostrarse sorprendido por la actitud del niño, era digno hijo de Isabella, se hacían las cosas a su modo o simplemente no se hacían.

—¿Tú cómo te sientes, princesa, también necesitas que el medico te revise?

—Yo estoy muy bien, como el abue Charlie dice, soy sana como un conejo.

—Es caballo, sana como un caballo.

—Es que a mí me gustan los conejos, papi.

Carmen y Edward se rieron sin poder evitarlo.

…

Bella entró a la habitación después de dar dos toques y no recibir respuesta, la habitación que una vez estuvo decorada con Pocoyó, había cambiado drásticamente a superhéroes y estanterías con historietas que Cristopher no se cansaba de leer una y otra vez, colección que crecía cada semana cuando Edward los llevaba a él y a Paulette a la tienda de cómics.

Cinco minutos después, Edward entró a la habitación encontrándolos en la misma posición.

—Paulette y yo nos estamos muriendo de hambre, si no bajan nos comeremos su plato.

—Ya vamos, solo estoy esperando a ver cuánto puede fingir estar dormido.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó Cristopher abriendo los ojos y mirando a Bella y Edward que se reían—. No me moví, mis ojos estaban cerrados.

—Soy tú mamá, sé cuándo estás fingiendo y cuándo no lo estás, solo quería ver cuánto tiempo tardabas en reírte.

Cristopher bufó sentándose y cruzando los brazos.

—Vamos abajo, Paulette nos está esperando para comer.

Cristopher asintió, pero antes de que pudiera buscar sus pantuflas, Edward lo tomó en brazos y lo sacó de la habitación.

—Puedo caminar.

—Lo siento, pero si estás enfermo tienes cierto permiso para que mamá y yo te llevemos en brazos a donde necesites ir.

—¿Y si necesito ir al baño? —preguntó arqueando una ceja—, ¿también me llevarás?, porque ya no soy un bebé para que me ayudes.

—Te dejaré sobre la alfombrilla y esperaré afuera hasta que termines, ya sabes, cosas que mamá y papá hacen por ti.

—No me convences, Edward.

—Demasiado parecido a tu madre —murmuró Edward causando la risa de Bella.

La gripe duró algunos días más, con miedo a que Paulette se contagiara y sabiendo que su gripe podía llevarla al hospital, Edward se la había llevado al trabajo.

Días de papi e hija, a ambos les encantaba la idea.

Cristopher había estado encantado con la idea de que no tendría que escuchar los gritos de su hermana cuando quisiera dormir, le encantaba saber que toda la casa se quedaba en silencio, y Carmen y Matilde procuraban hacer la menor cantidad de ruido para no perturbar su sueño.

Él, como la mayoría de los niños de las casas de acogida, sabía que muchas veces los adultos no podían cuidarlos cuando enfermaban, por eso mismo era normal que pasaran los días en la cama después de visitar al médico y sin importar cuánto les doliera la cabeza o lo molesto que podía ser en ocasiones compartir cama mientras sentían el cuerpo dolorido, nadie se preocupaba por guardar silencio para que descansaran y pudieran recuperarse de la gripe.

Mientras tanto, Paulette estaba maravillada con la idea de acompañar a su papi al trabajo, era una oficina grande y a diferencia de la de su mami en donde Angela no la dejaba jugar con nada y la mantenía en el sofá blanco junto a la puerta, Jessica —la secretaria de su papi— jugaba con ella y la sentaba sobre sus rodillas frente al escritorio cuando su papi tenía que atender a un cliente importante y ella no podía estar presente.

—¿Puedo venir más seguido a tu trabajo?

—Tal vez, todo depende de que seas una niña buena y te portes muy bien.

—Soy una excelente niña y no hay otra niña mejor portada que yo en todo el mundo… eso dice la abue Holly.

—Claro que lo eres, dulzura.

Esme se presentó al segundo día en la casa de Edward para visitar a sus nietos, encontrándose solo a Cristopher jugando con la consola —que Edward le había regalado— en la sala principal.

—Hola, cielo —le besó la mejilla—, no me digas que te has puesto malito.

—Ya casi estoy curado, abue Esme.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. ¿Dónde está Paulette? Es extraño que no esté aquí intentando quitarte el control.

Cristopher se rio y asintió, si su hermana estuviera ahí, la tendría pegada a él y pidiéndole jugar una partida, terminaría cediendo después de una hora escuchando a Paulette rogarle.

—Acompañó al señor Edward al trabajo —respondió Carmen—, los señores quisieron evitar que Paulette se enfermaran, temen que se complique por…

Esme asintió cerrando los ojos y haciendo puño una mano, sabía perfectamente la causa. Le molestaba demasiado saber que su hijo le contara a la niñera un asunto tan delicado como la drogadicción de Jasper y Alice y las consecuencias que tuvo en la niña, aún era difícil aceptar que su nieta era frágil por culpa de su hijo y nuera.

Al día siguiente no fue sorpresa para nadie que Rosalie apareciera en la casa pidiendo llevarse a Paulette con ella.

—Si el niño está enfermo lo mejor es que Paulette se mantenga lo más alejada de él, es por su salud.

—Lleva casi una semana con gripe —respondió Bella rodando los ojos—, está por terminar y Paulette no tiene ningún síntoma, no hay razón para que te la lleves.

—Edward se la lleva a su trabajo, y una oficina no es lugar para un niño.

—El lugar de un niño es junto a sus padres y Edward es el papi de Paulette —habló Bella jugando con un mechón de su cabello, sabía perfectamente qué puntos picar de Rosalie para que explotara—, así que ella está perfectamente bien en la oficina.

—Ustedes no son sus padres —protestó la rubia.

—Pero qué dices, si me ha llamado mami esta tarde al teléfono, y créeme que no fue ninguna imaginación mía.

Rosalie abandonó la casa para alivio de Bella y Cristopher.

—¿Siempre es tan molestosa? —preguntó cubriéndose con la manta que Carmen había llevado para que tomara una siesta en el sofá.

—Normalmente, pero si la ignoras se vuelve más tolerante.

—¿En serio?

—No, para nada, pero es mejor mentirme a pensar en su voz chillona.

Cristopher se rio y regresó su vista a la pantalla de televisión en donde pasaban _Dragon Ball Z._

Para el sexto día, Cristopher estaba prácticamente curado, aunque aún tomaba medicina y una que otra siesta que Carmen consideraba prudente. El pediatra de Paulette aseguró que la niña se encontraba en perfecta salud y las probabilidades de contagiarse de la gripe de Cristopher eran casi nulas.

Aun así, todos prefirieron mantenerse precavidos y evitar que Paulette estuviera tanto tiempo junto a Cristopher, él estuvo de acuerdo después de que Edward le explicara de manera sencilla que Paulette podía enfermarse gravemente por una pequeña gripe como la que había tenido él.

Carmen se encargó de mantenerlo en cama, le llevó el caldo de pollo y se aseguró de que se tomara las medicinas.

Cris no protestaba, obedecía a Carmen sin chistar, aun cuando Paulette hacía gestos y sonidos de vómito cuando Carmen le llevaba la medicina y cuchara.

—Ni siquiera la vas a tomar tú.

Paulette se encogió de hombros y siguió haciendo malas caras a la medicina.

Pero, así como Cris era un niño bien portado estando con Carmen, apenas el reloj de su habitación marcaba las siete de la tarde y no escuchaba el conocido motor apagarse, su humor se veía drásticamente afectado.

Cada minuto que Bella tardaba en llegar a casa, era un minuto de enojo del niño.

Edward se reía al verlo enfurruñado, podía hacerse el niño fuerte e independiente, pero seguía siendo el mismo bebé posesivo al que le molestaba que su mami le diera besos a papi, aún recordaba la manita de Cris tapando los labios de Bella para que no se besaran.

— _¿Dejas que mami me dé un besito, patito? —preguntó Edward intentando ocultar su risa_.

— _Mami mía, beshosh miosh, tolos miosh, miosh._

Ese pequeño patito amoroso seguía viviendo en el interior del niño malhumorado que se negaba a mirar a Bella por haber llegado casi una hora después de su hora acostumbrada, ni siquiera él siendo su esposo, le había hecho panchos por su hora de trabajo, la vida cambiaba cuando tenías hijos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Primer día de clase.

Paulette sería una niña de segundo grado mientras que Cristopher en cuarto grado sería el nuevo del colegio, estaba bastante nervioso y algo asustado, no importaba cuánto Paulette le dijera lo divertido que sería.

No había ido a muchas escuelas a lo largo de su vida, a veces duraba tan poco en las casas de acogida que los señores de la casa ni siquiera se molestaban en inscribirlo a la escuela.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, vistiendo un pantalón azul marino, con camisa azul cielo, un saco, corbata y zapatos negros nuevecitos, la mochila con la imagen de un videojuego esperaba en la sala junto a la morada y llamativa mochila de Paulette.

Aún era temprano, Bella lo había despertado y ayudado con el uniforme, solo Bella y Edward tenían el permiso de verlo en calzoncillos, los demás debían permanecer alejados.

Ahora estaban en el desayunador de la cocina, Cristopher movía de un lado al otro su cereal de bolitas de chocolate, Paulette estaba enfrente de él disfrutando su cereal de arroz inflado con pequeños malvaviscos con forma de corona mientras balanceaba sus pies; en la pequeña televisión de la cocina, estaba un programa infantil que a ambos les gustaba, pero esa mañana Cristopher ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención.

Primer día del colegio y no quería ir.

No quería ir y, por lo tanto, no le gustaba nada de lo que traía puesto, no importaba cuánto Bella le hubiera dicho lo guapo que se veía o que Edward lo hubiera ayudado con la corbata, en ese momento estaba enojado con ambos por obligarlo a ir a un colegio que no conocía, detestaba ser el nuevo.

—¿Por qué tengo que usar corbata? Es tonta.

—Papi la usa —murmuró Paulette distraída con la televisión— y él no es tonto.

—Pero él es adulto, yo no.

—Todos la usan en el cole.

—Tú no.

Paulette lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Todos los niños la usan, yo uso falda, aunque si quieres yo puedo usar la corbata y tú la falda, creo que te verías muy lindo.

Cristopher rodó los ojos decidiendo ignorarla, al menos la falda no era ridícula como la corbata, iba solo a un salón de clases, no entendía por qué necesitaba estar tan formal.

Edward entró a la cocina sirviéndose una taza de café para él y otra para Bella, que aún no aparecía.

—¿Por qué usas eso? —preguntó Cristopher apuntando al brilloso pedazo de metal que adornaba la corbata.

—Es para mantener la corbata en su lugar, se llama pisa-corbatas.

—¿Puedo usarlo yo?

—No veo la razón de por qué no, tal vez te consigamos uno.

—¿Puedo usar el que tú traes?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me lo regaló Bella y es muy especial para mí.

—¿Qué tiene de especial?

—Me lo regaló en nuestro aniversario, tiene nuestras iniciales grabadas además de la fecha de nuestra boda, y si te fijas bien, hay un pequeño cisne dibujado.

Cristopher y Paulette se inclinaron para ver el pisa-corbatas de cerca, notando el pequeño dibujo del cisne junto a las iniciales B&E en letra cursiva.

»Lo uso cada vez que tengo una reunión importante, es mi amuleto de la suerte porque siento que Bella está cerca de mí cuando más apoyo necesito.

—Mami te hace sentir seguro —respondió Paulette recostándose contra el hombro de Edward—, por eso ella siempre usa el collar que tú le diste, es su manera de sentirte cerca de ella.

—Sí, se puede decir que así es.

Ambos niños asintieron pensativos, antes de que la voz enojada de Bella los sobresaltara a los tres.

—Creo que mamá está enojada —murmuró Edward.

—No es conmigo —sonrió Paulette sentándose de nuevo en su lugar—, ella nunca se enoja conmigo, me ama demasiado.

—Eso es cierto, ustedes terminen de desayunar o se nos hará tarde.

Bella caminaba de un lado al otro en la sala de su casa, estaba acomodando su maletín antes de ir a la cocina a desayunar con los niños, estaba tan relajada que contestó su teléfono sin preocuparse de que fuera Marcus.

Gravísimo error.

—¿Dónde estás, Isabella? —preguntó Marcus con voz contenida, eso solo significaba problemas.

—En mi casa, ¿qué ocurre?

—Ocurre, que llevo más de quince minutos esperando a mi directora contable para la junta que tenemos programada con el sindicato en menos de cuarenta minutos. ¿Por qué no estás aquí, Isabella?

—Hace una semana te dije que hoy llegaría tarde, Marcus, es el primer día de clase de mis hijos, no puedo dejarlos ir solos.

—No puedes faltar a la junta, Isabella, sabes lo importante que es.

—Entiende, Marcus.

—Entiende tú, Bella, no quiero problemas con el sindicato y desde luego que no voy a autorizar gastos innecesarios solo porque tú no estás aquí, eres la voz de la razón, no querrán llegar a un acuerdo si tú no estás aquí.

—No alcanzo a llegar, Marcus, es el primer día de mis niños.

—Tienes que estar aquí, te pago para que seas puntual y responsable con tu trabajo.

—¡Soy condenadamente responsable en mi trabajo!, no tienes ni una queja de mí.

—En este momento tengo muchas, Isabella, tienes un contrato conmigo, uno en donde dice claramente tu horario laboral, no puedes simplemente dejarme plantado en medio de una junta que llevamos semanas intentando coordinar.

—Solo te pido que la atrases media hora, Marcus, solo media hora es lo que te pido.

—La junta está programada para una duración de cuarenta y cinco minutos, Isabella, el sindicato tiene asuntos que resolver y yo también, incluso tú tienes pendientes sobre el escritorio, no quiero pensar que mi directora no está haciendo su trabajo.

—Sabes perfectamente que mi trabajo es impecable.

—Pues en este momento estás dejando mucho que desear, te quiero en mi oficina de inmediato y no acepto un condenado _"no puedo"_. Si no podías con este trabajo no debiste aceptar el puesto en primer lugar, Isabella, tal parece que no entra en tus habilidades laborales ser directiva.

Marcus terminó la llamada antes de que Bella pudiera responder, odiaba que la dejaran con la palabra en la boca. Marcus le pagaría muy caro haberla insultado y aún más hacerla perderse el primer día de sus niños.

—¿Problemas con Marcus? —preguntó Edward abrazándola por la espalda.

—Tengo que ir a la oficina de inmediato.

Bella supo el momento exacto en que las tres personas que más amaba captaron su mensaje.

Edward dejó de abrazarla.

Paulette le pidió que por favor no se fuera.

Y Cristopher, el simplemente se quedó callado y se sentó en el sofá con los brazos cruzados.

Estaba en serios problemas.

…

—No quiero ir.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward mientras conducía tranquilamente por las calles, aún tenían diez minutos de sobra, estarían en la puerta del colegio en cualquier minuto.

—Es tonta.

—¿Cómo sabes eso si es tu primer día?

—Solo lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Podemos regresar a casa?

Edward sabía que su molestia era porque Bella no los acompañaba a su primer día de clase, Paulette lo había tomado bien después de que Bella le explicara lo estúpido que era Marcus y que debía ir para demostrarle que el único incompetente era él, incluso Edward entendió lo molesta que estaba y sintió un poco de lástima por Marcus, no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba con una Bella molesta, pero Cristopher era otra historia.

No lo iba a aceptar, pero desde que Bella dejó la casa antes que ellos, Cristopher no dejó de tener el ceño fruncido, estaba furioso con su madre.

Edward también lo estaba un poco, una cosa era entenderla y otra muy distinta era el enojo.

Paulette era la única en la camioneta que actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al llegar al colegio, los tres tomados de las manos entraron al edificio, Paulette lo conocía perfectamente así que no fue problema encontrar su salón de clases.

—Mami y yo estaremos en casa cuando llegues del colegio.

—Lo sé, papi —respondió Paulette abrazándolo del cuello—, mami ya me lo dijo antes de irse, te contaré cómo estuvo mi primer día, deséame suerte.

—No la necesitas, eres una estrella.

Paulette entró a su salón, sonriendo al ver a sus amiguitas.

Encontrar el salón de Cristopher fue algo más complicado, no ayudaba en nada que Cris ni siquiera lo buscara, pero después de siete minutos por fin lo encontraron, en el segundo piso.

—Pórtate bien, estaremos en casa cuando termines, si no sabes qué autobús tomar, alguna profesora puede ayudarte.

—No quiero estar aquí, llévame a casa.

Edward suspiró y se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura.

—Sé que te molestó que Bella no esté aquí, lo sé, a mí también me molestó un poco, pero sabes, esa no es razón para que no tengas un buen día. Aprenderás cosas nuevas, tendrás muchos compañeros que podrán ser tus amigos, además podrás escoger un club, Paulette está en el club de fútbol, tú también puedes estarlo, será divertido y cuando regreses a casa, a mí y a Bella nos encantará escucharte.

—¿No me vas a llevar a casa, cierto? —preguntó por última vez.

—No.

—Está bien, nos vemos.

—Ten un excelente día, campeón.

Cristopher entró al salón en donde varios niños ya estaban en sus lugares y hablaban entre ellos, él se sentó hasta adelante junto a un niño que no hablaba con nadie.

Edward lo miró una última vez, antes de dirigirse a la salida.

Dejó a su patito en su primer día de clase, después de tanto tiempo por fin podía llevar a su hijo a la escuela, sabiendo que ahora cuando regresara él le ayudaría con las tareas, asistiría a reuniones familiares, sería partícipe de la vida de su niño.

Y Bella no estaba ahí para vivirlo juntos.

—Lo vas a pagar caro, Isabella —murmuró entrando a su auto—, condenadamente caro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paulette corrió dentro de la casa después de bajar del autobús, saludó a Carmen que estaba en la puerta y siguió su camino a la sala en donde sus papis le esperaban listos para atraparla cuando se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Tuve un día FA-BU-LO-SO —dijo emocionada dando pequeños saltitos en el regazo de Edward—. Hice dos nuevas amigas y un niño me pidió ser su novia, pero yo le dije que no porque yo solo amaba a mi papi y a mi hermano y que no podía tener novio hasta que tuviera cincuenta.

—Esa es mi niña —se rio Edward chocando los cinco con Paulette—. Mantente alejada de ese niño.

—Está bien, papi.

Cristopher entró a la sala, dejó la mochila junto a la de Paulette y se paró con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido frente a Bella que había estado mimando a Paulette un segundo atrás.

—¿Cómo fue tu primer día, cielo? —preguntó Bella intentando acercarlo a ella, Cristopher se negó dando un paso hacia atrás—. Cielo...

Cristopher salió de la sala y subió las escaleras.

»Voy con él —suspiró Bella poniéndose de pie—, cuando regrese, tú me tienes que contar más acerca de tu FA-BU-LO-SO día.

Paulette asintió emocionada.

Mientras Paulette le contaba a Edward lo mucho que se había divertido, Bella subió las escaleras.

Paulette estaba feliz con ella.

Edward había olvidado su enojo después de darle una mamada en medio de la sala a solo minutos de que los niños llegaran, era una suerte que se hubiera logrado limpiar la boca y Edward metido su miembro a los pantalones, antes de que Paulette entrara a la sala completamente feliz.

Pero Cristopher, sin duda, sería un hueso duro de roer, temía que el pequeño progreso que habían logrado se viera drásticamente afectado por la condenada junta a la que Marcus no le había dado otra opción más que asistir.

Bella tocó dos veces la puerta recibiendo un molesto y gruñón: «Pase». Cristopher estaba sobre su cama, con una historieta cubriéndole el rostro.

—¿Sigues molesto, patito? —preguntó Bella sentándose en la cama cerca de él.

—No estoy molesto, ¿por qué lo estaría?

—Porque yo lo estaría si mi mamá no me acompaña en mi primer día en una nueva escuela.

Cristopher no contestó, siguió viendo su historieta, ni siquiera la estaba leyendo, solo era una excusa para no mirar a Bella.

—Lo siento, cielo —habló Bella sentándose en la cama junto a él—, pero tenía que ir al trabajo, era muy importante que estuviera presente.

—¿Más importante que yo?

—Nada es más importante que tú.

—Si eso fuera cierto —se burló apartando la historieta y mirándola directamente a los ojos— entonces me hubieras acompañado al cole.

—Lo siento, odié no poder estar ahí contigo, realmente lo siento. —Acarició su mejilla inflada y sonrojada—. ¿Me perdonas, patito?

Cristopher la miró fijamente, estaba molesto con ella, furioso lo definiría mejor, pero sentir su tibia mano acariciando su mejilla lo estaba calmando lentamente.

Durante mucho tiempo estuvo solo cuando se enojaba, nadie le preguntaba cómo se sentía ni le importaba la razón de su enfado, pero Bella siempre estaba detrás de él, nunca lo dejaba solo cuando estaba molesto, intentaba contentarlo y eso lo enojaba.

Le enojaba que Bella no hubiera estado con él.

Que no lo defendiera de los niños más grandes.

No tenerla con él cuándo tenía un mal día.

Le enojaba tanto darse cuenta de que no podía estar enojado con ella por mucho tiempo.

Le molestaba que le gustara que lo llamara patito.

Cristopher suspiró y asintió levemente.

—¿Quieres contarme cómo fue tu primer día?

Cristopher rodó los ojos poniéndose de pie para dejar el cómic en su estantería.

—Mis compañeros son unos tontos, no quiero ir más.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo!**

 **Las travesuras de Paulette regresan y ahora no estará sola, sino que Cristopher se une, ¿Qué tramaran estos dos?**

 **Patito se ha enfermado y por lo visto sigue siendo el nene consentido de sus papis.**

 **Primer día de clases de patito y Bella ya reprobó en su primera tarea, muy mal Bella, muy mal y tal parece que a Cristopher no ha tenido un buen día, ¿O será simple berrinche?**

 **Ya veremos.**

 **Yanina, eres la mejor, nunca me cansare de decirlo, gracias por la revisión del capitulo**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías (si, aún hay varias que no han *inserte risa malvada*) o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE!**

 **¿Notaron que en el capitulo 20 de EMB, dije,** _ **hasta la próxima actualización?**_

 **Como sabrán, la universidad me deja poco tiempo para escribir, muy poco tiempo, no pienso abandonar ninguna de mis historias, ni dejarlas en hiatus, tendrán actualizaciones todos los sábados pero será de una historia distinta a la vez.**

 **¿Qué quiero decir con esto?**

 **Este sábado comienza la secuela, así que para el siguiente, tendrán el capítulo de EMB y así sucesivamente.**

 **Ya sé que tal vez no crean que sea la mejor decisión que he tomado, incluso piensen que estoy cometiendo una estupidez, PERO, considerando que llevo aplazando la secuela desde Enero porque no había podido escribirla como es debido, tome la decisión de presionarme para centrarme en los capítulos y poder terminarlos**

 **Espero que me entiendan, además EMB, va a buen ritmo, así que tal vez les sorprenda con capítulos extra, no sé, ustedes déjenme saber su opiniones en un review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo 2**

Cristopher era un caos total, la escuela le fastidiaba y aburría demasiado.

Los profesores lo adoraban, pero al mismo tiempo los desesperaba, Cristopher hacía lo que se le venía en gana, si quería dibujar lo hacía, si quería comer lo hacía, si quería hacer el trabajo lo hacía y si no, simplemente los profesores no podían convencerlo.

Solo su profesor de artes y el de matemáticas lograban controlarlo y hacer que se quedara en su lugar toda la clase.

Edward había tenido que ir más veces de las que hubiera deseado a la dirección, su pequeño patito era un niño brillante, pero, así como podía sacar un sobresaliente en sus exámenes, podía causar una revolución en el salón.

Paulette, por el contrario, era un encanto, se reía de Cristopher cada vez que tenía tarea extra por portarse mal, como buena hermana menor aprovechaba cualquier momento para burlarse de él.

Después de todo eran hermanos que se molestaban cada vez que tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo.

La escuela tendría la feria de clubes escolares en donde los niños podrían inscribirse si querían, todos estaban emocionados de ser niños grandes y decidir por ellos mismos. Paulette tenía tantos folletos y, en sus propias palabras de niña súper poderosa, estaría en todos y cada uno de ellos, no importaba cuánto Bella intentara explicarle que sería mejor escoger solo uno.

—Quiero todos, mami.

—Te propongo un trato, escoge solo dos clubes, los que más te gusten, si puedes con los dos entonces podrás entrar a tres el siguiente año y así hasta que tengas todos.

Paulette observó detenidamente los folletos, para después dejarse caer en la cama de manera exagerada.

—Es una decisión muy difícil —suspiró llevándose la mano al rostro—, todos me gustan, son divertidos y podré hacer muchos amigos. —Se levantó y llevó los folletos a su pecho—. Se sentirán mal si escojo a uno que sea mi favorito.

Bella se rio tomando el folleto de teatro de la escuela.

—Creo que este y el equipo de soccer serán perfectos para ti.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. Yo no sé actuar, aunque es divertido y me gusta, pero…

—Créeme, mi pequeño terrón de azúcar dramático, el teatro es perfecto para ti y el soccer ayuda a que gastes toda esa energía de pequeña diablilla que tienes.

—Yo diría que es de pequeña ratilla… una de campo, esas son igual de feas que tú.

—Cállate, cucaracha.

—Escarabajo.

—Piojo.

—Zarigüeya.

—Suricato.

Bella negaba con la cabeza escuchando sus intentos de insulto, ni siquiera se molestó en detenerlos, los conocía perfectamente bien para saber que en cinco minutos ambos estarían tirados sobre la cama de Paulette mirando caricaturas y pidiéndole a Matilde bocadillos.

Eran tal para cual.

Pero, así como Paulette estaba emocionada, Cristopher era un pequeño renegón que ninguno parecía gustarle, no importaba cuánto Bella intentara convencerlo o Edward hablara con él, incluso Paulette le había sugerido entrar al equipo de soccer varonil, así ambos jugarían.

Cristopher simplemente no se decidía por ninguno.

—No sé, Edward, ninguno me gusta —respondió cruzándose de brazos después de que Edward terminara de leer la historieta que ese día le había regalado—. ¿Y si no entro a ninguno? ¿Y si no soy bueno en nada?

—Eso es imposible, campeón, mañana habrá muchos staff, uno te llamará la atención, puedes simplemente acercarte y preguntar, si no te gusta pues pasas a otro y si al final del día no te gusta ninguno, entonces, no entras y listo.

—¿Ustedes no se enojarán?

—Claro que no, queremos que tú estés cómodo y si ninguno te agrada, entonces no tienes por qué entrar, pero quiero que mañana le des una oportunidad a todos, no te cierres a las oportunidades, tal vez no estás viendo todas las opciones.

—Tal vez. —Se encogió de hombros y tomó de nuevo la historieta—. ¿La leemos de nuevo?

—Solo una vez más y a dormir, o mamá se enojará con nosotros.

Cristopher asintió y se recargó contra el hombro de Edward mientras empezaba a leer.

…

Edward cerró la puerta detrás de él después de dejar a Cristopher dormido, pasaban de las diez de la noche, Bella le esperaba en la cama con la laptop sobre sus piernas.

—Últimamente te he visto pegada todo el tiempo a esa cosa.

—Trabajo, ¿recuerdas que Marcus me ordenó estar en la junta con el sindicato?

—Sí, y que yo recuerde, la mamada no era todo lo que iba a obtener.

—Los niños llegaron y no pudimos continuar.

—No veo a los niños en este momento —respondió quitándose la camisa—. Ahora deja eso y acuéstate para mí.

—Solo un segundo, Edward, estoy haciendo algo importante.

—¿Más importante que tener sexo? Dudo mucho que pueda existir algo más importante.

—Tienes razón, tener sexo conmigo es condenadamente fantástico.

—Fanfarrona —respondió trepándose a la cama y gateando hasta quedar encima de Bella, solo el computador los separaba—. Déjalo.

—Espera, bebé, es importante.

—Bella…

—Cinco minutos y soy toda tuya.

—Ya eres toda mía, ahora deja eso.

Bella bajó la pantalla del computador solo un poco y atrajo el rostro de su esposo al suyo para besarlo, no fue lento ni suave, Bella metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Edward causando que ambos gimieran, él la tomó de la nuca y profundizó el beso sintiendo como la mano de ella descendía lentamente hasta llegar al elástico del bóxer, en donde se detuvo y terminó el beso.

—Cinco minutos.

—Isabella…

—Solo cinco minutos y te prometo que te lo compensaré con creces.

—Tendrás que hacerlo, Swan —suspiró dejándose caer junto a ella y quitándose el bóxer, dejando su erección en libertad.

—No me lo vas a poner fácil, ¿cierto?

—Te esperamos aquí, Bella —respondió tomando su palpitante miembro entre sus manos y comenzando a masajearlo—. Termina eso que te quedan cuatro minutos con cincuenta segundos y restando.

Bella negó con la cabeza y siguió escribiendo, sabía que no había pasado ni un solo minuto, pero escuchar a Edward soltar suaves gemidos y observar como su mano subía y bajaba lentamente sobre su hinchado miembro, no la dejaba concentrarse.

Cerró el computador de golpe y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche, quitándose la blusa de tirantes se subió sobre el abdomen de Edward.

—Más te vale que valga la pena, Cullen.

—Siempre vale la pena, Swan, siempre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cristopher veía a Paulette ir de staff en staff junto con sus amigas, a veces sentía un poco de envidia por ella, Pau podía hacer amigas fácilmente, todos le hablaban y la querían, era muy sociable, amigable y linda con las personas, él no sabía serlo, lo había intentado, por Bella y Edward lo había intentado, pero era muy difícil, sus compañeros lo desesperaban.

Por esa razón ahora estaba solo caminando por el pasillo viendo a todos los clubes hablar sobre lo maravillosos que eran, ninguno le llamaba la atención, le prometió a Edward intentarlo, pero simplemente no podía, era muy difícil acercarse cuando no le gustaba ninguno.

—Hola, Cristopher —habló la directora parándose junto a él—. ¿Ya encontraste un club que te agrade?

—No, señorita.

—¿Por qué? Hay muchos, uno debe gustarte.

—No me gusta ninguno, señorita.

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer en las tardes, Cristopher? Eso puede darnos una pista.

—No lo sé, me gusta ir a la tienda de historietas con Edward, me gusta ver a Bella trabajar en su computador, me gusta ver las caricaturas con mi hermana, jugar con Butterfly en el patio a pesar de que la señorita Carmen nos regañe por ensuciarnos.

—Bueno… ¿qué es lo que más disfrutas de todo eso? ¿Te gusta leer historietas con tu padre?, hay un club de lectura, podrías inscribirte.

—No, me gusta hacerlo con él o yo solo, no quiero que me digan qué tengo que leer y qué no.

—Eso es muy válido. ¿Por qué te gusta ver a tu mamá trabajar en su computador?

—Porque es muy inteligente y hace cosas que yo no sé hacer.

—¿Tu mamá trabaja mucho con su computador?

—Sí, su trabajo la hace usar mucho el computador, aún no sé cómo puede entender todos esos números, me gustan las matemáticas, pero no creo que pueda entender todo lo que ella sabe, no soy tan inteligente.

La directora sonrió y tomó la mano de Cristopher.

—Creo que sé exactamente qué club te va a gustar.

…

Cenaban amenamente, Holly los acompañaba después de que dejara a su nuevo novio en una villa italiana luego de que le pidiera matrimonio, Bella solo había rodado los ojos al ver a su madre en la sala, Matilde le comunicó que las maletas estaban en la habitación de invitados.

— _Recuerdo esos tiempos en donde después de una de tus rupturas, me llevabas a Disneyland, o a cualquier lugar que se te ocurriera, ahora estás aquí en mi casa, cómo cambian las cosas._

— _Podría irme a algún spa a relajarme, pero me perdería el estar con mis nietos. Además, puede que me agrade tu suegra Esme, pero tengo que mantener mi lugar como abuela favorita con los niños._

Ahora todos estaban en la mesa, disfrutando de las delicias que Matilde había preparado, Paulette y Cristopher estaban demasiado animados, ni Bella ni Edward habían podido llegar a la hora de la comida, así que ambos niños estaban demasiado exaltados después de pasar un día sin ver a sus padres.

—¿Cómo les fue hoy en el colegio, niños?, la abuela está muy desinformada.

—Estoy en teatro y soccer —respondió Paulette orgullosa—. Mamá dijo que seré perfecta en teatro, no sé por qué lo dice, yo nunca he actuado en nada.

—No tengo la menor idea de por qué lo diría, pero estoy segura de que lo harás espectacular —aseguró Holly, sonriéndole a su nieta favorita—. ¿Y tú, pequeño niño con cara de quiero asesinar al brócoli en mi plato?

Cristopher levantó la vista, sonrojándose al ver que todos observaban como su tenedor estaba apuñalando al brócoli.

—No me gusta, abue, y Bella y Edward me obligan a comerlo.

—Lo siento, ángel, pero tienes que comerlo —respondió Holly llevándose a la boca un trozo de brócoli—. ¿Cómo crees que conservo mi belleza después de tanto tiempo?

—Yo lo sé —respondió Paulette levantando su mano aún con la cuchara—, gracias al botox y a la silicona, eso dice mami.

Holly fulminó con la mirada a Bella quien se reía junto a Edward.

—No puedes negarlo, mamá, el botox y el brócoli te hacen conservarte joven y hermosa.

—En unos años me pedirás ayuda con el botox y la silicona y no te diré nada de mi doctor.

—Tengo el mío propio, sabes.

—Sí, y es muy bueno —respondió Edward sonriendo como bobo, causando que Bella se sonrojara y Holly rodara los ojos.

—¿Por qué es muy bueno, Edward? —preguntó Cristopher después de dejar su brócoli en el plato de Holly.

—Podemos llevarte al médico si quieres —ofreció Edward sabiendo el miedo a los hospitales que tanto Cristopher como Paulette tenían.

—Me aceptaron en el club de matemáticas —habló Cristopher cambiando de tema, no quería saber nada de hospitales ni médicos, suficiente había tenido de ellos después de que lo vacunaran—. No sabía qué club escoger, pero la directora me ayudó, me dijo que sería perfecto para mí, me dijo que era demasiado terco para aceptar un no como respuesta y eso necesitaba el equipo, además el profesor dijo que si soy el mejor en el examen que nos hicieron puedo ser capitán... por supuesto que voy a ser el capitán.

—¿Alguien duda que tiene lo Swan en las venas? —cuestionó Holly chocando los cinco con Cristopher—. Me encanta tener otro geniecito en la familia.

—¿Quién es el otro, abue Holly? —preguntó Paulette cortando con los dientes su trozo de carne.

—Tu madre, debieron verla con trenzas y lentes, solo le faltaban los frenillos, aunque los usó una temporada en la secundaria.

—Basta, mamá —protestó después de que Edward se riera junto a ella.

—Vamos, Bella, eras un encanto, bueno... para mí eras un encanto, para la mayoría... eras incomprendida.

—¿Mami era incomprendida? ¿Qué significa incomprendida?

—Después te enseñaré una foto y sabrás qué tan incomprendida era.

—¿Yo también puedo ver?

—Claro que sí, mi niño, después de que me enseñes ese examen espectacular que te hará ser el capitán.

Cristopher asintió y siguió comiendo, sería capitán y vería una foto de su… de Bella cuando era _incomprendida,_ aunque no sabía qué quería decir su abue con eso.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cristopher milagrosamente se había controlado, después de tener infinidad de problemas matemáticos que su profesor le dejaba, no tenía tiempo para pensar en comportarse mal, además, ya que su examen había sido el mejor de sus ocho compañeros de equipo, había sido elegido capitán.

Por fin tenían a su patito tranquilo y feliz en casa, las cosas marchaban bien, demasiado bien para ser verdad.

Edward supo que la tranquilidad de la que gozaban se había acabado cuando Paulette entró a la casa después de llegar del colegio gritando por su mami, mientras daba saltos cada tres pasos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Bella tomándola en brazos y deteniendo sus movimientos frenéticos—. Respira tranquila y dime qué te tiene tan feliz, pequeño saltamontes.

—¡Hay un campamento!

—Yo no quiero ir.

Y así de fácil Cristopher mantuvo su ceño fruncido mientras Bella y Edward le explicaban que no podían obligar a la escuela a no llevarlo.

—Tienes que ir, mi patito, será divertido y aprenderás muchas cosas.

—Puedo aprender mucho más en la escuela, Bella —respondió cruzándose de brazos—. No necesito ir y tampoco quiero ir, hay osos afuera, además, ¿qué pasa si una araña se mete a mi oreja mientras duermo?

Paulette se negó a ir después de que Cristopher dijera eso.

Ahora no solo tenían a un niño que no quería ir, sino a dos niños temerosos escondidos en sus habitaciones.

—Eso no pasa, princesa —le aseguró Bella en la privacidad de su habitación—, no habrá arañas dentro de tu tienda de campaña.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Muy simple, tendrás repelente contra insectos y los encargados se asegurarán de que ningún bicho o araña se acerque.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto, además esto no es muy diferente a cuando vamos con el abuelo Charlie, jugarás con tus amigas, te divertirás y aprenderás muchas cosas, dormirás viendo las estrellas brillar y comerás muchos malvaviscos.

—¿Crees que pueda ver una estrella fugaz?

—Si pones mucha atención, lo más seguro es que sí.

—Entonces sí quiero ir —aceptó abrazando a Bella—. ¿Mi tienda puede ser de las princesas?

—De lo que tú quieras, ahora bajemos y comamos helado antes de que papi y Cris se den cuenta.

Paulette asintió y tomando la mano de Bella bajaron a la cocina, le encantaba comer helado con su mami de contrabando.

Cristopher se negaba a ir, pero ya que el colegio consideraba fundamental que los niños asistieran, no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar que tendría que ir.

…

Cristopher aún seguía quejándose de ir al campamento.

«Los mosquitos me van a picar».

«¿Y si hay osos?»

«No me gusta la naturaleza».

—Eres una gallina, Cris —se burlaba Paulette—, yo puedo cuidarte de los mosquitos, incluso si llueve puedes ir a dormir conmigo.

—Eso no es gracioso.

—Sí lo es, puedes llevarte a tu peluche, así no le tienes miedo a los gusanos.

Paulette no olvidaba absolutamente nada, aún seguía molestándolo con lo de la lluvia, incluso cuando solo era una leve llovizna, ella no perdía oportunidad.

Edward llevó a Cristopher al centro comercial para comprar lo necesario para su campamento escolar.

Paulette había preferido acompañar a Bella después de que Holly hiciera una reservación en el spa, un día de chicas era mucho más divertido que cualquier otra cosa.

Cristopher caminaba detrás de Edward mientras hacían las compras.

—Creo que tenemos todo —habló Edward revisando la lista después de casi dos horas de buscar lo necesario.

Cristopher asintió distraído y completamente feliz de que Edward le comprara una linterna de Los Vengadores para llevarla con él al campamento, en ese momento no le interesaba otra cosa que no fuera jugar con su linterna que podía cambiar la luz a cuatro diferentes colores.

—¿Edward? ¿Edward Cullen?

Edward se giró y vio a la mujer que le llamaba.

Katy era una vieja amiga de la universidad, fueron inseparables desde la primera vez que se vieron, ambos estudiaban lo mismo así que estaban en los mismos grupos de estudios, en los eventos, conferencias y clases, era imposible no verse todo el tiempo.

Fueron amigos y un poco más que eso algunas noches en donde el alcohol predominaba, pero a pesar de todo eso, siguieron siendo amigos, o lo fueron hasta que cierta castaña apareció.

Katy cortó toda comunicación con él después de que se enganchara con Bella, ella no creía que fuera lo suficientemente buena para él y no tuvo ningún pudor en repetirlo más de una vez frente a Bella.

Aunque claro que, en el momento, Bella ni siquiera le dio un poco de importancia a lo que tenía que decirle; después de que por fin hicieron oficial lo suyo, Bella le había confesado que se moría de celos cada vez que Katy le contaba de las noches que pasaron juntos.

— _En ese entonces solo teníamos sexo, Edward, no tenía ningún derecho para reclamarte como mío, pero ahora lo eres y te advierto que esa zorra conocerá quién es Isabella Swan si vuelve a mencionar lo mucho que la follabas con tus dedos, los cuales, por cierto, ahora son míos._

Lo último que supo de Katy fue que se casó y mudó a California después de graduarse, era una sorpresa verla justamente en ese lugar.

—Años sin verte, Ed.

—Lo mismo digo, Katy. ¿Qué te trae a Nueva York?

—Me divorcié del idiota de mi marido y conseguí un trabajo aquí, siempre me gustó Nueva York, tanto el lugar como su gente y los recuerdos, varios de ellos, quisiera volver a… experimentarlos.

Edward conocía perfectamente esa sonrisa, la había visto demasiadas veces en su esposa cuando quería ser traviesa sin importar que los niños aún estuvieran despiertos y pudieran entrar a la habitación en cualquier momento.

Y vaya que habían sido traviesos.

La linterna dejó de funcionar y Cris frunció el ceño, se había descompuesto, tenía que decirle a Edward que le consiguiera otra, estaba por estirar la mano para jalar el saco de Edward para llamar su atención cuando notó que él estaba acompañado.

Observó a la alta mujer rubia sonreírle a Edward, sonreírle justo como Bella lo hacía.

Era demasiado alta, Cris tenía que levantar por completo su rostro para poder verla a la cara, no le gustaba.

El cabello de Bella era largo y castaño, mientras que el de la mujer era corto, rubio y rizado.

Bella olía a fresas y tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, además de que no le sonreía a cualquiera, solo a Edward, a Pau y a él, la mujer olía como si se hubiera echado un gas, además su sonrisa era demasiado grande y el labial que usaba era de un rojo envenenado, así como el de la manzana de Blancanieves, el de Bella era rojo cereza, era mucho más bonito.

No le gustaba la mujer frente a ellos, pero podía tolerarla, así como toleraba a sus compañeros del colegio.

Cristopher observó cómo la mujer estiraba su mano y tocaba el hombro de Edward, nadie, absolutamente nadie podía tocar a su Edward, solo Bella podía hacerlo.

—Edward —llamó jalándolo del pantalón con un poco más de fuerza—, quiero irme a casa.

Katy se sorprendió de ver al niño que la observaba con la boca fruncida, el mismo gesto que hacía Bella cuando no le gustaba algo, conocía perfectamente a Isabella, y había disfrutado demasiado el molestarla.

—¿Quién es este pequeño niño?, es muy guapo.

—Es mi hijo, Cristopher.

—Por eso es tan guapo, lo sacó de ti, Edward —sonrió jugando con el escote de su blusa—. Es sorprendente que lograras convencer a Swan de arruinar su _estupenda_ figura.

—Logré convencerla de que fuera mía.

—Edward... —llamó Cristopher de vuelta, sin soltar el saco de Edward, un gesto demasiado posesivo que no pasó desapercibido para Katy—, quiero irme a casa.

—Claro, campeón, Katy fue bueno volver a verte, pero tenemos que irnos.

—Tenemos que juntarnos en algún momento —habló abriendo su cartera y sacando una agenda en donde escribió su número y le entregó la hoja doblada—, recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Claro, hablaré con Bella.

—Por supuesto. Adiós, pequeño, fue un gran placer conocer a un pequeñito de Edward.

—Tenemos que irnos, Katy —interrumpió Edward al notar las intenciones de darle un beso en la mejilla a su patito—. Hasta luego.

Cristopher no protestó cuando Edward lo incitó a caminar más rápido para llegar a las cajas y alejarse de Katy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella se dejó caer bocabajo sobre la cama, exhausta; no lograba recordar cómo mover sus piernas, ni siquiera podía sentir sus extremidades, definitivamente Edward la había roto.

—Guau... ¿puedo preguntar por qué fue eso?

—¿Acaso no puedo hacer el amor con mi esposa? —cuestionó Edward atrayéndola hacia él y comenzando de nuevo a besar su sensible cuello.

—Sí, pero normalmente cuando te pregunto cómo estuvo tu día, no me atacas hasta dejarme inválida, creo que hubiéramos traumado a los niños si mi madre y Carmen no se los hubieran llevado a pasear a Butterfly.

—No te vi en muchas horas, además sabes que me encanta tu piel después de que vas al spa.

—No sé por qué presiento que me estás escondiendo algo.

—Para nada, que te deseo a todo momento no es algo que esconda.

Bella asintió sin creerle del todo, pero en ese momento no se iba a poner a reflexionar, tenían la casa solo para ellos, algo que pocas veces solía ocurrir.

…

Bella luchó para que sus piernas pudieran reaccionar y salir de la cama.

Paulette le llamaba pidiendo que la ayudara con el baño, su frescura del spa se había arruinado después de que encontrara, junto a patito y Butterfly, un enorme charco de lodo que ni Carmen ni Holly vieron hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Ve al baño y comienza a desvestirte —le gritó Bella desde la cama—, no pongas la ropa en el cesto, déjala a un lado, voy enseguida.

Antes podía quedarse en cama y descansar después de que Edward la atacara de esa forma, ahora tenía a una pequeña saltarina que quería que su mami la bañara.

Sus piernas por fin reaccionaron y después de ir al baño y limpiarse un poco el desastre que era, fue en busca de su niña.

Holly la esperaba recargada contra la pared contraria al baño.

—Traté de evitarlo, pero ambos comenzaron una pelea de bolas de lodo, esos niños tienen lo Swan tatuado, Charlie y yo hacíamos eso cuando éramos niños.

Bella entró al baño encontrando a Cristopher y a Paulette en ropa interior con sus rostros y manos cubiertos de lodo seco mientras que su cabello era un completo desastre.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —preguntó Bella, sin saber si reírse de ellos o regañarlos.

—Bañando a Butterfly en el patio —respondió Holly—, ella está aún peor que ellos, ya que creyeron conveniente hacer que diera vueltas en el lodo.

—¿Y dónde estabas tú mientras tanto?

—Carmen y yo los detuvimos apenas nos dimos cuenta… bueno, los grabe un poco y después los detuve.

Bella negó con la cabeza viendo a los dos niños que le mostraban su mejor sonrisa de inocencia, aunque dicha sonrisa estuviera llena de lodo.

—Creo que si no le tuvieron miedo a esto —habló Bella abriendo la regadera—, un campamento no será nada difícil para ustedes, de hecho, siento un poco de lástima por sus profesores.

Ambos se rieron y entraron a la bañera cuando Bella se los ordenó, tenían que sacar la mayor parte de lodo y no tenía la menor idea de cómo lo harían.

…

Cristopher entró a la oficina de Bella después de tocar la puerta, tenía el pijama puesto y las pantuflas, estaba listo para irse a la cama.

—¿Qué ocurre, cielo?

Cristopher caminó directo a ella, no se sentó en las sillas frente al escritorio como siempre lo hacía, tampoco fue al sofá blanco, sino que caminó hacia ella y se sentó en sus piernas.

—No me gusta Edward.

—¿Por qué?

—Hoy una mujer se acercó cuando estábamos en el centro comercial y no me gustó.

Bella era una mujer fuerte, independiente y segura de sí misma; sabía que su esposo, el cual se encontraba bañándose en ese momento —pues Butterfly lo había ensuciado mientras la bañaba— y el cual la llevó al mismísimo cielo hacía unas horas, estaba loco por ella, pero eso no evitaba que la vena de los celos apareciera, ahora entendía por qué la había atacado sin previo aviso.

Pero en lugar de subir y exigirle una condenada explicación a su maridito, debía hablar con su patito.

—¿Quieres explicarme exactamente qué pasó?

…

—¿Así que estabas hablando con una mujer de sonrisa fácil?

Edward se quedó de piedra al ver a Bella en el marco de la puerta del baño.

—No es lo que crees, Bella.

—Eso no dijo Cristopher —respondió cruzándose de brazos—, en sus palabras, él dijo que reías y sonreías, además de que te tocó el hombro y te vio con deseo.

—¿Cómo sabe Cristopher que me veía así?

—¿¡Así que es cierto?! —cuestionó entrando al cuarto de baño.

—Cristopher lo malinterpretó —se defendió Edward levantando sus manos para detenerla—, ella se acercó, me saludó y sí, hizo algunos comentarios, pero no le di importancia. Se trataba de Katy, amor, ella quedó en el pasado después de que tú apareciste, sabes que no existe mujer en el mundo que pueda amar y desear más que a ti… Aunque aún no sé cómo patito reconoció ese sentimiento.

Bella se rio para alivio de Edward.

—Sé quién era, cuando Cristopher la describió, supe de quién hablaba, él me dijo que tenía la misma mirada que yo tengo cuando cierras la puerta de la oficina y la única mirada que tengo en ese momento es…

—La de te voy a montar hasta que se me dé la jodida gana —continuó Edward tomándola de la cintura—. Se acercó a saludar, patito la malinterpretó.

—Lo sé, yo lo sé y lo entiendo, pero él no y está muy molesto contigo.

—Lo sé.

—Necesitas hablar con él, intenté explicarle que nada pasaba, pero creo que necesita que su papi le diga que todo está bien.

—Lo haré.

Edward asintió mientras levantaba la camiseta de dormir de Bella, sabía perfectamente que no tenía nada debajo del pijama.

—Ahora, Edward.

—Pero no tienes bragas, Bella —protestó apretando su trasero—, dejarte es como pedirle a un muerto de hambre que tire el pan, es imposible.

—Seguiré sin bragas después de que hables con patito.

—Pero no será lo mismo.

—Deja de protestar y ve a hablar con patito, yo estaré aquí, esperando por ti, él está herido, sintió celos, verdaderos celos.

—De acuerdo, iré a hablar con él, pero cuando regrese te quiero sin nada puesto.

—Sí claro, ahora ve.

Edward le dio un último pellizco en su nalga derecha y fue en busca de su pequeño patito, debía dejarle en claro a él que la única mujer en su vida era Bella y ninguna mujer iba a poder cambiar eso.

—¡Mami, ven a leerme un cuento!

Al escuchar el grito de Paulette supo que el plan de tener a su esposa solo para él no iba a ocurrir esa noche.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Pues Cris y Paulette no se lo van a poner fácil a sus padres.**

 **Cris esta celoso y es de armas tomar si se atreven a acercarse a sus papis, si así reacciono con Edward no quiero pensarlo como será con Bella.**

 **¿Alguien más quiere ver la conversación entre Cris y Edward?**

 **Yanina, eres un ángel por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Cristopher veía a Paulette aferrarse a los brazos de Bella, los días anteriores había sido la más emocionada de ir al campamento, pero ahora que estaban a punto de subir al autobús, Paulette no soltaba a Bella del cuello.

—Vamos, cariño, es hora.

Edward y Bella acariciaban la espalda de Paulette, era la primera vez que estaría alejada de ambos por tanto tiempo, también tenían miedo de dejarla marchar, pero no podían encerrarla en una cajita de cristal. Las encargadas estaban al tanto de los cuidados que Paulette debía tener, los inhaladores, medicamentos y el número de su pediatra estaban a la mano de la encargada, pero aún tenían miedo de no estar para ella cuando los necesitara.

—No quiero ir, mami.

—Claro que quieres ir, es normal que tengas un poquito de miedo, pero te aseguro que te divertirás muchísimo.

—¿Y si no? ¿Y si hay arañas? ¿Si me ocurre un accidente? ¿Y si quiero regresar?

—Si vez una araña te alejas y le dices a un adulto para que se encargue de ella, si pasa un accidente, que esperemos que no sea así, entonces las señoritas que te van a cuidar te llevarán al médico, y si realmente es necesario nos llamarán para que vayamos por ti.

—¿Y si no me gusta y lo odio?

—Entonces iremos por ti enseguida —aseguró Edward—, pero te aseguro que no será el caso, te divertirás tanto que no querrás regresar.

Paulette aún no estaba muy segura, pero aceptó soltar el cuello de Bella y abrazó a Edward.

—Estaremos aquí cuando regreses, ahora diviértete mucho y no pienses en arañas.

—Lo intentaré.

Con un último beso y abrazo, Paulette tomó su maleta de pingüino y caminó al autobús asignado, en donde las encargadas le esperaban, le ayudaron con su maleta y después de despedirse con su manita subió al vehículo.

—Bella, me estás lastimando —protestó Edward al sentir las afiladas uñas de su esposa enterrarse en su brazo.

—Lo siento.

Cristopher, quien esperaba pacientemente sentado sobre su maleta leyendo una de sus historietas, ni siquiera parecía interesado en los niños a su alrededor, su autobús estaba casi lleno, solo faltaban unos cuantos niños en subir.

—¿Listo, cielo?

Suspirando, cerró la historieta, se puso de pie, y se la tendió a Edward.

—No lo leas antes que yo —le advirtió.

—No sé si podré cumplirlo.

—Bella…

—Me encargaré que no la lea, mi amor —aseguró sonriéndole—. Ahora dame un fuerte abrazo, ya te extraño y aún no te has ido.

—Puedo no ir y así no me vas a extrañar —dijo casualmente mientras rodeaba la cintura de Bella.

—Buen intento. —Besó el tope de su cabeza—. Prométeme que te vas a divertir, dales una oportunidad, no es tan malo, además tus amigos del equipo de matemáticas irán.

—No son mis amigos, Bella, me caen bien, pero no creo que sean mis amigos.

—Entonces este campamento te ayudará a hacer amigos.

Cristopher asintió, dudaba mucho que consiguiera algún amigo, pero no se lo diría a Bella.

La encargada de su autobús comenzó a llamar a los últimos niños, incluido él, ya tenían que partir.

—Ven aquí, campeón —dijo Edward atrayéndolo a sus brazos—. Por favor, no hagas travesuras, no importa qué tanto Pau intente convencerte.

—Está bien, Edward.

—Y si te invitan a jugar a la botella siéntate enfrente de la niña más linda.

—¡Edward! —exclamó Bella cruzándose de brazos.

—Es broma —aseguró antes de guiñarle el ojo.

Cristopher abrazó a Edward fuertemente escuchando a la encargada llamando su nombre, sus ojos comenzaron a picar, recordando la conversación de ambos unos días atrás.

Era difícil creer en él, confiar en que no lo volverían a dejar ni que nadie llegaría y se lo llevaría lejos de ambos, Edward se lo había repetido meses atrás, una pequeña parte de él le había creído, con el tiempo en casa la confianza había aumentado, pero ver a esa mujer acercarse y coquetear con Edward, lo había molestado y un irracional miedo se apoderó de él.

No quería perder a Matilde ni a Carmen.

No quería dejar de ser hermano de Paulette, la quería mucho, incluso si terminaba en problemas por hacer travesuras juntos.

No quería volver a alejarse de Bella, la necesitaba todo el tiempo, si ella estaba junto a él entonces todo lo demás estaba bien.

Mucho menos quería perder a Edward, en las casas de acogida los hombres habían sido quienes le reprendían todo el tiempo, nunca escuchaban lo que tenía que decir, pero Edward realmente lo hacía, le importaba lo que dijera, siempre tenía un minuto para él.

Tenía tanto miedo de despertar una mañana y descubrir que seguía lejos de ellos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward entró a la habitación encontrando a Cristopher jugando con el teléfono de Bella, el mismo que había estado buscando y no lograba recordar dónde había dejado.

—¿Qué haces?

—Nada —dijo al mismo tiempo que bloqueaba el teléfono y lo dejaba en la mesita de noche, usando su mejor sonrisa de inocencia, la misma que Paulette ponía cuando tomaba galletas sin permiso—, lo encontré en el suelo y se lo iba a dar cuando viniera a darme mi beso de buenas noches.

—Claro —respondió sentándose junto a él en la cama—. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

—No quisimos romper el jarrón que la abue Holly le regaló a Bella —confesó sonrojándose—. Paulette me lanzó un almohadón y accidentalmente tiró el florero, recogimos todo con mucho cuidado.

—Bueno… no sabía nada de eso.

Cristopher se sonrojó y rio nerviosamente, atrapado por accidente.

—Entonces olvida lo que dije.

—De acuerdo —aceptó sonriendo—, lo haré si tú prometes escucharme.

—Está bien.

—Le dijiste a Bella sobre la mujer del supermercado.

—Sí, ¿estuvo mal?

—No, no estuvo mal —aseguró sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo—. Lo importante es que a ti no te gustó que ella se acercara, puedo asegurar que te molestó bastante.

—No me gustó como te veía —se encogió de hombros—, además se acercó demasiado, Paulette dijo que eso estaba mal, tío Emmett se enoja cuando alguien se acerca mucho a tía Rose, así que está mal que esa mujer se acercara mucho.

—Tienes un punto, pero esa mujer era una antigua compañera de universidad, solo somos conocidos y los conocidos a veces se saludan.

—¿Y coquetean?

—¿Quién te dijo que estaba coqueteando?

—La abue Holly dice que Bella y tú coquetean mucho, y esa mujer estaba coqueteando contigo porque Bella coquetea mucho contigo, por eso sé que lo estaba haciendo, porque parpadeaba mucho y mordía su labio, como Bella hace cada vez que tú besas su cuello o la abrazas, ella te sonríe mucho y después te besa.

Edward no supo qué contestar, Dios santo, sus hijos sabían cuando Bella y él _coqueteaban,_ debía ser más cuidadoso cuando toqueteaba a Bella, no estaba preparado para tener aún esa conversación con su hijo.

No sabía si en algún momento estaría listo, tendría que convencer a Bella para que ella hablara con los niños cuando llegara el momento.

—Bueno… ah… verás...

Estaba en serios problemas, quería llamar a Bella y pedirle que ella resolviera todas las dudas de Patito, pero el escuchar las risitas de Paulette, le aseguraba que no tendría ayuda de nadie.

—Lo importante es que sepas, que, aunque esa mujer actuó de esa manera, a mí no me interesó, porque tú sabes que yo amo a Bella.

—Se lo dices todos los días.

—Exacto, se lo digo porque lo siento y es muy importante decirle a Bella que la amo, para que esté segura que a pesar de que otras mujeres _coqueteen_ conmigo,ella siempre será la única en mi corazón.

—¿Entonces esa mujer no te gustó?

—No, para nada.

—¿Seguro?

—Muy seguro

Edward se dio cuenta que Cristopher aún dudaba, algo dentro de él lo hacía desconfiar y debía llegar al punto de su problema, era su padre, su objetivo principal era hacer que los monstruos en la mente de sus hijos desaparecieran.

—¿Qué pasa, campeón?

—No es nada.

—¿Seguro?, puedes contarme lo que quieras, prometo guardar el secreto.

—No puedes decirle a Bella.

—Está bien.

Cristopher se sentó en la cama y abrazó a Pato, ya estaba bastante sucio, pero por más que lo habían intentado, Cristopher no permitía que lo lavaran.

—Había una casa —murmuró.

—¿Una casa de acogida?

—Sí, pero era diferente, ahí solo vivíamos otro niño y yo, y Mandy nos dijo que viviríamos para siempre con ella y su esposo Mark, porque nos querían. Ella era muy linda y siempre nos estaba abrazando y diciendo que éramos especiales, pero…

—¿Pero?, puedes decirme lo que quieras, confía en mí.

—Mandy encontró a su esposo con otra y tuvimos que irnos de ahí porque se separaron, la mujer era amiga de Mandy, muchas veces iba a casa por las tardes a comer con nosotros.

Edward por fin entendió por qué Cris había corrido a contarle a Bella acerca de la mujer, él temía que ellos se separaran y tuviera que marcharse. Por más que no quisiera aceptarlo, su Patito pudo haber encontrado una familia con esas dos personas, una familia que no eran ellos, pero que lo habían querido a pesar de tener problemas de actitud.

Y una mujer que _coqueteaba_ con el hombre de la casa, había destruido el hogar que ambos niños esperaban fuera permanente.

Claro que Cristopher se lo contaría a Bella, quería evitar que volviera a pasar.

—Campeón, eso no pasará con nosotros, yo amo a tu madre más que a mi propia vida.

—Pero esa mujer…

—Solo es una conocida, ni siquiera es amiga mía ni de Bella, fue una casualidad que nos encontráramos, pero debes entender que, aunque personas sean amables con Bella o conmigo…

—¿Aunque coqueteen con ustedes?

—Aunque coqueteen, a nosotros no nos interesan, nosotros nos amamos y eso no va a cambiar.

—¿Y si cambia?

—No debes preocuparte por eso, no va a pasar, te prometo que no pasará, y si algún hombre o mujer decide coquetear con nosotros entonces tienes mi completa autorización para que le digas al otro inmediatamente.

—De acuerdo.

—Y si alguien se le acerca a Bella más de la cuenta, puedes hacerle travesuras, muchas travesuras para que se aleje, no queremos que nadie se acerque a nuestra Bella, ¿verdad?

—Solo nosotros podemos —asintió sonriendo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cristopher terminó el abrazo y fue al autobús en donde la encargada le esperaba sonriendo, no entendía por qué todos le sonreían.

Al ser de los últimos en subir, su asiento fue en el lado del pasillo, pero sin importarle el niño sentado junto a la ventana, se estiró lo suficiente para despedirse de Bella y Edward.

Mientras que Cristopher esperaba que el campamento terminara lo más pronto posible, Paulette, que había perdido todo el miedo, reía divertida con sus amigas, sus papis tenían razón, se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo.

El último autobús abandonó el estacionamiento del colegio dejando a los padres solos.

—Solos por una semana —susurró Edward en el oído de Bella—, toda la casa para nosotros.

Bella se rio sintiendo el delicioso escalofrío en toda su columna, habían pasado tres días sin poder intimar, Paulette había querido estar con ellos la noche anterior, hacía dos noches Bella había llegado tarde a casa y tres noches antes había lloviznado desde la cena y Cristopher estaba en medio de la cama antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera ponerse el pijama.

—Tengo la tarde libre, tal vez tú y yo podamos _coquetear._

Bella se rio al escuchar el gruñido de Edward, esa palabra era mucho mejor que el agua fría para bajar la temperatura, ella lo encontraba gracioso, pero para Edward no lo era.

—Vamos, amor —murmuró Bella girándose y abrazándolo del cuello—, invítame a un lindo lugar y después… veremos qué pasa.

Edward sonrió y se inclinó para besar suavemente a su mujer antes de que tuvieran que marcharse, una jodida semana, sin niños que los interrumpieran, Carmen tenía la semana libre al igual que Matilde.

Holly se había marchado a Grecia a visitar a unos viejos amigos.

Toda la casa para ellos solos.

El panorama era bastante alentador.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El colegio había insistido en que los niños debían compartir tienda, para fomentar el compañerismo, Paulette había decidido dormir con su mejor amiga Lily, mientras que Cristopher fue puesto con uno de los niños más tímidos de su salón y con quien nunca había hablado o siquiera visto.

Los encargados les ayudaron a alzar las tiendas y después los dejaron para que se acomodaran adentro, Cristopher hizo todo lo que Edward le había dicho, acomodó su colchoneta, colocó sus bolsos alrededor de la tienda y por último sacó la historieta que había guardado a escondidas de Bella.

Aunque no pudo leer mucho pues los encargados les llamaron para que se reunieran en la fogata, habían perdido casi todo el día en el autobús y después armando las tiendas, estaba atardeciendo muy rápido.

Paulette se aplicaba su loción anti-mosquitos, veía a su hermano favorito sentado en uno de los troncos cerca de la fogata que estaban haciendo, quería ir con él y hacer que sonriera, pero Natasha, una de sus amigas, le había dicho que le gustaba Cris y quería que fuera su novio.

Por eso prefería mantenerse alejada, su hermano no podía tener novia antes de que ella tuviera novio, no era justo.

…

Cristopher se cubrió con la manta extra que Bella había puesto en su mochila, en ese momento había creído que era exagerado, Bella siempre exageraba con él, pero ahora se lo agradecía.

La fogata había sido un poco divertida, le gustaron las canciones que cantaron, además de los s'more y las historias de terror que contaron.

Pero ahora estaba en su tienda, detestando a quien puso al niño llorón junto a él.

El niño estaba temblando y soltaba algunos sollozos, también era su primer campamento y extrañaba a Bella y Edward, pero no iba a estar llorando, no era un bebé para hacerlo.

Después de diez minutos el niño no dejaba de llorar, quería dormir y no podía hacerlo si escuchaba al niño, una cosa era aguantar a Paulette, era su hermana, pero otra muy diferente era tener que soportar a un niño que ni siquiera conocía.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó haciendo que el niño saltara, rodó los ojos por su exageración.

—Nada.

—Estás llorando, así que sí tienes algo, ¿qué es?

—Te vas a burlar.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí —respondió girándose para verlo a la cara—, tú eres Cristopher Cullen, tú te burlas de mí en clase.

—¿Yo?, claro que no

—Sí lo haces, cuando me equivoco en la respuesta.

Cristopher frunció el ceño, él no recordaba hacerlo, ni siquiera recordaba al niño que se limpiaba los mocos con la manga del pijama.

—No es mi intención, prometo no hacerlo nuevamente si tú me dices por qué lloras.

El niño lo pensó por un minuto, no confiaba en Cristopher, pero no tenía a nadie más y tal vez él podía ayudarlo.

—Olvidé mi peluche para dormir.

—¿Duermes con un peluche?

—Prometiste no burlarte.

—No me burlo, yo también duermo con uno —aseguró sacando al desgastado pato amarillo de su escondite entre la almohada y las mantas—, se llama Pato.

—¿Tu mami lo guardó para ti?

Cristopher recordó a Bella preparando la maleta y metiendo a Pato cuando Paulette no veía, él le había dicho que no lo necesitaba, pero Bella lo había guardado de todos modos, agradecía que no lo escuchara, además Pato olía al perfume de Bella y eso lo calmaba.

—Sí, ella fue... también me regaló a Pato cuando yo era un bebé. — _«Y lo cuido por mí cuando estaba lejos»_ , pensó acomodando a Pato bajo las mantas.

—Mi abue Cleo, me regaló a mi dinosaurio, su nombre es Mordisco, el nombre se lo puso mi abue, no sé por qué, pero me gusta mucho ese nombre, pensé que había guardado a Mordisco, pero no estaba en mi maleta cuando revisé.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Yo también —suspiró el niño acomodándose en su colchoneta.

Cristopher miró a su pato amarillo, desde que regresó a casa había tenido a Pato junto a él, sin que nadie se diera cuenta lo había llevado a la escuela el primer día, extrañamente Pato olía igual a Bella; Edward le había confesado que abrazaban a Pato cada vez que la necesidad de tenerlo cerca los sobrepasaba.

Suspirando, apartó las mantas y se acercó al niño.

—Toma, puedes abrazar a mi pato.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, creo que lo necesitas más que yo.

—Gracias, Cristopher.

—De nada.

Regresando a su colchoneta, se cobijó y acurrucó contra su almohada, si cerraba los ojos muy fuerte, podía maginar a Bella y Edward junto a él.

—Cristopher… —habló el niño.

—¿Qué?

—Me llamo Liam.

—No lo sabía, lo siento.

—No importa, gracias por prestarme a Pato.

—Ya duérmete —respondió rodando los ojos.

—De acuerdo.

Liam sonrió y abrazó al pato amarillo, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz, su mami estaría muy contenta de que por fin hiciera un amigo, le emocionaba saber que era amigo de Cris.

Había decidido que serían los mejores amigos a partir de ese momento, aunque él aún no lo supiera.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—Alec está llegando en un minuto —dijo Angela a través del intercomunicador.

—Gracias, Angie.

Llevaba cuatro horas detrás del escritorio trabajando, siempre había pensado que su silla era bastante cómoda, pero justo en ese momento la odiaba con todo su ser, después de pasar las últimas doce horas siendo jodida con cada uno de sus juguetes además de los dedos, lengua y pene de Edward, estaba demasiado sensible, la ropa interior de algodón la estaba matando, sentía sus pechos inflamados luego de que Edward jugara con ellos a su antojo.

Normalmente Angela le hubiera hecho algún comentario malicioso por su cojera, pero en su lugar solo le había sonreído educadamente y dictado los pendientes que tenía, no sabía qué le pasaba, estaba actuando demasiado raro.

Bella cerró el documento en el que estaba trabajando un segundo antes de que Alec entrara a su oficina, estimaba mucho a Alec, ambos esperaban el momento en el que Marcus dejara su puesto y quedara en manos de Alec, si todo salía bien, en la próxima junta Marcus pasaría a la historia. Bella estaba bastante conforme con las decisiones de Marcus, pero después de prohibirle ir al primer día de clases de sus niños, tenía que hacerlo pagar y qué mejor manera que apoyar a Alec en la decisión de destituirlo; Aro, el padre de Alec estaba de acuerdo con ellos y les aseguró su voto a favor.

Alec entró a la oficina con su impecable Armani, si Edward no se hubiera adueñado de su corazón, estaba cien por ciento segura que habría tenido mucho que ver con Alec, era condenadamente caliente y guapo, además su profunda voz varonil habría provocado que sus bragas se mojaran en un segundo.

Pero era una mujer casada y profundamente enamorada de su marido, además de que el dolor en su entrepierna era claro ejemplo de lo satisfecha que estaba junto a Edward, de solo acordarse de él, sentía el hormigueo entre sus piernas.

Alec podía ser caliente y sexy, pero nada se comparaba con su ardiente marido, el cual no la había llamado en todo el santo día.

—Hola, Alec. ¿Qué te trae a mi oficina?

—¿Además del obvio placer de verte? ¿Cuándo aceptarás mudarte a la oficina junto a la mía? Ya sabes, la que tiene las puertas comunicadas.

Bella hubiera contestado con un comentario sarcástico que divirtiera a ambos, pero mientras veía a la teñida rubia, solo podía pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría meter sus baratas extensiones en la trituradora de papel.

Edward había creído que la zorra de Katy había salido de su vida después de que ellos se volvieran oficiales, pero no había día en que el teléfono de Bella no sonara con mensajes e imágenes de Katy recordándole que ella y Edward fueron íntimos. Había tenido que cambiar el número después de que la muy buscona lo publicara en el periódico como sexoservidora, no le había dicho a Edward ya que no valía la pena darle más importancia de la que merecía, pero mientras veía la falda entubada de zorra junto con la ceñida blusa de seda que dejaba ver su escote, solo podía pensar en que estuvo cerca de su Edward y de su Patito y lo mucho que quería golpear su desastrosa nariz.

—Hola, Isabella —saludó la rubia dando un paso al escritorio de Bella.

—Hola… ¿Me recuerdas tu nombre por favor?

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —preguntó Alec extrañado, nunca había estado entre dos mujeres enojadas, y si era sincero, tenía un poco de miedo.

—No.

—Acabas de llamarme por mi nombre —habló Bella rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos—, tu negativa es realmente absurda.

—No tan absurdo como olvidarte de mi nombre.

—¿Por qué recordaría el nombre de alguien que no vale ni mi tiempo?

—Para Edward valí cada segundo de su tiempo.

—Por supuesto que sí, debía entretenerse con cualquier cosa antes de tenerme, fuiste su acceso fácil.

Alec solo podía pensar en lo caliente que se veía Isabella enojada, más que enojada, se preguntaba qué era lo que la detenía de arrancarle las rubias extensiones a la mujer junto a él.

—Bueno —carraspeó llamando la atención de ambas mujeres—, Bella, Katy se va a unir a nuestro equipo, su oficina estará dos plantas abajo, pero ya que será la mano derecha de Bruno, creí necesario que se conocieran.

—¿Qué pasó con María? —preguntó poniendo toda su atención en los azules ojos de Alec.

—Como sabes, tuvo un bebé, y aunque la empresa cuenta con servicio de guardería, ella prefirió renunciar y quedarse en casa.

—Pero estaba Alex, su suplente.

—No aceptó el puesto. —Se encogió de hombros—. Katy tiene un muy buen currículum y espero que… bueno… tengan un trato… ¿profesional?

—Claro —respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Alec prefirió creer que ambas eran sinceras.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella disfrutaba del ramo de rosas rojas que Edward le había mandado, amaba los detalles de su esposo, aún después de tanto tiempo juntos, seguía suspirando por un arreglo floral, tenía que llamarle y agradecerle, así como comunicarle que lamentablemente no podía comer con él en el restaurante de mariscos.

Detestaba rechazarlo, pero estaban a unos días de la importante reunión y debía tener todo listo.

Angela tocó la puerta antes de entrar y cerrar detrás de ella.

—¿Tienes un minuto?

—Claro que sí, Angie, ¿qué ocurre?

Angela se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio antes de comenzar a sollozar.

—¿Qué tienes, Angie?

—Oh, Bella…

Bella sostuvo el tembloroso cuerpo de su amiga. Angela siempre estaba sonriendo y haciendo bromas, burlándose de la cantidad de veces que Edward llamaba a la oficina o de las incontables veces que Bella regresaba a la oficina sonrojada y con la ropa un poco desarreglada.

Su amiga era una mujer alegre y risueña, no la mujer que la abrazaba y sollozaba como Paulette cuando terminaba en el suelo después de corretear por toda la casa.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No sé cómo ocurrió, Ben y yo ni siquiera lo planeamos, pensábamos esperar por lo menos otros dos años, pero ha sido una completa sorpresa y soy una persona terrible porque ni siquiera me siento feliz por la noticia.

—¿Qué noticia?

—Estoy embarazada.

—¿Qué? ¿De cuánto estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿El bebé está bien?

—Está todo bien, el obstetra dice que tengo diecisiete semanas.

—Guau… ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Me enteré a los dos meses, fue una sorpresa, pero ni Ben ni yo lo aceptábamos, estábamos en negación, esto no tendría que pasar en este momento.

Bella se separó para servirle un vaso de agua, no era bueno que Angela se alterara en su estado.

—Toma esto, e intenta calmarte, he leído que no es bueno para el bebé.

—No lo es —aceptó Angela bebiendo del vaso.

Bella esperó pacientemente a que Angela terminara toda el agua y estuviera más tranquila, era una de sus amigas más cercanas.

—Tengo que renunciar, Bella —declaró antes de poder acobardarse.

—¿Por qué?, un embarazo no te detiene de trabajar

—Lo sé y no quisiera hacerlo, pero Ben y yo acordamos antes de casarnos que cuando tuviéramos hijos, yo dejaría de trabajar y me concentraría en mis hijos. Fue una decisión mía, mi madre trabajó toda su vida y casi no pasé tiempo con ella, no quiero que mis hijos pasen por lo mismo.

Bella no sabía qué responder, ella tenía a dos niños en casa que demandaban tiempo, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar si Pau y Cris pensaban que pasaba mucho tiempo en el trabajo, Carmen le aseguraba que eran unos buenos niños, que entendían que Edward y ella tenían que trabajar.

Nunca había pensado en ser la mujer que se quedaba en casa cuidando de los niños, ni siquiera sabía si podía hacer eso, tener a Carmen era de gran ayuda, ella se encargaba de que hicieran su tarea, estuvieran aseados, recogieran sus juguetes, etc.

Ser madre de tiempo completo era mucho más trabajoso que su puesto en la empresa.

Dejando sus cavilaciones de lado, notó que Angela esperaba su respuesta.

—Si es tu última palabra, Angie…

—Lo es —afirmó dejando la carta de renuncia en su escritorio.

—Está bien, sabes que debes esperar quince días a partir de hoy, para que encontremos a tu suplente.

—Lo sé, me tomé el atrevimiento de llamar a Tanya, fue una buena asistente y sabes que no estará detrás de Edward, porque tú le gustas mucho más.

—Creo que Tanya sería perfecta.

—Más con esa zorra que ha entrado a la oficina —protestó Angela—. ¿Quién mierda se cree que es para usar esa falda?

—Sabes que es muy parecida a la mía, ¿cierto?

—Pero tú eres una zorra caliente, ella ni siquiera tiene un buen culo —respondió causando la risa de Bella—. Realmente extrañaré este lugar.

—Siempre tendrás un trabajo conmigo, Angie, le diré a Alec que necesito dos asistentes, si decides regresar.

—En ese caso, consígueme un aumento también, Alec hará cualquier cosa que le pidas, si él me hubiera puesto un poco de atención en lugar de intentar verte el culo cada vez que te volteabas, en este momento sería la señora Vulturi.

Bella negó sonriendo, realmente extrañaría a Angie.

Se alegraba por su embarazo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el incómodo dolor de estómago recordándole una cita que había olvidado agendar.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **¿Que les pareció la charla papá e hijo? Ahora entendemos un poquito mejor porque Patito corrió a decirle a Bella acerca de Katy.**

 **Y va a trabajar con Bella!E speremos** **que Katy no intente algún movimiento en presencia de Bella, porque no creo que saldría viva.**

 **Nuestra pequeña niña tenía miedo de ir, ¿Alguien mas quiere abrazarla?**

 **Los niños se fueron de campamento, esperemos que Bella y Edward mantengan la casa de pie jajaja**

 **Patito hizo un mejor amigo aunque el aún no lo acepte.**

 **Ángela se va del trabajo por su embarazo y Bella pareció recordar cierto asunto que quedó pendiente *inserte carita pensativa".**

 **Yanina eres un sol, gracias por la revisión del capítulo.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran comoartic conmigo en un review, recuerden que un "actualiza pronto" vale mucho, leer sus reviews es mi mejor paga.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Capítulo sin betear, por los errores ortográficos y de redacción lo siento mucho

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo 4**

Bella bufó frustrada después de que Edward saliera de ella, era la sexta vez que el teléfono sonaba, uno pensaría que después de las tres primeras veces, sabrían que no contestarían el maldito teléfono, pero seguía sin detenerse.

Edward gloriosamente desnudo comenzó a buscar el teléfono que sonaba, Bella lo veía desde la cama riendo disimuladamente por su culo blanco, le encantaba burlarse de sus nalgas blancas.

Edward no lo encontraba nada gracioso.

—Es el tuyo —protesto Edward lanzó el teléfono a la cama—

Bella lo tomó mientras Edward se recostó junto al cuerpo desnudo de su esposa, bien podría regresar a lo que estaban haciendo antes, pero no le apetecía que ningún extraño escuchará los sonidos sexuales de su Bella, solo el podía hacerlo.

—¿Que?

No estaba de buenas y quién fuera que estuviera llamando no tendría amabilidad alguna, ni siquiera conocía el número, así que tendría que tener una buena razón para tanta insistencia.

—Isabella...habla Katy

—¿Que mierda quieras? —pregunto sentándose y haciendo que Edward la mirara extrañado— ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

—Fue bastante fácil, estaban en la agenda, ya sabes, la agenda en donde están todos los números de los empleados

—Mi número personal no está en esa agenda, pero ya que no quiero saber que hiciste y con quién lo hiciste para conseguir mi número, te sugiero que me digas de una maldita vez para que me necesitas con tanta urgencia a las...—separo el teléfono de su oreja para ver la hora— a las 11 de la noche, es algo tarde y estaba en la cama con mi esposo.

—Tienes que venir inmediatamente a la empresa

—¿Puedo saber la razón?

—Es razón suficiente que yo te lo ordene

—Tu no me ordenas mamacita, así de simple, entre tú y yo, yo sería la jefa del jefe de tu jefe, así que mejor me explicas porque me llamas a mí y no a tu superior.

—Tienes que venir y ver Unai informes, Bruno no me contesta el teléfono

—Son las once de la noche, nuestro turno laboral ha terminado hace horas y a menos que no tengas la autorización de Marcus o Alec, no puedes llamarme simplemente y querer que vaya a la oficina.

—Es necesario que vengas

—¿Para qué?

Bella escucho el bufido de Katy, así como sintió los labios de Edward recorriendo su espalda

—Dos expedientes de contratos están mezclados y son bastante similares y necesito que vengas porque tú firma está en ellos, así que los conoces.

—Tu sí que estás jodidamente loca

—Isabella...

—Mira Ka-ty, estaré mañana en la oficina, no voy a manejar solo porque no puedes diferenciar archivos, además ese no es mi trabajo, si necesitas arreglar archivos entonces busca a una secretaria o habla con Bruno y deja de molestarme

—No me cuelgues.

—Esta conversación ni siquiera tendría que estar pasando, y lo sabes perfectamente, así que te sugiero que la próxima vez que me llames sea para un asunto verdaderamente importante.

Bella escucho el grito frustrado de la zorra de Katy antes de colgar.

—Te vez condenadamente caliente cuando estás enojada —murmuro Edward apartando su cabello y besando su oreja—

—Cielo —Sonrió tirándose para quedar cara a cara— yo siempre soy condenadamente caliente, acéptalo.

—Engreída.

—Dejaría de ser Isabella Cullen sino lo fuera.

Edward sonrió y la beso, para continuar con lo que habían dejado pendiente por la llamada.

Edward pensó la cantidad de veces que Katy había llamado mientras él estaba con Bella, sus llamadas habían roto cualquier momento romántico, tenía un don perfecto para arruinar los momentos en donde Bella estaba a punto de caer a sus brazos.

La tarde en la piscina en donde Bella por fin había aceptado ser su novia, después de llevarla a su departamento a que descansará su tobillo lastimado, reviso su teléfono, cuatro llamadas perdidas de Katy le demostraron que mantenerlo en silencio era la mejor manera de asegurarse que nada estropearía su momento con Bella.

Sabía con certeza que Katy solo había llamado a Bella porque sabía que estaban solos en casa, esa mujer estaba loca.

Detestaba la idea de que trabajará tan cerca de su esposa, pero realmente tenía un poco de elástica por Katy, Bella le arrancaría sus rubias extensiones en la primera oportunidad que se le presentará.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cristopher ayudó a Paulette con las cintas de sus tenis, Bella le cantaba la canción de conejito para que aprendiera, pero parecía que Paulette solo se sabía la canción pues no había aprendido a hacerlo por ella misma, a Cristopher no le molestaba ayudarla, era su hermanita y la amaba demasiado, así que no le importaba que su grupo de enojara porque se estaban atrasando o si las amigas de Paulette soltaban una que otra risita que intentaban esconder detrás de las palmas de sus manos.

—Gracias —sonrió Paulette— eres el mejor.

—De nada, tengo que irme

Cristopher regreso junto a Liam que le esperaba sentado sobre un tronco cerca del lago, con las mochilas a sus pies, le gustaba Liam, siempre estaba de buen humor, solo habían pasado tres días en el campamento, y Cristopher realmente se estaba divirtiendo y podía decir que Liam era su amigo, él le agradaba y lo esperaba pacientemente cuando iba a ayudar a Paulette, como en ese momento.

—¿Estás listo? —pregunto Liam poniéndose de pie— vi el mapa y puede que encontremos hiedra venenosa.

—Si nos descubren, estaremos en problemas —hablo Cristopher colgándose la mochila sobre los hombros— ¿Trajiste la bolsa en donde la guardaremos?

Liam asintió al mismo tiempo que la encargada comenzaba a llamarlos para iniciar con la caminata.

Mientras caminaban escuchando lo que la encargada decía, acerca de lo importante que era no salirse del sendero y permanecer siempre junto a su pareja y al grupo, Cristopher pensó en Bella y Edward, él estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato, había hecho un amigo que por fin quería hacer cosas divertidas y no tenía miedo de hacerlas.

Tal y como lo habían planeado se detuvieron a ver varias plantas haciendo que las encargadas les sonrieron y lentamente dejaran de prestarle atención.

—Estamos cerca —Murmuro Cristopher— ¿Recuerdas el plan?

—Claro que sí.

Chocaron los cinco y Liam camino más rápido hasta quedar un paso de distancia de los niños que iban delante de él, mientras que Cristopher se salió de la fila y entro dos metros dentro de la maleza, sabía perfectamente que no podía perder tiempo, si se atrasaba terminaría perdiéndose y lo descubrirían y eso no podía pasar.

Había prometido portarse bien, y aunque quería regresar a casa, no quería que Bella y Edward estuvieran enojados con él.

Cortando la última hojita y asegurándose de que sus manos no la tocaran, hizo nudo en la bolsa y la guardo en su mochila, sacando la flor que había cortado metros atrás.

Salió de la maleza y corrió por el sendero hasta que chocó con Liam.

—Te quedaste atrás —hablo la encargada sonriéndole—

—Encontré la flor perfecta —sonrió mostrándole la rosa blanca—

—A tu mami le encantará.

Cristopher asintió y siguió caminando, disimuladamente chocó los cinco con Liam, todo había salido de acuerdo con el plan.

Caminaron por otros quince minutos más hasta que las encargadas les dieron un minuto para descansar y refrescarse.

Liam bufo al ver que Tyler se comía su barra de cereales y frutos rojos.

—No lo veas o nos van a descubrir —murmuro Cristopher— ¿Quieres galletas?, Matilde las hizo, son muy ricas

Liam tomo dos galletas e ignoro a Tyler

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ángela sonreía ante la mirada furiosa de la rubia que estaba de pie frente a su escritorio.

—Necesito hablar con Isabella.

—Ya le dije que está ocupada, puede dejarme un mensaje para ella, hacer una cita o esperar a que se desocupe.

—Han pasado veinte minutos.

—Yo no hago la agenda de la Licenciada Cullen

—Eres su asistente, por supuesto que la haces

Ángela se encogió de hombros y siguió escribiendo en su computadora.

—Si gusta esperarla puedo ofrecerle un aperitivo o algo de bebé.

Rosalie suspiro frustrada y negó, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba ahí en ese momento.

Regreso al sofá a esperar que Isabella se dignara a atenderla, no quería hacerlo, pero Emmett le había dicho que tendría que hacerlo si quería a Paulette en ese día.

Un hombre alto de cabello castaño entro a la oficina de Isabella, su aspecto serio y mal encarado le dijo que era alguien importante.

Por veinte minutos escucho el leve murmullo de lo que parecían gritos en la oficina de Isabella, después el hombre salió bastante furioso seguida de Isabella que le entrego una carpeta a su secretaria, intercambiaron algunas palabras y se giró a su dirección.

—Es una sorpresa Rosalie.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Claro, adelante —ofreció abriendo la puerta de su oficina y dejándola entrar primero— ¿Puedes traerme un café super cargado Ángela? Y para mi cuñada...

—Estoy bien, gracias.

—Enseguida Bella.

Rosalie observó cómo Bella cerró la puerta y camino a su escritorio, su oficina siempre estaba ordenada, su enorme ventanal le daba mucha iluminación, además de que tenía una maravillosa vista.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

A pesar de no querer hacerlo, abrió su bolso y saco la pequeña invitación color rosa pastel.

¿Tú y Emmett se casarán?

—Así es, nuestra primera boda fue bastante sencilla, en ese momento éramos demasiado jóvenes, no teníamos el dinero suficiente para una gran boda, ahora estamos mejor y ya que nuestro aniversario está muy cerca, pensamos y renovar nuestros votos matrimoniales.

—Wow...felicidades, cuenta con nuestra presencia —sonrió dejando la invitación sobre el escritorio— ¿puedo preguntar la razón de porque estés invitándome?

—Quiero que Paulette ocupe el lugar de mi hermana en la ceremonia.

—No creo que...

—Es mi hermana y mi sobrina —la corto poniéndose de pie— puedes decir todo lo que te plazca, pero eso no cambia lo que es, quiero que Paulette este en la boda y sea participe, no como la niña de las flores, sino como mi madrina.

Bella observó la sencilla invitación, con una elegante caligrafía.

—Está bien

—¿Sin discutir?

—Tengo demasiado trabajo como para preocuparme por cosas cómo estás, solo dime cómo debo vestir a Paulette y lo haré.

—Yo la vestiré y como es mi boda no tienes ni voz ni voto en esto.

Antes de que Bella pudiera protestar, Rosalie abandonó la oficina dejándola sola, solo con el trabajo en su escritorio.

Imagino a su dulce nena vestida con un colorido vestido de madrina, de pie junto a Rosalie, intentando comportarse, pero fallando rápidamente y sentándose en el suelo, sin importar que el vestido se arrugara.

Quería decirle a Rosalie que no, pero le gustará o no, Alice siempre sería la madre de Paulette y Rosalie estaría presente en la vida de Paulette, era mejor llevar las cosas en paz por el bien de su pequeña niña.

Aunque no sabía si aceptaría que Paulette usará el viejo vestido que Alice uso en la primera boda de Rosalie, algo le decía que esa boda solo causaría problemas.

Cruzaba los dedos para que, por primera vez, no recorrieran a los insultos como normalmente sucedía cada vez que se reunía con los Brandon.

Regresando a su trabajo bufo al recibir el correo de Marcus, el muy hijo de su madre sospechaba lo que Alec pensaba hacer y tenía retacada de trabajo a Bella para que nadie dudará de su capacidad como presidente de la compañía.

Bella sospechaba que sus calientes, sexys y divertidas noches habían terminado oficialmente sino terminaba con su trabajo antes de que la hora de irse llegará y ella tuviera que quedarse a terminar.

 **...**

Paulette veía como los niños más grandes que ella, corrían alrededor de la fogata, lloraban y gritaban, estaban en ropa interior y su piel estaba hinchada y tenían granos rojos, no entendía lo que había pasado.

Todos se habían metido al lago a refrescarse y al regresar a sus tiendas a cambiarse de ropa para la fogata, los niños salieron gritando que su piel y ropa les picaba, las encargadas les perseguían intentando calmarlos mineras que los demás se reía.

—Él fue quien me quito mis dulces —hablo su amiga Lily— y además arrojo a un niño al barro cuando llegamos.

Ahora que lo veía bien, había sido el mismo que tomo sin permiso sus deditos de queso, alguien se había vengado de Tyler por ser tan grosero.

Riéndose al verlo correr, acepto que se lo merecía por malo y qué tal vez ahora lo pensaría dos veces antes de portarse mal con los demás.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella se arreglaba el maquillaje sentada en el regazo de Edward, era el último día antes de que los niños regresarán, estaban realmente contentos de saber que los dos habían aguantado todo el campamento, sin llamadas por mala conducta ni por llantos de extrañarlos.

Matilde y Carmen también regresaban mañana.

Tenían menos de veinticuatro horas para seguir disfrutando de su soledad, Bella había olvidado lo divertido que era ser pillada en la cocina sin nadie que te obligue a separar o detener el toqueteo, extrañaba a sus niños, pero habían sido un buen tiempo para ellos dos como pareja.

Edward pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

Ahora tenían un último asunto que atender.

Edward había pasado a buscarla para ir juntos al ginecólogo, Edward detestaba que se tratara de un hombre, no importa que tan profesional este fuera, Edward era un celoso que quería estar presente, además había cierta incertidumbre que atormentaba a su preciosa esposa y quería estar con ella para mostrarle su apoyo.

Tenían tiempo de sobra, por eso Bella arreglaba su maquillaje mientras que Edward la observaba y acariciaba sus caderas cubierta por la falda entubada, años viéndola usar el mismo modelo de falda y aún le seguía encantando como la fina tela se amoldaba a las cuevas de su Isabella.

Estaba a punto de apretar su trasero cuando las puertas se abrieron,

Katy entro a la oficina sin tocar, sorprendiéndolos, Tanya estaba en los archiveros acomodando información, pues Bella le había avisado que saldría a una cita importante, por esa razón no había nadie que detuviera a la zorra oxigenada de entrar sin llamar antes.

—¿Quién te crees para entrar a mi oficina sin anunciarte antes? —pregunto Bella poniéndose de pie— sal de inmediato.

—Solo venía a saludar...

—Con más razón —protesto parándose delante de la rubia— si no tienes nada que atender conmigo entonces lárgate de mi oficina.

—Estas siendo un poquito exagerada, yo creo que...

—Me importa un carajo lo que creas, sal de mi oficina antes de que llame a seguridad.

—Trabajo aquí, no puedes llamar a seguridad.

—Tienes razón, pero tal vez Bruno y Victoria encuentren interesante que estés en mi oficina cuando se supone que debes de estar en tu escritorio trabajando y no perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

—Yo solo quería saludar a un viejo amigo.

—Me importan un bledo, te quiero fuera de mi oficina.

Katy observó a Edward que estaba sentado en el sofá blanco, ni siquiera la estaba viendo a ella, su mirada fija en el trasero de Bella, desde que la castaña apareció en sus vidas, Edward siempre mantuvo la mirada en Bella, nunca más en Katy y eso le enfurecía, ella era mucho más bonita que Isabella.

Katy salió de la espaciosa oficina azotando la puerta.

Edward se puso de pies abrazando la cintura de su esposa para calmarla

—Tenemos que irnos —murmuro acariciando con la punta de la nariz la curvatura de su cuello— o se nos hará tarde con el medico

Bella asintió y se giró para besarlo.

Sabían que tenían que irse.

Sabía que existía una posibilidad de que Katy estuviera detrás de la puerta escuchándolos.

Sabía que Tanya regresaría en todo momento.

Sabía que había una cámara que milagrosamente solo apuntaba para la puerta, no al escritorio

Sabía que sería condenadamente complicado agendar otra cita con los niños estando en casa.

Sabía que mientras los días pasaban, a Ángela se le nota la barriga y un irracional miedo la inundaba temiendo lo peor.

Sabía todo eso y más, pero aun así no evitó que se abrazará al cuello de Edward y profundizará el beso.

A ninguno le importo los minutos que pasaban mientras se besaban.

Tampoco el peligro que existía de que alguien abriera la puerta y los encontrarán metiéndose mano como dos adolescentes calenturientos.

Bella se recostó sobre el escritorio sonriendo mientras que Edward lentamente le bajaba las bragas.

Aún tenían el tiempo suficiente.

 **...**

O al menos eso creían.

Con la respiración agitada y la ropa esparcida por la oficina, ambos pensaban la cantidad de veces que terminaron en esa misma posición, Bella apostaba a había ocurrido más veces en la oficina de Edward que en la suya, pero no importaba, mientras tuviera el delicioso peso de Edward entre sus piernas, con su cabeza descansando en su hombro y sintiendo la agitada respiración chocar con su cuello.

—Perdimos la cita —suspiro Bella acariciando la nuca de Edward—

Edward acariciaba su desnuda cintura, disfrutando de la suave y tersa pilar de su Bella que brillaba por el sol reflejado en los ventanales, era una visión esquinita.

—¿Debemos de preocuparnos? ¿Sé acabo el efecto del DIU?

—Aun no —aseguro sonriendo— solo quería asegurarme, saber que Ángela estaba embarazada me dio un poco de miedo.

—Tranquila cariño, no lo estás

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque conozco cada centímetro de tu cuerpo —beso su cuello lentamente causándole escalofríos— si hubiera un leve cambio me daría cuenta de inmediato, sé cuánto mide tu cintura, tu cadera, muslos y pechos, incluso sé que tu cabello te llega un centímetro debajo de tu cintura, también que cubre perfectamente tus pezones, de que los dedos de tu pie derecho parecen pequeñas salchichas, también que cuando te carcajeas haces un sonido de crédito que detestas.

—Edward...

—Se que tu ombligo está demasiado hundido y tratas de ocultarlo cuando usas bikini y...

—Ya entendí —hablo riéndose y tapándole la boca— te amo Edward, te amo demasiado

—Y yo a ti nena, más que a nada en esta vida

Bella omitió el hecho de que la regla le llegó una semana atrás, el pequeño sangrado de cada mes, le garantizaba que no había ningún bebé en el horno y no lo habría si dependía de ella.

Tenía a sus dos nenes, estaba perfectamente feliz con ellos dos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **¡Hola!**

 **Actualización extra, espero que la disfrutarán.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criaturas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, contestaré los anteriores y estos apenas tenga tiempo.**

 **Pasen lindo domingo**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Paulette besó la mejilla de Edward antes de bajar del auto, Carmen junto a ella sostuvo su mano y caminaron a la casa de Rosalie, hoy era el día en que se probaría su vestido y aunque estaba emocionada por usar un bonito y extravagante vestido, no le apetecía pasar el día lejos de sus papis y hermano.

Aunque le consolaba saber que Cristopher estaría muy aburrido en el trabajo de su mami, no le gustaba ese lugar, todos eran muy serios, además aún recordaba la última vez que estuvo en la oficina, en donde tuvo que estar todo el tiempo sentada en el sofá mientras su mami trabajaba, sin permitírsele hacer otra cosa más que hablar en susurros con su muñeca.

Prefería un millón de veces la oficina de su papi. Ahí era divertido y su papi siempre la mantenía sentada sobre sus rodillas mientras él trabajaba.

Pero ahora debía probarse el vestido que Rosalie había escogido para ella, esperaba que fuera rosa, su mami y Carmen le habían advertido que no podía hacer malas caras, aunque no le gustara el vestido, debía quedarse calladita y dejar que Rosalie escogiera, no le gustaba esa idea, pero no tenía opción.

Zack abrió la puerta y después de abrazarla las dejó entrar, era diferente visitar la casa de su tía ahora, antes, cuando Alice y Jasper le dejaban por las tardes y/o noches, le gustaba jugar con sus primos, correr por todos lados y dormir calentita junto a ellos, antes la casa de Rosalie y Emmett era un refugio seguro, en donde no tendría miedo de los tipos que intentaban abrir la puerta de la habitación en donde Alice la encerraba cuando Jasper y sus amigos apestosos llegaban.

Ahora todo era muy diferente, sabía a la perfección que cuando saliera de esa casa, iría a un lugar seguro junto a sus papis que la llenarían de besos, y junto a su hermano que aceptaría abrazarla a ella y a su muñeca cuando tuviera miedo.

Mismo hermano que a veces la desesperaba y hacía enojar, aún no entendía por qué seguía negándose a ayudarla a tener un hermanito, estaba segurísima de que, si ambos se lo pedían a sus papis, terminarían aceptando y por fin tendría un hermanito.

Quería hermanito, no hermanita, ella era la única princesa de la casa.

—Hola, mi niña, ven y saluda a tus abuelitas.

Paulette sonrió y caminó hacia Helen que le esperaba con los brazos abiertos, besó y abrazó a Helen y Esme, esta última la retuvo un poco más de tiempo, amaba a sus abuelas por igual, pero a veces sentía que Esme la atosigaba más de lo normal, creía que se debía a que Cristopher no dejaba que lo apretujaran.

Había escuchado "accidentalmente" a su abue Esme gritarle a su papi porque Cristopher no tenía ninguna relación con ella, no la abrazaba ni hablaba con ella como con Holly. Su papi había dicho que solo tenía un poco de celos… y que no escuchara conversaciones de adultos.

—¿Y Cristopher, cielo? —La pregunta de Esme la hizo dejar sus pensamientos de lado.

—No quiso venir y mami se lo llevó a la oficina con ella, ya que la señorita Carmen me acompañaría a mí.

No estaba muy segura de que sus abuelitas le creyeran, sus asentimientos con la cabeza no eran lo que ella llamaría sinceros, pero recordando las palabras de su mami, prefirió no decir nada.

—Una oficina no es lugar para un niño —habló Helen bufando—, pero claro, Isabella no deja a ese niño ni a sol ni a sombra.

—Es su hijo y es entendible que el niño no quiera estar presente en la prueba de los vestidos —respondió Esme silenciando lo que Paulette iba a decir—. Además, tengo entendido que la oficina es muy cómoda, lo más seguro es que Cristopher esté pasándola muy bien siendo atendido por las secretarias de Bella.

—La oficina es muy grande, abuelita —intervino Paulette intentando que no la dejaran fuera de la conversación, estaban hablando de su mami y hermano, no podía quedarse callada—, aunque no me gusta el jefe de mi mami, da algo de miedo, parece un vampiro.

—¿Y entonces por qué llevó a Cristopher?

—No lo sé.

—Isabella tiene cierta fascinación por el niño —habló Rosalie apareciendo con una caja en las manos, Paulette pensó que se trataba de su vestido—, no me quejo de él, realmente es muy mono y un encanto si ignoras lo maleducado y contestón que puede llegar a ser.

—Solo necesita mucha atención —habló Esme—, después de estar tanto tiempo apartado es normal que sea un poco arisco.

—Lo entiendo —prosiguió Helen ignorando las mejillas infladas de Paulette, claro ejemplo de que estaba molesta—, pero creo que es momento de dejar de repetir cada cinco minutos lo mucho que lo extrañaron, yo lo sé, ustedes lo saben, el niño lo sabe, no entiendo por qué la necesidad de repetirlo a cada momento, no creo que eso solucione nada.

—Tal vez sea porque Cristopher es un poco inseguro, mi hijo solo está haciendo lo que cree que es conveniente —intervino Esme—, quieren recordarle que, a pesar de todo el tiempo, siempre lo quisieron e hicieron lo imposible para recuperarlo.

—Claro y ahora que lo tienen se olvidan de otra personita que se quedaron para ellos solos —murmuró Helen, Paulette frunció el ceño sin entender de lo que estaban hablando, simplemente aceptó que sus abuelitas hablarían y la ignorarían, era lo que siempre hacían, pero ahora realmente le molestaba—, y ahora parece que pasó a segundo plano.

—Aunque me duele decirlo, creo que tienes razón —continuó Esme, suspirando—, ahora parece que todo gira alrededor de Cristopher, entiendo que necesitan ganarse su confianza, pero…

—Pero están dejando a nuestra pobre niña de lado, no creo que sea lo mejor que, de un día para otro, le digan a Paulette que tiene que vivir junto a otro niño al cual le tiene que aguantar sus berrinches.

Paulette estaba molesta, no le gustaba lo que decían de su hermano ni de sus papis, amaba a Cristopher, y sus papis los amaban mucho a los dos, pero ahora sentía su corazón doler, ¿era verdad lo que ellas decían?

¿Su mami y papi preferían a Cristopher?

¿Por eso su mami se había llevado a Cristopher a la oficina sin quejas?

Su mente daba mil vueltas y no le gustaba ninguno de sus pensamientos, detestaba escucharlas, quería irse.

—Realmente espero que recapaciten y se den cuenta de su error —prosiguió Helen—, que lo manden al psicólogo y arregle sus problemas, pero ¿nos escucharán?, claro que no, ellos siempre deben tener la razón en todo, por más estúpido que sea.

El carraspeo de Carmen fue un suspiro de alivio para Paulette, la pálida mano de Carmen sobre su hombro era un excelente salvavidas en ese momento en donde sentía sus ojos picar.

—Paulette necesita ir al baño, ¿puede decirme dónde está su sanitario?

—Paulette sabe dónde está —respondió Rosalie restándole importancia—, que sea rápido porque necesitamos probarte el vestido para arreglarlo a tu medida.

Paulette agradeció que las tres siguieran con su parloteo y no prestaran atención a sus mejillas humedecidas, ni siquiera entendía por qué estaba llorando, o por qué Carmen la abrazó y consoló cuando entraron al baño.

De lo único que estaba segura era que quería regresar a casa y olvidarse del estúpido vestido.

…

Bella acomodaba papeles en el archivero detrás de su escritorio, Cristopher jugaba con sus legos en la mesita que estaba en la esquina, demasiado concentrado como para darse cuenta de que Bella estuvo los últimos cinco minutos sexteando con Edward.

La puerta se abrió sobresaltando a los dos, Bella rogó porque el rubor de sus mejillas no evidenciara sus malos pensamientos para cierta parte de la anatomía de su Edward, esperaba que él también estuviera en problemas, no era justo que solo ella sufriera las consecuencias de estar caliente.

Sabía que debía controlarse después de perder la cita con el médico, pero era simplemente imposible.

—Me has asustado —aseguró cerrando el archivero—, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Observó la sonrisa socarrona de Alec mientras entraba a la oficina y cerraba la puerta detrás de él, sabía que iba a alardear sobre el sonrojo de sus mejillas e intentaría como siempre que aceptara ir a comer con él después de la reunión, pero, en lugar de pronunciar palabra, se quedó congelado al ver a su Patito en el sofá, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y aún con los legos en sus manos.

—B, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero hay un niño en tu oficina.

Fue simplemente normal la reacción de Cristopher, Bella sostuvo su pequeña mano cuando llegó junto a ella, recordaba las palabras que Edward intercambió con Cristopher, sus dos hombres eran unos celosos. Edward había superado los celos hacia Alec después de que se diera cuenta de que era un inofensivo y pretencioso coqueto, pero por el momento, observaría plenamente los momentos de posesividad de Patito.

Había aprendido algo en los últimos meses, Patito la consideraba completamente suya, solo la compartía limitadamente con Paulette y Edward, y ciertamente no sabía si eso debía preocuparle o era solo una faceta.

Culpaba por completo a Edward que lo incitaba a sus arranques posesivos, de tal palo tal astilla.

—Él es Cristopher, mi hijo.

—¿Hijo? —preguntó confundido—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo me fui?

Bella sonrió apretando el cuerpo de Patito contra su cadera, sonrió al sentir la regordeta manito aferrarse a su cadera.

—¿Es él? —preguntó Alec llamando su atención

—Sí, es él —respondió Bella.

—Me alegra que esté con ustedes.

—A nosotros también —susurró sonriéndole a Cris que respondió la sonrisa sin dudarlo.

El carraspeo incómodo de Alec le recordó que no era el momento ni el lugar para ver a su Patito como el niñito más hermoso sobre la faz de la Tierra… a pesar de que lo era.

—Bueno —habló Alec rascándose la nuca, incómodo—, tenemos asuntos que resolver, mi padre acaba de llegar y quiere que revisemos ciertos puntos antes de la junta.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Lista para enfrentar la furia de mi adorado tío?, no será fácil, incluso si todos votan a favor, él seguirá molesto.

—Siempre estoy lista, Alec —sonrió sarcástica—, parece que eres tú el que tiene miedo.

—Contigo de mi lado, no lo tengo —sonrió caminando a la puerta—. Te esperamos en la sala de juntas uno.

Bella asintió y esperó a que saliera de la oficina para girarse y ver a Cristopher que le esperaba pacientemente, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que esa carita de no rompo ni un plato, era completamente falsa.

 **...**

—Cariño, necesito que te quedes aquí con Tanya, yo iré a atender unos asuntos y no puedes estar presente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque son asuntos de suma importancia y solo ciertas personas pueden tener conocimiento de la información, por eso no puedes acompañarme.

—¿Él te va a acompañar? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Estará presente.

—¿Pero te va a acompañar a ti?

—No, él debe estar presente porque es un miembro importante de la empresa, no va a acompañarme particularmente a mí.

Cristopher lo pensó por un minuto, si iba a una reunión importante quería decir que habría más gente y por ende no estarían ambos solos, además de que Bella regresaría por él inmediatamente.

—Está bien, aquí te espero.

Cristopher aceptó el beso que Bella le dio en su mejilla sin importar que quedara marcado con el labial rojo carmesí que usaba, el mismo que Edward tenía en los labios y la mayor parte de su rostro por la mañana cuando él y Paulette los encontraron en la cocina siendo demasiado cariñosos.

—Pórtate bien y te amo.

—¿Cuánto?

—Con todo mi corazón.

—¿Y a Pau?

—También la amo, hay espacio suficiente para ustedes dos en mi corazón.

—¿También hay lugar para Edward?

—Por supuesto, Edward y tú son los dos hombres que amo con todo mi corazón.

—Me parece bien —asintió Cristopher sentándose en la enorme silla de Bella.

—Pórtate bien —le recordó tomando la carpeta del escritorio—, si necesitas algo puedes pedírselo a Tanya, ella estará afuera.

Cristopher asintió viendo como Bella salía de la oficina, estaba él solo en la enorme oficina, nunca le gustó estar en lugares demasiado grandes que lo hacían sentir más pequeño de lo que era, detestaba el silencio y la soledad, pero por primera vez ningún sentimiento de tristeza o enojo lo invadía.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algunas golosinas, cariño? —preguntó Tanya desde la puerta—. La cafetería tiene postre de manzana.

—Me gusta el prostre de manzana.

—Haré que te lo traigan enseguida, cariño.

Cristopher sonrió y se recargó contra el respaldo de la silla.

Lo único que sentía era comodidad y le gustaba la sensación, por primera vez no tuvo miedo de que lo dejaran solo nuevamente.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paulette intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no fruncir el ceño al vestido, le gustaba el color lila, los volados y las mariposas en la falda, también el enorme listón que iba en su espalda. Estaba segura de que se veía linda, pero algo no le gustaba.

No sabía lo que era, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, la señorita Carmen la veía desde el espejo advirtiéndole que no protestara, tía Rose acomodaba el dobladillo del vestido mientras que la abuela Helen bordaba algo en su asiento y la abuela Esme ayudaba a Alex con su traje.

—Estás hermosa, Pau —habló Rose poniéndose de pie—, me recuerdas tanto a tu madre.

—Idéntica —habló Helen—, el cabello y los ojos azules son idénticos a Jasper, pero eres una pequeña hada igual que mi Alice.

—Estarás hermosa ese día —prosiguió Rosalie—, solo espero que Isabella logre llegar a tiempo.

—Mami siempre llega a tiempo.

Las tres mujeres ignoraron su respuesta y siguieron hablando entre ellas.

—Tendré que decirle a Isabella que ni siquiera se le ocurra usar un vestido parecido al de Paulette ni ponerle al niño alguna corbata combinada con el vestido.

—¿Por qué no, tía Rose? —preguntó Paulette luchando por mantener el equilibrio—. Me gusta cuando mami se viste como yo, a Cris también le parece divertido.

—Creo que le falta más brillo, a Alice le gustaba el brillo —habló Esme—, y Paulette debe brillar como la estrella que es.

—Tienes toda la razón —prosiguió Rosalie tomando sus alfileres—, te quedó un poco ancho del hombro, no te muevas o te pincharé.

Paulette suspiró y siguió viéndose al espejo mientras que la arreglaban, quería ir a casa y comer helado mientras usaba su pijama.

…

Cristopher estaba de brazos cruzados en la silla de Bella, era enorme y muy cómoda, además podía dar vueltas, había estado los últimos cinco minutos dando vueltas sin parar hasta que tiró accidentalmente un folder, su cabeza aún daba vueltas, y se sentía un poco mareado, no había sido su mejor idea.

Por suerte el vaso con jugo que le había traído Tanya no lo había tirado o estaría en grandes problemas.

Sonrió al ver que la puerta se abría, pero frunció el ceño cuando no fue Bella quien entró, sino el hombre que se llevó a Bella a esa reunión tan importante.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, le gustaba, le pediría a Bella una igual para su habitación.

—Alec Vulturi —respondió el hombre cerrando la puerta detrás de él—, gusto en conocerte.

—¿Eres el jefe de Bella? —preguntó al ver que se sentaba frente a él, sentía sus piernas temblar, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con muchos adultos.

—Prefiero el término compañero de trabajo de tu madre —sonrió recargándose contra el ordenado escritorio—. ¿Tú eres el pequeño Cristopher Cullen?

—Así es, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Porque Bella me lo dijo cuando puso tu fotografía en su escritorio años atrás —aseguró señalando el portarretratos en donde un Cristopher todavía bebé estaba sonriendo a la cámara, sentado en un sofá blanco abrazando a Pato—, ella no paró de hablar de ti ese día.

—¿Te contó de mí?

—Eres su tema favorito —aseguró recargándose contra el respaldo de la silla—, estoy de acuerdo en que te pareces mucho a ella.

—Es mi Bella —declaró y se encogió de hombros.

—Claro que lo es —sonrió enderezándose en la silla—. ¿Te apetece comer algo? Puedo pedirle a Tanya que te traiga un emparedado o podemos ir a algún restaurante, me encanta McDonald's y ¿a ti?

Cristopher lo pensó por un minuto, le gustaba mucho McDonald's, era su lugar favorito, aunque a Bella no le agradara y abue Holly se quejara de las calorías, ninguna de ellas ponía algún pero para comprarle una Cajita Feliz a él y a Paulette, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que comió en McDonald's, bien podía ir con Alec.

Le gustaba, era agradable y simpático y sabía que Bella era de él, no como esa Katy que no entendía que Edward era suyo.

—Me gusta mucho McDonald's, pero Bella dijo que comeríamos china, solo ella y yo.

Podía gustarle Alec, pero no lo quería junto a Bella, así de simple.

—Entiendo, tal vez otro día podamos salir a comer, puedo invitarte una Cajita Feliz.

—Tal vez.

Cristopher le sonrió inocentemente a Alec, podía ser aún pequeño, y según Bella y abue Holly era muy tierno cuando fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos, pero aun así esperaba dejarle claro a Alec que no quería a nadie cerca de su Bella.

Debía cuidarla para que nunca lo dejara y lo amara para siempre, tal y como Edward lo había prometido.

—Esperaré tu respuesta —asintió abriendo su saco y sacando un paquete de tarjetas—. ¿Te gustaría jugar cartas? Puedo enseñarte si no sabes.

 **...**

Diez minutos después, Bella entró a la oficina observando el montoncito de billetes de un dólar junto a Cristopher.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Presiento que tu hijo acaba de estafarme —respondió Alec después de que Cristopher volviera a ganar el juego—. Dijiste que no sabías jugar, amigo.

—Suerte de principiante.

Bella suspiró y caminó a su escritorio en donde Cristopher ordenaba la apuesta ganada, era sorprendente como su niñito que apenas medía poco más de un metro, le podía ganar a un hombre de treinta y pico.

—¿Te invito un helado, Bella? —preguntó Cris acomodando los dólares ganados y guardándolos en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

—Me encantaría, cielo.

Bella observó a Alec reír incrédulo, ¿quién pensaría que un niño de casi nueve años le ganaría casi cien dólares y una cita con ella?, no sabía si sentir pena por Alec o no.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Más tarde ese día, los cuatro cenaban amenamente en la mesa.

Cristopher hablaba de lo divertido que había sido estar en la oficina, todo el jugo y soda que tomó solo pidiéndoselo a Tanya, de los cien dólares que le ganó a Alec y de lo mucho que le gustaba la comida china.

—¿Hiciste trampa? —preguntó Bella.

—No, solo me ayudé un poco con una carta extra —respondió sonriendo—, además él no dejaba de insistir en que lo invitara a comer con nosotros y eso no iba a pasar.

—Cris tiene un punto —acordó Edward—, además, es bueno un poco de sana competencia.

Bella rodó los ojos y se giró para ver a Paulette que comía silenciosamente.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu prueba de vestido? ¿Te ha gustado?

—Estuvo bien.

—Mmm… ¿Ocurre algo, bonita?, estás un poquito decaída, ¿te sientes bien?

—Estoy bien.

—¿Segura? ¿Has necesitado el inhalador durante el día?

—No.

—¿Segura?, llamaré a Carmen.

—Estoy bien, mami.

—¿Entonces por qué esa cara tan larga?

—¡Ya te dije que estoy bien!

Paulette aventó el tenedor y, levantándose de la silla, corrió fuera de la habitación, dejando a los tres estupefactos por su reacción, no era normal ese actuar en Paulette, Bella fue detrás de ella inmediatamente.

 **...**

—¿Por qué se enojó? —preguntó Cris comiendo sus zanahorias—. ¿Está en sus días?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—No lo sé, abue Holly dijo que tú y Bella se ponen de mal humor cuando Bella está en sus días, en donde todo le molesta y no te deja entrar a su lugar feliz, ¿dónde es el lugar feliz de Bella?

—¿Qué hemos hablado de escuchar conversaciones atrás de la puerta?

—En mi defensa, no había puerta, y abue Holly lo dijo al teléfono mientras yo jugaba en la Xbox.

—Pues para la próxima usa los audífonos que me pediste e ignora a la abue Holly.

—De acuerdo —asintió pensativo—, pero… ¿dónde es su lugar feliz? ¿Es divertido?

—Cuando seas grande te avergonzaré con estas preguntas, campeón —se rio negando con la cabeza ante la confusión de Cristopher—, es un lugar que solamente mamá y papá conocen.

—¿Lo conoceré cuando sea también un papá?

—Lo más seguro —aceptó Edward intentando mantenerse controlado, no todos los días Cristopher aceptaba sencillamente que él era su padre.

—Edward...

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué las mujeres están en sus días? ¿Yo puedo tener días?

—En unos años te lo responderé, ahora come o no habrá postre.

—Está bien, pero no olvidaré esta conversación.

—Yo tampoco, campeón, yo tampoco.

…

Bella entró a la habitación, encontrando a Paulette deshaciendo la cama hasta cubrirse completamente con las mantas y almohadones, los peluches habían terminado en el suelo, incluso su nueva muñeca estaba a los pies de la cama esperando a que Paulette terminara de hacer su desastre.

—Pau…

—No quiero verte, vete.

—Pero si no me estás viendo, cariño —habló Bella sentándose en la cama—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, cariño? ¿Qué es lo que te puso de malas?

—No te interesa.

—Claro que lo hace, por eso estoy aquí, no quiero que mi bonita Paulette esté enojada o triste, dime qué pasa, corazón.

—Te importa más Cristopher que yo.

—¿Qué?

—Lo prefieres a él que a mí, él se divierte contigo en la oficina, no le regañas por levantarse del sofá, él puede apretar los botones del ascensor y yo no, él puede pasar toda la tarde contigo y yo no.

—¿Estás enojada porque Cris fue a la oficina conmigo y tú no?

—No, estoy enojada porque la abuela Helen tiene razón.

—¿En qué tiene razón?

—Tú no me querías, nunca lo hiciste, les obligaron a estar conmigo y a Cristopher siempre lo quisieron con ustedes porque lo quieren más que a mí.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Claro que sí, todo se trata de Cristopher ahora, yo no les importo.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Claro que lo es, siempre es Cristopher, lo quieren más que a mí.

—Cariño...

—Desde que llegó a casa todo se trata de él, a él siempre lo quisieron y a mí no.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Claro que sí —protestó haciéndose una bolita bajo las mantas—, lo aman más a él.

Bella suspiró, no le gustaba nada esta situación, su pequeñita estaba sufriendo.

—A los dos los amamos por igual, cielo —susurró acariciando lo que creía era su espalda.

—No te creo —protestó—, siempre hablas de cuánto extrañaste a Cris, él era tu patito, yo no, quisiste tenerlo desde el principio y siempre lo amaste, a mí no porque mis papás son Alice y Jasper y por su culpa Cris no estuvo contigo.

—Lo que hicieron ellos no tiene nada que ver con el amor que siento por ti —respondió intentando quitar las mantas, pero ya que Paulette se había envuelto como un burrito fue imposible hacerlo—, te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi.

—No te creo.

Los sollozos de Paulette le partían el corazón. Sé acomodó más cerca del bultito de su preciosa niña.

—¿Te digo un secreto?

—No quiero escucharte —susurró Paulette.

—Te lo diré de todos modos —respondió escuchando el bufido fastidiado de Paulette—. La primera vez que te vi, eras muy chiquita, una miniatura en la enorme incubadora en donde dormías, las enfermeras dijeron que eras muy débil, apenas si podías moverte, recuerdo perfectamente ese día, solo vestías un pañalito que era enorme y un gorrito rosa, eras una bebita preciosa, fue en ese momento que supe que te amaría toda mi vida, nunca pensé que mi corazón podía acelerarse tan rápido como lo hizo ese día.

El movimiento de las sábanas le aseguró que Paulette escuchaba perfectamente sus palabras.

»Metí mi mano a la incubadora, las enfermeras dijeron que tú sentirías mi toque, sin embargo era improbable que reaccionaras, pero sabes qué pasó…

—¿Qué?

—Apretaste mi dedo meñique, fue suave, pero lo hiciste, las enfermeras me dijeron que estaba loca, pero yo sabía que lo habías hecho, eras una niña muy fuerte y valiente, estaba cien por ciento segura de que mi pequeña Paulette saldría de esa incubadora e iría a casa conmigo.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto, fue el momento más feliz de mi vida.

—¿El más feliz? —preguntó saliendo de su escondite.

—El más feliz, estar contigo junto a la incubadora era el motivo porque el que deseaba salir del trabajo, quería pasar cada minuto de mi tiempo contigo —aseguró acariciando su sonrojada mejilla—. El día en que te conocí y el día en que conocí a Cristopher siempre estarán marcados en mi corazón, ambos son especiales para mí, no los llevé en la barriga, pero mi amor por ustedes nació desde el corazón y eso nunca nadie lo podrá cambiar.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Te lo juro —le sonrió antes de atraerla a sus brazos—. Mi amor por ustedes es diferente, pero al mismo tiempo igual.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ambos son diferentes, cuando eran bebés, mientras Cristopher era un niño tímido, tú eras pura sonrisa, ahora mientras Cristopher es callado, tú eres explosiva y espontánea, los amo por esas diferencias. Tal vez te parezca que le ponemos mucha atención a Cristopher, pero es porque estuvo mucho tiempo lejos de nosotros, y al igual que tú, tiene miedo.

—¿De las tormentas?

—Es un miedo muy diferente al de las tormentas —aseguró besándole la mejilla—, tiene miedo de que un día despierte y esté lejos de nosotros, perderte como su hermana.

—No quiero que se vaya, yo lo quiero mucho, me gusta que sea mi hermano mayor.

—Él también te quiere mucho, y por esa razón papi y yo hacemos todo lo posible para que se sienta amado y deje de tener miedo, para que confíe en que nunca se tendrá que ir de nuestro lado.

Paulette asintió y girando se abrazó a su cuerpo.

—Te amo, mami.

—Yo te amo a ti, y nunca debes dudarlo.

Paulette asintió y se acurrucó contra el pecho de ella antes de que Edward entrara a la habitación y le repitiera las mismas palabras que ella acababa de decirle, ambos la amaban y nunca debía pensar lo contrario.

Cuando Cristopher abrió la puerta con la correa de Butterfly, Paulette saltó de la cama y corrió a quitarle la correa de las manos

—Es mi turno.

—Es mío, tú la paseaste ayer, ahora me toca a mí.

—Es mía, puedo pasearla todas las veces que quiera.

—Eso es trampa.

—No me importa, Santa me la regaló a mí, tú pídele a Santa un perrito.

—Lo haré, y será mejor que el tuyo, pero por ahora me toca tener la correa.

—No es cierto, es mi turno.

Edward se levantó de la cama y fue a detener la disputa entre ambos, después de todo, como padre podía decidir que era su condenado turno de tener la correa de Butterfly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tanya apuntaba rápidamente los recados que Bella le dictaba, solo se iba a ausentar dos horas como máximo, pero tenía una junta programada con Alec y quería que todo estuviera listo para antes de que la hora llegara.

El conocido tono de llamada entrante detuvo a Bella de seguir hablando, observó que se trataba del número del colegio de los niños, dos semanas de paz y tranquilidad era mucho que pedir.

—Isabella Cullen —habló al responder.

Las reacciones de Bella al escuchar lo que su precioso niño había hecho en el colegio, hicieron que Tanya se inclinara levemente para intentar escuchar lo que la secretaria del colegio decía, era sorprendente cómo su niñito posesivo y mimado podía ser capaz de tremenda travesura.

Estaba preocupada, sorprendida y bastante molesta, ni siquiera sabía qué cara daría al colegio, ella que siempre tenía todo bajo control, ahora solo quería esconderse en el más recóndito de los agujeros.

—Voy para allá —suspiró Bella terminando la llamada.

—¿Necesita que le ayude en algo?

—Puedes avisarle a Alec que me surgió un problema en el colegio de los niños, llamaré si no puedo regresar para la junta.

—Claro, ¿ellos están bien?

—Sí, solo... —suspirando tomó su bolso y chaqueta— Cristopher ha dejado escapar a la serpiente del laboratorio.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Cristopher defendiendo su territorio, parece que si le gusta Alec mientras entienda que no puede acercarse tanto a Bella jajajaja.**

 **Y Paulette y sus inseguridades, ¿Solo se debe a lo que Helen, Esme y Rosalie dijeron o es por algo más? Estoy preparada para escucharlas.**

 **Esa llamada telefónica no creo que pronostique cosas buenas para Cris ¿Que creen que lo motivará?**

 **Yanina, eres la mejor, gracias por la revisión y ayuda con el capítulo.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Cristopher movía sus piernas nerviosamente, observando como Liam jugaba con uno de los botones de su camisa. Ambos esperaban pacientemente en la recepción de la oficina de la directora, los dos correctamente peinados con sus respectivas corbatas de nudo perfecto en sus cuellos y su impecable camisa fajada en los pantalones, parecían unos niños bien portados que no rompían ni un plato, nadie podría imaginarse que fueron los autores de tremendo caos en el laboratorio.

El profesor solo se había descuidado un minuto, solo un minuto en lo que llamaba al encargado para avisar que el proyector no funcionaba correctamente.

Tan solo bastó un minuto para que la tranquila clase de laboratorio, en donde les enseñarían las partes del cuerpo de una rana, pasara a ser un salón lleno de gritos asustados, niños arriba de las bancas, una serpiente arrastrándose en el suelo y ratoncillos blancos corriendo intentando no ser devorados.

—¿Crees que nos expulsen? —preguntó Liam llamando su atención.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—, recuerda decir que el tonto de Tyler tuvo toda la culpa.

—¿Crees que nos crean?

—Espero que sí, o al menos nuestro castigo no será tan malo.

—Espero que tengas razón.

La madre de Liam fue la primera en llegar, a diferencia de Bella que siempre estaba vestida con faldas entubadas y blusas de seda, la madre de Liam vestía más casual, de hecho, parecía que acababa de salir del gimnasio en lugar de estar en el trabajo.

Cada vez que Bella iba al gimnasio que estaba en casa, Edward siempre la acompañaba y terminaba cerrando la puerta y prohibiéndoles que entraran, cuando salían ambos estaban sudados, agitados y muy despeinados.

—¿Están bien, niños? —preguntó la mujer parándose enfrente de ellos—. ¿Qué pasó, cielo?

—Fue un accidente, mami —respondió Liam sonrojándose.

Cristopher asintió rápidamente haciendo que la mujer suspirara y se dirigiera a la secretaria, quien la hizo pasar con la directora, Liam le acompañó, dejando a Cristopher solo esperando a sus padres.

Diez minutos después, Liam y su madre salieron de la oficina, Liam tenía los ojos rojos mientras su madre tenía el ceño fruncido, algo le decía que, si su madre lo había reprendido, él estaría en serios problemas.

—Cuando conseguiste un amigo, pensé que ambos compartirían las galletas que preparo y guardo todos los días en tu lonchera y que jugarían por horas en la consola, no que terminarían dejando libre a una serpiente —protestó su madre buscando en su bolso—. Tu padre sabrá de esto, muchachito, no esperes que interceda ante el castigo que te pondrá.

—Está bien, mami… Adiós, Cris.

—Adiós.

Cristopher suspiró al quedarse solo con la secretaria que escribía en su computador.

¿Dónde estaban Bella y Edward?

¿Por qué tardaban tanto?

…

Edward fue el primero en llegar, nunca le había dado tanto miedo Edward como en ese momento, pensó que si Bella hubiera estado ahí primero, ella podría calmarlo dándole un beso o jalándolo de su corbata hasta acercarlo a su rostro, Edward siempre sonreía cuando Bella hacía eso.

Pero ahora solo estaba él, enfrentando el enojo de Edward.

—¿Y Bella?

—Está atascada en el tráfico —respondió cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Quiero que me digas la verdad, estarás en menos problemas si eres tú quien me dice lo que ha ocurrido y no la directora.

—Fue un accidente.

—Necesito más que eso, Cristopher.

—Fue un accidente —repitió poniéndose de pie—, no fue mi intención hacerlo, solo pasó.

La secretaria los hizo pasar a la oficina, Edward sostuvo su mano suavemente y le ayudó con la mochila, lo trataba igual que siempre, entonces no estaba furioso.

La oficina de la directora era grande, con muchos diplomas en las paredes, grandes estanterías llenas de libros y reconocimientos con su nombre, fotografías y cientos de cosas más, su escritorio era enorme y tenía muchos papeles encima. Normalmente la directora era una mujer que sonreía mucho y siempre le hablaba con cariño a todos los niños, pero ahora estaba seria.

¿Por qué todos estaban tan enojados?

Solo era una travesura pequeña, además se arrepentía y no lo volvería a hacer.

—Gracias por venir inmediatamente, señor Cullen, lamento que esta reunión se deba a tan malos asuntos.

—¿Qué hizo Cristopher exactamente?

—Creo que una imagen dice más que mil palabras —respondió la directora dando clic con el mouse del computador al video en pausa que estaba reproduciéndose.

Edward observó el video que la directora reprodujo en el computador, era el salón de clase, los niños estaban atentos sentados en sus lugares mientras el profesor batallaba con el proyector, Cristopher cerró los ojos cuando la imagen del profesor saliendo del salón apareció, sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido a continuación.

Tyler se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta su mesa en donde tiró sus libretas y lapiceros.

Cristopher se puso de pie y comenzó a discutir, Tyler era una cabeza más alto que él, pero eso no lo amedrentó. Tyler colocó sus manos en sus caderas y comenzó a burlarse, no se podía escuchar las palabras que decía, pero solo bastaba con ver la mirada de superioridad y los puños de Cristopher para saber que no iba a ocurrir nada bueno.

Tyler se alejó riéndose, todos los niños cuchicheaban, Liam jaló el saco de Cristopher para volver a su asiento, pero éste se negó y caminó directo a la vitrina en donde la serpiente descansaba, abrió la tapa y sin ningún arrepentimiento sacó la pequeña víbora de veinte centímetros, con paso firme la acercó a Tyler, que al verla gritó y comenzó a llorar.

Tyler se arrastraba por el suelo intentando alejarse de la serpiente, sin embargo Cristopher no lo dejaba en paz, pero de un momento a otro Cristopher tropezó con una de las mochilas de las niñas que reían ante el llanto de Tyler y soltó la serpiente causando que el otro niño se orinara en los pantalones y los demás niños y niñas se subieran a los pupitres y comenzaran a gritar.

—Entendemos que Cristopher quiso defenderse de Tyler —habló la directora congelando la imagen—, pero no es la forma de hacerlo. La serpiente no es venenosa, de hecho, es bastante inofensiva, pero ya que todos estaban asustados, Liam tiró la jaula con los ratoncillos blancos para intentar que la serpiente se distrajera casándolos. El profesor entró y logró calmar la situación, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

—¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto, Cristopher? —inquirió Edward.

—Iba a regresarla a su lugar, solo quería que Tyler dejara de molestarnos.

—Liam no me ha querido decir qué fue lo que Tyler te dijo —habló la directora de manera suave—. ¿Qué fue, corazón?

—No tiene importancia.

—Cristopher…

Pero él no habló, sin importar que la directora y Edward esperaran su respuesta que lo liberaría del castigo, él no se las dio, no quería dárselas y no había nadie que pudiera convencerlo.

—Todos los niños se niegan a repetir las palabras de Tyler —habló la directora después de aceptar que él no diría nada—, sin pruebas que lo defiendan, no hay otra opción más que suspenderlo por lo que resta de la semana.

—Pero es martes —protestó Cristopher—, y mañana es miércoles de tacos en la cafetería.

—Pues lo siento, pero no vendrás al colegio —le respondió la directora y después miró a Edward—. Los deberes que tendrá que entregar se los enviaremos al correo electrónico que nos han proporcionado.

Edward asintió observando a Cristopher de reojo, estaba condenadamente furioso, seguro quería zarandearlo hasta que le dijera qué era lo que ese niño le había dicho que lo había puesto tan de malas.

—Ese niño, Tyler, ¿recibirá un castigo por acosar a mi hijo?

—Por supuesto, señor Cullen, esta institución no aprueba ningún tipo de bullying y aunque Cristopher lo atormentó con la serpiente, los niños de la clase se han puesto a su favor, relatando cada una de las travesuras que Tyler les ha hecho.

—De acuerdo —dijo y se puso de pie—. Lamento mucho el caos que mi hijo ha hecho, prometo que no volverá a ocurrir

—Eso espero, señor Cullen, yo entiendo que aún es un niño pequeño y quiso atormentar al niño que lo acosaba, pero debe entender que esta es la única advertencia que recibirá, por hoy puede llevárselo a casa.

—Claro, señora directora.

Cristopher no protestó cuando Edward tomó su mano y lo sacó de la oficina de la directora, tampoco pronunció palabra cuando tuvo que correr para seguirle el paso, ni mucho menos cuando al subir al auto, no se ofreció a ayudarle con el cinturón y cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Edward…

—Dijiste que fue un accidente.

—Lo fue, no quería soltarla.

—La sacaste de la vitrina, Cristopher, eso es lo que cuenta —sus nudillos se pusieron blancos al apretar el volante—, lo hiciste con toda intención.

—Me estaba molestando.

—Lo sé, pero no era la forma de arreglar las cosas, contestar una agresión con otra no está bien, solo ocasionará más agresión.

—Pues es la forma en la que me sé defender —protestó cruzándose de brazos—, así era en las casas de acogida.

—¡No estás en una maldita casa de acogida! —El grito de Edward lo asustó.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, Cristopher miró por la ventana durante todo el recorrido negándose a voltear a ver a Edward mientras limpiaba con brusquedad las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

…

Bella esperó pacientemente a que sus dos hombres entraran a la casa, había recibido el mensaje de Edward diciéndole que era mejor que fuera directo a casa.

 _ **Necesitamos hablar con Cristopher, creo saber por qué lo hizo y debemos pararlo, se acabó, Bella, lo amo, pero no más el niñito mimado que consigue todo solo chasqueando los dedos… Por favor, deja que yo lo resuelva.**_

Vio el auto estacionarse y en lugar de que Edward ayudara a Cristopher a bajar, solo abrió la puerta y esperó a que él solito saliera del vehículo.

Cris corrió directo a la casa, entrando por la puerta y subiendo las escaleras, ignorando por completo a Bella que los esperaba en el recibidor. Antes de que pudiera seguirlo, la mano de Edward sosteniendo su codo la detuvo de subir el primer escalón.

—Déjame a mí hablar con él, Bella, por favor.

Observó el ceño fruncido de Edward, así como la vena palpitante de su frente, la última vez que lo había visto tan furioso fue durante la universidad, cuando la encontró en la cama con un chico del cual ni siquiera recordaba el nombre.

Aún no eran nada oficiales, en ese momento a ninguno le interesaba serlo, pero eso no evitó que Edward le rompiera la nariz y un par de costillas al chico que la había esposado a la cama y follado tres veces seguidas.

Recordaba ver a los dos trogloditas peleando en el suelo, insultándose y amenazándose, por suerte las esposas eran de mala calidad y logró soltarse y detener la absurda pelea.

Recordaba ver a los dos sangrando, debió molestarse con Edward por entrar a su departamento sin ser invitado y golpear al chico con quien pasaba un muy bien rato, pero en ese momento, solo pudo gritarle al chico que se largara y ayudar a Edward a llegar a la cama, quien la retuvo y amenazó con hacer lo mismo con todo chico que osara tocarla, besarla, mirarla o follarla.

Pero a pesar de que conocía su lado violento, sabía que nunca le pondría una mano encima a su niño, era Edward, el hombre que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo y si no había golpeado a Jasper a pesar de que se lo merecía, mucho menos golpearía a su Patito.

—Está bien, Edward —suspiró asintiendo—, solo no seas muy duro con él, aún es muy pequeño.

—Dejó libre a una serpiente, Bella.

—Lo sé. —Se pasó las manos por la cara, frustrada—. Dejaré que arregles las cosas a tu manera, lo prometo.

Bella siguió a Edward escaleras arriba, abrieron la puerta de la habitación de Cristopher sin tocar antes, encontrándolo sentado en la cama con Pato escondido entre sus brazos.

Bella se quedó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados dejando que Edward hablara con él.

—La tablet y la consola quedan confiscadas —declaró Edward tomando la tablet de la cama—, no vas a leer ni vas a tener ninguna historieta por dos meses.

—Pero, Edward, esta semana sale...

—No me importa, Cristopher, fue muy grave lo que hiciste, agradece que sean solo dos meses.

—Bella...

Bella observó el puchero de su pequeño Patito, quería borrar la tristeza de sus ojos, bien podía interceder y regresarle todo a su niño, pero entonces no estaría aprendiendo ninguna lección y Edward se molestaría con ella por quitarle autoridad.

Además, si Paulette hubiera hecho algo parecido, estaría la misma cantidad de tiempo sin ninguna muñeca ni televisión, ambos eran sus hijos y debía ser igual a la hora del castigo.

—Lo siento, Cris, pero tal vez así pienses mejor las cosas antes de cometer una travesura.

—Esto es muy injusto.

—No es injusto, sacaste a una serpiente, intimidaste a tu compañero de clases y aunque fue un tropiezo, soltaste la serpiente poniendo en peligro a todo tu grupo, y hasta que no me digas cuál fue el motivo que te inspiró a usar a la serpiente, el castigo irá en aumento.

—No puedes hacerme eso.

—Claro que puedo, soy tu padre y yo decido qué castigo tendrás.

Edward salió de la habitación llevándosela con él mientras Cristopher lloraba enojado en la cama.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paulette comía sus vegetales ignorando el hecho de que Cristopher no estaba en la mesa y que solo Holly estaba comiendo con ella, sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho su hermano, todo el mundo lo sabía.

—¿Cristopher estará castigado por mucho tiempo? —preguntó después de limpiarse la boca.

—Tal vez, lo que hizo Cris fue demasiado peligroso, aunque no es tan malo como lo que el abuelo Charlie y yo hicimos en nuestra juventud.

—¿Eras una niña traviesa, abue?

—Por supuesto que lo era —sonrió orgullosa—, una vez pegué a mi profesora a su asiento, en otra ocasión pinté con marcadores permanentes todos los borradores de los salones de mi escuela, cuando los profesores se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, las pizarras eran negras.

—Pero eso no es tan malo como soltar a la serpiente del laboratorio.

—El abuelo Charlie dejó en libertad a un cerdo en la escuela y a una comadreja la metió en el conducto de ventilación, la pobre comadreja terminó en la cocina, clausuraron la escuela por todo un mes.

—¿Por todo un mes?

—Por supuesto, el ser traviesos está en las venas Swan.

—Pero yo no soy traviesa, abue Holly —protestó haciendo puchero—. ¿Entonces no soy Swan?

—Tal vez te pareces más a la madre de Bella, Renée, ella era sumamente tranquila y muy hermosa.

—¿Bella la ama?

—Claro que lo hace, Renée era una mujer excepcional, hubiera sido una excelente madre —suspiró Holly—; pero aquí lo importante es que ser una niña buena como tú lo eres te ahorra estar en problemas. Creo que dos meses es demasiado para un niño, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo.

—Creo que tendría que tener más meses de castigo —respondió Paulette encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque así podré ver lo que yo quiera en la televisión y Cris no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo.

Holly no pudo evitar su carcajada, incluso cuando Cristopher apareció dispuesto a comer, no dejó de reír. Amaba tanto a sus dos nietos.

…

Podía escuchar el agua de la ducha chocando con las baldosas del baño, sabía que era Edward quien se estaba bañando en ese momento, así que no podría interferir con su plan, tampoco podía hacerlo Carmen pues estaba ayudando a la abue Holly a reacomodar el guardarropa de Paulette que de nuevo había cambiado, Matilde se había marchado una hora atrás y Paulette veía algún tonto programa en la sala principal.

Tenía el camino libre.

Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras al primer piso procurando no llamar la atención de nadie, tal y como pensaba, Paulette estaba recostada en el sofá viendo por milésima vez _La Bella y la Bestia._

Siguió su camino de puntillas hasta la puerta de la oficina de Bella, aún había luz y escuchaba como Bella escribía en su computador. Abrió la puerta de la oficina con sumo cuidado, procurando que no rechinara, no tenía ni un pelo de tonto, tal vez Edward seguía enojado con él y no le regresaría sus cosas, pero Bella lo amaba y si le prometía que se portaría bien, entonces le quitaría el castigo.

Era su patito.

Ella siempre decía lo mucho que lo amaba y que quería verlo feliz, además la abue Holly se había reído de su pequeña travesura, no podía ser tan malo si se reía.

Entró cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Bella lo observaba desde su escritorio, interrogándolo con la mirada, se suponía que tendría que estar preparándose para ir a la cama o acompañando a Paulette en su última hora en el televisor antes de que llegara el momento de apagarlo.

—Hola, Bella.

—Hola, mi amor. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada importante —respondió y se encogió de hombros; caminando con paso vacilante, ignoró las sillas frente al escritorio y caminó directamente hacia Bella—, solo me preguntaba si podrías quitarme el castigo.

—Cielo...

—Por favor, prometo nunca volver a hacer algo parecido.

—No es tan fácil.

—Sí lo es, solo habla con Edward y dile que no quieres que esté castigado.

—Es que mereces estar castigado, Cristopher.

—No es así, él tuvo la culpa.

—Tú sacaste la serpiente.

—Ya te dije que me molestaba.

—Lo sé, sé que lo hacía, pero también sé que no quieres decirme qué fue lo que te dijo. ¿Por qué ahora fue diferente?, querías que sufriera.

—Se lo merecía.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque él…

—¿Porque él qué?

Cristopher bufó frustrado y se cubrió la cara sintiendo cómo la rabia iba apoderándose de su cuerpo.

—Créeme por favor, no era mi intención soltar la serpiente, la iba a regresar a la vitrina después de que Tyler aprendiera la lección.

—Te creo, mi amor, pero no puedo quitarte el castigo.

—Pero, Bella…

—Pudieron expulsarte, Cris, estarías en serios problemas si la serpiente del laboratorio hubiera lastimado a alguien.

—No era venenosa.

—No importa, fue arriesgado y peligroso, además los ratones pudieron haber mordido a alguno de tus compañeros, a Liam o a ti.

—Sus dientes son muy pequeños, no me lastimarían.

—Son pequeños pero peligrosos, una mordida y te daría la rabia y tendrían que vacunarte e internarte, fue sumamente arriesgado lo que hiciste.

—Pero lo hice porque Tyler me molestaba.

—Lo sé, pero no has querido decirle a la directora ni a Edward qué fue lo que te dijo.

—No quiero repetirlo.

—¿Tan malo es?

Cristopher se encogió de hombros y se apartó de Bella, no estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, ahora se sentía peor por hacer que Bella se preocupara por él.

—Lo siento, fue peligroso lo que hice.

Cristopher aceptó volver a acercarse a Bella y sentarse en su regazo, aún no podía creer que Bella no accediera a quitarle el castigo, él no tenía la culpa, todo fue por Tyler que había dicho…

—¿Podré ir a la reunión del equipo de matemáticas el jueves por la tarde? —preguntó ignorando el recuerdo de su mente.

—No, la directora te suspendió de todos los eventos por lo que queda de clases, si te portas bien, tal vez te dé una oportunidad después de vacaciones de Navidad.

—Pero soy el mejor, Bella, sin mí el equipo va a perder.

—Pues eso debiste pensarlo antes, jovencito pretencioso.

—La vida es tan injusta.

—Lo es para aquellos que prefieren quedarse callados en lugar de expresar lo que les molesta.

Cristopher salió de la oficina de Bella, encontrando a Edward de brazos cruzados recargado contra la pared, tenía el pijama puesto y su cabello estaba mojado por la ducha.

—Tú ganas —suspiró Cris—. ¿Puedo ver la televisión con Paulette?

—Sí, pero no la convenzas de que cambie al programa que tú quieres.

—De acuerdo.

Caminó en dirección a la sala, pero a mitad del camino se giró.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—Aunque esté castigado, te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, Cris.

—Pero a Bella la sigo queriendo más, no importa que no me quitara el castigo.

Cristopher se giró sobre sus talones y fue a la sala a ver la televisión mientras que Edward entraba a la oficina de Bella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella llegó a la cafetería en donde la madre de Tyler la había citado, cuando habló por teléfono fue amable y le había rogado que se reunieran para hablar sobre el comportamiento de los niños, Bella aceptó pensando que sería una fantástica idea, tal vez de una vez por todas sabría cuál fue la molestia que orilló a Cristopher a liberar a la serpiente.

La cafetería era acogedora, la madre de Tyler estaba esperándola en una de las mesas del rincón, era difícil creer que la mujer de voz pacífica con la que habló era la misma mujer estirada que tenía una taza de té en sus manos, estaban en septiembre, era una locura beber un té caliente en esas fechas.

—Señora O'Donnell —saludó Bella sentándose en la silla vacía.

—Me alegra que hiciera un espacio en su apretada agenda para tratar este asunto de su impertinente hijo.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó sin entender, acababa de llegar, creyó que al menos le permitiría ordenar un Frappuccino antes de comenzar a hablar de los niños.

—Creo que no soy yo quien debe recibir esa disculpa y tampoco ser usted quien la diga, mi niño ha pasado las últimas dos semanas temiendo ir al colegio por miedo a que Cristopher vuelva a amenazarlo con la serpiente.

—Según tengo entendido, mi niño lo hizo en consecuencia a la pésima actitud de su hijo.

—Mi niño es un pan de Dios.

—Un pan duro, seco, pasado y lleno de moho —protestó golpeando la mesa—; su hijo es tan desagradable como un chicle en el zapato.

—¿Cómo se atreve? —Se puso de pie indignada—. Mi niño es un O'Donnell, somos de buena familia, personas educadas que ese niño al que hace llamar hijo ni en sus mejores sueños llegaría a ser.

Bella sentía la sangre hervir con cada palabra que salía de la boca de la mujer frente a ella.

»Mi hijo tiene razón al decir que Cristopher no merece ningún tipo de consideración, es un niño de la calle y debió quedarse ahí.

La fuerte cachetada resonó en todo el recinto, los meseros y comensales que estaban atentos a la discusión de ambas mujeres se sobresaltaron ante repentino acto.

—Ahora entiendo por qué su hijo es un asco de persona, teniendo a una madre como usted es entendible que el palo en el culo fuera hereditario. —Se colgó el bolso sobre su hombro—. Es la última vez que usted y el mozalbete de su hijo vuelven a dirigirse a mi niño de esa manera, personas como usted que se creen superiores dan asco.

—El que da asco es ese recogido.

El grito de la señora O'Donnell después de que el puño de Bella impactara sobre su operada nariz fue lo suficientemente bueno para aliviar un poco la rabia que la consumía.

—Mi marido es abogado, terminará con usted por haberme golpeado.

—Yo no necesito recurrir a mi marido para defenderme —sonrió con altanería—, y me parece que una agresión racista hacia un niño es mucho más perjudicial para usted, es mi última advertencia, mantenga a su mocoso alejado de mi niño.

Bella abandonó el local con un horrible sabor de boca, su sábado estaba siendo pésimo, podía apostar que el mocoso de Tyler había repetido las palabras de su madre, ahora entendía por qué Cristopher estaba tan enojado.

Deteniéndose en la luz roja del semáforo recargó su rostro contra el volante.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

…

—Debemos limpiar antes de que su madre llegue y nos regañe.

—Creo que es demasiado tarde.

Los tres se congelaron en sus lugares.

Había muchas cosas a las que le tenían miedo, desde arañas, tormentas, el Coco, el brócoli y los mimos, pero lo que sin duda les asustaba aún más, era ver a Bella enojada con cualquiera de ellos.

Era la regla principal de la casa, nunca hacer enojar a Bella.

—Me pueden explicar qué pasó aquí.

Edward se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso adelante, amaba a su esposa y sabía que no lo mataría, pero sí sabía que podía dejarlo sin cariñitos por la noche y maldita sea, esa noche no iba a perderse ningún cariño, había visto la elegante bolsa rosa de lencería escondida detrás de sus abrigos y no se iba a perder ver el contenido puesto en su caliente esposa.

—Fue culpa de los niños —se defendió señalándolos—, yo llegué cuando ya tenían todo esto.

—¡Papá!

—¡Edward!

—¿En serio, Edward?

—Claro que sí —se defendió caminando hacia Bella y abrazando su cintura—, estaban haciendo un desastre con la batidora, intenté ayudarles, pero el desastre ya estaba hecho.

Bella negó sin creerle ni un poco, pero en lugar de obligarlo a limpiar el desastre que había hecho junto con los niños, jugó nerviosamente con el cuello de su camisa a cuadros, Edward notó enseguida que las cosas no estaban bien, así que continuó hablando para que los niños se fueran de la cocina y los dejaran solos.

—Pero como soy un buen padre, me encargaré de limpiar el desastre mientras ellos van a lavarse las manos y la cara.

Paulette y Cristopher asintieron y corrieron fuera de la cocina, pero antes de que Cristopher saliera, Bella lo detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño al notar el brillo en los ojos de Bella, Paulette también se detuvo—. Sí fue nuestra culpa lo de la harina en el suelo, pero Edward no nos dijo que teníamos que poner la batidora a un nivel bajo.

—Ve con la señorita Carmen, Pau —habló Bella intentando mantener su voz tranquila.

—Pero, mami…

—Necesito hablar con tu hermano a solas, obedece por favor.

Paulette asintió llamando a Carmen mientras subía las escaleras.

Edward y Cristopher esperaban pacientemente sin saber lo que tenía tan rara a Bella.

—¿Qué te dijo Tyler?

Edward frunció el ceño, no sabía de lo que hablaba su esposa, pero al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Cristopher decidió no intervenir.

—Nada.

—No me mientas, Cristopher, me reuní hoy con su madre y quiero que me digas qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo.

—No importa, Bella —contestó al mismo tiempo que giraba su cuerpo dispuesto a huir.

—Sí importa —respondió deteniéndolo del brazo y obligándolo a mantenerse en su lugar—. Dímelo, Cristopher.

—No fue nada.

—Entonces dímelo.

—No quiero.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

—Bella… —intervino Edward—, suéltalo, lo estás asustando.

Bella lo soltó no muy convencida, temiendo que él huyera escaleras arriba.

—No eres lo que él dijo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Cristopher no respondió, solo agachó la mirada, manteniendo sus dos manos a sus costados hechas puño.

»Nada de lo que Tyler dijo es cierto, Patito, sabes que te amamos.

—Pero yo no soy tu patito —sollozó, respondiendo las dudas que aún tenía Edward—, ustedes me adoptaron porque nadie me quería, soy un niño al que nadie quería.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Claro que sí —sollozó aún más fuerte—, mi verdadera mamá me dejó solo y después ustedes también lo hicieron, nadie nunca me ha querido.

—Nosotros te amamos.

—Pero no tanto, ustedes van a tener más hijos, tendrán a su verdadero patito y lo van a querer más.

—Claro que no —respondió Edward tomándolo de los hombros para que lo viera a la cara—, tú eres mi patito, mi campeón, mi mayor tesoro.

—Soy el niño que recogiste de la basura —sollozó cubriéndose los ojos—, eso es lo que soy, Tyler tiene razón, no importa que ustedes me adoptaran, yo nunca seré completamente suyo.

—Eres mío —habló Bella—, nunca tendré otro patito porque ese eres tú, tú eres mi niñito especial.

—No quiero ser especial —protestó soltándose del agarre de Edward—, soy especial porque me adoptaron y no quiero serlo, detesto serlo, lo odio, lo odio mucho.

—Mi amor —sollozó Bella atrayéndolo a sus brazos sin importar que Cristopher protestara.

—Tyler tiene razón, nunca seré como él y mis compañeros, yo tuve que estar solo, a mí nadie me quería, no soy igual que ellos.

—Eres mucho mejor.

—No soy mejor porque me adoptaste, Edward —rodó los ojos—, eso no me hace mejor.

—Tienes razón —continuó Edward tomándolo en brazos y sentándolo en la encimera de la cocina—, lo que te hace mejor es ser simplemente tú. Bella y yo prometimos que nunca te contaríamos la historia sobre tus padres biológicos, pero…

—No quiero saberla.

—Pues la escucharás de todas formas.

—No puedes obligarme a hacerlo, Edward, no quiero escucharla y tienes que hacerme caso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo lo digo.

—Esa no es una buena explicación.

—Lo es para mí, ellos no son mis padres, ustedes… —Cristopher se interrumpió a mitad de la frase, sintiendo sus mejillas húmedas, no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a llorar tanto.

—Exacto, campeón, ellos no lo son, nada de lo que hicieron ellos debe afectarte, dejó de representar lo que eres en el momento en el que Bella y yo te vimos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí –respondió Bella.

—Esa no es una buena explicación.

—Lo es para mí, no eres hijo de esas personas que dejaron a un bebé en el orfanato porque no podían cuidarlo, eres _mi_ hijo, _mi_ bebé, _mi_ patito y nadie puede poner en duda lo mucho que te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Cris —habló Paulette desde el marco de la puerta—, Bella y Edward no son mis papis verdaderos, pero yo los quiero como si lo fueran y eso es lo importante.

Edward sostuvo a Paulette en brazos mientras Cristopher sollozaba contra el pecho de Bella.

—Eres mío, Patito —susurró contra su cabellera castaña—, no importa lo que diga un estúpido niño con cerebro de ardilla, eres mío, de nadie más.

—Eso no es verdad, Bella, no crecí en tu panza.

—Pero creciste en mi corazón, así como Paulette lo hizo, ninguno creció dentro de mí, pero a los dos los amo incluso más que si lo hubieran hecho, ambos son míos y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella escuchaba a su Sue parlotear, Dios santo, estaban a principios de septiembre y Sue ya estaba haciendo planes para Navidad.

No podía creer que realmente estuviera hablando de la organización de las mesas que pondría en el patio trasero; Sue era una mujer importante, todos la conocían y buscaban su aprobación para cualquier evento del pueblo, pero era sorprendente que estuviera organizando una cena navideña y esperara que todos asistieran.

Aunque conociéndola no dudaba que lo lograría.

—Tu padre ha sugerido que invites a los padres de Edward, quiere que se queden en Año Nuevo también.

Bella imaginó el drama que cierta rubia haría si eso llegara a pasar, suficiente escándalo tuvo que soportar después de que se negara a que Paulette participara en la boda como para agregar otro grano al costal.

—Hablaré con ellos, pero no prometo que vayan.

—Tu padre pagará los boletos, avísame lo más pronto que puedas para acomodarlos en la mesa familiar y preparar una habitación para ellos.

—Lo haré, Sue.

—Te dejo seguir con tu trabajo, por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias, adiós.

Colgó el teléfono suspirando con cansancio, Tanya entró en ese momento con un nuevo jarrón de rosas.

—Acaba de llegar el repartidor —habló colocándolas en el escritorio de Bella—, son las cuartas esta mañana.

—Es costumbre de mi esposo hacerlo —respondió sonriendo al tomar la nota—, cinco ramos de setenta y tres rosas cada uno, trescientos sesenta y cinco rosas en total, otro año de mi vida junto a él.

—Es muy romántico —suspiró Tanya.

—¿Por qué cinco ramos? —preguntó Alec desde la puerta junto a Katy que miraba los arreglos florares con fastidio.

—Fue el tiempo que tardé en hacer oficial nuestra relación —respondió Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cómo festejas su cumpleaños? —preguntó Tanya.

Bella sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior, causando la risa de Alec y Tanya y el bufido de Katy, jodida perra.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Alec? —preguntó poniéndose seria nuevamente—. Espero que nada que me haga quedarme más tiempo del necesario, tengo una cita con mi esposo e hijos esta noche.

—Cosas sencillas, no tardaremos más de una o dos horas —respondió, sentándose en una de las sillas libres y dejando la otra para Katy.

Una o dos horas con Alec no eran problema.

Una o dos horas con Katy, que no dejaba de fulminar con la mirada sus arreglos de rosas, sería una condenada tortura.

…

Paulette y Cristopher se encontraban escondidos debajo de la mesa, estaban en serios problemas, más problemas de los que alguna vez tuvieron.

Habían tirado accidentalmente el florero con rosas rojas que Edward había llevado de regalo para Bella, además accidentalmente se habían comido los deliciosos chocolates rellenos con almendras y nueces y, también por accidente, tiraron la cajita con el collar de diamantes, estaban casi seguros de que ahora se encontraba roto, no lo abrieron por temor a ver lo que habían hecho.

—¿Crees que nos encuentren? —preguntó Paulette con el chocolate embarrado en la boca.

—No, pero es mejor que huyamos a México —respondió Cristopher.

—¿Por qué a México?

—Es lo que dicen en las películas

Paulette asintió y se acurrucó contra Cristopher, esperando a sus padres. El sonido de los tacones de su mami, además de su risa divertida, era suficiente para saber que muy pronto recibirían su castigo.

—Me voy a tropezar, Edward —escuchó protestar a su mami mientras reía.

—Claro que no, ahora calla y sigue caminando.

—Es mi cumpleaños, se supone que yo soy quien da las órdenes.

—No pensabas lo mismo por la mañana.

Paulette picoteó el hombro de Cristopher llamando su atención.

—¿Sabes de qué hablan?

—No, pero cállate o sabrán dónde estamos.

Paulette asintió, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de escuchar el jadeo sorprendido y horrorizado de sus padres.

—¿Este es mi regalo?

—¿Qué carajo pasó aquí?

—¡NIÑOS!

Estaban en serios problemas.

—¿Corremos a México ahora?

Observó como Cristopher asentía mordiendo sus uñas al ver las piernas de sus papis entrar al comedor.

—Salgan de ahí ahora mismo —ordenó su papi, estaban en serios problemas.

—Tú a la izquierda y yo a la derecha —susurró Cristopher—, quien llegue primero afuera detiene un taxi y pide que nos lleve a México.

—Está bien.

—¡Salgan de ahí ahora mismo!

Paulette vio a su hermano preparándose para correr, con un _**ahora,**_ ambos salieron de abajo de la mesa y huyeron.

Huida que solo duró dos segundos pues ambos terminaron chocando el uno con el otro, los dos habían corrido en el sentido contrario ocasionando que terminaran en el suelo con un golpe en sus cabezas.

—No sé por qué creí que sería un cumpleaños tranquilo —suspiró Bella ayudándola a ponerse de pie—. ¿Te han gustado los chocolates, pequeña ladronzuela?

Paulette sintió su rostro arder mientras escuchaba a su hermano parlotear acerca de que todo había sido un accidente y que lo sentían.

—Cris y yo sentimos arruinar tu sorpresa, mami —murmuró Paulette—, no fue nuestra intención, solo queríamos un chocolate, pero eran muy ricos y no pudimos detenernos. Cris me dijo que no podía tomar el collar que papi te compró, pero era muy lindo y no le hice caso, ambos peleamos y terminamos por tirarlo, perdón por romperlo.

—Lo sentimos, Bella, puedes quitarnos nuestras mesadas para arreglar tu collar y reponer las flores que tiramos.

Paulette miró de reojo a sus padres que se sonreían levemente, tal vez su castigo no sería tan malo.

…

Bella se acurrucó junto a Edward, era una noche cálida y tranquila, su esposo tenía su mano firmemente en su cintura manteniéndola cerca, mientras que con la otra cambiaba el canal del televisor.

Era tan extraño estar usando su camisón de seda a esas alturas de la noche, normalmente estaría desnuda cabalgando a su esposo, llevando solamente el collar que le había obsequiado, los niños no habían entendido del todo que era imposible romper su collar de diamantes.

Pero ahora ambos descansaban tranquilamente mientras veían una comedia en televisión, ella sentía las sacudidas en el pecho de Edward cada vez que se reía por algún diálogo.

Era un cumpleaños completamente diferente a los que estaba acostumbrada.

No había pasado la velada en un lindo y elegante restaurante.

No había usado un sofisticado vestido que la hacía lucir hermosa y elegante.

No había llegado a casa con aliento a alcohol, sintiéndose lo suficientemente ebria como para dejar que Edward la amarrara a la cama e hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana con ella.

No había tenido nada de eso, en su lugar, tuvo una cena con sus dos nenes que intentaban remediar el desastre con los obsequios.

En lugar de cenar langosta mientras Edward besaba su cuello y le repetía lo hermosa que estaba, había tenido un plato lleno de macarrones con queso y una deliciosa rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

No hizo nada de lo que normalmente haría, pero se sentía realmente satisfecha con su cumpleaños.

Excepto por…

Sonrió cuando Edward la puso sobre su espalda.

—Aún es tu cumpleaños —murmuró levantando el camisón—, y me parece que no me has agradecido por ese bonito collar que adorna tu cuello.

Muchas cosas en su vida habían cambiado, pero lo que nunca cambiaría, sería el amor y deseo insaciable hacia su esposo.

Deseo que se vio interrumpido cuando las náuseas se hicieron presentes.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **¿Alguien más quiere abrazarla a patito?**

 **Bien por Bella, rompiendole la nariz a la zorra esa, nadie insulta a Patito.**

 **¿Que les pareció el cumpleaños de bella?, ¿Tendrá una sorpresita extra de regalo?**

 **Yanina, eres un sol, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo 7**

Edward apagó el odioso despertador, se giró dispuesto a abrazar el cuerpo de su esposa y molestarla mordiéndole el hombro para que se levantara, pero en su lugar se encontró con que su esposa era acaparada por Cristopher, su Patito parecía un koala, con su brazo abrazando el cuello de Bella y su pierna atravesándole la cadera, no había forma en que lograra tocarla ni un poco.

Desde que supieron lo que Tyler dijo, Patito había pasado a dormir al menos dos veces por semana con ellos, ninguno ponía objeción, si era lo que su niño necesitaba para sentirse seguro, entonces lo dejarían meterse a la cama con ellos cuantas veces quisiera. Pero después de la segunda semana, Paulette decidió que ella también quería dormir con ellos, así que su enorme cama, la cual había sido escogida pensando únicamente en todo el espacio disponible que tendrían para hacer travesuras, pasó a ser perfecta para que los cuatro durmieran cómodamente.

Esa mañana por lo menos agradecía no haber despertado por una caída de la cama después de que los niños acapararan todo el espacio disponible.

Eran pequeños pero juntos eran peor que un terremoto.

Besó la coronilla de su Patito y fue a la ducha dejando que su esposa e hijo disfrutaran un poco más de descanso.

…

Esme había pedido que le llevaran a sus nietos, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que los tuvo a todos en casa.

Edward y Bella fueron los primeros en llegar, Paulette besó y abrazó a Esme antes de correr adentro en busca del baño, Cristopher repitió la acción y siguió a Paulette, él necesitaba el baño mucho más que ella.

—Me recuerdan mucho a ti y a Jasper cuando eran niños —habló Carlisle una vez estuvieron acomodados en la sala—, cada vez que llegábamos a casa peleaban por quién usaba el baño primero, a veces creo que ambos lo hacían simplemente para molestar al otro.

—Puede que sí, puede que no.

Los cuatro rieron escuchando como Cristopher protestaba porque Paulette no se apresuraba en salir del baño, a fin de cuentas, Cullen.

—Es extraño que ustedes sean los primeros en llegar —habló Esme evitando los silencios incómodos—, por lo regular siempre son los últimos, a menos que necesiten hablar con nosotros.

—Me conoces muy bien, madre —le sonrió Edward inocentemente—. Bella te dirá el motivo.

Esme observó como Bella lo empujaba suavemente y lo regañaba con la mirada.

—Mi padre quiere que pasemos Navidad y Año Nuevo en Luisiana y quiere que ustedes nos acompañen, conocen a mi madre Holly, pero después de tanto tiempo, mi padre simplemente se niega a venir a Nueva York.

—Luisiana.

—Mi padre se ha ofrecido a pagar los boletos y por supuesto se quedarán en la casa familiar, hay suficiente espacio para que tengan su privacidad, igual entiendo que quieran negarse.

Esme no se veía capaz de pasar toda una semana con la familia de Bella, así como tampoco creía que Emmett y Rosalie se tomaran muy bien la noticia de que no los verían en esas fechas.

—Nos encantará ir —intervino Carlisle—, a mi edad necesito pasar a un clima cálido y no preocuparme porque la nieve haya enterrado el auto o no pueda salir porque se ha tapado la entrada.

A Esme no se le ocurrió ningún argumento para negarse a ir, no era la Navidad que planeaba, pero si Bella había podido cuidar de dos niños que ahora peleaban por quién usaba primero el balancín del patio, entonces ella podía pasar las fiestas en Luisiana con la familia de Bella.

Aunque si era sincera, le emocionaba saber que no tendría que soportar a sus consuegros.

…

Edward lo tomó en brazos, se aferró a su cuello mientras sollozaba, estaba asustado, le dolía la boca y el sabor a sangre le causaba repulsión.

Un minuto estaba jugando con Paulette y sus primos y al otro se encontraba en el suelo, no sabía quién había gritado o si había sido él, pero Bella y Edward aparecieron inmediatamente.

Rosalie les esperaba en la sala con el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Déjalo en el sofá, deja que lo revise.

Cristopher se aferró al cuello de Edward, no estaba listo para soltarlo, él entendió y lo sentó sobre sus piernas, manteniéndolo cerca de su pecho.

Bella estaba junto a ellos mordiéndose el labio mientras que Rosalie era quien sostenía su rostro con sumo cuidado y revisaba si había heridas graves.

Era la primera vez que veía a Bella dejar que Rosalie hiciera el trabajo por ella.

—Abre la boca, cariño, déjame ver qué pasó.

Cristopher hizo lo que le pidió, recargando su cuerpo contra Edward para sentirse más fuerte. No era la primera vez que se había caído, había tenido múltiples golpes a lo largo de su niñez, los señores de la casa de acogida lo atendían o incluso lo llevaban con el médico, pero era la primera vez que todos estaban rodeándolo, visiblemente preocupados por él.

—Me parece que has perdido un diente —le sonrió Rosalie—, por el golpe te lo has tirado antes de tiempo, por eso la sangre.

—Me duele —protestó acurrucándose contra el pecho de Edward, no le importaba verse como un bebé.

—Nada que un buen tazón de helado no solucione —habló Esme caminando a la cocina para conseguir el helado.

Era extraño saber que ya no necesitaba ser un niño fuerte, por fin podía acurrucarse en brazos de los adultos sabiendo que ellos lo consolarían y mejor aún, era Edward quien nunca lo soltaría.

…

Después de comer helado, los niños volvieron al jardín, no a jugar sino a buscar el diente de Cristopher, era sumamente importante encontrarlo, debía ponerlo debajo de su almohada para que el hada de los dientes lo encontrara y recibiera su recompensa.

Bella, Edward y Carlisle los cuidaban desde la mesa de jardín, Bella había preferido salir al jardín que quedarse adentro con Helen, no quería otra disputa.

—Creo que el hada te visitará, aunque no pongas tu diente debajo de la almohada —habló Carlisle después de que pasara media hora y no lo encontraran por ningún lado.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro, abuelito? —preguntó Alex con el ceño fruncido—. Mamá dice que siempre se debe poner debajo de la almohada, si no el hada no sabe que se te cayó un diente.

—La mayoría de las veces es así, pero si tu diente está muy limpio el hada lo encontrará donde sea que esté, ¿cuántas veces te lavas los dientes, Cristopher?

—Tres veces al día, abue —respondió sonriendo—. La señorita Carmen dice que debo hacerlo tres veces, sin falta.

—Entonces tal vez…

—¡Lo he encontrado! —chilló Zack mostrando el diente—. Ahora podrás ponerlo debajo de la almohada y esperar a que el hada llegue.

Cristopher asintió tomando el diente y corriendo hacia Bella para que lo guardara muy bien.

El resto del día Paulette estuvo revisando si alguno de sus dientes estaba flojo, ella también quería que el hada llegara.

Para cuando llegó la hora de irse, Paulette estaba segura de que uno de sus dientes estaba flojo, Cristopher, como buen hermano mayor que era, le decía que solo eran imaginaciones suyas y el hada solo iría por su diente.

Al llegar la hora de dormir tuvo miedo de colocar el diente debajo de la almohada, no era el primer diente que perdía, pero el hada nunca había aparecido, él pensó que simplemente lo había ignorado, pero todos estaban tan emocionados por él que no quiso decir ninguna palara.

Incluso cuando Paulette le sugirió lavarlo por última vez antes de que el hada fuera por él, no se atrevió a decir ni una palabra.

—Recuerda no moverte mucho o puedes aplastar al hada accidentalmente —habló Bella arropándolo.

—¿Crees que ella realmente existe? ¿Realmente vendrá?

—Claro que sí, verás que mañana tendrás una sorpresa en lugar de un diente.

Bella nunca le mentía, así que decidió tener un poquito de fe.

Esperaba que el hada no volviera a fallarle.

 **...**

Cristopher se despertó a la mañana siguiente y lo primero que hizo fue levantar su almohada, se quedó en shock al ver los cincuenta dólares.

 _«Soy un hada mágica y cada vez que una de tus preciosas perlas que tienes por dientes caían, yo venía hasta tu casa y buscaba bajo la almohada, pero no había nada y tú tampoco estabas en la cama, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, seguí viniendo a tu casa con la esperanza de por fin encontrarte._

 _Cuando sentí como tu perla se cayó de tu boquita, tomé mi bolso más grande y salí a buscarte deseando que por fin estuvieras en casa._

 _¡Y LO ESTABAS!_

 _Estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto a tu casa, ahora puedo pagarte por todas las perlitas que se te cayeron mientras no estabas en tu hogar... Pórtate bien y lávate los dientes tres veces al día._

 _Nos vemos cuando tu siguiente perla se caiga._

 _Atte.: el hada de los dientes»._

Cristopher sonrió, bajándose de la cama y olvidando por completo las pantuflas, corrió a la habitación de Paulette, no le importó que ella siguiera dormida, la necesitaba despierta para que supiera que el hada había venido por la noche.

Sacudió a Paulette hasta que recibió un almohadazo por respuesta.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó malhumorada—. Es muy temprano.

—El hada vino por mi diente.

Todo rastro de sueño desapareció con esa noticia, levantó su almohada y vio que el grano de arroz que dejó seguía en su sitio.

—No me ha dejado nada a mí.

—Te dije que no iba a funcionar, pero no importa, yo te compraré algo con lo que me ha dejado a mí.

—Te dije que el hada vendría, ella nunca falla, vamos a decirle a mami y papi.

La habitación estaba en penumbras como era normal, Bella acostada bocabajo mientras Edward cubría sus ojos con su brazo mientras soltaba uno que otro ronquido.

Ambos treparon y se subieron a sus padres para despertarlos.

—Mira lo que me dejó el hada —habló Cristopher a centímetros del rostro de Bella, Paulette estaba muy entretenida dejando muchos besos en el rostro de Edward—, ella sí vino por la noche y no la he aplastado.

—Te dije que vendría, ¿solo te ha dejado esto?

—También una nota —respondió mostrando la hoja doblada—, ella venía aquí a buscarme porque esta es mi casa, y ahora sabe que he vuelto y no me voy a volver a ir.

—Así es, mi amor, tu lugar es aquí con nosotros.

—Lo sé, Bella.

Cristopher se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Bella antes de acurrucarse entre sus brazos.

Qué bueno era estar en casa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Era el primer partido de Paulette y toda la familia ansiaba ir y animarla.

Rosalie había confirmado la noche anterior que los acompañaría, había hecho las pancartas y playeras con el nombre de Paulette, Bella le agradeció ya que a Paulette le había emocionado la idea.

— _Aunque no participe en mi boda, sigue siendo mi sobrina y la adoro, por esa razón iré a apoyarla en un evento tan importante._

— _Gracias, Rosalie, significaría mucho para Paulette tenerte ahí._

— _A Alice también le encantaban los deportes._

— _Rosalie…_

— _Solo digo la verdad, los veré mañana en el campo, será fácil encontrarnos._

Ahora estaban preparándose, Paulette estaba abajo desayunando algo ligero para evitar que terminara con una indigestión que no le permitiera jugar.

 **...**

Cristopher estaba feliz por su hermana, pero algo molesto al saber que la primera competencia de matemáticas se había llevado a cabo días atrás y él no pudo participar.

Liam y él aún seguían castigados en la escuela, aunque sus padres ya no estaban tan enojados con ellos, al menos ahora los dejaban visitar al otro y jugar por lo menos juegos de mesa, las consolas seguían confiscadas.

—¿Listo para irnos? —preguntó Bella terminando de recoger su cabello.

Cristopher asintió tomando su mano y saliendo de la habitación, podía escuchar a Paulette hablando con Edward en la cocina acerca de que ya era momento de irse, necesitaba llegar temprano y calentar, además de hacer muchas cosas más que Cristopher no lograba entender por qué eran de suma importancia.

Tener una fotografía con sus compañeras no le parecía precisamente algo de suma importancia, pero no iba a contradecir a su hermana.

Su cuerpo se estrelló con la pared sin previo aviso, Cris podía entender que Bella lo hubiera empujado por accidente, tal vez caminar con tenis en lugar de sus zapatos altos no era muy cómodo para ella. Estaba dispuesto a ofrecerse a ir por sus zapatos altos, pero ver su rostro pálido y como se recargaba en la pared lo llenó de miedo.

—¿Estás bien, Bella?

Bella no le respondió, tenía la mirada perdida y su rostro estaba casa vez más blanco.

—¡Bella!

Cristopher vio a su madre recargarse contra la pared y lentamente resbalar con los ojos cerrados.

—Bella, Bella, Bella —le llamó sacudiendo su hombro, no podía perderla, no otra vez—. ¡Edward! ¡Edward!

Cristopher siguió sacudiendo el hombro de Bella y llamándole, rogando que despertara, que no lo dejara solo, él y Paulette la necesitaban.

Cristopher sintió como Edward lo alejaba de Bella, él no quería hacerlo, pero la señorita Carmen lo retuvo junto a Paulette, mientras Edward recostaba a Bella en el suelo con mucho cuidado y Matilde aparecía con el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Bella, cielo.

Cristopher se aferró al brazo de Carmen viendo como Matilde y Edward se encargaban de Bella. Por fin estaba en casa después de tanto tiempo, por fin Bella estaba con él, de nuevo era su Patito, no podía perderla, su corazón no lo soportaría de nuevo.

Bella recuperó el conocimiento gimiendo por lo mareada que estaba, pero eso fue suficiente para Cristopher, su… Bella estaba bien.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella dejó amablemente que fuera Rosalie quien controlara a los niños hambrientos que querían devorar toda la pizza en menos de un minuto, después de pasar toda la mañana bajo las gradas alentando a Paulette merecían su recompensa por ser tan buenos animadores.

Había sido un partido amistoso, pero eso no evitó que el equipo de Paulette celebrara su victoria con un montón de pizza y helado de postre, se lo merecían después de toda esa adrenalina gastada en el juego.

Edward había estado renuente a que fuera al partido, se había desmayado sin razón aparente, pero no podía hacerle eso a su niña, sabía lo duro que había entrenado y lo emocionada que estaba, no podía simplemente quitarle eso por un desmayo.

Además, si se quedaba en cama, solo preocuparía más a los niños y no estaba bien que ellos se preocuparan más de la cuenta.

Edward había accedido después de que le prometiera que se mantendría calmada y en las gradas y que si Paulette caía o se raspaba las rodillas, dejaría que él se encargara del asunto.

Cristopher y Paulette estuvieron de acuerdo con la condiciones, ninguno quería ver a su madre inconsciente de nuevo.

Pero por fin estaban en casa después de hacer a sus dos niños felices, valía la pena un poquito de sacrificio y esconder que durante el partido aún estaba un poco mareada.

Bella suspiró recostada contra el pecho de Edward, habían pasado horas del desmayo y Edward aún seguía preocupado, no importaba cuánto le asegurara que se encontraba perfecta.

Cristopher era su otro hombrecito preocupado, no había querido dejarla hasta que Carmen le ordenó hacerlo pues Bella necesitaba descansar.

Paulette se había quedado dormida en el carro, pero Carmen la había despertado para darle un baño y evitar que contrajera algún resfriado por culpa del cansancio.

—Hice una cita con tu médico —habló Edward pasando las yemas de sus dedos por la espalda de Bella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bella—. No necesito ir al médico, fue un simple mareo, he dormido poco y estado bajo mucha presión, solo dormiré un poco más y me aseguraré de comer adecuadamente, nada de qué preocuparse.

—Eso dices tú, pero yo no estoy tan seguro.

—Edward...

—No aceptaré un no de tu parte, Bella, nos preocupaste a todos, Cris y Pau tuvieron miedo.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Iré, pero sigo creyendo que no es necesario.

—Yo también pensé que no era necesario —murmuró sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda—, pero Carmen me dijo que no hay que tomar a la ligera ningún desmayo, y fue cuando recordé un pequeño detalle que ambos olvidamos.

—¿Y eso sería?

—El DIU.

—Mierda —gimió levantándose del pecho de Edward—, olvidé que saqué una cita con el médico, después de lo de la serpiente, simplemente me olvidé de reprogramarla.

—El desmayo me recordó a las primeras semanas, estabas de mal humor todo el día y tenías náuseas por las mañanas.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, pensé que…

—Yo también lo pensé —continuó Edward acariciando su mejilla—, el DIU no es para siempre, como todo tiene su fecha de caducidad.

—Tal vez solo sean efectos secundarios —respondió Bella restándole importancia—, hemos sido algo rudos y rápidos últimamente, por el miedo a que nos descubran o corten en el mejor momento, tal vez solo se movió un poco y es mi cuerpo avisándome que tengo que revisarlo.

—Sí, tal vez sea eso.

Bella volvió a recostarse contra el pecho de Edward, tal vez eran sus nervios, solo nervios de que el DIU se hubiera movido de lugar, tal vez solo era necesario cambiarlo.

¿Qué posibilidades…?

Cortó su línea de pensamiento antes de llegar más lejos.

…

Bella suspiró cambiando por octava vez los canales, más de trecientos canales y no había ni un solo programa bueno, Edward había salido a comprar helado de menta con chispas de chocolate, algo bueno de estar en cama era que su sobreprotector esposo la mimaba más de la cuenta.

Paulette junto a ella dormía profundamente abrazando su muñeca, su preciosa niñita le había dejado a Pepe el conejo la importante tarea de cuidar de su madre, le advirtió antes de quedarse dormida que dormiría en el baúl de los juguetes, en lugar de en la cama con ella, si no cuidaba bien a su mami.

Bella besó su mejilla, amaba demasiado a su niñita.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse dejando entrar a Cristopher, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y las puntas de su cabello estaban mojadas por el sudor de haber estado jugando con Butterfly.

Una de las cosas que más detestaba Bella, era el cabello mojado por el sudor, simplemente no entendía por qué a las demás chicas les gustaba pasar sus dedos por el cabello sudado de los chicos del equipo de fútbol americano o por qué en el gimnasio todas se volvían locas por el sudor marcado en la ropa de los que levantaban pesas. Bella simplemente lo encontraba asqueroso.

El único sudor que podía tolerar era aquel que cubría su cuerpo y el de Edward después de pasar unos momentos de pasión.

Pero en ese momento, mientras Cristopher se subía a la cama y la abrazaba recargando su cabeza sobre sus pechos, no sintió la desagradable sensación, no le importó que su blusa terminara con la mancha de humedad, de hecho, disfrutaba plenamente tener a su cansado niñito acurrucado junto a ella.

Después de un largo silencio en donde ambos tuvieron su atención en la televisión, Cristopher se levantó de su pecho.

—Bella...

—¿Qué pasó?

Cristopher la observó detenidamente, su ceño se fruncía de vez en cuando, abría y cerraba su boca al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas, Bella no lo presionó, simplemente dejó que sus ideas fluyeran en su mente.

—No vas a tener un bebé, ¿verdad? No quiero que tengas un bebé.

Bella sonrió acariciando su rosada mejilla.

—No, cariño, tú eres mi bebé.

—¿Y Pau?

—Tú y Pau son mis bebés.

—Bien —respondió sonriendo y volviendo a recostarse en el pecho de Bella—, le dije a Matth que un desmayo no significaba un bebé, pero él dice que sí, ahora podré decirle que está equivocado.

—Está muy equivocado, cariño —respondió Bella acariciando su espalda.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Visitar al ginecólogo era completamente diferente a cualquier cita con algún doctor, detestaba tanto la consulta, la hacía sentir incómoda como a la mayoría de las mujeres; asistía periódicamente para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, pero eso no evitaba que odiara la consulta y todo lo que ello representaba.

No había nada de lindo en subirse a una camilla y abrir las piernas para que una doctora te revisara e introdujera objetos que según no dolían, pero terminabas con una irritación que te duraba al menos dos días.

Pero ahora no había opción, tres citas pospuestas era lo suficientemente grave para olvidar su odio por los hospitales y acudir con su ginecólogo.

Edward estaba junto a ella, sosteniéndola de la cintura mientras que sus dedos jugaban con el cintillo de su falda, él también estaba nervioso.

Debía estarlo, parte de que estuviera ahí, era completamente culpa de él, si no fuera tan condenadamente caliente y no supiera qué puntos tocar en el cuerpo de Bella, no estarían en ese momento temiendo los posibles resultados.

La ginecóloga apuntaba las respuestas que Bella le daba, condenadas preguntas de rutina, detestaba saber que la doctora Granger se había reportado enferma y no había podido atenderla, ella no le hacía preguntas tontas, la conocía desde hacía años.

 **¿Su último periodo?**

 _Hace tres semanas._

 **¿Duración del periodo?**

 _Tres días._

 **¿Última relación sexual?**

 _Esa misma mañana._

No sabía por qué tantas preguntas, sería más sencillo ir directo al punto.

 **¿Inflamación abdominal?**

 _No._

 **¿Crecimiento y/o sensibilidad en los senos?**

 _No, su talla seguía siendo la misma de siempre._

Las preguntas y respuestas continuaron, sabía que eran preguntas de rutina, pero si ella hubiera notado algún cambio en su cuerpo lo hubiera dicho apenas entró a la consulta, pero como no lo había hecho, entonces todo estaba bien.

 _«¿Cambios de humor? Sí, pero solo cuando me desesperan como usted está haciendo en este momento»._

—¿Crees que estás embarazada, Isabella? —preguntó después de todas las preguntas anteriores, por ahí hubiera empezado y se hubieran ahorrado diez minutos.

¿Lo creía?

No, para nada, estaba cien por ciento segura que no lo estaba, pero el saber que dos de sus amigas más cercanas lo estaban —Victoria lo había anunciado unas semanas atrás, cuando quedaron junto con Angela en algún restaurante del centro—, la había puesto con los pelos de punta, además el mareo, el desmayo y las náuseas de esa misma mañana la habían asustado.

—Creo que no.

Bella observó como la ginecóloga asentía mientras le sonreía suavemente, si quería infundirle valor, no lo estaba logrando, jodida bruja, estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso y ella le sonreía.

La quería matar.

—Descúbrete el brazo derecho, te tomaré una muestra de sangre.

—¿Para qué?

—Es de rutina, será analizada para saber que te encuentras en buen estado y la misma nos dirá si estás embarazada.

La simple palabra le asustaba, tenía a dos niños en casa, Paulette estaría emocionada ante la idea, Cristopher estaría molesto.

Ella tenía tanto miedo y Edward estaba demasiado callado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardará?

—Tendrás los resultados una vez terminemos con la consulta.

—¿No puede ser antes?

—¿Impaciente por la respuesta? ¿Han estado intentando concebir?

—¡No!

Bella se ruborizó al ver que ella y Edward habían gritado asustados al mismo tiempo.

—No —prosiguió abochornada—, por eso queremos asegurarnos de que el anticonceptivo sigue funcionando y no hay ningún bebé en el horno.

—De acuerdo, si lo deseas puedo realizarte un ultrasonido, de ese modo sabremos si hay producto o no.

Cielo santo, un ultrasonido hacía la idea de un embarazo más real, quería abrazarse a sus piernas y llorar como cuando era niña y Holly no le compraba todas las golosinas que ella quería.

—Está bien.

La ginecóloga los dejó solos, indicándole a Isabella que debía vestirse con una de las batas que estaban en el baño.

La bata color azul era horrible, igual de horrible que el dolor de estómago al pensar que se practicaría un ultrasonido.

Nunca se había hecho uno y estaba muerta de miedo.

Bella se acomodó en la camilla, agradecida de que Edward estuviera junto a ella, su estómago dolía por la expectativa.

 _«Por favor, por favor, por favor que no esté embarazada»,_ rogó internamente.

La ginecóloga regresó lista pare realizar el ultrasonido, colocó el gel y pasó el transductor por el vientre de Bella en busca de su mayor temor.

—¿Hay bebé? —preguntó después de un minuto en silencio.

La ginecóloga sonrió comprensiva.

—No hay producto.

El suspiro aliviado de Edward igualó al suyo, quería salir y gritar que ninguna fiebre de embarazo le había tocado, Angela y Victoria sabrían que su aumento de peso era porque estaba comiendo demasiadas donas, no porque un bichito fuera a crecer nueve meses en su vientre.

Maldita sea, no había bebé y le alegraba demasiado.

La ginecóloga apagó el monitor, colocó el transductor en su lugar y le entregó un par de pañuelos a Bella para que se limpiara el gel en su vientre.

—El DIU sigue en su lugar —habló pacientemente—, pero si lo deseas podemos cambiarlo, si sigues queriendo el método anticonceptivo, puede ser en este momento, es rápido y sencillo.

—Creo que es lo mejor —respondió Bella asintiendo—, no quiero volver a pasar un susto como este.

La ginecóloga asintió.

—Bueno, me han dicho que no piensan tener hijos.

—Así es —continuó Bella—, por eso nunca he dejado los anticonceptivos.

—Como saben, siempre hay un riesgo en los anticonceptivos, el DIU de cobre que tienes, Bella, tiene un alto índice de efectividad.

—Lo sé, por eso lo escogí.

—Tienes el DIU desde hace ocho años.

—Casi cumplo nueve años con él, la doctora Granger hacía revisiones periódicas y dijo que el DIU aún era efectivo, no había necesidad de cambiarlo.

—Si el DIU está bien colocado, se puede alargar la vida de este, pero la efectividad del DIU de cobre, que en este caso usas, va disminuyendo ligeramente a partir de los cinco años.

—Entiendo.

—Existen otros métodos que puedes aplicar en caso de que hayas decidido no tener hijos.

—¿Como cuáles?, las inyecciones y parches me sentaron mal y las pastillas, bueno, las dejé de usar cuando me decidí por el DIU.

—Aún eres bastante joven, Isabella, y sé que es una decisión difícil, pero si estás segura de que no deseas un embarazo, puedo ligarte las trompas.

—¿Qué?

—Piénsalo, ¿qué mejor método? La probabilidad de quedar embarazada es prácticamente nula.

—¿No es cien por ciento efectiva?

—Existe una probabilidad de que las ligaduras fallen y quedes embarazada, pero son casos aislados.

Bella mordió su labio inferior, Holly se las había ligado muchos años atrás, después de que Bella cumpliera los seis decidió hacerlo y desde entonces había sido una mujer libre de anticonceptivos que alteraban sus hormonas.

Le daba un poco de miedo someterse a cirugía, la última vez la anestesia fue una perra con ella, y no se sentía preparada para volver a experimentarlo, pero la simple idea de no tener que preocuparse por quedar embarazada, realmente le tentaba.

—Vamos a pensarlo —intervino Edward antes de que pudiera hablar—, es un tema delicado.

—Claro, yo solo hacía la sugerencia porque es una opción, pero la última palabra la tienen ustedes. Ahora, Bella, coloca las piernas en los estribos.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, con una receta de pastillas anticonceptivas y la advertencia de que usaran condón si decidían mantener relaciones sexuales, Bella y Edward caminaban por el estacionamiento en completo silencio.

—¿Qué es lo que debemos pensar? —preguntó subiéndose al auto.

—Si lo haces, no tendríamos ninguna oportunidad de tener un bebé, dijo que es prácticamente nula.

—Pensé que ambos estábamos de acuerdo en que no tendríamos ningún bebé —aseguró Bella intentando mantener el enojo a raya—, por eso los anticonceptivos.

—Lo sé, pero en este momento es diferente.

—No sé en qué es diferente.

—Pau quiere un hermanito y sería egoísta no pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de… bueno, intentarlo.

—Eres un idiota —le gritó bajándose del auto.

—Estás exagerando las cosas —habló Edward bajándose del auto, notando como las demás personas que salían de la consulta se les quedaban viendo.

—Puedo exagerar las cosas todo lo que se me dé la puta gana —le recriminó—, no me voy a embarazar, que te quede claro eso, Edward, Paulette está encaprichada porque no aceptamos a la primera que lo pidió.

—No es eso, Bella —respondió exasperado—. Entra al auto, hablemos en casa.

—No voy a entrar a ningún auto contigo y no necesito hablar de algo que está bastante claro, no voy a tener ningún bebé, fin de a discusión, y mientras tú no olvides la ridícula idea de darle un hermanito a Pau, ejercitarás mucho esa mano, porque no pienso tener sexo contigo.

Bella caminó de regreso a la consulta, dispuesta a pedir un taxi que la llevara de regreso a la oficina.

Estaba tan condenadamente enojada.

Antes de abandonar la consulta, regresó a hacer la cita para la ligadura, era su condenada decisión.

…

Bella cerró la puerta de su oficina con más fuerza de la necesaria, arrojó el bolso al escritorio frustrada, estaba tan condenadamente enojada.

—¿Alguien no está de buen humor? ¿Malas noticias?

Bella suspiró y se sentó en su escritorio viendo como Victoria entraba a su oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Fue imposible no ver el bulto en su vientre, tres meses y los gemelos se hacían notar, la pequeña barriga podía esconderse perfectamente con una blusa un poco más suelta, una falda no tan ajustada o con algún saco, pero a Victoria le encantaba dar a conocer que estaba embarazada, se alegraba por ella y su felicidad.

Pero encontraba muy difícil que ella se sintiera de la misma forma.

—Todo lo contrario, no estoy embarazada y me he decidido a cambiar de anticonceptivo.

—Ten cuidado los primeros meses del cambio, mis gemelos están aquí por un cambio de inyecciones a pastillas.

—Estoy cubierta en ese aspecto, créeme.

—Lo dudo mucho, tú y Edward apenas pueden mantener las manos lejos del otro.

Victoria se rio por su chiste, en otro momento Bella hubiera asegurado que no podían culparla cuando tenía un caliente hombre como esposo, pero en ese momento ni siquiera tuvo las ganas de fingir que las cosas andaban bien.

No sentía nada bien en su vida.

—¿Pasó algo con la ginecóloga?, ahora no se si estás enojada o deprimida.

—Discutí con Edward, eso es todo.

—Lo siento, ¿puedo preguntar el motivo?

—Me dijo que quiere un bebé.

—Mierda.

—Exacto —suspiró pasándose las manos por el cabello en un vano intento de calmarse—. Se supone que ambos decidimos no tener hijos, por eso adoptamos a Patito, y ahora me sale con esto, pensé que él entendía que no deseaba un embarazo, puedo con pañales y llantos, lo viví con Paulette y Cris, pero simplemente la idea de…

—¿Tú estando gorda?

—Eso, además de pasar por el parto, no, eso no es para mí.

—Tal vez Edward solo quiere un bebé —prosiguió Victoria—, piensa, Pau está a punto de los siete y Cris por cumplir nueve, ya no son unos bebés y ciertamente se perdieron mucho de la vida de ambos, tal vez solo quiere otra oportunidad de ser parte de la vida de un niño desde el inicio.

—No creo que se refiera a eso.

—Es mejor pensar eso, no te hace infeliz.

…

Paulette salió de la cama después de tener un mal sueño, su reloj en la mesita de noche decía que era la una de la madrugada, sabía que sus papis se iban a dormir tarde y nunca les molestaría que fuera a su habitación a dormir con ellos, posiblemente Cristopher estaría ahí en algún momento.

Tallándose los ojos caminó a la habitación de sus papis, una ráfaga de luz salía por debajo de la puerta, eso significaba que aún seguían despiertos, les pediría que le contaran un cuento para volver a dormir. Estaba por tocar la puerta cuando la voz de su papi la detuvo.

—Estás siendo infantil, solo era una suposición.

—Claro, e intentar acostarte conmigo sin que tuvieras un maldito condón solo fue un accidente.

—Hace años que no compro condones, perdón por estar acostumbrado a no usar condón con mi esposa.

—Yo tampoco estoy acostumbrada a tomar pastillas, pero no por eso me he olvidado de comprarlas, eres un idiota.

—¿Y crees que tú estás siendo razonable?, ni siquiera has querido hablar, no quieres escuchar mis motivos.

—A no ser que me apoyes y estés conmigo el día en que se lleve a cabo la cirugía, no necesito hablar de nada contigo.

—No tenías derecho a agendar una cita sin consultármelo primero.

—Es un país libre, puedo hacer lo que se me dé la jodida gana.

—Eres mi esposa, espero que al menos quieras saber mi opinión y lo que pienso al respecto.

—Ya sé tu opinión y como no estoy de acuerdo la he botado como la mierda que es.

—Eres jodidamente imposible, Isabella —bufó exasperado, Paulette sabía perfectamente que estaría jalándose el cabello.

—Como si tú fueras una maravillosa compañía —le gritó de vuelta—. Vete a dormir a la sala porque no quiero verte.

—Esta también es mi habitación, no me marcharé solo porque estás molesta conmigo.

—No lo hagas, puedo ser yo quien duerma perfectamente en otro lugar.

Paulette corrió a la habitación de su hermano, escuchando como la discusión de sus padres seguía escaleras abajo.

Se metió a la cama de Cristopher, quien, al igual que ella, estaba despierto escuchando la acalorada discusión.

—No me gusta que peleen, Cris —murmuró Paulette cubriéndose con la manta hasta la barbilla—, no me gusta para nada.

Seguía escuchando el murmullo de la discusión, detestaba saber que sus papis peleaban, le hacía recordar a Alice y Jasper cuando se gritaban por no tener suficiente dinero para comprar sus dulces de adulto.

—Todo va a estar bien —le murmuró Cristopher en respuesta, abrazándola—, tiene que estar bien, tiene que estar bien.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La familia entera sabía que las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos.

No era normal verlos tan esquivos entre ellos, ninguno se sentaba cerca del otro, evitaban todo tipo de contacto, incluso para Esme, después de tantos años de casada viviendo altas y bajas en su matrimonio, conociendo los problemas que Emmett y Jasper tuvieron con sus respectivas esposas, viendo a sus amigas y enterándose de miles de problemas maritales, le sorprendía lo ariscos que estaban siendo ambos.

Esme los había visitado continuamente notando que las cosas simplemente no mejoraban, veía como ambos discutían en voz baja para que los niños no escucharan, como se ignoraban mutuamente o se fulminaban con la mirada, ambos dejaban en claro que no querían saber nada el uno del otro.

La prueba más clara para Esme fue cuando sugirió llevarse a los niños al parque sin que Carmen los acompañara.

Bella había dudado.

Edward había pensado que sería buena idea que Paulette y Cristopher pasaran tiempo con su abuelita.

—Ya decidiste, Edward, ¿quieres que ahora me niegue?

—Quiero escuchar qué piensas, porque yo sí tomo en cuenta tu opinión, la valoro.

—Yo valoro la tuya siempre y cuando sea acertada, no una estupidez.

—Estás siendo infantil.

—Claro, habla el maduro de la relación, ¿acaso no acabas de restregármelo en la cara?

Esme se llevó a los niños inmediatamente.

—¿Se van a divorciar? —preguntó Cristopher mientras caminaban por Central Park.

—No lo creo, a veces los padres tienen problemas, pero sabrán arreglarlo.

—Pero llevan mucho tiempo enojados —protestó Paulette—, a veces mami duerme en mi cama o con Cris o en el sofá, a veces papi también lo hace, ellos pelean mucho en la noche cuando creen que nosotros estamos dormidos.

—Los adultos tienen problemas, y en un matrimonio hay muchos más, a veces los padres se enojan y no quieren dormir juntos, pero eso no quiere decir que se van a divorciar, solo necesitan tiempo para poder resolverlo.

Esme esperaba que lo resolvieran rápidamente, realmente no le gustaba ver a su hijo y nietos sufrir por discusiones maritales.

…

Tres semanas sin tener ninguna intimidad con su esposo la estaba poniendo histérica.

De igual modo la falta de menstruación le prohibía comenzar con los anticonceptivos, la ginecóloga le había dicho que era normal que tuviera ciclos irregulares, su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando al cambio por el retiro del DIU.

No solo era el sexo lo que extrañaba, quería poder acurrucarse por las noches en su pecho mientras hablaban de su día, quería tomar un baño por la mañana y ver a Edward a través de la mampara rasurándose, quería besarlo antes de que ambos se fueran a sus respectivos trabajos.

Quería a su compañero junto a ella, no sentirlo a kilómetros de distancia a pesar de tenerlo a su lado en la cama.

Sabía que era una mujer explosiva, se molestaba con facilidad y le gustaba que todo marchara según lo que ella decía, no era una mujer fácil de entender, muchos podrían llamarla histérica, mal cogida, zorra, puta, entre muchos otros insultos, pero Edward nunca lo había hecho.

—Bella —la voz de Tanya a través del intercomunicador la sacó de su miseria—, la señora Sutherland necesita hablar contigo.

—Es señorita —protestó la chillona voz de Katy.

Lo que le faltaba a su estúpido día.

—Hazla pasar, Tanya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jessica le sonrió sentada en su escritorio, Bella había ido las suficientes veces a la oficina de Edward para saber que ella no necesitaba presentación.

La sonrisa en su rostro se congeló al ver a Kate tan cerca de su marido.

Había miles de explicaciones completamente inocentes que justificaban su cercanía, pero en ese momento ninguna parecía lo suficientemente buena para evitar que Bella sintiera al monstruo de los celos crecer en su interior.

—Hola, Bella —sonrió Kate, carraspeando al notar lo tenso del ambiente—. Es una grata sorpresa verte por aquí, yo ya me iba. A las cinco, Edward, no lo olvides, detesto que me dejen plantada.

Bella llevaba una relación bastante amistosa con Kate, pero eso no evitaba que en ese momento quisiera descuartizarla por atreverse a tocar a _su_ esposo.

El mismo con el que llevaba casi un mes sin intimar.

—¿A qué debo tu grata visita? —preguntó Edward después de que Kate cerrara la puerta.

—¿Debo tener un motivo? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos aún de pie junto a la puerta.

—No —se encogió de hombros volviendo a su asiento detrás del escritorio—, me gusta que estés aquí, ¿te sientas conmigo?

Con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido caminó hasta sentarse en una de las sillas frente a Edward.

—No me refería a eso y lo sabes —bufó frustrado—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—El necesario para que abandones la absurda idea del bebé.

—Podríamos...

—No, no tendré ningún bebé, fin de la discusión.

—Tú fuiste la que comenzó, no puedes simplemente terminarla solo porque se te da la condenada gana.

—Sí puedo —respondió poniéndose de pie—. Venía a invitarte a comer conmigo, pero por lo visto tenías planes con Kate.

—Isabella...

—No me importa —espetó.

—Yo nunca te digo nada cuando comes con Alec —dijo e imitó su acción.

—La diferencia es que no estamos solos, nunca he quedado con él a solas y mucho menos le he permitido estar tan cerca de mí.

—Kate solo me ayudaba con la corbata.

—Sí claro, pues tal vez Alec necesite ayude con la brague... —Bella se vio interrumpida cuando Edward la tomó del brazo con fuerza y la pegó a su pecho.

—No estoy para tus juegos, Bella —habló a centímetros de sus labios.

—Suéltame, Edward.

—Mucho tiempo, Bella, entiendo que estés enojada, pero…

—No estoy enojada.

—Isabella…

—Está bien, sí lo estoy, pero es tu culpa —protestó soltándose de su agarre—, tú provocaste esto.

—Claro, yo quise quedarme sin sexo.

—No seas idiota.

—Nunca quise llegar a esto, yo solo digo que podríamos...

—No, Edward, es mi vida, mi cuerpo y mi decisión.

—Es nuestra vida, Isabella —le recordó tomándola de la cintura—, es nuestra decisión.

Bella quiso resistirse, realmente intentó detener el apasionado beso, quiso soltarse de su agarre y evitar que la llevara al sofá, detestó ser tan débil, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo y necesitaba sentir a su esposo cerca de ella.

—No podemos —logró articular al levantar las caderas para que Edward le quitara las bragas.

—Claro que sí, mi amor.

Bella observó el paquetito metálico color rosa, maldita sea, hacía años que no usaba un condón de sabor.

La ropa desapareció rápidamente, estaba segura de que su blusa había terminado desgarrada y que tal vez Edward necesitaría ir a casa y conseguir unos pantalones que el botón y bragueta aún sirvieran.

—Mucho tiempo —murmuró Edward antes de entrar en ella.

—Espera, Edward —lo detuvo alejándolo de su cuerpo—, no podemos hacerlo, amor, no podemos.

—Tengo el condón puesto, puede que pasara tiempo, pero no he olvidado cómo ponerlo, estamos seguros.

—Tengo algo que decirte antes, con respecto a la cita…

—Estaré ahí —le aseguró Edward—, si es lo que quieres, entonces estaré ahí.

—No es eso —acarició su mejilla con más ternura de la que el momento ameritaba—, la cancelé hace unas horas, no lo haré sabiendo que te lastimo, prefiero correr el riesgo a que sigas molesto conmigo, no puedo ni quiero seguir de este modo, no lo soportaría un minuto más.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Hola!**

 **Patito ha perdido un diente y esto ha llevado a un nuevo acontecimiento, sabe que está en casa y nunca se va a marchar, esto es un gran paso, Cris aún se siente inseguro en ocasiones y ahora es consiente que su hogar siempre estuvo junto a Bella y Edward, un** **pequeño suceso que para la mayoría de los niños es normal, para nuestro Patito es de suma importancia, ahora esta completamente seguro que está en casa**

 **¡NO HAY BEBÉ!, Ta l vez ustedes no estén muy felices (se que mis queridas acosadoras no lo estarán), pero Bella sí que lo está jajajaja**

 **Aunque como dijo al final, prefiere correr el riesgo que seguir molesta, todo puede pasar…o no pasar *inserte risa malvada***

 **Yanina, eres la mejor, gracias por la revisión del capítulo, no se que haría sin ti**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Cristopher giró nuevamente en la cama, el reloj en forma de _Mate_ marcaba las dos de la madrugada, debía estar dormido en ese momento, si la señorita Carmen entraba y lo veía despierto estaría en problemas, no importaba que le explicara que no podía dormir sabiendo que Bella y Edward no estaban en casa… de hecho, no había podido dormir bien desde que ellos no se dirigían la palabra, ambos muy molestos como para abrazarlo al mismo tiempo cuando se escabullía en su cama, o Bella lo abrazaba o Edward lo hacía, y aunque le gustaba, quería a ambos juntos.

Había ido a buscar a Paulette para que lo ayudara con su insomnio, pero en lugar de que lo escuchara y aceptara acompañarlo a la cocina a asaltar la alacena y esperar a Bella y Edward en su habitación, le había dicho que no la molestara, que a veces ellos llegaban muy tarde de sus trabajos.

— _Eres un bebé llorón, Cris —murmuró Paulette—, solo acuéstate, hay que dormir porque es muy noche para estar despiertos._

Cristopher le sacó la lengua y regresó a su habitación, tenía a Pato con él, y era buena compañía, pero no la suficiente, tampoco podía jugar con la consola, porque a pesar de que ya le habían levantado el castigo, no podía usarla después de su hora de dormir.

Estaba a punto de rendirse e ir a la habitación de la señorita Carmen para pedirle que le ayudara con su insomnio cuando escuchó como la puerta principal era abierta y la risa amortiguada de Bella haciendo eco por toda la casa, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la escuchó reír de ese modo, también escuchó el susurro de Edward recordándole que guardara silencio pues todos en casa estaban durmiendo.

Escuchó el quejido de Bella al caerse, seguido de la risa de Edward mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y se burlaba diciéndole que seguía siendo igual de patosa.

Escuchó a Bella maldecirlo mientras reía y subían con dificultad las escaleras.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió una rendija de la puerta para ver que Edward sostenía a Bella muy cerca de su cuerpo, casi la llevaba cargada pues ella no podía mantenerse derecha por mucho tiempo, aunque ciertamente Edward tampoco podía, lo que ocasionaba que chocaran con las paredes.

—Fueron demasiados tequilas —protestó Bella cubriéndose la boca mientras reía—, recuérdame no volver a competir contra Kate.

—Te dije que eran suficientes —le reclamó Edward besando su cuello.

—No recuerdos que lo hicieras —bufó—, lo que sí recuerdo es que fuiste tú quien me servía shot tras shot.

—Me gustas cuando estás toda borracha —murmuró haciéndole cosquillas, causando que ambos terminaran chocando con uno de los muebles, Butterfly ladró desde las escaleras.

—¿Ves lo que provocas? —protestó Bella golpeándolo en el hombro—, tendré que ir al trabajo con una resaca horrible.

—Puedes reportarte enferma.

—Cállate y llévame a la habitación, necesito sacarme todo este alcohol del sistema.

—Puedo hacer que sudes todo ese alcohol —respondió besándola en los labios repetidas veces—, estarás como nueva por la mañana.

—Eso espero, o estaré muy molesta contigo.

—Lo prometo, nena, ahora camina o terminaremos por molestar a Butterfly y con los niños despiertos y sin dejarnos sudar como se debe.

Bella se rio nuevamente y dejó que Edward la guiara al dormitorio, Christopher salió de su habitación después de ver que la puerta de la de ellos se cerraba detrás de Edward, dio un pequeño saltito de felicidad y volvió a su cuarto, dejando que Butterfly entrara con él.

Quería ir y dormir con ellos ahora que estaban de nuevo felices, pero no quería molestarlos mientras se ejercitaban, no quería ser el responsable de que nuevamente terminaran enojados.

Todo estaba nuevamente en su lugar, tal y como debía ser.

Mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de Bella y Edward, el sueño por fin se presentó llevándolo a un tranquilo descanso.

…

Bella protestó cuando la alarma sonó más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado, el dolor de cabeza y el mal aliento le recordaban que ya no tenía veinte años, la resaca le daba más fuerte. Y por más tiempo.

—Apaga esa mierda —protestó Edward cubriéndose con la almohada.

Alcanzó la alarma detestando por completo los números que marcaban, suspirando se quitó el cabello pegado de su frente y cuello, detestando el dolor de cuello y hombros por culpa del tirante del sostén, se quitó las mantas y vio su ropa arrugada, sonrió al recordar como ambos habían terminado dormidos en medio segundo, ni siquiera se habían quitado la ropa.

Estaba segura de que el maquillaje estaba corrido y que su aliento sería peor que el olor de un basurero.

—Se nos hará tarde —habló Bella sentándose en la orilla de la cama—, vamos a bañarnos.

—¿Qué te parece si me convierto en tu mantenido? —preguntó Edward debajo de la almohada—. Tú vas a trabajar y yo te espero en casa con _baby doll_ y buen sexo.

—¿Como el de ayer? —cuestionó Bella quitándole la almohada—. Si voy a tener un mantenido al menos tendría que ser joven.

—Aún soy joven.

—Si eso quieres creer... —murmuró levantándose de la cama—. Vamos, mantenido, que tienes que prepararme el desayuno.

Bella entró al baño y comenzó a quitarse la ropa viendo por el reflejo del espejo como Edward la observaba recostado en la cama, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, el cabello revuelto y la corbata casi deshecha colgando de su cuello.

Incluso con la resaca y pareciendo más zombi que persona, seguía amándolo y deseándolo por completo.

Tal vez…

—¿Me estás esperando para unirme a tu baño, dulzura? —preguntó Edward desde la cama—. Porque yo estaría encantado.

—Pensé que como mi mantenido tenías que saber lo que deseaba incluso antes de que yo lo pensara… me estás decepcionando muchísimo.

Se giró dispuesta a meterse a la ducha, rio suavemente al escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta del baño.

—Vamos, dulzura, o los niños nos interrumpirán, y es mi deber como mantenido nunca decepcionarte.

Bella se carcajeó sin poder evitarlo, aunque terminó arrepintiéndose después de que el dolor de cabeza la hiciera recordar que reír en ese momento no era buena idea. Pero mientras Edward preparaba la temperatura del agua para que estuviera perfecta, pensó que incluso con dolor de cabeza la vida era buena si lo tenía junto a ella.

…

Paulette entró a la cocina encontrando a su padre arrinconando a su madre contra la encimera mientras besaba castamente sus labios, ahora entendía por qué Cris estaba tan feliz mientras se cepillaban los dientes, repitiéndole que él sabía algo de suma importancia primero que ella.

—Buenos días —canturreó acercándose a sus padres.

—Buenos días, corazón —respondió Edward besando su mejilla antes de dejarla sentarse en la mesa—, ayer ya no pude verte.

—No importa, ¿mucho trabajo?

—Algo.

Su mami asintió sonriéndole a su papi de manera divertida, extrañaba eso de ellos, como parecían comunicarse sin necesidad de palabras, como si hablaran un lenguaje secreto que solo ellos dos conocían.

—Recuerda que hoy vendrá la abuelita Esme para ir al centro comercial contigo y Cristopher —habló Bella dejando su taza de café en el fregadero—, no des mucha guerra con Carmen.

—No lo haré —respondió rodando los ojos—. ¿Puedo tener un helado?

—No, hace demasiado frío para helados.

—Pero, mami...

—No, cariño, no queremos que enfermes a solo una semana para Navidad.

—Es Navidad y aún no tenemos árbol… no es justo, se terminarán los árboles bonitos y tendremos uno muy feo.

—No tendremos árbol, cielo.

—¡¿Por qué?! —preguntó alarmada—. ¿No quieres que Santa llegue a casa?, necesitamos el árbol para que él llegue.

—No tendremos porque iremos a casa del abuelito Charlie a pasar la Navidad, si compramos un árbol terminará secándose.

—¿Entonces sí tendremos árbol?

—Sí, Santa te traerá lo que le has pedido.

—¡Sí!

—Pero no te dejará el reno, así que no te emociones.

—Puedo ser muy convincente, mami —protestó Paulette sonriendo con toda la dulzura que tenía—. ¿Puedo tener cereal con chocolate y malvaviscos?

—¿Para que después seas solo adrenalina y azúcar? —preguntó Bella besando su mejilla—. Matilde te está preparando el desayuno, huevo con tocino.

—¿Puede ser solo tocino?

—No puedes culparla por intentarlo —murmuró Edward bebiendo lo último de café que tenía en su taza—. Iré a apresurar a Cristopher, tenemos que irnos y se enojará si no nos despedimos de él.

—Apúrate, tienes que dejarme primero a mí en la oficina —habló Bella sirviéndole jugo a Paulette.

—Claro, claro.

Paulette sonrió al ver a su papi salir de la cocina, después de ya no poder verlo, miró a su mami que estaba concentrada sirviéndose otra taza de café, no entendía por qué les gustaba tanto si sabía muy mal.

—¿Amas a papi otra vez? —preguntó Paulette causando que Bella casi se ahogara.

—Corazón… yo… yo nunca dejé de amar a papi.

—Pero ustedes estaban enojados.

—Lo sé, pero los papis a veces se enojan, discuten y en ocasiones gritan, pero nunca debes dudar acerca del amor que le tengo a tu papi, lo amo con todo mi corazón y eso no va a cambiar en ningún momento.

—¿Segura?

—Completamente, papi, Cris y tú viven en mi corazón permanentemente.

—Eso está muy bien, mami, yo también te amo.

…

Edward encontró a Cristopher con medio cuerpo debajo de la cama.

—¿Qué haces?

Edward se apresuró a sacar a su niño de debajo de la cama al escuchar el quejido de dolor, al tenerlo en brazos, Cristopher sobaba su cabeza en donde se había golpeado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué hacías ahí abajo?

—Buscaba a Pato —protestó cruzándose de brazos—, no puedo encontrarlo, lo dejé en la cama antes de entrar al baño y ahora no sé dónde está.

—Lo encontraremos, ya sabes que a Paulette le encanta jugar con él, ahora ve abajo que mamá está esperándote.

—¿Ya estás bien con Bella? —preguntó antes de salir de la habitación—. Ni a Paulette ni a mí nos gustaba verlos enojados.

—Lo sé, campeón, pero no deben preocuparse por ese motivo, peleamos, pero no tengas duda de que siempre resolveremos las cosas.

—Eso mismo dijo la abuelita Esme —respondió Cris bajando las escaleras—, incluso la abue Holly dijo que siempre era divertido un poco de enojo porque las reconciliaciones eran mejores, ¿por qué son mejores?

—Porque se arreglan los asuntos —respondió sintiendo como su cara se calentaba.

—Eso tiene sentido.

Cristopher corrió a abrazarla y besar a Bella para después pelear con Paulette por intentar robar el tocino de su plato.

—Pórtense bien por favor, no den tanta guerra —habló Bella aplicándose labial—, y no se hagan los inocentes conmigo porque los conozco, mis pequeños diablillos.

Edward y Bella se despidieron de ambos besando sus mejillas y deseándoles un buen día antes de abandonar la casa, Edward sostuvo a Bella de la cintura antes de llegar al auto y la besó disfrutando de sus suaves labios.

—Te amo —suspiró Bella al separarse.

Ambos escucharon el grito de victoria de los niños que chocaban las manos detrás del ventanal, pero huyeron a esconderse al verse descubiertos.

—Yo también te amo, cielo, pero tenemos que irnos.

Bella asintió y subió al auto, sonriendo cuando Edward alcanzó su mano y la sostuvo durante todo el trayecto.

…

Kate entró en su oficina con dos cafés negros en sus manos, traía lentes de sol y un montón de perfume encima.

—¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó ofreciéndole el café y sentándose en la silla frente a Edward—. Debo admitir que nunca había conocido a alguien con la misma resistencia que yo al alcohol, Bella sí que me dio pelea, terminé muy ebria y perdí mi teléfono.

—Lo siento por el teléfono.

—Nada que no puedo remplazar, realmente me divertí ayer, fue una gran idea que llevaras a Bella, necesitaba un poco de entretenimiento después de cortar con el estúpido de mi ex.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, Edward, Bella me dio un consejo realmente útil ayer por la noche.

—¿Y cuál sería ese?

—No te lo diré, tonto, es cosa de mujeres.

—Si mal no recuerdo fui yo quien te metió al taxi, así que merezco saberlo.

—Yo merezco muchas cosas, pero aun así no las tengo —aseguró poniéndose de pie—. Solo venía a darte el café y agradecerte por una buena noche, dile a Bella que me llame, creo que he encontrado a mi compañera de parranda.

—Eres una mala influencia para mi esposa —respondió Edward tomando el termo.

—Lo sé, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, siempre hay un roto para un descosido y en este caso es tu esposa, así que tendrás que hacer de niñero mientras Bella y yo salimos.

Edward rio mientras Kate salía de su oficina, era una buena amiga, aún encontraba gracioso como Bella había actuado toda celosa y territorial, aunque ese accidente había hecho que su pelea terminara, podría agradecerle a Kate, pero suficiente egocéntrica era como para que él lo aumentara.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—¿Crees que el hada de los dientes guarda todos los dientes en su casa? —preguntó mientras comían las palomitas que Matilde les había preparado—. ¿Y si su casa es en forma de diente? ¿Y si todos sus muebles tienen forma de dientes?

—No creo que eso sea posible, Pau.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque sería muy obvio y todos sabrían dónde vive y querrían ir a visitarla.

—¿Has buscado su casa?, tal vez sí tenga forma de diente y le gusten las visitas de los niños.

—Nunca lo he hecho, pero no creo que exista una casa con forma de diente.

—Podemos buscarlo, papi siempre dice que puedes encontrar todo si buscas.

—¿Y cómo vamos a buscar la casa?, no nos dejan salir de la nuestra.

—Con la tablet de papi —respondió Paulette rodando los ojos—, buscaremos _hada de los dientes_ , y saldrán fotos de su casa.

—Puede que tengas razón, ve por la tablet de Edward.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque tú lo sugeriste, ahora ve.

Paulette refunfuñó, pero fue en busca de la tablet de su papi que como siempre se encontraba en la mesita junto a la puerta de su oficina en donde ella podía tomarla sin ningún problema. Regresó junto a Cristopher y desbloqueó la pantalla.

—Busca _hada de los dientes_ —ordenó Paulette entregándole la tablet a Cristopher.

El obedeció y escribió en el cuadrito del navegador esperando que cargaran los resultados de la búsqueda, frunció el ceño al notar los cuatro videos que salían en las primeras respuestas.

—Tal vez alguien grabó la casa —habló Paulette—, inicia el video y sabremos si su casa tiene forma de colmillo.

Cristopher asintió y esperó pacientemente a que la página cargara.

La música tenebrosa sonó, causando que los vellos de su piel se erizaran y tragaran duro por la expectativa de lo que aparecería en el video.

El video se reprodujo con distintas escenas, cada una asustándolos más que la anterior, hasta que no pudieron soportarlo más y soltaron la tablet dejando que cayera en el sofá, luego corrieron escaleras arriba en busca de sus padres, no importaba que la señorita Carmen les ordenara no molestarlos, ahora tenían mucho miedo como para a seguir las reglas.

Paulette abrió la puerta de la habitación principal, pero se detuvo al escuchar el grito asustado de su mami y como jalaba las sábanas para que no pudieran ver que estaba sin ropa.

—¡No! —gritaron al mismo tiempo cuando Cristopher intentó entrar a la habitación.

Ambos se congelaron en su lugar, sin entender por qué estaban en cama tan temprano, ni siquiera habían cenado.

—¿Por qué no tienen ropa? —preguntó Paulette al notar que no traían pijama, ni la ropa del trabajo—. ¿Es como una pijamada?

—No seas tonta, Paulette, no puede ser una pijamada porque ellos siempre duermen juntos.

—No te estoy hablando a ti, tonto, además yo no sé cómo son las pijamadas, tal vez en las pijamadas no se usa ropa.

—No creo que eso pase —protestó Cristopher cruzándose de brazos.

Carmen apareció enseguida, agitada y completamente sonrojada.

—Yo… Yo… Yo me llevaré a los niños —logró articular mientras tomaba las manos de ambos.

Paulette no logró protestar pues Carmen los había sacado de la habitación y cerrado la puerta, por como los sostenía y los llevaba a jalones a la planta baja, supo que estaban en problemas.

Nunca debió intentar buscar la casa en forma de diente, no importaba qué tan genial sonara, era una muy mala idea.

…

Bella se dejó caer en la cama sintiendo como la excitación que dos minutos antes la embargaba desaparecía de su cuerpo, sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas y no se debía a la pasión ni al esfuerzo físico que realizaba al cabalgar a Edward.

Dios santo, sus hijos casi la habían visto manteniendo relaciones íntimas, aún eran muy pequeños como para saber el porqué ella estaba arriba de Edward mientras este la sostenía de la cadera y la ayudaba a moverlas en círculos.

Aún no estaba lista para explicarles por qué los padres necesitaban tiempo a solas sin que los hijos les interrumpieran, Holly se lo había contado cuando tenía diez y la encontró de manera bochornosa con un italiano del cual ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

—Nunca he sentido tanta vergüenza en mi vida —se quejó Bella después de recuperarse un poco—, ni siquiera cuando mi madre llegó al departamento de sorpresa.

—Tu madre solo se burló y nos dejó para que termináramos y nos diéramos una ducha, puedo con una burla, no con mis hijos preguntando por qué me cubro con una almohada la entrepierna.

—Al menos nos encontraron en esa posición, no sé qué hubiéramos hecho si entraban veinte minutos antes.

—Creo que esto queda entre las cinco primeras cosas de mi lista de lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado en la vida.

—¿Tienes una lista?

—Claro.

—¿Y qué hay en primer lugar?

—¿Recuerdas el... —carraspeó incómodo— el video que hicimos?

—Mierda, lo borré ese mismo día temiendo que volviera a pasar.

—Sí, pero saber que casi fue expuesto ante la clase simplemente es…

—Dios, fue la primera y única vez que he estado tan expuesta en mi vida, te detesté por convencerme de grabarnos.

—Aunque en ese momento lo único en lo que pensaba era que verían a mi mujer desnuda.

—En ese momento no éramos nada y si hubiera sabido que pensabas eso, lo hubiera proyectado.

—Descarada.

—Pero aun así me amas.

—El amor de mi vida —aseguró tomándola de la cadera y sentándola de nuevo sobre su semi erección—, y eras mía en ese momento, aunque no lo quisieras admitir, siempre fuiste mía, desde la primera vez.

—No, mi amor, tú fuiste mío desde la primera vez que puse mis ojos en ti, recuerda que fui yo quien me acerqué a ti con el estúpido truco de tirarte mi cerveza encima.

—No importa cómo fuera, solo que ahora estás conmigo para toda la vida.

Bella sonrió y se restregó sintiendo como el miembro de su esposo crecía al sentir la tibia cavidad de su sexo, que estaba listo para recibirlo, se inclinó y capturó los labios de Edward, dominando en el beso como aquella primera vez en donde quiso dejarle en claro al guapo cobrizo que ella era quien mandaba.

—Tenemos tres minutos antes de que Cris o Pau vengan a tocar nuevamente.

—Soy una experta en los rapidines, mi amor, solo no me sueltes y no dejes que grite, no quiero tener que explicarles que estoy teniendo un orgasmo a mis niños de seis y ocho.

—Tampoco me gusta la idea, ahora levántate que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Bella sonrió, se levantó un poco y tomando el erecto miembro de su esposo lo introdujo en la conocida cavidad.

Mientras se movían frenéticamente, sintiendo el colchón mecerse a su compás, rogaban porque sus hijos no los interrumpieran en el mejor momento.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paulette era una bolita de color rosa, con la gruesa chamarra, los pantalones dobles, el gorro y bufanda, apenas podía verse un poco de su ojos, Cristopher se había reído de ella al verla, aunque la sonrisa le duró poco al ver todas las prendas que Carmen tenía en sus brazos de color amarillo.

Ahora ambos batallaban para poder sentarse en el sofá, pero era casi imposible.

—Esto es muy exagerado, no hace tanto frío, solo es nieve —protestó Paulette intentando apartar los mechones rubios de su rostro.

—Parecemos luchadores de sumo —habló Cristopher sin poder mover un solo músculo.

Cristopher sonrió y observó a Paulette que también le sonreía dejando por fin de pelear con el mechón rubio que aún cubría su rostro.

Ambos corrieron en sentido contrario y se sonrieron a la distancia.

—¡Pelea de panzas! —gritaron al unísono antes de correr y chocar sus panzas, tenían tantas capas de ropa que terminaron rebotando.

Repitieron la acción una y otra vez, golpeándose y riendo a carcajadas, usar tanta ropa tenía algo bueno, podían divertirse con la seguridad de no lastimarse.

Carmen bajó en ese momento con su maleta lista para marcharse a Inglaterra a celebrar la Navidad con su familia, Edward había pedido el taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto, pero al ver como ambos chocaban estuvo tentada a regresar al piso de arriba y alistar lo necesario para acompañar a sus patrones y hacerse cargo de los niños, que si bien los adoraba, en ocasiones como esas, eran un completo caos.

—Tendremos todo controlado, Carmen —aseguró Edward al ver a sus hijos tirados en el suelo de la sala después de una extensa pelea—, tú te mereces unas vacaciones, cuidas excelente a mis hijos.

—Hago todo lo necesario.

—Haces más de lo necesario —aseguró Edward antes de girarse a sus cansados hijos—. Vengan y deséenle un buen viaje a la señorita Carmen.

Ambos suspiraron y se levantaron con mucho esfuerzo para despedirse de su niñera durante las vacaciones.

Después de que Carmen saliera de la casa, ambos niños terminaron tirados en el suelo, a punto de quedarse dormidos antes de que el timbre sonara y Esme y Carlisle entraran con gruesos abrigos y maletas.

—¿Los dejarán dormir? —preguntó Esme al ver lo cansados que estaban.

—No —respondió Edward poniéndolos de pie—, es preferible que duerman en el vuelo. ¿Pueden mantenerlos despiertos?, Bella ya casi termina de hacer la última maleta, no tardamos y podremos irnos al aeropuerto, pueden coger lo que necesiten, solo no dejen dormir a los niños.

Paulette se cruzó de brazos, ella estaba cansada e iba a tomar una siesta, aunque no contó con que el abuelito Carlisle les obligara a acompañarlo a la cocina y servirse un poco de agua.

…

Esme observó como los niños estaban sentados delante de ellos con sus cinturones asegurados y los párpados a punto de cerrarse, tomar un vuelo de madrugada y cansar a los niños con toda esa ropa puesta había sido una buena idea, ahora ninguno tenía ganas de pelear por la ventanilla.

Edward estaba muy ocupado haciendo reír a Bella, ignorando por completo todo a su alrededor, algo muy común en ellos.

—Deja de pensar tanto y solo disfrútalo —murmuró Carlisle acomodando su asiento de avión, dispuesto a relajarse—, no viajamos todos los días en primera clase.

—Aún no puedo creer que te dejara convencerme de venir, no tengo nada en común con ellos, solo conozco a la madre de Bella y realmente solo he conversado unas dos veces con ella.

—Te estás preocupando más de la cuenta, hablé con Charlie hace unos días y pareció un buen hombre.

—Sigo sin confiar, pero lo aceptaré si te quedas conmigo todo el tiempo.

—Ya veremos, ahora relájate, que ya casi despegamos.

Esme bufó al verlo ponerse los auriculares e ignorarla mientras usaba el iPhone que Edward y Emmett le habían regalado unas semanas atrás.

…

Charlie observó al pequeño niño que se aferraba a la mano de su hija, no había rastro del niño risueño que su hija sostenía en brazos, aquel que chillaba de alegría cada vez que uno de sus padres le hacían cariñitos o jugaban con él, aquel que vestido de pato se ganó el corazón de todos los invitados al perseguir a Bella en todo momento.

Sintió el golpe que Sue le dio a sus costillas para que reaccionara y notara que todos estaban abrazando a Bella, Edward y Paulette, y como sus cuatro hijos mayores se presentaban frente a Cristopher que no soltaba las manos de sus dos padres.

—Sé amable, sabes el trabajo que me costó traer a los padres de Edward —murmuró Sue antes de acercarse a Bella y Edward—. Es un gusto tenerte en casa de nuevo, no es bueno que los niños crezcan alejados de sus primos, somos familia.

Charlie notó como Bella rodaba los ojos sin creerle ni un poco antes de presentarles a sus suegros, había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Carlisle unas noches atrás, era realmente gratificante encontrar a un compañero dispuesto a pasar una tarde en el pantano, libre de nietos, esposas e hijos.

Una tarde solo de hombres, bebiendo cerveza y hablando de fútbol.

—Muchas gracias por invitarnos —dijo Esme—, tiene una casa maravillosa.

—Muchas gracias, ha sido la residencia Swan por más de cien años, pero pasemos, mis hijos llevarán sus maletas a sus habitaciones —ordenó Sue entrelazando su brazo con el de Esme y Carlisle—. Tenemos mucho de que hablar, Holly está adentro esperándonos con… cosas.

Charlie sonrió ante el ceño fruncido de su hija por la obvia evasión de información por parte de Sue, aunque lo dejó pasar al notar que Cristopher apretaba con más fuerza su mano, era tan diferente a Paulette, quien estaba siendo bombardeada por sus primas que le preguntaban acerca de todo lo que había hecho en Nueva York desde la última vez que se vieron.

Era su momento, Holly le había dicho que le patearía el trasero si no arreglaba las cosas con Cristopher, debía hacerlo en ese momento para asegurarle a su hija y yerno que aceptaba por completo a Cristopher en la familia.

—Es bueno tenerte en casa, Bells —aseguró abrazando el delgado cuerpo de su hija—, tienes que visitarme más seguido, estoy viejo, debes traerme a mis nietos para poder llevarlos a cabalgar como lo hacía contigo.

—Ya estamos aquí, papá —respondió Bella separándose del abrazo y girándose a Cristopher que esperaba pacientemente junto a Edward—. Ven, mi amor, quiero presentarte a mi papá.

Charlie vio como el niño miró a Edward inseguro, antes de soltar su mano y acercarse a Bella. Al tenerlo tan cerca se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, ese niño era la viva imagen de Isabella, el mismo gesto desconfiado, la misma reticencia a aceptar un nuevo entorno, incluso la posesividad que mostraba al sostenerse de la cadera de Bella con una mano.

—Hola, Cristopher, es un gusto tenerte otra vez en casa.

Charlie esperó nervioso a que el niño reaccionara, Holly le había contado lo inteligente que era y cómo a pesar de que en aquel entonces era casi un bebé podía recordar ciertas cosas, esperaba que no recordara el suceso en esa casa.

—¿Un cocodrilo puede meterse a la casa? —preguntó curioso viendo los alrededores—, ni a Paulette ni a mi nos gustan.

—No pueden hacerlo —le aseguró—, y si uno está cerca llamamos a control animal para que se hagan cargo de él.

—Está bien —asintió pensativo, para después voltear a ver a Bella—. ¿Puedo ir con la abue Holly?, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo.

—Solo dos semanas.

—Es mucho tiempo, Bella, tú hablas con ella todos los días, incluso Edward habla con ella acerca de…

—¿De qué?

—Porque no entramos —intervino Edward jalando al niño cerca de él—, Paulette no trae bloqueador y podría quemarse, ya sabes lo delicada que es su piel.

—Sí, pasemos —le apoyó Charlie antes de ver a sus hijos que batallaban con las maletas—. Pueden cargar cerdos, pero no pueden con maletas, he criado a unos debiluchos.

—Las cosas de Bella pesan más que un cerdo gordo —protestó Embry—. ¿Traes un cadáver aquí o qué mierda?

—Lo que pasa es que eres un debilucho o los años te están pesando —respondió Bella rodando los ojos.

Charlie apuntó dentro de la casa para escapar de la disputa entre hermanos, Edward y Cristopher lo siguieron, Paulette había entrado junto con las demás niñas en algún momento.

…

Dos días después de llegar a Luisiana, Bella se odió por darle vacaciones a Carmen, la necesitaba en todo momento, desde cuidar a los niños, hasta ayudarlos con el baño después de tener una tarde de juegos en el patio trasero.

Le preocupaba continuamente que Paulette o Cristopher se lastimaran y ella no estuviera cerca para ayudarlos, pero después de que Roxanne tropezara y todos los niños la ayudaran a llegar a casa para ser atendida, Bella dejó que sus dos nenes jugaran libremente, lo cual causó que tuviera más tiempo libre para estar con Edward, y disfrutar de las fechas navideñas antes de que el estrés por la Nochebuena llegara.

Bella y Edward deseaban que la primera Navidad de Cristopher después de que volviera a casa fuera perfecta, los regalos estaban envueltos y guardados en el ático a la espera de que Santa llegara, Bella se había sorprendido al notar que cada uno de sus hermanos había pensado en Paulette y Cristopher, al menos tenían dos presentes de cada uno de ellos, incluso Sue había derrochado un poco de la fortuna familiar para darle un regalo perfecto a Cristopher, todos querían que tuviera una Navidad perfecta.

Pero a pesar de poder pasar tiempo con Edward, notaba que algo extraño sucedía. Su padre pasaba horas en el bote junto a Carlisle recorriendo el pantano, Sue y Esme iban al pueblo, ambas regresaban con bolsas misteriosas, primero pensó que se trataba de cosas para la cena navideña, pero al ver lo mucho que procuraban esconderlo de ella, comenzó a sospechar que se trataba de algo más, aunque aún no lo descubría.

Detestaba no saber las cosas.

…

—Yo cuento y ustedes se esconden.

Todos asintieron y en cuanto Seth comenzó a contar, todos corrieron a esconderse, la mayoría lo hizo en los arbustos, otros en la cochera, otros en los juegos, él pensó en esconderse detrás del frondoso y enano árbol que estaba cerca de la valla, nadie lo encontraría en ese lugar.

Escuchó como Seth terminaba de contar y gritaba que los buscaría, esperó pacientemente escuchando como Seth encontraba a cada uno de los niños, solo faltaban los que se escondieron en el garaje y él.

Cristopher frunció el ceño al escuchar como el montón de hojas se movía, pensó que tal vez se trataba de un cocodrilo, tal vez se había escondido en la casa de los cocodrilos y ahora era la cena, se pegó al tronco del árbol, esperando a que la enorme boca del cocodrilo apareciera, era muy joven para morir, tenía muchas cosas por hacer, tenía que esperar a que Santa le cumpliera su regalo.

Las hojas se movieron una vez más y Cristopher gritó asustado cuando el animal salió de su escondite.

…

Bella observó al grupo de niños amontonándose a su alrededor, su tiempo divertido con Edward oficialmente había terminado, demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Tía Bella, dile a Cris que me deje cargarlo.

—No, que me deje cargarlo a mí.

—No a mí.

—Yo soy su hermana así que tengo que cargarlo yo.

Bella observó a Edward que la veía sin entender de lo que las niñas hablaban, cuando Cristopher apareció con una bolita llena de fango, hojas y ramitas pegada a su camisa manchándola por completo, fue que las entendieron por completo.

—Mira lo que he encontrado, necesita un baño.

Bella ahogó un grito cuando Cristopher puso a lo que se suponía era un pequeño gatito sobre su falda, sus pantalones habían quedado arruinados.

—Edward…

Su amado esposo le quitó al gatito y la dejó levantarse para intentar limpiar la enorme mancha que había quedado en sus pantalones de color amarillo, sabía que era una pésima idea usarlos.

—Está maullando muy bajo —habló Edward revisando al gatito—, no creo que esté muy sano.

El chillido de angustia y tristeza que todos hicieron fue suficiente para saber que debían salvar al gatito o todos los niños necesitarían mucha ayuda psicológica.

—Sarah, cariño —habló Bella tomando el hombro de su sobrina—, ve con tu madre y pídele que llame al veterinario, Edward y yo le daremos un baño al gatito.

—Sí, tía Bella —aceptó y entró a casa seguida de cuatro niños que gritaron el nombre de Vanessa.

—Vamos, Edward, hay un servicio a un lado de la casa, será suficiente para limpiarlo —habló Bella apuntando la dirección y dejando que Edward se marchara—; también lo necesitaré para limpiarme este desastre.

—Lo siento, Bella —respondió Cristopher.

—No importa, cariño —le aseguró, deteniendo a todos los niños de seguir a Edward—. Ustedes tráiganme champú y toallas, y un secador de cabello… no el mío, alguna de sus madres debe tener uno.

Los niños asintieron y corrieron dentro de la casa, solo Paulette y Cristopher se quedaron frente a ella.

—Es mío —declaró Cristopher cruzándose de brazos—, tengo que estar ahí.

—Y yo soy su hermana, así que tengo que estar ahí.

—Dejarán de ser hijos míos —respondió abrazándolos y siguiendo el camino de Edward.

Encontraron a Edward tratando de quitar las ramitas del pelaje del gatito, intentando no lastimarlo mientras lo hacía, aunque los maullidos lastimeros le aseguraban que no estaba teniendo ningún éxito.

—¿Le duele mucho? —preguntó Cris mordiéndose las uñas.

—Es muy pequeño y no sabemos por cuánto tiempo ha tenido esto pegado —respondió Edward sin dejar de atender al gatito.

—¿Se va a salvar, papi?

—Esperemos que sí, princesa.

—Ya he llamado al veterinario —habló Vanessa abriendo la puerta del baño con todos los niños y hermanos mayores de Bella esperando—, llegará en unos minutos.

—Esto me recuerda a cuando Bella encontró al puerquito a punto de morir cerca del pantano —habló Embry cruzándose de brazos—, terminó con toda su ropa sucia, pero tuvo un puerquito de mascota y después lo vistió con uno de los vestidos de ma.

—Oh, cállate —protestó Bella arrojándole agua—. Déjame ayudarte, Edward, mi pantalón está arruinado, no pasa nada si lo mancho un poco más.

Edward sostuvo al gatito mientras Bella le iba quitando las ramitas y hojas, Mary le entregó unas tijeras para que cortara si lo creía necesario, debían limpiar al gatito.

—Le tejeré un suéter —intervino Valery—, así se mantendrá calentito.

En media hora el gatito estaba casi limpio, aunque completamente empapado y maullando por el frío, Edward había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que recibió mordidas y arañazos.

—Pásame la secadora —pidió Bella haciendo que Quil, que había estado jugando con ella por los últimos cinco minutos, saltara asustado—, eres un infantil.

—Cállate y seca al gato, parece una rata mojada.

—Es gata, zopenco —respondió Bella con su atención centrada en medir la temperatura correcta de la secadora—, alguien pensaría que al vivir en un rancho sabrías diferenciar a un macho de una hembra.

—¿Alguna vez les he dicho lo frustrante que es tener a una hermana sabelotodo? En serio, Edward, eres una maravilla por mantenerla alejada.

Bella rodó los ojos y comenzó a secar a la gatita que soltaba maullidos lastimeros.

El veterinario llegó cinco minutos después de que tuvieron al gatito seco y limpio, lo llevaron al granero en donde podrían revisarlo mejor, Bella se disculpó diciendo lo mucho que detestaba el olor a granero y que iba a cambiarse el pantalón, pues sentía que las moscas estaban encima de ella.

—Está muy pequeño, posiblemente fue el más pequeño de la camada y su madre lo abandonó, tiene heridas en las patas con infecciones, le daré un antibiótico para combatirlo, y procuren cubrir sus patitas, manténganlo en casa de preferencia, su pelaje aún tiene muchas plastas de fango, no debemos cortárselo demasiado o sufrirá durante el crecimiento, recomiendo los baños hasta que pierda por completo la suciedad, pero séquenlo muy bien, en especial sus heridas.

—¿Pero va a estar bien? —preguntó Cris mordiendo sus uñas y viendo a la gatita acostada en la mesa.

—Con los cuidados necesarios, será una gatita bastante saludable, aún es muy pequeña, si no puede tomar leche en un tazón, intenten con biberones, igual que si se tratara de un bebé.

—Lo haremos —aseguró Edward—, haremos todo lo necesario para que la gatita mejore.

El veterinario se fue después de que les pidiera ir en dos días a la consulta para checar como iban las heridas de las patas.

—¿Nos la podemos quedar? —preguntó Cristopher sosteniendo a la gatita contra su pecho.

—Claro, pero tienes que ser muy responsable con ella.

—Lo seré, Edward, te lo prometo.

—Confío en ti, campeón. ¿Cómo la llamarás?

—¿Podemos llamarla...? —intervino Paulette dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar.

—No —la interrumpió Cris—, es mía y yo le pongo nombre.

—Pero, Cris...

—No, ella se va a llamar Dra. Bernadette Marian Rostenkowski.

—Ese nombre es tonto, mejor llámala Star.

—Star es mucho más tonto, Bernadette Marian Rostenkowski es muy bonito.

—¿Pero no sería Wolowitz Rostenkowski? —preguntó Bella apareciendo de nuevo con un pantalón limpio de color oscuro.

—No me gusta Howard —contestó encogiéndose de brazos—. Voy a mi habitación con la Dra. Bernadette Marian Rostenkowski, necesita descansar.

—¿Es necesario que la llames doctora? —preguntó Embry.

—Muy necesario.

—Cristopher es raro —murmuró Paulette antes de irse junto a sus primas quienes protestaban por no poder tener a la gatita con ellas.

—Igualito a ti —murmuró Edward—, ambos están locos por esa boba serie.

—The Big Bang Theory no es boba —protestó golpeándolo en el estómago—, y por insultar a mi hermoso Shelly, te toca convencer a Cris de no dormir con Bernie.

—Ja, si algo he aprendido de ti y Cris es que ambos harán lo que se les dé la gana.

—De tal cisne, tal pato —habló Vanessa riéndose.

Bella rodó los ojos ante la risa colectiva de sus hermanos, cuñadas y de su propio esposo.

…

Bella bajó las escaleras encontrando a Cristopher acurrucado cerca del árbol de Navidad con la gatita ronroneando en su regazo.

—¿Qué haces aún despierto? —preguntó sentándose en el sofá junto a él—, es muy noche para que sigas despierto.

—Bernie no dejaba de llorar y Paulette estaba muy cansada, por eso he salido con ella para que se calmara.

—Eres un muy buen dueño, cielo, pero debes dormir, podías acurrucarla junto a ti si era necesario.

—Lo sé, pero…

Bella esperó pacientemente a que Cristopher ordenara sus pensamientos, mientras acariciaba tiernamente a Bernie, después de un largo tiempo, por fin habló después de soltar un melancólico suspiro.

»Bernie es como yo… bueno, es como era yo.

—¿Cómo es eso, cariño?

—Está sola y triste, Bella, solo quería que alguien la abrazara y le asegurara que era amada… yo lo necesité, pero nadie lo hizo conmigo.

—Yo siempre te amé, cariño, yo…

—Lo sé, Bella —le interrumpió sonriéndole tranquilamente, sin una pizca de tristeza en su mirada—, sé que siempre me has amado, que tú y Edward siempre lo hicieron, ahora lo sé y soy muy feliz, quiero que Bernie también lo sepa, por eso decidí venir aquí.

—Oh, mi pequeño Patito —sonrió Bella besándolo en el rostro—, eso es muy dulce de tu parte.

—Gracias… aunque hay otra razón más.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Bernie se hizo pipi en la cama de Paulette, y preferí traerla aquí, antes de que se diera cuenta y se enojara con nosotros.

—¿Y crees que yo no me enojaré por esa razón?

—Puede que sí, pero te he dicho la verdad, eso debe contar un poco para que no me regañes.

—Compraremos lo que necesita después de llevarla con el veterinario, ahora hay que regresar a la cama, no podemos pasar toda la noche despiertos aquí.

—Solo un ratito más, para que Bernie se duerma y después regreso a mi habitación.

—Está bien, solo un ratito

…

Charlie fue el primero en despertar en la enorme mansión, todo estaba silencioso, ningún niño corriendo ni gritando, nadie entrando o saliendo de la casa, sin autos entrando y saliendo, sin sus nueras parloteando con su esposa sobre lo maravilloso que sería ampliar la pileta, ni sus hijos sugiriendo aumentar las exportaciones o cambiar el alimento a uno más orgánico a cierto número de cabezas de ganado para ofrecerle a los japoneses.

No, por fin tenía un momento de paz y tranquilidad, amaba a su numerosa y ruidosa familia, a sus nietos, hijos, nueras e incluso a su yerno que tomaba cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para desaparecer con su hija, pero siempre era bueno pasar un tiempo solo, disfrutar de una buena taza de café negro mientras contemplaba el amanecer.

Salió de la cama dejando a su esposa dormir un poco más, se puso las pantuflas y la bata que Sue le había comprado meses atrás y salió de la habitación principal, todas las puertas estaban cerradas, con todos disfrutando de sus últimos minutos de sueño antes de tener que comenzar a trabajar. Bajó las escaleras lentamente observando los retratos que colgaban en las paredes de su casa, sonriendo ante los recuerdos y suspirando al ver las fotos de la infancia de Bella que se había perdido.

Frunció el ceño al ver las dos cabelleras castañas dormidas en medio de la sala, entró sin entender por qué su hija y nieto estaban dormidos ahí y no en sus camas, con la gatita plácidamente acurrucada en uno de los almohadones del sofá.

Su hija, el único recuerdo vivo de Renée era Isabella, su misma nariz, sus largas pestañas y los reflejos rojizos en el cabello, incluso el lunar debajo de la barbilla, toda ella era un retrato de Renée.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Renée no hubiera fallecido?

Estaba seguro de que no tendría a Bella en casa, ella tendría una vida muy diferente junto con Renée y tal vez hubiera llamado _papá_ a alguien más, la simple posibilidad de no tenerla junto a él, quemaba en su corazón; aun después de tantos años, y al ver al niño acurrucado en el pecho de su hija, no podía creer las horribles cosas que le dijo tanto tiempo atrás.

Si tan solo hubiera sido más condescendiente, si hubiera aceptado al niño desde el principio, apoyado la decisión de su hija, Cristopher hubiera crecido rodeado de amor, nunca le hubiera faltado nada, no tendría esas dudas al hacer o decir cualquier cosa. Se había equivocado de la peor manera, no estuvo con su hija cuando más lo necesitó, pero estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas remendar su error.

No podía borrar aquellas crueles palabras con las que se refirió al niño vestido de pato tanto tiempo atrás, pero sí podía ganárselo y asegurarle que esa casa también era suya, y si él necesitaba hablar, siempre tendría a su abuelo para escucharlo.

Nunca volvería a perder a su hija por tanto tiempo.

Necesitaba conseguir una casa en Nueva York, era tiempo de tener un hogar cerca de su hija para poder visitarla y no esperar a que ella tuviera tiempo en su apretada agenda, además no era justo que quisieran más a Holly que a él.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Primero que nada, siento la tardanza, pero como sabran, es mi ultima semana antes de vacaciones, examenes finales, proyectos, presentaciones, en fin, muchas cosas, PERO, mejor tarde que nunca, así que espero que disfrutaran el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo largoooo!**

 **¿Qué será eso que le están escondiendo a Bella?, ¿Los niños sabrán?, ¿Qué trama Charlie?, ¿Sue?.**

 **Estan en Louisiana y Jacob puede aparecer, ¿Cómo creen que Patito actue?**

 **Yanina, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, nunca me cansare de decirlo, eres la mejor.**

 _ **Tayler-FZ: Con respecto al desmayo y los mareos, en muchas mujeres son efectos secundarios del DIU.**_

 _ **Kariella: Me alegra que te este gustando la historia, bienvenida.**_

 _ **Melany: La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde y menos se pierde con este par de calenturiento.**_

 _ **crysty Katy: Yo también estoy feliz de que no lo este *choca esos cinco*, Patito es un tema delicado, aun hay camino que recorrer.**_

 _ **DrakiSwan: Mucha razón, Patito sigue en proceso de adaptación y Paulette…bueno, ella es la princesita de la casa pero aun esta el tema de su ocasional inseguridad.**_

 _ **Daro: Tu no sabes esperar jajaja, pero aprecio que lo intentes.**_

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, criticas, opiniones, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Mañana es martes de adelanto, no se lo pierdan**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Bella suspiró al notar el número que su identificador de llamadas mostraba, eran unas buenas vacaciones hasta que el número de Rosalie apareció en la pantalla del móvil, sin querer soportar a dicha rubia, rechazó la llamada y apagó el teléfono, no lo necesitaría durante esa velada y en todo caso se lo pediría a Edward, pero Rosalie no iba a arruinar su velada.

Habían sido unas buenas vacaciones, entraban dentro de la lista de sus cinco mejores.

La visita había sido tranquila, siempre y cuando ignorara el hecho de que su madre, Sue, Esme y sus cuñadas actuaban muy raro, tramaban algo pero ninguna le quería decir, incluso tenía sus dudas acerca del conocimiento de Edward, él le decía que no sabía nada, a pesar de la mamada que le había dado y que después de terminar en su boca le asegurara con voz agitada que no sabía lo que se traían entre manos, seguía dudando de que no estuviera omitiéndole información.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Holly entrando a la habitación—. Los invitados ya están abajo y Black está preguntando por ti.

—Es un idiota —respondió Bella rodando los ojos—. Voy enseguida, asegúrate de que Edward no le rompa la nariz.

—Por mí, puede rompérsela —respondió Holly saliendo de la habitación.

Bella suspiró y terminó de aplicarse el labial antes de salir y bajar al primer piso en donde los amigos cercanos de la familia les esperaban en la cena navideña que los Swan siempre organizaban.

A lo largo de su vida, solo había asistido una decena de veces, durante su niñez y adolescencia, si Holly estaba de novia con alguien, la llevaba con ella a pasar las fiestas, cuando se hizo formal con Edward pasó todas su navidades con él, a veces se quedaban en Nueva York con la familia de Edward, otras veces en Luisiana, otras con Holly o a veces solo eran ellos dos.

Todas habían sido únicas a su modo.

Las navidades pasadas habían tenido a Paulette nuevamente en sus vidas, y en estas tenían a Patito, todo estaba en su lugar, tal y como debió haber sido desde un principio.

Guardó de nuevo el labial en su cosmetiquera y bajó al primer piso a asegurarse que su esposo e hijo no asesinaran a todo aquel que osara acercarse a ella.

Jacob Black estaba a la cabeza de la lista de posibles asesinatos.

Sue se esmeraba cada año para ofrecer una maravillosa cena, era una excelente anfitriona, podía estar al pendiente de lo que salía y entraba de la cocina, los invitados que llegaban, los niños que corrían a través de las habitaciones, y aun así llevar una conversación amena e interesante con cualquiera que quisiera hablar.

Para desgracia de Bella, quien esperaba al final de las escaleras era Jacob Black junto con un idiota que no dejaba de ver su escote y quien estúpidamente flexionó sus brazos para marcar los músculos en su camisa.

Un gran y rotundo idiota.

—Luces muy hermosa, Isabella, eres un cisne.

—Mi esposo cree que soy más hermosa que un cisne —respondió restándole importancia—, y hablando de mi esposo, ¿lo han visto? Necesito tomarte una fotografía con él y los niños antes de que termine arruinando mi labial.

—¿Planeas arruinarlo? —preguntó el tipo junto a Jacob.

—¿Acaso no has visto a mi esposo? Planeo arruinar más que mi labial cuando logre encontrarlo.

Bella se alejó de los dos idiotas que se habían quedado de piedra, eran un par de bobos que creían que por tener músculos caería a sus brazos, para meterse en sus bragas de mujer casada debían ser mil veces mejor que su marido, y era simplemente imposible imaginar que existiera un hombre mejor que su caliente y apuesto Edward.

—Solo no le digan a mami ni a la abue Holly.

Bella sonrió al ver a sus tres amores robar flores de azúcar del pastel, ver a ese hombre que con orgullo llamaba esposo siendo cómplice de sus hijos, le hacía rectificar que era simplemente imposible encontrar a alguien mejor que él.

Y lo mejor es que era completamente suyo.

—Creo que ustedes deben limpiarse esas bocas o preferiré tomar mi foto navideña sola.

Ambos se giraron con las mejillas sonrojadas por verse descubiertos.

—Me han obligado a hacerlo —declaró Edward apuntándolos—, y me han chantajeado con decirte que fue mi idea si los acusaba.

—Fue idea de Paulette —declaró Cris escondiendo la flor de azúcar en su espalda.

Bella observó como su pequeña niña sonreía tranquilamente y terminaba su flor de azúcar antes de caminar con delicadeza hacia ella y estirarle los brazos para que la cargara.

—Lo siento, mami, pero realmente quería una y sabes que soy una líder como tú, por eso he convenció a Papi y Cris de hacerlo.

—Está bien, gracias por decirme la verdad, lo aprecio mucho, puedes tomar otra flor de azúcar y después iremos a tomar la fotografía.

El jadeo de sus dos hombrecitos fue suficiente para hacerla reír.

...

Esme vio como su hijo y nuera se escondían en uno de los tantos armarios, la cena navideña estaba siendo todo un éxito, nunca había recibido tantos halagos por su pudin de pan y su pierna de cerdo, todos parecían amar la comida casera y la hacían sentirse como en casa, incluso cuando Rosalie llamó para desearle feliz Navidad y hacer el comentario de la falta que hacían en casa, no le importó. La familia de Bella había resultado ser muy diferente a lo que había creído, había encontrado unas buenas amigas en Sue y Holly, mientras Sue entendía la importancia de mantener a la familia unida, hacer cenas familiares, tener a sus hijos y nietos juntos y el hecho de que daría la vida por todos ellos, Holly era esa parte alocada que se mantenía en movimiento veinticuatro de siete, ambas eran un buen complemento.

Había aprendido más cosas en esos últimos días de Bella con solo verla interactuar con sus hermanos, sobrinos, cuñadas, padre, madre y madrastra, era como ver a una Bella diferente, la que sólo muy pocos tenían el privilegio de ver.

Ahora entendía lo que Carlisle y Edward habían visto en ella, y a Esme también le gustaba.

—¿Has visto a Bella? —preguntó Charlie con el ceño fruncido—, juraría que la vi escabullirse con Edward.

—No, yo he estado aquí y no han pasado.

—Seguiré buscando —dijo y se encogió de hombros.

Antes de que pudiera seguir buscando a su hija, Esme lo detuvo.

—No te he agradecido por traernos a mi esposo y a mí.

—No tienes por qué agradecer, sabía que Bella nunca aceptaría si ustedes no estaban presentes.

—Aun así es un gesto muy amable de tu parte, los boletos no fueron nada baratos.

—Eso no importa, Esme, lo importante es hacer que nuestros hijos hagan las cosas bien, como se deben.

—Estoy muy de acuerdo, te ayudaré a buscarlos.

Esme alejó a Charlie del armario en donde su hijo y nuera se escondían a jugar ajedrez.

...

Edward fue el primero en escuchar los rápidos pasos que se acercaban peligrosamente a su habitación, sabía que tenía a lo mucho tres minutos antes de que su cama fuera invadida por dos pequeños diablillos que demandarían ir a bajo y abrir los regalos que Santa les había dejado.

Sintió a Bella removerse entre sus brazos, su camiseta subiéndose lo suficiente para mostrar su braga de encaje además de los hematomas que le había dejado durante la noche, al ver el caliente cuerpo de su esposa y sentirlo tan cerca y dispuesto para él, sintió a su miembro ponerse duro de solo pensar en las posibilidades.

Pero aunque le encantaría rodar a su esposa hasta tenerla sobre su espalda, descender al paraíso entre sus piernas y perderse en el placer que le ofrecería, no podía hacerlo ya que la protesta de Paulette hacia su hermano por ser tan condenadamente lento, le recordó que tenía a dos pequeños que podían quedar traumados al ver a sus padres en tal situación comprometedora, suficiente habían tenido con explicarles acerca de la pijamada en donde no usaron pijama.

Sin duda la charla más incómoda de su vida con Cristopher, ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar cómo había sido para Bella.

Bajó la camiseta de Bella cubriendo sus bragas, controló a su alegre miembro que deseaba enterrarse en su esposa y se cubrió con la manta hasta la cintura, preparado para recibir a sus dos terremotos.

No lo decepcionaron ni un poco, Paulette fue quien abrió la puerta sin delicadeza causando que esta chocara contra la pared.

—Santa llegó, Santa llegó —chilló Paulette corriendo a la cama y trepando—, tienen que levantarse, llegó Santa.

—¿Pueden darme una hora más, por favor? —preguntó Bella escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Edward—. Es demasiado temprano.

—No, no podemos —respondió Cristopher subiéndose a la cama, aunque a diferencia de Paulette que saltaba emocionada en la cama, Cris solo se quedó sentado esperando—, Santa ha llegado y hay muchos regalos abajo.

—Vamos, grinchella, tenemos que abrir obsequios —habló Edward dándole una nalgada causando la risa de los niños—; tal vez Santa te ha dejado algo por ser una niña buena.

—No creo, papi, ayer Megan te escuchó decir que mami era una niña mala y traviesa y que tendría su merecido durante la noche, ¿su merecido es tener carbón?

Edward sintió su cara caliente, sabía que estaba ruborizándose al saber que una de las niñas había escuchado su comentario sexual.

—Creo que estamos tardando mucho en bajar —habló Bella quitándose las mantas—, vamos antes de ser los últimos en recibir regalos.

Ambos niños asintieron y salieron de la cama, corriendo fuera de la habitación y dejando a sus padres avergonzados.

—Creo que cuando sean lo suficientemente mayores para saber lo que en verdad significaban nuestros comentarios, serán ellos los avergonzados.

—Puedo vivir con eso, siempre y cuando entiendan que no hay nada que me impida que esté dentro de ti.

—No lo hay, Edward —declaró poniéndose su bata de seda—, tuvimos sexo hace apenas unas horas con toda mi familia a unos cuantos metros, créeme, todos saben que no hay nada que te lo impida.

—Solo un condón —respondió al mismo tiempo que guardaba la caja negra con los condones de sabores en el cajón de la mesita junto a la cama—, extraño estar dentro de ti sin ninguna barrera.

—Pronto.

—No lo suficiente.

Bella rodó los ojos pero disfrutó de restregar su trasero contra la semi erección de su esposo cuando la abrazó antes de salir de la habitación.

...

Esme observó la cantidad de paquetes debajo del árbol, todos ellos perfectamente envueltos, con etiquetas identificando para quién era cada obsequio, incluso, si su vista no le fallaba, al menos cuatro tenían su nombre.

Una Navidad completamente diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada, un claro ejemplo era cómo Vanessa y Valery procuraban que ningún vaso quedara vacío de Chocolate por mucho tiempo. Aun siendo las seis de la mañana era simplemente un sueño ver la casa tan ordenada y a todos vistiendo pijamas combinadas, había olvidado la última vez que ella y Carlisle habían usado pijamas combinadas.

Incluso cuando su hijo apareció en la sala, abrazando a Bella con las batas de seda en azul rey y rosa con Sr. y Sra. Cullen bordado en el extremo izquierdo le hizo darse cuenta de lo diferentes que eran.

Al girar y ver la actitud despreocupada de Carlisle, le dio a entender que no le interesaba en lo absoluto lo que había a su alrededor.

—¿Quién primero? —preguntó uno de los niños que se encontraban sentados en la alfombra.

—Primero yo —habló Holly entrando a la sala, con su cabello envuelto sobre su cabeza—, quiero mis regalos.

—Fuiste la última en llegar, abue Holly —protestó Paulette—, eres la última en recibir obsequio, son las reglas.

—Estúpidas reglas —respondió caminando al sofá que Bella y Edward ocupaban—. Quítate, deja sentar a tu madre.

Esme se rio sin poder evitarlo, era gratificante ver cómo Holly podía mandar a Bella y ella obedecía sin chistar.

Las virtudes de ser madre.

—La primera vez que vi a mi hija sentada en tu hijo, quise castrarlo —contó Charlie que estaba sentado junto a Carlisle bebiendo café negro.

—Agradezco tener puros chicos —respondió Carlisle bebiendo de su taza de café—, me libré de pasar por eso.

Esme aún no entendía cómo Charlie y Carlisle se habían hechos íntimos amigos cuando solo llevaban unos días conociéndose, ahora parecían ser amigos de toda la vida.

No había día en que ambos no se perdieran por algunas horas y aparecieran tiempo después con latas de cerveza luego de pasar la tarde en el pantano.

Los niños abrieron sus obsequios, chillando de alegría al encontrar lo que había dentro del paquete, llenando la casa de felicidad ante el hecho de recibir su recompensa por ser niños buenos.

Los adultos también habían recibido regalos, desde joyería, viajes para dos, días en el spa o tarjetas de regalos para tiendas departamentales, hasta ropa, bolsos o zapatos de diseñador. Incluso ella y Carlisle habían recibido un viaje para dos por el Caribe, joyería y tarjetas de regalo; sabía que la tarjeta del salón de belleza por un año, era de parte de Bella, sabía que una cita en ese lugar costaba un ojo de la cara y el otro cuando pagaban el tratamiento, se lo agradeció silenciosamente a Bella, habían pasado meses desde la última vez que se había arreglado el cabello.

Solo quedaban dos obsequios debajo del árbol, una caja pequeña rectangular con papel dorado y un moño rojo y otra más pequeña de color blanco con un moño azul.

—Ambos son para la tía Bella —dijo Seth con el ceño fruncido—, pero si la tía Bella se portó mal, el tío Edward lo dijo durante la noche, dijo que recibiría su castigo, debió recibir carbón.

Esme sintió su cara arder mientras Holly se carcajeó sin pudor alguno.

—Los grandes no reciben carbón, tienen un castigo diferente, y Bella lo recibió durante la noche —respondió Embry meneando las cejas causando la risa de todos los adultos.

—No es mi culpa que tus castigos duren menos de cinco minutos —respondió Bella alisando su cabello castaño.

Los niños tenían el ceño fruncido sin entender a lo que se referían, pero antes de que Embry pudiera responder con otro comentario en doble sentido, Charlie puso fin al tema y ordenó que Bella abriera sus obsequios.

Esme sonrió sin poder evitarlo viendo cómo Holly le respondía la sonrisa para después observar a Bella que desgarraba el papel de la caja rectangular, el cual estaba marcado con el número uno.

Notó su ceño fruncido, así como el de los niños al ver la tarjeta dentro de la caja, los miró a todos y quitando el elegante listón que mantenía cerrada la tarjeta, la abrió.

Los enormes ojos de incredulidad, así como su jadeo sorprendido y que abriera la segunda caja sin ningún tipo de cuidado, fue suficiente recompensa para saber que habían logrado su objetivo.

—¿Qué significa esto? —murmuró abriendo la cajita y dejando ver el bonito y costoso anillo de compromiso.

—Bueno —habló Edward tomando la cajita cuadrada e hincándose sobre una rodilla—, Santa supo lo mucho que a nuestros padres les gustaría estar presente en nuestra boda, por eso me ha ayudado a pedirte que te vuelvas a casar conmigo.

La mano de Carlisle deteniendo su hombro le hizo notar que se había inclinado, expectante a la respuesta de Bella, era tonto esperar el "sí", puesto que ya estaban casados, pero ahora entendía aún más por qué tanta insistencia en mantener en secreto los planes, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería estar presente en el compromiso y la boda de su hijo hasta ese momento.

Golpearía a Bella si osaba decirle que no, la llevaría hasta el altar a punta de pistola si era necesario

—Eres un idiota —respondió Bella sonriendo—, pero eres mi idiota y sabes que siempre será un sí.

Bella se inclinó y estampó sus labios en los de Edward, las niñas suspiraron de alegría, los niños hicieron arcadas por el asco de ver un beso para nada inocente.

—Está bien, suficiente —intervino Charlie poniéndose de pie—, no está bien que hagas eso enfrente de tu padre.

—Como si no pensaran hacer cosas peores cuando regresen a su habitación —habló Quil antes de reír, secundado por Holly, Carlisle y Sue.

...

—¿Te quieres casar en siete días? —preguntó Bella después de leer la invitación de la boda.

—¿Por qué no?, ya estamos casados, solo sería una ceremonia simbólica.

—Porque si me voy a casar contigo con mi familia y tus padres aquí, entonces quiero un vestido largo.

—Está resuelto, nena —habló Holly—, he escogido tres vestidos que sé que te encantarán, solo tendrás que escoger uno.

—¿Acaso lo tenían todo planeado?

—Por supuesto —respondió Sue—, por eso te pedí que Esme y Carlisle vinieran, Charlie me dijo que si ellos no estaban no aceptarías.

—¿Esto era lo que me escondían?

—Sí —respondieron todos al unísono.

—Yo me enteré hace dos semanas y fue solamente porque me dijeron que tenía que conseguir un anillo, sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo, así que no tuve problemas en cumplir mi parte.

—Quisiera estar molesta con ustedes por planear mi boda sin consultármelo —habló cruzándose de brazos—, pero los perdonaré si me dicen a dónde iremos de luna de miel.

—A una isla nudista —respondió Holly como si se tratara de lo más natural del mundo.

Bella omitió el hecho de que ya había estado en una cuando escuchó el gruñido de Charlie, quería a su esposo completo, no castrado por los celos de Charlie.

—Isla Mujeres —respondió Esme—, en Cancún, ustedes deciden si llevan a los niños o no.

—Luna de miel, lo último que quieres hacer es salir de la habitación —habló Holly, riendo ante el gruñido de su hermano mayor—, los niños regresan conmigo, Esme y Carlisle a Nueva York, Carmen estará ahí cuando lleguemos y ustedes volverán dos días antes de tener que regresar a sus respectivos trabajos.

—Por lo visto tienen todo calculado —respondió Bella cruzándose de brazos—, me gustaría ver mi vestido ahora.

Holly tomó la mano de Bella y la llevó casi a rastras a su habitación en donde guardaba los vestidos, las demás mujeres la siguieron, expectantes de verse en dichos vestidos.

...

 **~~Dos días después~~**

Cristopher entró a la casa en busca de Paulette, nadie sabía dónde se había metido, no estaban jugando a las escondidas, tampoco estaba jugando con su muñeca y mucho menos estaba con Bella, ya que ella se estaba dando muchos besos con Edward en el granero —no había dejado de besarlo desde que le pidió que se casara con él de nuevo, no entendía por qué debían hacerlo, pero parecía que todos estaban muy complacidos con la noticia, por eso no mencionó nada y estuvo feliz al igual que ellos—, simplemente no estaba por ninguna parte.

Al ser su hermano fue el encargado de buscarla y llevarla al patio en donde todos esperaban para poder jugar.

El primer lugar en el que buscó fue en su habitación, tal vez estaba dormida o se estaba cambiando de ropa o buscaba algún brazalete, Paulette podía estar haciendo cualquier cosa, pero al entrar a la habitación, solo encontró su maleta de pingüino abierta sobre la cama, no entendía por qué estaba en ese lugar, ambos habían desempacado hacía días y habían guardado las maletas en el armario, no entendía por qué Paulette había sacado su maleta.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él, se dirigió a la habitación de Bella y Edward, tal vez estaba ahí buscando algún brillo labial, pero solo encontró a Bernie durmiendo sobre la almohada de Edward.

—¿Has visto a Paulette? —le preguntó a la gatita, ganándose un "miau" como respuesta—. Está bien, seguiré buscándola y no te molestaré, solo no hagas pipí en la cama, Bella y Sue se enojarán si lo vuelves a hacer.

La gatita maulló mientras Cristopher salía de la habitación.

Estaba por bajar la escalera y buscar en la cocina o en la oficina del abuelo Charlie, sin embargo uno bolita de algodón llamó su atención, podría ignorarla, podría incluso dársela a Bernie para que jugara, pero ya que estaba afuera de la habitación de la abue Holly, debía ser importante, aún recordaba cómo Holly retó a Sue por no decirle que a su suéter le colgaba un hilo.

No sabía de qué podía ser, pero quería mucho a la abue Holly, por esa razón tomó el pedazo de algodón del suelo y abrió la puerta olvidando tocar antes.

Debió hacerlo, tendría que haber tocado la puerta, porque de ese modo hubieran escondido los pedazos destrozados de Pato.

Su amado pato amarillo, aquel con el que dormía durante las noches, el mismo que no había podido encontrar desde hacía días y que Carmen y Matilde habían buscado hasta el cansancio, ahora estaba ahí, con el cuerpo desgarrado, con la mitad del algodón perdido y la cabeza suelta con el pico deshilachado.

Era la peor imagen que en su corta vida había visto.

—¡Arruinaste a Pato! —chilló entrando a la habitación.

—Fue un accidente —respondió Paulette bajando de la cama—, Butterfly se metió a tu habitación cuando iba a pedirte tu cepillo porque no encontraba el mío, me di cuenta que entró conmigo cuando encontró a Pato y salió corriendo, la perseguí e intenté quitárselo pero creyó que estaba jugando y... Pato murió.

Cristopher tomó la cabeza de Pato que Paulette tenía entre sus manos, notando la aguja e hilo amarillo en la cama, habían intentado componerlo, pero era simplemente imposible, Pato estaba perdido.

—Te odio.

—Cris...

—Arruinaste a Pato, por tus tonterías perdí a Pato.

—¡Fue un accidente! Nunca quise que pasara.

—Pero pasó, eres una tonta y te odio.

—¡Fue un accidente! —sollozó Paulette.

—Yo tendría que estar llorando, yo perdí a mi pato, tú no.

—¡Lo siento!

—Eso no lo arregla.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?, fue un accidente, Cris, sabes que nunca quise que pasara.

—No lo sé.

—Nunca lo haría —protestó Paulette enojada—, no puedes dudar de mí, fue un accidente.

—No te creo —declaró cruzándose de brazos.

—Soy tu hermana.

—Mi hermana no hubiera destruido a Pato.

—¡Fue un accidente! —repitió.

—Pues no te creo y te odio por hacerlo.

—Pues yo te odio por no creerme.

—No me importa, yo te odio más.

—Basta los dos —los silenció Holly—, no es manera de arreglar las cosas, son hermanos, no se odian, solo están molestos, las cosas se arreglan si ambos hablan como niños civilizados que son.

—No hay nada que arreglar, por su culpa perdí a Pato y nunca, nunca se lo voy a perdonar.

Cristopher salió de la habitación y corrió escaleras abajo, topándose con Sue y Valery que subían las cestas de ropa limpia, las cuales terminaron en el suelo cuando él pasó a toda prisa.

—¿Pero qué pasó?

Cristopher ignoró la pregunta de Sue y siguió corriendo fuera de la casa, no quería a nadie cerca, quería estar solo con lo único que quedaba de Pato.

Era tan injusto.

Él siempre cuidaba de Paulette, intentaba ser un buen hermano mayor, procuraba que sus muñecas siempre estuvieran fuera del alcance de Butterfly, pero Paulette había causado que perdiera a su peluche favorito.

—¿Patito?

Cristopher se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Bella, caminaba junto a Edward, ambos tenían el cabello despeinado y su ropa arrugada, además Edward tenía el labial de Bella por toda la boca.

—¿Qué pasó, Patito? —preguntó Edward.

Cristopher no respondió, solo extendió su mano mostrándoles la cabeza de Pato, no pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo y se lanzó a los brazos de Bella que inmediatamente lo recibió.

Escondido en el cuello de Bella y sintiendo la mano de Edward acariciando su espalda, escuchó a lo lejos el sollozo de Paulette, las preguntas de sus primos y tíos y cómo Holly intentaba explicar lo que había pasado.

Era tan injusto todo.

Mirando a través del cabello de Bella el cual servía como escudo para que nadie lo viera, vio como Edward tomaba la cabeza de Pato y suspiraba tristemente, él también estaba triste por perder a Pato, Edward y Bella lo entendían.

Al sentir los besos de Bella en su frente y a Edward acariciando su espalda, el dolor de perder a Pato disminuía un poco.

...

Bella entró a la habitación de Paulette horas después, Cristopher ahora estaba durmiendo en la habitación de ellos, con Edward velando sus sueños, por fin se había calmado lo suficiente para poder descansar.

Cristopher les había contado su parte de las cosas, había llorado durante todo momento por Pato, Bella también quería llorar, pero debía mantenerse fuerte para su niño.

Ahora necesitaba hablar con Paulette, sabía que había sido un accidente y que su niñita necesitaba sentirse apoyada. Principalmente, necesitaba que Cris entendiera que había sido un accidente y dejara de decirle que la odiaba.

—Hola, bonita.

—Hola, mami —murmuró Paulette recostada en su cama.

—Cris me contó lo que pasó.

—Fue un accidente —declaró levantándose hasta quedar sentada—, intenté quitárselo a Butterfly pero es más fuerte que yo y no pude.

—¿Por qué no fuiste con Carmen, conmigo o con papi?

—Porque tuve miedo, sabía que Cris se molestaría y se pondría triste y no quise que pasara.

—Sé que tus intenciones fueron las mejores, mi amor —le aseguró atrayéndola a sus brazos para que quitara su carita triste—, eres una niña dulce que ama a Cristopher.

—Claro que lo amo, es mi hermano, no quiero verlo triste, por eso traje a Pato aquí, pensé que la abue Holly podría ayudarme, ella me dijo que podía.

—¿Le contaste?

—Sí, por eso lo traje escondido en la maleta, ella dijo que sabía repararlo, pero cuando estábamos haciéndolo dijo que era más difícil de lo que creía y en ese momento entró Cris... yo solo quería componer a Pato.

Bella consoló a su niñita, debía arreglar las cosas pero aún no sabía cómo.

Qué difícil era ser padre en ese momento.

...

Bella y Edward querían pasar todo el tiempo que tenían intentando contentar a sus dos hijos, pero la boda que sus madres habían planeado se acercaba a pasos agigantados y el vestido y traje debían ajustarse, tres días no era tiempo suficiente.

Holly había intentado reponer a Pato con uno nuevo, pero solo se ganó el llanto de Cristopher y que Bella perdiera su cita con la costurera, no podía dejar a Cris llorando.

Paulette había intentado hablar nuevamente con Cristopher, pero solo logró que la gatita Bernie le arañara el brazo.

Edward había manchado su saco color gris cuando consoló a Paulette, causando que tuvieran que buscar con urgencia un saco igual, después de cuatro horas buscando un saco decente, Edward también perdió su cita con la costurera cuando Cristopher lloró después de ser reprendido por no cuidar que Bernie no arañara, Paulette también lloró después de que Cristopher la corriera de la habitación.

Las cosas no estaban nada bien, tener a dos niños molestos y una boda, junto con los planes para el Año Nuevo, era simplemente imposible.

...

Cristopher estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina, Sue preparaba galletas y lo había dejado comer el sobrante de la masa.

—Ven conmigo.

Cristopher miró la mano que le tendía el padre de Bella, ese hombre con bigote extraño que siempre quería llevarlo a todos lados, el mismo que le regaló un pony a Paulette después de que Santa no le dejó uno de sus renos.

Le gustaba un poco Charlie, pero se debía principalmente a que se parecía mucho a Bella, y Cris amaba demasiado a Bella.

—¿A dónde?

—Te tengo una sorpresa.

—¿Bella no se va a enojar esta vez?

—Probablemente lo haga.

Frunció el ceño sin entender por qué le divertía hacer enojar a Bella, todos tenían miedo del mal humor de Bella, no entendía mucho a Charlie.

—Si pregunta, le diré que yo no sabía nada.

—Claro, me culparé por completo —respondió Charlie tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo a la puerta trasera—. Sé que sigues enojado con Paulette.

—Por su culpa perdí a Pato —protestó sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse—, nunca se lo voy a perdonar.

—Ya discutiremos eso luego.

Cristopher bufó pero siguió caminando junto a Charlie. No preguntó acerca de lo que tenía en la caja, tampoco por qué tenía tanto cuidado mientras caminaban, tampoco entendía por qué se dirigían a una parte de la granja que nunca había visitado.

Pasaron la pileta en donde sus primos y Paulette pasaban el rato.

Caminaron alrededor de unos veinte minutos hasta que llegaron al estanque en donde nadaba tranquilamente una parvada de patos, la mayoría eran grandes y solo había siete bebés.

—No sabía que tenías patos.

—Son un hobby, es entretenido atender a los patos, darles de comer, verlos crecer, tener patitos.

—Me gustan los patos.

—Lo sé, por eso pensé que te gustaría acompañarme en esta ocasión.

Charlie se inclinó, abrió la caja y la puso de forma horizontal para que los patitos empezaran a salir.

Cristopher nunca había visto patitos, todos ellos eran esponjados, pequeños y muy feos.

—No son patos, son cisnes —habló Charlie—, pensé que nos quedaba mejor tener cisnes.

—Yo no me apellido Swan.

—Tal vez no, pero te pareces demasiado al abuelo Swan, era un hombre de carácter fuerte y con mucho orgullo, así como Bella, tú y yo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, fue un hombre muy sabio, pero de igual manera no aceptaba las equivocaciones de otros y no perdonaba fácilmente.

—Tal vez no se merecían su perdón.

—O se negaba a escuchar toda la historia.

Cristopher frunció el ceño, centrando su atención en los pequeños cisnes que nadaban en busca de su mamá.

—Cuando tenía más o menos tu edad, yo también perdí mi avión de juguete.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, Holly lo lanzó desde la planta alta de la casa y terminó rompiéndose, mi padre no pudo arreglarlo.

—¿Te enojaste con ella?

—Muchísimo, pero terminé perdonándola porque sabía que estaba arrepentida, los accidentes ocurren y sabía que ella se sentía muy mal porque yo estaba enojado con ella, es mi hermana y la quiero, a pesar de que en ocasiones me saque de quicio.

Cristopher no era tonto, sabía lo que intentaba hacer Charlie.

—¿Querías mucho a tu avión?

—Era mi juguete favorito.

—No me refiero a eso —negó con la cabeza—, me refiero a si realmente querías a tu avión. Pato era lo único que Bella y Edward tenían cuando yo no estaba, cuando estaba en las casas de acogida pensaba en Pato e imaginaba que aún lo tenía conmigo y por esos momentos dejaba de tener miedo.

—Pato era lo que te unía a tus padres —aseguró Charlie—, cuando regresaste fue la prueba de que nunca te olvidaron, que siempre esperaron por ti.

Cristopher no respondió, se limitó a ver a los cisnes que nadaban temerosos en el agua, los patos los veían desde su posición lejana.

—Ya no estás ahí, sabes, no puedes seguir viviendo en el pasado.

—No lo hago.

—Sí lo haces —respondió Charlie—, tú eres uno de esos cisnes, sabes, tú y Paulette son como esos pequeños cisnes, dos hermanos que se necesitan para sobrevivir pero ambos necesitan padres que los cuiden.

—Ellos no tienen a Bella y Edward.

—¿Seguro?

Cristopher observó de nuevo a los patos que nadaban alrededor de los pequeños cisnes, una de las patas que tenía a sus patitos junto a ellos se acercó y comenzó a tocarlos con su pico, era un toque cuidadoso, un toque que no los lastimaría.

—Esos cisnes serán parte de la parvada, así como Paulette y tú son parte de esta familia.

—Lo sé.

—¿En serio?, porque los cisnes pueden no querer serlo, puede que el cisne macho no olvide que sus padres no estuvieron con él, que ahora tiene que crecer porque su hermana lo obligó a salir del caparazón, haciéndolo perder lo único que le recordaba a sus padres cuando no estuvieron juntos.

—El cisne quiere a su hermana —respondió al ver que el cisne esperaba al otro—, se tienen el uno al otro.

—¿Entonces por qué tú estás enojado con Paulette? Ella te ha dicho que fue un accidente y realmente siente lo que pasó.

Cristopher mordió su labio inferior y jugó con sus manos.

—Tengo miedo de regresar y perderlos a todos, el cisne también tiene miedo de perder a su nueva familia.

—No debes tenerlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no tengas duda de que moveré cielo, mar y tierra para tenerte por siempre en esta familia —respondió hincándose hasta quedar a la altura de Cristopher—, debes saber que el abuelo Charlie hará todo lo posible e incluso lo imposible para que tú estés seguro y nunca tengas miedo.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Te lo juro.

Cris asintió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Charlie.

—Necesito regresar a casa.

—Muy bien.

Cristopher vio por última vez a los dos cisnes que ahora nadaban junto a la mamá pato, eran parte de la familia y nadie lo dudaba, el cisne macho estaba feliz y amaba a su hermanita a pesar de todo.

Cristopher observó como Paulette estaba sentada en la orilla de la pileta, no jugaba con nadie, solo estaba ahí sentada, esperándolo a él. Soltándose de la mano de Charlie corrió hacia Paulette llamándola.

Ambos terminaron cayendo a la pileta, al salir a la superficie, Cristopher abrazó a Paulette, susurrándole lo mucho que la quería y que nunca volvería a enojarse con ella.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Yanina, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, ipinyopin, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, recuerden que dejar un "actualiza pronto" y/o "otro más por favor", no cuesta nada jajajajaja.**

 **Espero que estén teniendo un bonito sábado, hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Edward dejó la habitación con sus hijos dentro, después de que estos comenzaran a discutir por quién llevaría el almohadón y quién la canasta de flores, Paulette había comenzado la discusión diciendo que ella quería llevar los anillos y sentarse hasta adelante para poder ver bien la ceremonia, Cristopher había aceptado encantado ser quien llevara el canasto de flores, eso fue lo que encendió las alertas en la cabeza de Paulette.

—¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

—Porque si soy el niño de las flores, entonces me quedaré junto a Bella y sostendré su ramo, mientras que tú estarás sentada muy lejos y yo permaneceré cerca de Edward y Bella.

Eso no le había agradado a Paulette y ahora peleaba por ser la niña de las flores, Edward aprovechó su descuido y salió de la habitación dejándoles resolver sus problemas, él tenía otras cosas mucho más importante que hacer.

Colarse dentro de la habitación en donde su esposa estaba, por ejemplo.

Le parecía absurdo que lo mantuvieran alejado de Bella, no entendía por qué no podía verla antes de la boda, ya era su esposa en todos los sentidos, no había necesidad de mantenerlos alejados, incluso sabía cómo era el vestido, Bella se lo había mostrado la noche anterior después de que se le hiciera el último arreglo.

En palabras de Bella, era tan perfecto como ella.

Su esposa era una pequeña egocéntrica.

Cuidando que nadie estuviera en el pasillo, entró a la habitación encontrando a su preciosa esposa admirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

—Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda —habló Bella cruzándose de brazos pero sin perder la sonrisa.

Edward cerró la puerta detrás de él y caminó hacia ella, Bella no protestó cuando sostuvo su cintura y la pegó a su pecho, todo lo contrario, enredó sus brazos en su cuello, dejando que Edward descansara su mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

—Creo que eso no aplica con nosotros, nena, ya eres mía para siempre —aseguró acercando su rostro—, por toda la eternidad.

—Te diría que no arruines mi labial, pero no me importa, nunca lo ha hecho.

Fue ella quien acortó la distancia y unió sus labios soltando un suave gemido.

Era un beso diferente, se sentía muy distinto a los otros.

Recordaba perfectamente cómo se sintió besarla cuando aceptó ser su esposa con el sol y el océano como su único testigo, besarla sabiendo que era su mujer ante la antigua y sagrada ley hawaiana, lo hacía especial, representaba que a pesar de las dificultades por las que pasaron, por fin estaban juntos como debía ser.

Recordaba la posesividad con que la besó cuando lo hicieron oficial en el registro civil de Nueva York, pensando en que nadie podía apartarla de su lado, no importaba cuánto intentaran coquetear con ella, Bella era suya.

Podía describir con facilidad cómo se sintió cuando la besó con sus dos hijos presentes, en su renovación de votos, saber que a pesar de las dificultades que vivieron, que fuera su propio hermano el responsable de separar a su Patito de ella, Bella lo seguía amando de igual modo, ni una sola vez dudó de su amor, ni mucho menos lo culpó.

Pero esta vez, al verla con un largo vestido blanco con encaje, con la espalda completamente descubierta, y el cual se entallaba a su figura; y saber que ella, una hermosa, inteligente, independiente y sexy mujer, la cual podía tener a quien deseara, era suya e iba a volver a casarse solo por el gusto y placer de hacerlo, lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

La amaba con locura.

—No podemos, nene —murmuró Bella echando la cabeza hacia un lado dándole total acceso a su cuello—, nos matarán nuestros padres si nos encuentran haciéndolo.

—Puedo detenerme si es lo que quieres, nena —respondió besando su cuello mientras que sus manos recorrían la espalda desnuda—, solo di las palabras y me detendré.

Edward sintió cómo Bella tironeaba de su cabello, y como el loco enamorado que era, no se resistió en dejar de mordisquear su cuello y la miró a los ojos, encontrándose con la sonrisa pícara de Bella.

—Dios, dulzura, eres perfecta.

Estaba a punto de tomarla en brazos, sin importarle ni un poco que se arruinara el vestido, pero la puerta abriéndose y el bufido de Holly lo hizo detenerse de sus intenciones.

—Les dije que no le quitaran la vista a su padre —habló Holly entrando a la habitación con Paulette y Cristopher detrás de ella—, sus padres no pueden pasar cinco minutos sin que se estén comiendo la boca.

—Es malo ver a la novia, papi —protestó Paulette con el canasto en sus manos—, es de mala suerte.

—Paulette tiene razón, Edward, no puedes ver a Bella.

—Ahora todos son unos expertos —murmuró rodando los ojos.

—Como sea —respondió Holly rodando los ojos—. Necesito que bajes con los niños y me permitas unos minutos a solas con Bella, necesito hablar con ella en privado, necesito saber que está segura de amarrar su vida a un hombre con hijos.

Edward se rio al escuchar el bufido de Bella ante lo dicho por Holly. Besando una última vez a Bella, salió de la habitación con ambos niños, dejándolas adentro para que tuvieran sus minutos de privacidad.

—Ahí están ustedes tres —habló Sue caminando hacia ellos con una tablilla en sus manos—. Los invitados ya están en sus lugares, tienes que ir a tu lugar, Edward, y esperar por Bella, espero que Holly no tarde, la boda no puede atrasarse ni un minuto o todo quedará arruinado... ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Ve ahora a tu lugar y ustedes bajen y esperen en la puerta junto a Vanessa.

Los tres asintieron sin intención de hacer enojar a Sue.

...

—Tengo un regalo para ti.

Bella se sentó en la cama y esperó por el obsequio de su madre, podría ser una mujer adulta, pero había algo emotivo en cada uno de los regalos que Holly le hacía en privado.

No era que el Mercedes cuando cumplió dieciséis no la hubiera hecho feliz, pero era muy distinta la alegría y emoción en abrir un pequeño paquete que sabía que Renée había dejado para ella, y Holly era quien se los daba en el momento exacto.

Era difícil explicar esa conexión que existía con Renée, sentirse tan cercana a una mujer que no había podido conocer, que ni siquiera recordaba su aroma o cómo se sentía estar entre sus brazos.

Detestaba saber que Renée, quien la amó desde el primer momento en que supo que existía, no pudiera estar con ella en ese momento, amaba a Holly, ella era su madre en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero en ocasiones como esa, detestaba pensar que no tuvieron oportunidad de estar juntas en un momento tan importante como era casarse nuevamente con el amor de su vida.

—Renée solía pasar las noches hablando acerca de lo maravillosa que serías —habló Holly entregándole la cajita de terciopelo—, de lo encantada que estaba al saber que eras una niña, ella estaba segura de que lo eras, no había ninguna duda, por esa razón, cuando los médicos notaron que su presión no era normal, es que me dio esto pidiéndome que si le pasaba algo, te lo entregara el día de tu boda, sé que eso fue hace años, pero ya que no estuve presente y no me diste oportunidad de hacerlo, lo hago ahora.

Bella tomó la cajita y la abrió, encontrándose con la delicada peineta con detalles entrelazados que hacían que los diamantes de fantasía brillaran por el reflejo de la luz, tenía un estilo victoriano, lo cual la hacía su perfecta para su vestido con detalles de encaje.

—Pensé en cambiar los diamantes por unos verdaderos, pero sé que no sería lo mismo, no tendría el mismo significado.

—Es perfecta —murmuró Bella sintiendo su ojos humedecerse—. ¿Por qué tuvo que morir?

—Es la misma pregunta que me hago todos los días, mi niña —respondió tomando la peineta y colocándosela en el sencillo moño—. ¿Te he contado acerca de esa última noche?

—No.

—Ella estaba sola en la habitación, pensé encontrarla llorando por las contracciones, temiendo por su vida, pero estaba tranquila, tarareando para que lograras calmarte —sonrió con melancolía—. Ambas sabíamos que existía una posibilidad de riesgo, pero ella no parecía preocupada, cada vez que el médico entraba a la habitación, Renée aseguraba que tú estabas bien, que nacerías perfecta, el médico, las enfermeras y yo rogábamos porque tuviera razón.

—La tuvo.

—Así es, fue un parto relativamente sencillo, tú naciste perfectamente normal, fue Renée la que tuvo complicaciones, los doctores demandaron que yo saliera de la habitación y te llevaran a ti a ser revisada en lo que ellos intentaban salvarla, pero Renée se negó, sabía que no iba a lograrlo y lo único que quería era conocerte —prosiguió intentando contener las lágrimas—. La enfermera se acercó contigo en brazos, solo para que te viera por un minuto, después se marcharía y dejaría todo en manos de los doctores, pero Renée la detuvo de alejarte, te vio y murmuró lo bonita que eras, después me pidió que cuidara de ti y... ya sabes el resto, no pudieron hacer nada para salvarla.

—Mamá...

—No te digo esto para hacerte llorar en tu boda —la abrazó—, te lo digo porque sé que Renée está muy orgullosa de ti, de la mujer en la que te has convertido, eres idéntica a ella.

—Gracias.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, nena, al contrario, gracias a ti, tú me enseñaste a ser una mejor persona, a saber que el amor maternal es el más sincero que existe, fuiste el mejor regalo que la vida pudo darme.

Bella olvidó las tres horas que pasó maquillándose, los invitados abajo esperando, a sus hijos y esposo que lo más seguro estarían ansiosos preguntándose por qué tardaba tanto, olvidó a su padre y a Sue y todos los problemas que tuvieron, a sus hermanos y las veces que la hicieron sentir que no era bienvenida en su propia casa.

Olvidó todo lo que existía a su alrededor y se centró en abrazar a su madre, la mujer que la aceptó, amó y que nunca la abandonó, a pesar de que pudo hacerlo, la única mujer en la que Renée confiaba para cuidar de ella.

—Te amo, mamá.

—Yo te amo a ti, cielo, nunca lo olvides —respondió abrazándola contra su pecho para después alejarla—, pero suficiente sentimentalismo, tenemos que bajar o Edward pensará que no te quieres casar con él.

—¿En serio crees que lo piense?

—No, pero sí creo que golpee a unos cuantos que se atrevan a insinuarlo, sé que Cristopher y Paulette lo ayudarían sin dudarlo.

Bella se retocó el labial y salió de la habitación junto a Holly, su acompañante le esperaba afuera listo para llevarla a su lugar, ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre, aunque presentía que este, al igual que los anteriores, terminaría desapareciendo en unas semanas.

—Probablemente tu padre te esté esperando, quiere caminar contigo por el pasillo hacia el improvisado altar que Esme nos obligó a poner, viejo sentimentalista en mi opinión.

Bella se rio mientras bajaba la escalera con ayuda de Holly y su acompañante, que amablemente permanecía en silencio respetando que era un extraño en dicha celebración, esperaba que al menos Holly lo colocara en las orillas de las fotos para poder recortarlo en la posteridad.

No había nadie en la planta baja, lo cual les decía que eran ellas las retrasadas que estaban rompiendo con toda la planeación, no se equivocaron cuando Sue se acercó a ellas con enfado.

—Al fin —protestó Sue—, estaba a punto de ir por ustedes, tenemos el tiempo contado, todo tiene que salir tal cual fue planeado, no pasé los últimos meses organizando todo para que ustedes terminen arruinándolo... ¡Charlie!, ven aquí de inmediato, y dile a Paulette que por favor le dé el cojín a Cristopher, Holly, y... no tengo tiempo para esto, vayan a sus lugares y por favor, dime que no hay ninguna abertura descarada en tu vestido o te juro que te encierro en el armario.

—He venido recatada a la boda de mi hija —respondió Holly cruzándose de brazos—, bueno... en lo que puedes ver, no te garantizo que sea recatado en lo que no ves, eso es sólo para mi Mateo.

El hombre junto a ella se sonrojó y, tomándola de la cintura, la llevó afuera en donde los invitados esperaban.

—La quiero por ser mi cuñada, pero en ocasiones llega a ser demasiado hasta para mí —suspiró antes de girarse para centrarse en ella de nuevo—. He hablado con el ministro, y dijo que llegaríamos a la parte del beso justo en el momento indicado, les he advertido a todos que no hagan ninguna cuenta regresiva... eso incluye a ustedes dos.

Bella se rio silenciosamente al ver a sus dos hijos asentir efusivamente.

»Muy bien, sabes en qué momento salir, recuerda, pasos cortos para que el fotógrafo pueda tener las mejores poses, y por favor ustedes dos, no quiero que hagan caras graciosas, para esas habrá tiempo, ¿entendido?

—Sí, abuelita Sue.

Bella frunció el ceño sin entender de dónde había salido eso.

—Siguen siendo mis nietos y ninguno de ellos me llama solamente Sue o abue, eso déjaselo a Holly —respondió restándole importancia—. Ya saben qué hacer, comencemos con esto.

Sue se alejó caminando y se sentó en su lugar junto a Holly, dejando solamente el lugar de Charlie libre.

—¿Lista para esto?

—Estamos listos, abue Charlie —respondió Paulette.

Riéndose ante los niños, esperaron a que la marcha nupcial comenzara y salieron por el pasillo.

Bella debía aceptar que Sue, Holly y Esme habían hecho un excelente trabajo, desde la alfombra blanca por la que estaba caminando, hasta la asignación de lugares que dejaba a Jacob en la esquina más apartada.

Caminaban lentamente por la alfombra mientras Paulette y Cristopher iban adelante de ellos, Paulette esparcía los pétalos de rosa mientras Cristopher llevaba el cojín con los anillos, pero a mitad del pasillo, ambos se detuvieron, Paulette dejó la canasta en el suelo y tomó el cojín, para dejar que Cristopher tomara la canasta y siguiera esparciendo los pétalos, una acción que se ganó varias risas de los presentes y el bufido de Sue, lo cual le decía que sus hijos habían roto las reglas.

—Agradece que sean una monada y tomaran una buena fotografía, o Sue y Esme estarían realmente molestas —murmuró Charlie—. Me siento como un pingüino con este esmoquin.

—Te ves muy guapo, papá, un pingüino muy guapo.

—Lo sé, Bella, y para que me sigas viendo igual de guapo solo te pido una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero que hagas… eso con Edward aquí.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Muy en serio, no quiero que a mitad de la recepción pregunten dónde están los novios.

—Es una tradición, papá.

—Isabella…

—Está bien, lo prometo —aseguró sonriendo—, prometo que regresaremos antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

Charlie no pudo replicar ya que habían llegado al altar en donde Edward le esperaba impaciente, Bella besó a Charlie en la mejilla y soltó su mano para dársela a Edward, claro, después de entregarle el ramo de flores a Paulette, ya que Cristopher ahora tenía un sus manos el cojín, algo le decía que se intercambiarían las cosas a mitad de la ceremonia.

Bella tomó la mano de Edward y se paró junto a él lista para escuchar las palabras del sacerdote que los uniría nuevamente en matrimonio, pero ahora con toda su familia como testigo.

Las esperadas palabras que le otorgaban el derecho a Edward de besarla, fueron dichas justo cuando el reloj marcaba la medianoche del primero de enero.

Un nuevo año, junto al hombre que amaba.

…

La recepción era exactamente lo que Bella había imaginado cuando era niña y jugaba a casar a sus muñecas, desde los manteles hasta su pastel, Holly no se había equivocado en nada, era como si ella lo hubiera hecho.

—Todos creen que esta es la mejor de mis bodas, pero están equivocados.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Edward mientras los movía lentamente al compás de la música.

—Sí, te amo y me encantó el anillo, pero siempre preferiré la primera vez, solo tú y yo, como siempre ha sido.

—Como siempre será, amor mío.

Bella sonrió y, parándose de puntas, alcanzó los labios de Edward, ignorando el chillido de los niños al ver otro beso y las quejas de por qué se besaban a cada momento.

Si tan solo supieran que antes de que entraran, después de ser declarados como marido y mujer, Edward había hecho mucho más que besarla, agradecía el largo del vestido o todos los invitados se darían cuenta de la crema que bajaba lentamente por su muslo, la voz de Holly anunciándolos como marido y mujer, no les dio tiempo de limpiarse, solo pudieron acomodarse sus respectivas ropas y salir, rogando porque el sudor en sus frentes y respiraciones agitadas no los delataran.

…

—Hace muchos años una amiga me dijo que cometió el error de entregarle su corazón al hombre equivocado, pero que nunca se arrepentiría pues obtuvo el grandioso regalo de ser madre —habló Holly con la copa de champaña en su mano—. Hace años le dije a Bella que se divirtiera con los equivocados, que ellos solo eran distracción y que solo le entregara su corazón a aquel que realmente considerara el indicado para amarla tanto como ella lo haría, y sé con certeza que encontró al hombre indicado en Edward, desde el primer momento en que Bella me habló del fastidioso chico que no la dejaba en paz y que la tenía pendiente a toda hora, supe que ese chico era el indicado y que muy pronto estaría presente en su boda… Aunque la muy desconsiderada de mi hija me obligó a esperar por ese momento —recordó causando la risa de todos los presentes—, me alegra saber que está en buenas manos y que es inmensamente feliz, ahora los invito a brindar una vez más por el matrimonio de mi hija y yerno, y porque este año nuevo sea el mejor para todos.

Todos los presentes levantaron sus copas con champaña, incluyendo los niños que tenían copas de plástico con agua burbujeante, para brindar de nuevo.

»Y si me hacen abuela por tercera vez, espero que al menos le pongan mi nombre.

Charlie se rio sin poder evitarlo cuando Edward y Bella se atragantaron con la champaña, causando que tosieran ruidosamente preocupando a Esme y a Sue.

—Espero que sea niño —murmuró Paulette junto a él.

Él también lo esperaba, aunque creía fielmente que Holly los obligaría a ponerle su nombre de igual manera.

…

Cristopher aplastó a Paulette con la almohada escuchando a Bella hablar a través de la mampara que evitaba que la vieran vestirse, Edward estaba en el baño cambiándose de su traje a un atuendo mucho más relajado para tomar el vuelo.

—Estaremos de regreso en unos días —habló Bella—, Carmen estará en casa cuando ustedes lleguen y me llamará apenas alguno se porte mal.

—Nosotros siempre nos portamos bien, mami —respondió Paulette quitándose a Cristopher de encima.

—Sí, Bella, prometo hacer que Paulette no se meta en problemas —prosiguió mientras se cubría la cara de los almohadazos que Paulette le daba.

—Realmente espero que cumplan lo que dicen.

—Ambos sabemos que estarán en problemas apenas salgamos de aquí —dijo Edward saliendo del baño justo en el momento en el que Paulette dejaba caer la almohada en la espalda de Cristopher—, no me sorprenden ni un poco.

Cristopher se rio mientras Paulette se recostaba junto a él, ambos con la respiración agitada.

—Y por último, tienen prohibido entrar a nuestra habitación mientras nosotros no estemos —declaró Bella saliendo de detrás de la mampara—, eso incluye entrar a mi armario para jugar con mi ropa.

—Pero es divertido, mami —protestó Paulette—, me gusta ponerme tu ropa, además juego a ser modelo, de grande seré una supermodelo.

Bella negó con la cabeza y fue al baño por su estuche de maquillaje, Paulette no perdió el tiempo y la siguió pidiéndole usar su brillo de labios.

—Yo quiero ser como tú, Edward —susurró Cristopher abrazándolo por la espalda—, o veterinario, me gustan los animales, en especial Bernie y Butterfly, aunque puedo tener a Bernie y seguir siendo como tú, creo que eso estaría mejor.

Cristopher soltó un gritito de susto cuando Edward lo atravesó por su hombro y lo sostuvo en su regazo abrazándolo, Cristopher respondió el abrazo sin problema alguno.

…

Había una enorme diferencia en saber que sus padres se irían de luna de miel, a ver con sus propios ojos cómo se preparaban para irse sin ellos.

Paulette estaba bastante molesta al saber que ella no iría y tendría que quedarse en casa, no importaba que Holly le prometiera que se divertirían viendo películas y comiendo golosinas, Paulette seguía moleta por no poder ir, y por ende a su berrinche se le había unido Cristopher, quien se aferraba a las piernas de Bella.

—Puedo ir en otra maleta —sugirió—, así no necesitan comprar otro boleto.

—Ya habíamos hablado de esto, nena —dijo Edward inclinándose hasta llegar a su altura—, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que la luna de miel sería solo para Bella y para mí.

—Pero estarán lejos toda una semana.

—Y tú te saltarás tu hora de dormir por una semana.

—No me convence, los voy a extrañar muchísimo, Cris también lo va a hacer.

Puso su cara de gatito triste para convencerlo, sabía que lo estaba logrando cuando suspiró y se giró para ver a Bella.

—Muy bien, ustedes dos me tienen que escuchar —declaró Bella llamando la atención de los dos niños—. Ustedes saben que la luna de miel es solo para mamá y papá.

—Pero…

—Sin pero, ya habían aceptado, papá lo ha dicho y deben aceptarlo, ustedes irán a casa y se portarán estupendamente bien con Holly y Carmen, obedecerán a Sue mientras sigan aquí y no quiero escuchar una queja más, ¿entendido?

—Entendido —murmuraron al mismo tiempo.

—Ahora denme un abrazo y beso y dejen su chantaje para después.

Paulette esperó a que Cris abrazara y besara a Bella para después ella hacer lo mismo.

—Estaba a punto de convencer a papi —susurró mientras la abrazaba—, solo necesitaba un minuto más.

—Lo sé, cielo —respondió besando su mejilla—, pórtate bien y por favor, por favor, si van al pantano, no tires a Cristopher.

—No prometo nada.

Abrazándola una vez más y después de hacerlo de nuevo con Edward, los dejó subir al taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

…

Llegar a Isla Mujeres fue relativamente sencillo, su cabaña tenía la suficiente privacidad para poder disfrutar de su playa privada sin temor a que los vieran metiéndose mano a la luz de la luna. No tuvieron ningún inconveniente, más que una que otra llamada de parte de los niños preguntando si regresarían pronto o si estaban seguros de que no había monstruos debajo de la cama que los hicieran regresar a casa.

Los primeros días fueron realmente buenos, disfrutaron de la compañía del otro como en los viejos tiempos, claro que tenían tiempo a solas en casa, pero era diferente saber que ninguno de sus niños aparecería de repente demandando su atención.

Los extrañaban pero era lindo estar ambos solos sin preocuparse porque comenzaran a lanzarse arena o intentaran ahogar al otro.

Pasaban sus días en la playa, nadando, buceando, haciendo esnórquel, tomando sol, haciendo turismo por la ciudad, simplemente disfrutando de su tiempo como pareja.

Ahora ambos disfrutaban de estar tumbados en la silla de playa, besándose y toqueteándose tanto como podían con la toalla cubriendo sus travesuras.

—Iré por nuestras bebidas —habló Edward poniéndose de pie—, y de paso llamaré para ver cómo están los niños, no te quites esa toalla hasta que yo regrese.

Bella agitó la mano restándole importancia mientras buscaba el bronceador en el bolso, estaba segura de que lo había guardado antes de salir de la habitación, Edward incluso se había burlado diciendo que se arrepentiría cuando terminara con las marcas del bañador en su cuerpo.

— _Me lo quitaré para asegurarme que no quede ninguna marca._

Edward había dejado de reír en ese momento y gruñó diciendo que solo tenía permitido broncearse cuando él estuviera presente, pero ahora, no podía encontrar el bendito bronceador con olor a coco y banana.

—Hola, bella señorita, parece preocupada, ¿necesita que la ayude?

Bella levantó la vista dispuesta a mandar derechito a la mierda al tipo que se creía capaz de llamar su atención, había pasado las últimas tres horas en la playa en compañía de su esposo, era obvio que el idiota sabía que estaba acompañada, lo cual lo hacía incluso aún más ridículo.

Pero apenas vio esos ojos grises observándola y la descarada sonrisa, se congeló, de todo el mundo tuvo que encontrarse con el cucaracha rastrera de su ex novio.

—No, no necesito ayuda, así que muévete que me tapas el sol.

—La Bella que yo recuerdo detestaba que el sol quemara su blanca piel —aseguró sentándose en la silla junto a ella, la cual tenía extendida la toalla de Edward—, no salías de casa si no tenías bloqueador puesto.

—¿No crees que es patético recordar ciertas cosas de una ex?, aunque lo cierto es que siempre fuiste patético.

—Por lo visto sigues siendo la misma perra resentida —respondió burlándose—. No te preocupes, cariño, yo no guardo rencor, de hecho te recuerdo muy a menudo, en especial esa noche, ya sabes…

Bella sonrió tranquilamente, ¿en serio creía que podía ponerla incómoda? Ya aprendería.

—Una noche bastante insignificante a mi parecer.

—¿Perder tu virginidad fue insignificante?, debo estar de acuerdo, yo esperaba algo más.

—Yo también, ya sabes, el chico que presumía ser un experto y terminó corriéndose incluso antes de que pudiera quitarme las bragas —respondió tranquilamente, notando como su actitud relajada desaparecía—. El mismo que me tuvo esperando por más de cuarenta y cinco minutos a que se recuperara y tomara una siesta en la cual roncó peor que un oso, para que al final diera solo dos sacudidas y terminara… bastante insignificante a mi parecer.

—Era un adolescente, en cambio tú…

—En cambio yo, era una _adolescente,_ que se masturbó justo después de que te quedaste dormido.

—Sigues siendo la misma zorra que recuerdo, realmente me alegra haberme acostado con Maggie, al menos ella sí sabía cómo moverse.

—Al menos ella aceptó quedarse con pequeñísimacosa que eras, una verdadera lástima porque me agradaba.

Edward llegó justo en ese momento, sin entender por qué estaba tan cerca de su esposa, ni por qué estaba tan molesto.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, mi amor —aseguró Bella sonriéndole—, cosillas insignificantes, sin ninguna importancia.

Erik se puso de pie alejándose con molestia.

—¿Quién era él?

—Una cucaracha que no merece que hablemos de él —respondió tomando la piña colada—. ¿Has hablado con los niños?

—Con Cristopher, cree que él y Paulette tienen amigdalitis, no se han levantado de la cama.

—¿En serio han inventado tener amigdalitis?

—Sí, Holly y Carmen los han dejado en cama, siguiéndoles el cuento, esperan que cuando vaya el médico a revisarlos y finja que necesitan vacunas, dejen de hacerse los enfermos.

—Tenemos que hablar con ellos.

—Sí, pero luego, ahora tenemos que aplicarte el bronceador, yo me ofrezco a colocarlo en tu parte trasera.

—¿En mi espalda?

—Espalda, piernas, culo, como quieras llamarlo, solo voltéate.

Bella se rio pero obedeció deshaciendo el nudo de la parte de arriba de su bikini y disfrutando de sentir las manos de Edward.

Estuvieron por otras dos horas en la playa, en donde Erik aprovechó para lanzar la pelota cerca de su silla, pasaba con sus amigos repetidas veces, iba al bar justamente cuando Edward lo hacía, realmente era una molestia y ridiculez lo que estaba haciendo.

Bella había terminado fastidiada, y empacó sus cosas con la excusa de que había tenido suficiente de la arena y la brisa salada del mar, quería regresar a la habitación, y pasar tiempo de marido y mujer para después cenar y hablar con sus dos niños con _amigdalitis._

Entraron a la cabaña, Edward estaba dispuesto a llevarlos al baño pero Bella lo detuvo al notar que su teléfono indicaba que tenía mensajes, posiblemente eran de parte de los niños o de Marcus, necesitaba revisarlos antes.

—Te espero en la ducha, no tardes.

—No lo haré.

Bella tomó el teléfono, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de abrir la notificación de mensajes, cuando la llamada entrante la hizo suspirar, estuvo tentada a colgar, ni siquiera le sorprendía que estuviera llamando, lo más seguro era que Esme le hubiera mostrado las fotografías de la boda y contado que esa fue la razón por la que los invitaron a Luisiana.

Podía escuchar el agua de la ducha golpeando contra los azulejos, lo cual indicaba que Edward estaba tomando su baño, su propósito era unirse a él y convencerlo de quedarse en la habitación y pedir el servicio en lugar de bajar al restaurante y ver personas indeseables, pero sabía que si no contestaba en ese momento, Rosalie seguiría molestando, y no estaba dispuesta a permitirle que le arruinara su luna de miel.

Ni Rosalie, ni el bicho inmundo de su ex.

—¿Hola?

—Al fin contestas, Isabella.

—También es bueno escuchar de ti, Rosalie, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, he ido a visitar a Paulette y me la encontré en cama.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ha dicho que te fuiste de _luna de miel,_ sin importar que ella y Cris se sintieran mal.

—Qué desconsiderada soy, ponerme a mí antes que a mis hijos.

—No te burles de mí, Isabella.

—No lo hago, solo pensaba que tú, siendo una espectacular madre de tres, sabrías identificar chantajes.

—Claro que supe que estaba fingiendo, no soy ninguna estúpida.

—¿De verdad? ¿Entonces por qué has llamado?

—Solo quería asegurarme que supieras lo que pasaba con Paulette y Cris.

—Sé lo que pasa, Carmen nos llamaría si creyera que fuera necesario.

—Claro, confías en una extraña en lugar de la familia.

—Carmen no es ninguna extraña y confío en ella porque se lo ha ganado, sé que Paulette y Cris están en buenas manos con ella, además, no sé por qué te tengo que explicar mis razones, son mis hijos, sé lo que hago con ellos.

—Por supuesto que sí —se burló—, es mi sobrina, hija de mi hermana, tengo el derecho de saber lo que haces con ella.

—¿Y crees que solo por eso tomaré en cuenta tu opinión? Es mi hija.

—No lo es.

—Sí lo es, y estoy harta de que lo sigas negando.

—Y yo estoy cansada de ti, estoy cansada de discutir sin llegar a ningún lado.

—¿Al fin lo entiendes? —preguntó Bella cansada de la discusión.

—Tú eres la que no entiende, y realmente estoy harta, todo este tiempo he sido paciente, Isabella, no soy perfecta pero me esfuerzo porque mis hijos sean niños de bien, niños que se diviertan, que jueguen, que tengan responsabilidades, niños que disfruten la vida, hice lo mismo con Paulette.

—No te atrevas a...

—Ahora no, Isabella, te callas y me escuchas, es mi turno de hablar. ¿Quieres que acepte que mi hermana fue una irresponsable? Sí, lo fue, estaba consciente de lo que hacía en su juventud, pero realmente creí que lo había dejado cuando se embarazó.

—Era una adicta.

—¡Era mi hermana! —exclamó silenciándola—. Llámala como quieras, síguela juzgando, pero era mi hermana, creía en ella, que tú no puedas hacerlo con tu familia no es asunto mío, pero Alice era mi hermana y creía y confiaba en ella, por eso cuidaba a Paulette, por eso dejaba que pasara las noches conmigo, yo fui quien le enseñó a ir al baño, a comer con la cuchara, yo lo hice no tú.

—¿Y quieres que te aplauda?

—No, no necesito que me agradezcan por hacer lo que cualquier tía haría por su sobrina, tú en cambio, te pavoneas diciendo que cuidaste a Paulette cuando estaba en la incubadora, cualquier miembro de la familia lo hubiera hecho, Isabella, tal vez no podríamos pagarlo tan fácil como tú, pero lo hubiéramos hecho, cuidar de ella no te hace menos o más santa. Nos tachas de estar ciegos pero tú también lo estuviste, te negaste a hacer algo por Paulette, facilitarles el dinero no era la solución.

—¿Y qué se supone que tenía que hacer?

—No lo sé, no tengo todas las respuestas, pero al menos yo no culpo de todo a Alice y Jasper, tú sí que lo has hecho.

—¿Fue mi culpa que fueran unos adictos?, yo solo quería…

—¿Ayudar? Eso mismo intenté hacer yo, ayudaba a mi hermana cuidando de Paulette, aceptándola en casa, pensando que estaría a salvo conmigo, lo mismo querías tú, querías ayudarlos para que ambos cuidaran lo mejor posible a Paulette, les diste el dinero sin preguntar si realmente lo usaban para lo que decían, ambas pecamos de ingenuas, en negarnos a ver que ninguna hacía realmente algo por Paulette, la única que realmente nos necesitaba.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio sin saber cómo continuar, la verdad estaba dicha, ambas querían lo mejor para Paulette, que ella estuviera bien, que fuera una niña feliz, protegiéndola tanto como podían, pero ninguna de las dos se atrevió a alejarla de Alice y Jasper, ambas dejaron que una niña de cuatro estuviera en una casa de adictos corriendo mil y un peligros.

Ambas eran culpables a su manera y a ambas les costaba admitirlo en voz alta.

Bella pudo negarse a entregársela a Jasper y denunciarlos por abandono, pudo llamar a la familia y desenmascararlos, pero no lo hizo.

Rosalie pudo quedarse con Paulette, abriéndoles los ojos a sus padres de que Alice necesitaba ayuda, ella podía hacerles ver a todos que ambos necesitaban ayuda con su adicción, pero no lo hizo.

—Solo quería saber si permitirás que Paulette y Cristopher estén presentes en mi renovación de votos —habló Rosalie rompiendo el tenso silencio.

—Solo si Carmen los acompaña y…

—Lo sé, mis padres no sugerirán llevarse a Paulette con ellos.

—Está bien, entonces… Que tengas una bonita ceremonia.

—Gracias, disfruta de tu luna de miel.

Bella suspiró terminando la llamada y aventando el teléfono a la cama, se quitó el bikini y fue a encontrarse con Edward al baño, lo necesitaba más que nunca en ese momento.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Yanina, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Edward se sentó junto a Bella, su luna de miel lamentablemente había terminado, era hora de regresar a casa junto a sus dos pequeños que a lo largo de la semana que estuvieron lejos, pasaron de la fingida amigdalitis hasta un posible caso de varicela de marcador rojo, el cual desapareció después de un rápido baño caliente.

Holly les había enviado las fotos de los niños en la bañera con el agua color roja y con los círculos rojos desapareciendo de sus mejillas, narices y frentes. Debía aceptar que sus hijos habían puesto empeño en fingir estar enfermos, si no los conociera podría incluso creerles.

Bella solo negó y para reprenderlos aceptó que Carmen les obligara a comer espinacas desde el desayuno hasta la cena, ninguno volvió a fingir estar enfermo después de eso.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Bella al notarlo tan callado.

—¿En cuánto tiempo crees que los niños dejen de meterse en nuestra cama?, creo que dos semanas serán suficientes.

—Dos semanas y media, ya que regresaremos al trabajo y eso les molestará.

—No me arrepiento de nuestra luna de miel, creo que deberíamos repetirlo, viajar solo nosotros dos.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto, quiero a nuestros hijos, pero es bueno tener tiempo para nosotros, tal vez hacerlo una tradición, salimos con ellos y después solo nosotros dos, así ambos estamos felices.

—Creo que es una buena idea, aunque a ninguno de los dos les gustará nuestra idea.

—Se acostumbrarán —respondió encogiéndose de hombros y atrayendo el rostro de Bella para besarla.

La azafata los interrumpió para pedirles que se abrocharan los cinturones y preguntar si necesitaban algún calmante para las turbulencias, Edward declinó amablemente y regresó su atención a su esposa que luchaba con el cinturón.

Las siguientes horas fueron tranquilas, disfrutando de su último tiempo solos antes de regresar a su vida diaria con dos niños que los asfixiarían hasta cansarse… dudaba que eso pasara rápido.

También estaban ciertos asuntos que seguían rodando por su cabeza, tenía que hablar con su hermano y poner fin a las continuas peleas de Bella y Rosalie, podían no llevarse bien, pero no le hacía nada bien a los niños escuchar sus continuas peleas, a pesar de todo eran familia y lo mejor sería que intentaran llevarse bien… además debía explicarle la razón por la que no estuvo invitado a su boda y disculparse por no asistir a la suya.

El otro asunto debía esperar a agendar cita para poder estar seguro de que lo haría sin ningún inconveniente y poder confiárselo a Bella.

—Sigo pensando que estás demasiado callado —murmuró Bella acurrucándose contra su hombro—, pero tal vez se deba a lo mucho que usaste esa boca en mí.

—Aún tengo suficiente fuerza para usarla una vez más, podemos unirnos al club de las alturas.

—Aceptaría pero no me convence hacerlo en un lugar tan pequeño, además siento que la azafata nos interrumpiría a mitad del asunto y no estoy dispuesta a perder mi orgasmo.

—Ya que eso ha quedado descartado, tengo otras opciones para ocupar mi boca.

La besó escuchando su melodiosa risa.

…

Ninguno de los dos los había dejado desde que bajaron del taxi del aeropuerto, se negaron a bajar de su regazo a pesar de querer abrir sus obsequios, Paulette incluso esperó a Bella afuera del baño cuando tuvo que ir, lista para abrazarla apenas estuvo afuera.

Los dos eran un par de empalagosos que estaban dispuestos a recuperar las ciento veinte horas que permanecieron lejos de sus padres.

—Dejen a sus padres tomar un baño y desempacar, ustedes pueden ayudar a Matilde a poner la mesa.

Con eso Carmen logró llevarse a los niños, dejándolos tranquilos por unos minutos para refrescarse y estar listos para otra ronda de arrumacos y mucho cariño por parte de sus pequeños.

Al llegar la hora de dormir, ambos se metieron a la cama dispuestos a dormir con ellos, ni Bella ni Edward dijeron nada al verlos esperándolos, ellos también los habían extrañado y agradecían ese cariño extra que ambos tan ansiosos les daban.

—¿Me extrañaste mucho? —le preguntó Paulette a Bella en susurro—. Yo sí lo hice, todas las noches, incluso me colé a la habitación de Cris.

—Claro que te extrañé, cielito, todos los días, también a Cris.

—Está bien, pero no vuelvas a irte por tanto tiempo, promete que no lo harás.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para que sigas despierta, mejor durmamos que extrañé abrazarte mientras duermo.

—Yo también lo hice.

Los cuatro en la enorme cama, se sentían completos después de una larga semana separados.

…

Regresar al trabajo fue un caos total, Cristopher se coló al auto de Bella siendo descubierto cuando Carmen salió un segundo antes de que ella arrancara el vehículo diciendo que Cris no estaba en la cama. Bella salió del auto asustándose al ver la mata de cabello castaño escondido en el asiento trasero.

—Regresa a la cama, jovencito —habló abriendo la puerta del auto—, no puedes colarte en el auto, pude dejarte en el estacionamiento del edificio por horas antes de que Carmen se diera cuenta de tu ausencia.

—Le dejé una nota debajo de la almohada —gruñó tomando la mano de Carmen.

Bella negó y subió al auto dejando a su testarudo Patito en manos de Carmen, quien cariñosamente lo subió de nuevo a su habitación y lo acompañó hasta que volvió a caer dormido.

Era difícil para ambos niños aceptar que sus padres debían seguir con su trabajo a pesar de que ellos los querían todo el tiempo, pero después de que Bella y Edward les dieran toda su atención en cuanto cruzaban por la puerta y que los dejaran dormir con ellos por la noche, todo era compensado.

…

Cristopher sollozaba viendo la cajita musical hecha trizas sobre el suelo, había sido un accidente, creyó haber tenido cuidado, siempre era muy cuidadoso pero ahora la cajita musical de Bella estaba rota.

Bella se enojaría con él.

No debía estar en su oficina, era una de las pocas reglas de la casa y él la había roto, debió pedirle a Carmen ayuda para buscar el ratón de juguete de Bernie, nunca debió entrar solo.

Ahora por su culpa Bella había perdido la caja musical que perteneció a su madre, Bella le había dicho que era muy importante y especial para ella pues la calmaba cuando estaba enojada, la hacía sentir cerca de su madre y ahora por su culpa se había perdido.

Tomó la caja musical y la sacó de la oficina, sabía que estaba en serios problemas, podía ocultarla y fingir que no sabía nada, pero de solo pensar en mentirle a Bella lo hacía sentirse enfermo, no era lo correcto y principalmente no podía mentirle a Bella, no podía, sería un mal niño si lo hiciera.

Podía incluso dejar de ser su amado Patito y no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo.

Así que salió de la oficina y subió a su habitación a esperar por ella, sabía que estaría en problemas, aceptaría todos los castigos, incluso un par de nalgadas si eso le aseguraba que Bella no estaría furiosa con él.

Escuchó la risa de Bella en su habitación, estaba cambiándose la ropa de la oficina por una más cómoda para bajar a cenar, era el momento perfecto para decirle.

Tocando la puerta escuchó el pase de Edward, abrió la puerta notando a Bella sentada en la cama, la sonrisa que le dirigía desapareció al notar lo que tenía en sus manos, fue bastante notorio para él como el corazón de Bella se rompía al ver la caja musical rota.

Era el peor Patito del mundo.

—Lo siento, Bella —sollozó caminado a su encuentro—, fue un accidente, nunca quise hacerlo, te juro que tuve mucho cuidado, yo solo estaba buscando el juguete de Bernie, nunca pensé que terminaría rompiéndola.

Bella estaba en silencio, tenía los pedazos rotos de la caja musical entre sus manos, tan solo los veía fijamente.

—Sal un momento, Cris —habló Edward suspirando—, iré contigo en un momento.

—Está bien —susurró poniéndose de pie—. En verdad lo siento, Bella.

—Lo sé, Cristopher.

Cris salió de la habitación sintiéndose peor que nunca.

Bella no lo quería, no lo volvería a querer nunca más.

…

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward después de que la puerta se cerrara—, sé lo mucho que significaba para ti.

—No lo sé, es extraño.

—¿De buena o mala forma?

—No lo sé, la tengo desde que era una niña, sabía que en algún momento se la daría a Cris, pero ahora está rota. No sé cómo sentirme, quiero llorar, pero también quiero ir con mi niño y decirle que no llore, creo que sigo un poco en shock.

—Puedo ir y decirle yo si quieres, sé que es difícil aceptar que la has perdido.

—No la he perdido, Edward —aseguró tomando el aparato que reproducía la tonada musical—, si esto sigue intacto, entonces no la he perdido, sigo teniéndola conmigo.

—¿Y Cris?

—Hablaré con él, sé que se siente culpable.

—Demasiado culpable.

—Tengo que…

El grito de Paulette y el ladrido de Butterfly cortaron su conversación haciendo que ambos corrieran a la habitación de su niña, encontrándola arriba de la cama gritando asustada por la pequeña araña que estaba en una esquina de la ventana.

—Sácala de aquí, papi, sácala de aquí, ahora, ahora, ahora.

Bella se concentró en calmar a Paulette mientras Edward atrapaba la escurridiza araña.

…

Cristopher entró al comedor cuando ya todos estaban en sus lugares, solo faltaba él, su plato estaba servido y Paulette comía animadamente mientras hablaba con Edward acerca de lo mucho que quería un televisor en su habitación.

Tomando una bocanada de aire caminó hacia Bella, que dejó de comer en cuanto lo notó, antes de que comenzara de nuevo a llorar, dejó su alcancía de _Optimus Prime_ sobre la mesa.

—¿Por qué me das esto?

—Para que puedas reparar la caja musical, nunca fue mi intención romperla, lo siento mucho.

—Cristopher…

—No, no me llames así, no lo hagas, soy tu Patito, siempre he sido tu Patito, no me… tú no… tú…

Bella lo silenció atrayéndolo a sus brazos, dejando que llorara libremente escondido en su hombro, dejando que se desahogara.

—Tranquilo, mi amor, todo está bien.

—No lo está, tú estás enojada conmigo y no quiero que lo estés.

—No lo estoy.

—Sí lo estás —desafió saliendo de su escondite.

—No lo estoy, y no me interrumpas que soy tu madre —advirtió al ver que volvería a renegar—. No estoy molesta contigo, nunca lo estaría, sé que fue un accidente.

—Pero…

—Me sorprendiste, eso es lo que pasó, no supe reaccionar y lamento haberte hecho creer que me enojé contigo, nunca podría estarlo, eres mi Patito para siempre, nunca dudes de que lo eres.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Claro que sí, mi amor, eres mi Patito para toda la vida.

Cristopher volvió a abrazarla escuchando a Paulette preguntar qué era lo que había pasado que ella no sabía.

—¿Lo castigarán por entrar a la oficina sin permiso?, rompió las reglas

—Lo hice —aceptó Cristopher acurrucado en los brazos de Bella—, aceptaré que me quites la consola por un mes entero si es lo que quieres, Edward.

—Ya lo pensaré, ahora ve a tu asiento a cenar, que se enfría.

Cristopher asintió, besó la mejilla de Bella y fue a su asiento sintiéndose mucho mejor.

—Después de que termines, quiero que dejes esto en tu habitación nuevamente —habló Bella apuntando a la alcancía.

—Está bien, Bella.

Tomando el tenedor comenzó a comer su cena, dejando de sentirse triste.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emmett vio a Edward entrar al taller, justamente eran las cuatro de la tarde, su hora de comer, limpiándose el sudor de la frente, dejó de trabajar en el auto y avisó a su compañero que iría al restaurante de la esquina a comer algo.

Edward caminó junto a él sin decir palabra alguna, eran completamente diferentes, debía ser cómico ver a Edward vestido con traje y a Emmett con el overol del taller, dos hombres muy diferentes que lo único que tenían en común eran sus lazos sanguíneos.

El restaurante estaba vacío, decidieron sentarse en la mesa más alejada para tener aún más privacidad, la camarera con un escote más ajustado de lo necesario llegó lista para tomar su orden.

—¿Lo mismo de siempre, Em?

—Por favor, Cindy.

—¿Y para tu compañero? —preguntó anotando en su pequeña libreta.

—Hamburguesa con doble carne y papas y una Coca-Cola de lata.

—Enseguida.

La entusiasta camarera se alejó agitando sus caderas más de lo necesario.

—Querías hablar, tiene que ser rápido, debo regresar al trabajo.

—Sabes que mi oferta sigue en pie —habló Edward—, Bella no tiene problema alguno.

—Ya te dije que no lo necesito, pediré un préstamo al banco.

—No es ningún problema, Emmett.

—Edward…

—Está bien, está bien, solo quiero que sepas que tienes mi ayuda si la necesitas, Rosalie ni siquiera tiene que enterarse.

—Te lo haré saber si lo necesito, ahora volvamos al asunto importante por el que me has pedido que nos reunamos.

—Sobre mi renovación de votos, yo…

—Mamá me lo ha explicado, ninguno sabía lo que estaba pasando hasta ese momento, además he visto las fotos y sé que Rosalie estaría molesta si las viera.

—¿No las ha visto?

—No, mamá las tiene guardadas, solo me las enseñó porque me dijo lo mucho que le gustó su vestido y que el que usaría en mi ceremonia sería muy parecido.

—Se veía hermosa.

—Lo sé.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que más decir, era difícil mantener una conversación con su hermano con quien apenas tenía comunicación, era difícil imaginar que años atrás, cuando ambos eran tan solo unos niños, eran inseparables, Emmett pasaba horas jugando con su hermanito menor, lo llevaba al parque, lo perseguía por todo _Central Park_ divirtiéndose, ignorando los problemas que había en casa.

Ahora, siendo adultos, ambos apenas si se dirigían la palabra, un enorme abismo de malentendidos los separaba.

—Las cosas serían mucho más sencillas si Jasper y Alice no hubieran dicho ni una sola palabra —habló Emmett cansado del incómodo silencio—, si nos hubieran dejado a la niña desde un principio nada de esto estaría pasando.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Rosalie es una mujer difícil, lo sé, quiere que todo se haga a su manera y se molesta demasiado cuando sabe que le han ocultado cosas.

—Le ocultamos que le ayudábamos a Alice y Jasper, Rose pensaba que solo era ella quien sabía lo que les pasaba.

—Así es —suspiró—. Le dije que debíamos llevarlos a algún centro de rehabilitación, decirles a nuestros padres, pero ella se negó, no podía traicionar la confianza en su hermana. Realmente se molestó cuando supo que Alice siempre recibió ayuda de ustedes y que confiaba más en Bella que en su propia hermana.

—¿Lastimó su orgullo?

—Creo que sí. Rosalie pensó que ella era la única que sabía lo que ocurría con su hermana, cuando supo que también lo sabían ustedes enfureció, por tanto tiempo aguantó guardar el secreto pues no quería ser la culpable de decir la verdad, entonces apareció Bella diciéndola sin ningún pudor y se sintió peor y no supo reaccionar, sé que no es una excusa para su manera de actuar, pero en ese momento se sentía traicionada. Alice le mintió acerca de dónde conseguía el dinero, le mintió diciendo que tú y Bella solo explotaban y humillaban a Jasper, le mintió diciéndole que en la única persona en que confiaba era en ella y resultó que siempre fue en Bella en quien verdaderamente confiaba, al menos Bella siempre estuvo consciente de todo, mientras que Rose pareció una idiota y prefirió ocultarse.

—Parece que Alice y Jasper nunca dejarán de sorprendernos.

—No, me molesta saber lo que hicieron, dejaron a Paulette sola y eso es lo que Rosalie ni yo les perdonamos.

—Está con nosotros.

—No nos referimos a eso, sé que ella los ve a ustedes como sus padres y no me molesta que sea así, pero sabemos que no lo son. Ella sabe que Alice y Jasper decidieron dejarla, es pequeña, pero dudo mucho que no lo entienda.

—Lo entiende, entiende más de lo que me gustaría que hiciera.

Cindy apareció con sus platos y bebidas, las dejó después de un guiño y decir que estaba a su servicio.

—Sé que es difícil tratar a Rosalie y que a veces habla sin pensar, pero debes saber que detestó a Alice cuando supo lo que hizo con Cristopher, lo adora tanto como a Paulette, solo que le es difícil demostrarlo en presencia de Bella.

—Creo que ellas realmente no tienen ningún problema, solo han sido un montón de malentendidos y sus personalidades explosivas, tenemos mujeres difíciles de impresionar y están destinadas a chocar continuamente.

—Ante eso no podemos hacer nada —aceptó riendo—, solo esperar que ambas no se arranquen la cabeza.

Ambos asintieron mientras terminaban su comida, unirse y ser los mismos hermanos que eran en la infancia estaba muy lejos de suceder, pero al menos estaban intentando arreglar las cosas.

…

Edward entró a la habitación después de asegurarse que todas las puertas estuvieran cerradas, encontró a Bella ya en la cama leyendo una revista, sin ningún niño con ella, lo que significaba que el tiempo de tenerlos ahí había terminado, así que por fin tenía la oportunidad para hablar con ella de cierto asunto.

—Necesito que me acompañes al médico en tres días.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—No, todo lo contrario, estoy muy sano.

—¿Entonces para qué necesitas ir al médico?

—Me han agendado para la vasectomía en tres días.

—¿Qué?

—Que me han agendado la vasectomía para dentro de tres días, he avisado en el trabajo y han aceptado darme unos días siempre y cuando pueda trabajar desde casa.

—No entiendo, Edward, ¿por qué quieres hacerte la vasectomía?, cuando yo iba a ligarme las trompas te opusiste rotundamente.

—Lo sé, y fui un idiota por dejarme convencer de lo contrario, tenemos una buena familia, Bella, estamos bien con dos niños, un perro y un gato, no necesitamos agrandar nuestra familia para ser felices y este es mi regalo para ti, por mí cancelaste la operación, así que seré yo quien me haga la vasectomía.

Edward atrapó el cuerpo de su esposa cuando se lanzó a besarlo con entusiasmo.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó mientras lo besaba e intentaba quitarle la camisa.

—Completamente, solo quiero que estés ahí cuando ocurra.

—Por supuesto que lo estaré, te ayudaré a limpiarlo todas las noches si es necesario —aseguró bajándole los pantalones con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¿Ansiosa?

—Como el demonio, saber que harás esto por mí te ha hecho mil veces más sexy y caliente.

Edward se dejó hacer lo que a Bella se le viniera en gana por las siguientes dos horas.

 **...**

Tres días después, Edward estaba recostado en la camilla intentando mentalizarse que nada malo pasaría, estaba observando todo el procedimiento, y mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso, pero saber que su Bella estaba feliz por su decisión compensaba cualquier miedo existente a que se lo cortaran accidentalmente y terminara sin su compañero de batalla.

Los últimos días había tenido más sexo del que podía recordar, Bella se había vuelto una ninfómana desde la noche en que le contó de la operación, desde ese entonces no había día y noche que no se la mamara, por esa razón sería alguien realmente muy infeliz si llegara a perder a su compañero.

La doctora estaba concentrada en su parte baja, sin que nada a su alrededor la distrajera, eso le daba más confianza, saber que su amigo estaba en buenas manos… en mejores manos estaría en unos días y sin ninguna preocupación de poder anotar en su esposa.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Yanina, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Bella pasó la siguiente semana viendo a Edward estar en la cama cómodamente, acompañado de sus amorosos hijos y siendo atendido por Esme, quien había decidido que ella era la más calificada para cuidar de su niñito después de una cirugía tan importante. Estaba casi segura de que Edward exageraba en sus reacciones, entendía que estuviera sensible y sintiera dolor, después de todo había sido una cirugía, pero después de casi dos semanas, Edward seguía en cama descansando plácidamente con su madre preparándole su comida favorita, y los niños haciéndole dibujos y llenándolo de mimos.

—Eres un enorme bebé consentido, Edward —dijo Bella mientras se terminaba de arreglar el maquillaje—, un niñito de mami.

—Estás celosa porque tú no puedes quedarte en casa y disfrutar de los privilegios, además me han dado una semana extra si creo que es necesario; eso, amor mío, se llama suerte.

Bella bufó y continuó aplicándose un poco de máscara de pestañas.

»A todo esto, ¿a dónde vas?, son las diez, tendrías que estar aquí mimándome, pasé por una cirugía de suma importancia que merece ser atendida y besada… y no la has besado.

—Tengo una cita.

—¿¡Qué mierda!? Explícate, Isabella.

—Mmm… no, creo que no —declaró guardando su labial en el pequeño bolso que combinaba con su atuendo—. Llegaré tarde, no me esperes despierto.

—Isabella.

Bella vio por el espejo como intentó levantarse, fallando terriblemente por la mueca de dolor, el médico había dicho que nada de movimientos bruscos.

—Debes tener cuidado, amor, ha sido una semana llena de cuidados para que al final termines en urgencias por culpa de tu amiguito.

—¿Dime a dónde mierda vas y con quién?

—A una mierda que no te importa, amor —respondió tomando su teléfono que vibraba por un mensaje nuevo—. Ahora, si me disculpas, mi cita acaba de llegar por mí.

—¡Cristopher! ¡Paulette!

Bella abrió los ojos con incredulidad, sus esposito la había traicionado con la regla más importante: no alertar a los niños que uno de ellos saldría por la noche. Tendría que estar enojada con él, pero si sumaban sus celos infundados, su estadía en casa toda una semana con su madre interrumpiendo cada minuto a solas que tenían, sin poder hacer ninguna travesura con ella, era entendible que la posibilidad de que ella saliera a una cita lo tuviera más celoso de lo normal.

Como si alguien tuviera alguna oportunidad con ella.

—Me tomaré una copa a tu salud, amor, nos vemos mañana.

Bella salió de la habitación justo para ver a sus hijos terminar de subir las escaleras.

—Su padre los llama, creo que necesita que le den muchos arrumacos.

Ambos corrieron en su búsqueda, lo cual Bella aprovechó para bajar las escaleras, tomar el obsequio que mantuvo escondido en el armario junto a la puerta y salir de la casa antes de que alguno de sus tres amores pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

Subió al auto de su cita, quien arrancó un segundo antes de que la puerta fuera abierta por ambos niños bastante molestos por ser engañados.

—Algo me dice que te saliste sin permiso —se burló Kate intentando esquivar el tráfico de la ciudad—, me siento toda una secuestradora, aunque en este caso los oficiales que te buscan sean unos enanos, ¿no sabían que salías?

—Le dije a Edward que tenía una cita —respondió Bella, ignorando la llamada entrante en su teléfono—, pero no le dije que eras tú, ni a dónde iríamos, por esa razón se puso un poquito celoso.

—Se lo merece por ser un bebé llorón, solo fue una vasectomía, no se lo cortaron por completo —bufó negando con la cabeza—. Necesito una noche de chicas, aunque vayamos a un baby shower, gracias por invitarme, casi no tengo muchas amigas con las que salir.

—Gracias a ti por acompañarme, te agradarán las chicas, Angela ciertamente es alguien... singular.

—Sin duda, mira que hacer su baby shower a mitad de la noche y en un restaurante-bar, eso sí que es ser moderna.

—Angela hace las cosas a su manera y Ben cumple todo lo que ella quiere, ahora más, ya que está embarazada... Un consejo, nunca digas nada acerca de su peso, está tan gorda que parece que va a tener gemelos.

—¿¡Le llamaste gorda?!

—Por supuesto que no, valoro demasiado mi vida como para arriesgarla al llamarla gorda, la que lo hizo fue Victoria, aunque ella también está embarazada, tener a dos hormonales embarazadas en una misma oficina no es nada bonito.

Kate se rio y siguió manejando, posiblemente imaginándose la situación.

 **...**

Angela había reservado toda un área del restaurante-bar, todo estaba decorado con globos azules dejando claro que se trataba de un niño, en la mesa de los regalos estaba una enorme ecografía del niño, en donde podía verse que estaba muy bien dotado… no había duda de que era todo un niño.

Los meseros se paseaban con charolas en donde en lugar de vasos y copas, habían vasitos entrenadores y biberones con diferentes líquidos, ambas tomaron dos vasitos entrenadores, sin atreverse a chupar de una tetilla.

—Muy original —murmuró Kate tomando un trago, sintiéndose algo estúpida por tener que beber a través de la boquilla de la tapa.

—Gracias —respondió Angela detrás de ellas—, ya sabes, mi niño especial merece un baby shower especial.

—¿En un bar?

—No es sólo un bar —se defendió poniendo las manos en su redonda cadera—, en el baño de este restaurante-bar procreamos a nuestro pimpollito, es especial para nosotros.

—¿Pimpollito?

—Tú le dices patito a tu hijo, yo le puedo decir pimpollito al mío.

—Claro, claro, es perfectamente entendible.

—Ahora tomen sus lugares, tenemos una larga noche por delante y quien no esté dispuesta a participar tendrá que darme un masaje en los pies.

—Participaré con gusto —habló Victoria apareciendo con un biberón en sus manos—, tus pies están horriblemente hinchados.

—Cállate.

Bella guio a Kate a sus lugares mientras escuchaba su risa amortiguada por la discusión de ambas embarazadas.

Tenía una larga y divertida noche por delante. Solo esperaba que Kate no dejara de hablarle por invitarla a pasar el rato con sus amigas un poco chifladas.

 **...**

Edward estaba en la cama con sus dos hijos junto a él comiendo cereales.

—Bella se enojará si sabe que estamos comiendo en la cama —murmuró Cristopher llevándose una gran cucharada de cereal a la boca.

—Sí, pero mami se portó mal, ¡se fue sin decirnos nada!

Edward escuchaba a sus hijos sabiendo que tendría que limpiar la cama antes de que Bella regresara, la imagen de ella con Kate usando vasitos entrenadores y los globos azules detrás de ellas era suficiente para saber que la cita de su esposa era completamente inocente.

Aunque en su defensa, lo dejaba imaginándose un montón de situaciones, sabía que su esposa era fiel, nunca dudaría de ella, pero detestaba que llamara tanto la atención, tanto femenina como masculina, Isabella era suya y le enojaba no ser capaz de dejárselo en claro a cualquiera que la volteara a ver.

 **...**

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Bella llegó a casa, el baby shower se había alargado más de la cuenta, resultó que los juegos de la suegra y la madre de Angela habían sido condenadamente divertidos, incluso fue su suegra quien terminó embriagándose mientras succionaba de un biberón. Dudaba que Victoria pudiera superar a Angela con su baby la siguiente semana, aunque si era sincera consigo misma, temía un poco acerca de las excentricidades de Victoria, podía llegar a ser bastante descarada si se lo proponía.

Bella entró a la habitación descubriendo a sus tres amores durmiendo profundamente, con las bolsas de frituras sobre la cama y sus bocas con bigotes de chocolate, habían tenido una muy buena noche sin ella. Sin hacer ruido, tomó su pijama y se fue a dormir a la habitación de Paulette, necesitaba un buen descanso y un baño con urgencia, últimamente se sentía sudorosa y abochornada.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward regresó al trabajo dos días después y las cosas en la casa Cullen volvieron a la normalidad, los niños regresaron al colegio, Cristopher pasaba las tardes haciendo ejercicios de matemáticas que su club le había dado para que se pusiera al corriente mientras que Paulette ensayaba para ser Gretel en la obra de la escuela que se presentaría en el festival.

Edward procuró mantener su entrepierna segura, sin hacer movimientos bruscos, eso incluía nada de masturbación, el sexo lo habían dejado, decidiendo que preferían esperar, a arriesgarse a que Edward Jr. sufriera un accidente que lo dejara incapacitado por tiempo ilimitado.

Pero después de un mes y medio por fin era la noche.

Los niños estaban dormidos, cansados después de un largo día en el colegio y sin ningún atisbo de que fueran a despertar, pero en caso de que lo hicieran, habían puesto el seguro a la puerta, evitando que alguno de ellos entrara y los descubriera nuevamente en una situación bastante bochornosa. Con una vez que había pasado, era más que suficiente.

—Espera, Edward —le detuvo de bajarle las bragas—, esta noche no, no estoy de humor.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Lamentablemente… sí, no me encuentro bien como para hacerlo.

—¿Tienes el periodo? —preguntó recargando su peso en sus antebrazos—. Sabes que no me molesta un poco de sangre.

—Lo sé, pero no estoy de humor, es difícil de explicar.

—Puedes intentarlo.

Edward frunció el ceño, extrañado al ver el sonrojo de su esposa, no era normal que ella se avergonzara al hablar de sexo y mucho menos con él, debía ser…

—No estoy excitada.

Fue como un balde de agua fría para su libido.

Nunca pensó que escucharía esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Bella.

—¿Estás segura?

—También es una sorpresa para mí, no me gusta no sentirme excitada por ti, nunca me había pasado esto y aunque realmente quiero hacerlo, mi cuerpo… mi cuerpo dice otra cosa.

—¿De acuerdo? —No muy seguro de lo que debía hacer se quitó de encima y se acostó junto a ella con la vista fija en el techo.

—Edward…

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás molesto por no poder hacer el amor?, porque si es así, puedes irte a masturbar a la habitación de invitados, no es mi culpa que no pueda mojarme como es debido, tal vez tú no hiciste bien tu trabajo.

Edward sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Amaba hacer el amor con Bella, era su pasatiempo favorito.

Pero amaba mucho más a la mujer temperamental, mandona y segura de sí misma que era su Bella, simplemente no podía enojarse con ella.

—Nunca, nena, además masturbarse sabiendo que tú estás despierta y escuchando, pierde todo lo divertido, no tener sexo por una noche no me enoja, tal vez mañana podamos hacerlo.

—Tal vez.

La noche siguiente Bella estaba demasiado abochornada, no estaba de humor para meterse a una cama caliente en donde solo aumentaría su incomodidad.

La siguiente noche Bella se quedó dormida antes de que Edward pudiera siquiera sugerirlo.

Fue hasta la cuarta noche en donde por fin pudieron hacer el amor sin restricciones.

 **...**

Cristopher despertó sin entender por qué no había nadie en su habitación, la casa estaba en completo silencio.

No entendía nada.

Se bajó de la cama y salió de la habitación en busca de Paulette, ella seguía dormida con Butterfly durmiendo a los pies de la cama, cerró la puerta y fue a la habitación de Bella y Edward, ellos ya deberían estar despiertos, la cama estaba hecha y vacía, ninguno de ellos estaba ahí, frunciendo el ceño tomó a Bernadette —que estaba dormida sobre la almohada de Bella— en brazos y bajó las escaleras, en busca de alguien que estuviera despierto.

—Ellos no pudieron olvidarlo, ¿o sí? —le preguntó a Bernardette que ronroneaba.

Nadie estaba en la cocina, tampoco en la sala o en la cochera, no había nadie en casa.

—¡Bella! ¡Edward! —gritó ahora molesto.

Regresó por el pasillo deteniéndose en la oficina de Edward, la abrió para no encontrar a nadie, siguió caminando y fue a abrir la puerta de la oficina de Bella.

Encontrando a ambos medio dormidos con un montón de globos a su alrededor, serpentinas sobre el escritorio y un cartel enrollado en una esquina, había un enorme obsequio perfectamente envuelto junto al escritorio.

Limpiándose las lágrimas entró a la oficina, bajó a Bernie al suelo dejándola ir a acurrucarse en la silla de Bella, se acercó a Edward y lo picó en la nariz causando que la frunciera e intentara alejar su mano, soltando una risita volvió a picarle la nariz, esta vez despertándolo por completo.

—Mmm... ¿Cris? —preguntó adormilado antes de levantarse sobresaltado causando que Bella terminara en el suelo—. ¡Cris! ¡Bella!

—¿Que mier...? ¡Patito! —habló Bella poniéndose de pie—. Mi amor... este... ¡¿Feliz Cumpleaños?!

Cristopher se rio y los abrazó a ambos por los pies.

—Gracias.

Cristopher sintió como Edward lo levantaba en brazos y ambos lo abrazaban mientras le deseaba nuevamente "feliz cumpleaños", una vez tuvieron suficiente de abrazos lo dejaron nuevamente sobre sus dos pies.

Sabía que estaba en problemas cuando Bella frunció el ceño y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, algo no le había gustado, esperaba que no se diera cuenta del golpe que Paulette le había dado el día anterior con su muñeca por accidente.

—¿Estuviste llorando?

—Nooo —intentó apartar el rostro pero Bella no se lo permitió.

—Cristopher...

—Solo un poquito —suspiró abrazando nuevamente las piernas de Bella—, es que no sabía dónde estaban y yo pensé que se habían olvidado de mi cumpleaños.

—Mi amor, eso nunca pasaría.

Edward se sentó nuevamente en el sofá y lo giró para que quedaran cara a cara, Bella se sentó junto a ellos.

—Tenemos que dejar algo muy en claro —habló Edward sosteniéndolo de las manos—, debes dejar de desconfiar cada vez que las cosas no salen como quieres.

—Yo no...

—Tú sí, y es suficiente, no te vamos a dejar, ni a olvidar ni mucho menos dejar de quererte, te amamos y no puedes seguir dudando de eso, te lastimas y nos lastimas.

—Lo siento, no quiero dudar de ustedes.

—Lo sé, por eso quiero que me prometas algo.

—Lo que quieras, Edward.

—Antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, debes pensar con esa cabecita lista que tienes y recordar que te amamos demasiado.

—Con todo nuestro corazón —agregó Bella.

—Prometo que lo haré.

—Está bien, ahora ayúdanos a llevar esto a la cocina, te levantaste más temprano de lo que teníamos planeado.

—Estaba muy emocionado —respondió tomando los globos—. ¿Puedo ponerlos en mi habitación después?

—Claro que sí, cielo —aseguró Bella tomando el cartel—, lo que tú quieras.

—¿Puedo abrir ahora mi regalo?

—Casi todo lo que quieras, el regalo será después del desayuno y del pastel.

—¿¡Pastel?! —preguntó emocionado saliendo de la oficina y soltando los globos—. ¡Paulette!, despierta Paulette, tienes que probar mi pastel.

…

Edward observó a sus dos hijos jugar en el patio trasero con la cuatrimoto que le habían conseguido a Cristopher, tal vez era un poco exagerado, pero Paulette tendría la suya el siguiente mes que fuera su cumpleaños, de ese modo ambos podrían ir a _Central Park_ y jugar sin ningún problema.

Butterfly iba detrás de ellos, ladrando cada vez que la cuatrimoto se detenía con brusquedad haciendo que ambos se jalonearan.

—Sigo pensando que fue una mala idea —habló Bella dejando su taza de café—, pero ya que ambos tienen casco, rodilleras, coderas y ese chaleco acolchonado, creo que están seguros.

—Lo estarán.

Él había querido una cuando era niño, pero tenerla era simplemente imposible, así que ahora ver que su Patito la tenía, valía cada regaño y protesta que recibiera cuando su madre viera el obsequio.

…

Bella llamó a Cristopher a su oficina antes de que tuviera que salir al trabajo, necesitaba entregarle su regalo sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —preguntó limpiándose el sudor con su antebrazo.

—Toma, este es mi regalo especial para ti.

Bella esperó pacientemente a que Cristopher abriera la pequeña cajita, esperaba que no le pareciera demasiado cursi, aunque entendería perfectamente si no la quería usar, después de todo era un niño rudo.

—Es como el de Paulette y el tuyo —sonrió sacando el collar de la caja y poniéndoselo alrededor del cuello enseguida.

—Así es, ambos son la otra mitad de mi corazón —le aseguró abrazándolo—, espero que te guste, estuvo esperando por ti todo este tiempo.

—Me gusta mucho, Bella, y tú, Edward y Paulette son parte de mi corazón.

Bella sonrió y lo abrazó otro rato más antes de que Paulette entrara y chillara emocionada al ver que los tres compartían el mismo collar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paulette observó a su madre arreglarse el cabello, había pasado cerca de una hora alaciándolo para después hacer suaves ondas en las puntas.

Esa noche sus padres saldrían a una cena muy importante, en donde no se aceptaban niños.

Cris y Pau no estaban muy felices de quedarse en casa pero no pudieron hacer nada para convencer a sus padres de que los llevaran con ellos.

Paulette se alejó de la puerta corriendo cuando Bella se puso de pie, dejando la plancha sobre el tocador.

Entró a la habitación de Cris sin tocar, como era su costumbre, él estaba tan acostumbrado a que lo hiciera que simplemente ya no le molestaba.

—¿Espiando a Bella otra vez? —preguntó Cristopher armando un rompecabezas con Bernie observándolo atentamente.

—Eso no te importa —respondió dejándose caer en la cama—. ¿Crees que nos lleven si se los pedimos de nuevo?

—Bella dijo que no.

—Pero si le rogamos un poquito.

—No, Paulette, ahora vete.

Paulette le sacó la lengua y salió de la habitación, su hermano a veces le desagradaba bastante, aún más cuando no la apoyaba en convencer a sus papis, si lo hacían ambos estaba cien por ciento segura de que lo conseguirían todo.

—¡Ya llegaron! —gritó Edward desde el piso de abajo—. Niños, vengan a saludar.

Paulette suspiró viendo a su madre salir de la habitación, con su abrigo colgando en sus brazos.

—Ve por Cristopher y dile que baje por favor.

Paulette asintió mientras Bella bajaba las escaleras, ni siquiera necesitó llamar a su hermano pues él ya había abierto la puerta, él siempre escuchaba a Bella incluso antes de que Paulette pudiera hablar.

—¿Crees que nos deje estar despiertos hasta tarde? —preguntó Cris tomándola de la mano y bajando las escaleras.

—Tal vez si se lo pedimos y somos muy convincentes.

Matilde se había ido hacía horas, Carmen estaba algo enferma y Holly no podía regresar volando de donde quiera que estuviera, así que sus padres habían recurrido a la única persona que sabían cuidaría de ambos perfectamente.

Paulette sonrió y saltó a los brazos de Rosalie apenas estuvo a su alcance, podía ser algo mandona, pero la quería mucho, ahora era su tía favorita en todo el mundo.

—Hola, preciosa, ¿lista para tener una noche divertida conmigo?

—Sí, tía Rose —respondió besándole la mejilla—. ¿Puedo tener una malteada de chocolate como antes?

—Ya veremos.

—Nosotros tenemos que irnos —habló Edward ayudando a Bella con su abrigo—, regresaremos mañana después del mediodía, siéntete en completa libertad, estás en tu casa.

—Claro, Edward, sigo pensando que sería mejor que me los llevara conmigo, pero... está bien, puedo arreglármelas.

Edward y Bella salieron de la casa después de despedirse y advirtiéndoles que si se portaban mal con Rosalie estarían en serios problemas.

—¿Por qué no van y se ponen el pijama?

Paulette y Cristopher asintieron y subieron a sus habitaciones dejando que sus primos, quienes ya estaban con el pijama puesto, se quedaran abajo en la sala.

Cristopher entró a su habitación dispuesto a cambiarse, por esa razón ignoró que Paulette en lugar de hacer lo que Rosalie había ordenado, entró a la habitación de sus padres.

Las tenazas seguían sobre el tocador, sabía que no debía tocarlas, su mami le decía que estaban muy calientes para que ella las tocara, era sumamente peligroso, pero estaba muuuy aburrida y quería verse igual de bonita de su mami.

Nadie lo sabría, si era silenciosa y tenía cuidado, nadie la descubriría, hasta que estuviera igual de bonita que su mami.

…

Las fuertes carcajadas de Cristopher inundaban la casa, fuertes carcajadas que eran imposibles de ocultar.

Los hermanos estaban en las buenas y en las malas, para apoyarse, comprenderse y sobre todo burlarse del otro, y por primera vez Cristopher no tenía ningún problema en ocultar su burla, incluso Rosalie intentaba esconder su risa, pero era imposible al ver a Paulette con la mitad de su largo cabello cortado como si la trituradora lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Paulette? —preguntó Rosalie revisando su cabello.

—Yo solo quería ponerme guapa como mi mami pero ha sido muy difícil.

—Ay, Paulette, ahora no sé cómo le explicaré esto a Bella —negó con la cabeza—. Vamos al baño, tengo que emparejarte ese cabello. Niños, espérenme abajo, no tardaré.

Cristopher siguió a sus primos mayores, pero antes de salir por completo de la habitación se giró y vio directamente a Paulette.

—Te pareces a Audrey cuando Jane le corta el cabello en Descendientes —se burló—, o tal vez a Cruella de Vil, iré por la tablet para tomarte una foto.

Cristopher corrió lejos de la habitación cuando Paulette le aventó su pantufla, le encantaba molestar a su hermana.

…

Rosalie arropó a sus tres hijos y a Paulette que ya estaban dormidos en la sala principal, tendidos sobre la alfombra, levantó los platos y vasos con comida chatarra y gaseosas que habían tomado al por mayor, podía ser una madre estricta pero sabía cómo organizar una verdadera noche de películas para niños y agotarlos al grado de que terminaran fuera de combate, dejándole unas cuantas horas de paz y tranquilidad.

Llevó todo a la cocina, encontrándose al único pequeño que seguía despierto y sin ninguna intención de dormir, era un niño tranquilo, no tenía queja de él, pero lo que funcionaba con sus hijos y Paulette, parecía que no lo hacía con él.

—¿No tienes sueño?

—Aún no. ¿Necesitas que te ayude, tía Rose?

—No me vendría mal unas manos extras, yo lavo y tú secas.

—Está bien.

Rosalie vio como Cristopher acercaba una de las sillas altas del desayunador al fregadero para poder ayudarla, aguantó la risa cuando él mismo se puso el enorme delantal y buscó en uno de los cajones una redecilla para el cabello, a pesar de que tenía un muy buen corte.

—¿No crees que es mucho? —preguntó tomando los guantes que le tendía.

—No, ¿tú también quieres una red?

—Me encantaría —aceptó, simplemente por el placer de seguirle el juego.

—Muy bien, no quiero que tu bonito cabello se arruine.

Sólo unas cuantas oraciones, acciones y sonrisas encantadoras, y ese niño tan parecido a Bella la tenía completamente encantada, era un completo encanto cuando se lo proponía.

…

—No puedo, Edward, no puedo.

—Pero, nena…

—Ya lo sé, joder —bufó frustrada—, no me siento cómoda haciéndolo, estoy sudada, siento que me falta el aire y además creo que tengo infección vaginal. Sé que es nuestro aniversario de la primera cita, pero joder, no me siento nada bien.

—Esto no es normal, cariño, solo lo hemos hecho un puñado de veces este mes, puedo contarlo con los dedos de una mano y creo que me sobrarían dedos.

—Lo sé, no sé qué mierda pasa conmigo.

—Tranquila, cariño, lo resolveremos. ¿Quieres tomar una copa de vino en la terraza?

—No me apetece el vino, siento que me ha resecado la garganta y me ha mareado más de lo esperado.

—Entonces agua con mucho hielo, estás transpirada, amor, y sé que no es por mí, apenas si te he tocado.

Bella aceptó el vaso de agua con hielo que Edward le sirvió y lo acompañó a la terraza, tal vez no estaban teniendo sexo caliente sobre la bonita y cómoda cama del hotel que habían reservado para esa noche, pero estar juntos era más que suficiente.

Bella podía callarse que mientras Edward la sostenía muy cerca de su pecho sentía como le faltaba el aire, suficiente tenía con no poder hacer el amor, no iba a arruinar su momento romántico con su esposo.

…

—¿Qué ha pasado con su cabello? —preguntó Bella al día siguiente.

El largo cabello de Paulette a la altura de la cintura, había sido recortado hasta poco debajo de su hombro, era como ver a una Paulette completamente diferente.

—Ha decidido que era buena idea alisarse el cabello, enchinarlo y ponerse todos los productos que encontró sobre tu tocador, y ha terminado con la mitad del cabello quemado, he tenido que cortarlo, no había manera de repararlo.

—Yo tenía una foto —habló Cristopher de pie junto a ella—, pero Paulette me ha perseguido hasta que me derribó y borró la fotografía.

Bella suspiró viendo a su niña, quien intentaba hacer su mejor carita de inocencia.

Aunque sinceramente no le sorprendía que lo hubiera hecho, más bien estaba sorprendida de que hubiera tardado tanto en hacerlo, a Paulette le encantaba jugar con su ropa, accesorios y en ocasiones maquillaje, no podía culpar a Rosalie de algo que estaba segura de que tarde o temprano terminaría pasando.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unos días después, Bella estaba sentada frente a su ginecóloga de cabecera, le había descrito cada uno de sus síntomas, admitiendo que lo que más le preocupaba era que su deseo sexual por su esposo hubiera disminuido a tal punto de incluso negarse a intimar.

Ni en un millón de años hubiera pensado que se trataba de _fallo ovárico prematuro,_ ni siquiera tenía treinta y cinco, era demasiado joven.

—Los ovarios envejecen junto con las mujeres y, con el paso del tiempo, su funcionamiento comienza a deteriorarse, causando irregularidades menstruales, deficiencia en la producción de hormonas sexuales, reduciendo la frecuencia de la ovulación, reducción de la fertilidad y, finalmente, el cese completo e irreversible de la menstruación.

—Pero solo tengo treinta y tres años, aún soy demasiado joven.

—El 0,25 por ciento de las mujeres entran en la menopausia antes de los treinta y cinco años.

—¿Está completamente segura? ¿Por qué me pasa?

—Es lo que dicen los resultados, Bella, la menopausia precoz puede ser explicada por anomalías genéticas, exposición a toxinas o enfermedades autoinmunes, pero para la mayoría de las mujeres, el fallo ovárico se clasifica como idiopático, es decir, no tiene ninguna causa conocida.

—¿Entonces es al azar?

—Se podría decir de ese modo.

—¿Tendré que pasar por todos estos síntomas hasta que desaparezca?, trabajo en una oficina y veo a personas importantes todos los días, no puedo presentarme frente a ellos y frente a mis empleados toda sudada y sufriendo ataques de ansiedad por sentirme sofocada en lugares cerrados.

—Hay tratamiento a base de hormonas para ralentizar los síntomas.

—¿Hormonas?

—Así es, Bella, la reposición hormonal es sumamente importante, aún eres muy joven así que esta terapia cuenta con muchos beneficios, también podemos tratar con la reposición de vitamina D.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Seguiremos este tratamiento por los siguientes meses, si no sientes mejoría o tienes efectos secundarios, intentaremos con otro tratamiento.

Bella asintió al mismo tiempo que recibía la receta que le daba la médica.

—Ven a verme si la sudoración, los sofocos y la sequedad vaginal persisten, haremos más pruebas y te daré otro tratamiento.

—Está bien.

Suspiró abatida, aún era demasiado joven para comenzar con este tratamiento.

 **¿Todo bien?** , rezaba el mensaje de Edward en su teléfono.

No sabía cómo contestar a eso, ahora todo tenía una explicación, al menos sabía que podía tratarse y tener su vida normal, detestaba el sudor excesivo y odiaba con su vida no sentir deseo por Edward.

Su caliente esposo que quería usar su pistola con balas de salva y no podía hacerlo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Patito cumplió años!, ya es todo un niño grande, aunque para Bella, Edward y para mí siempre será nuestro pequeño patito (¿alguien más conmigo?).**

 **El nacimiento del bebé de Angela se acerca y así como su despedida de soltera fue épica también lo fue su baby shower jajaja.**

 **Yanina, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor, te adoro.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, un review es un abrazo para patito.**

* * *

 _ **Sofi: créeme que lo haces jajaja**_

 _ **ANATXP: La esperanza es lo último que se pierde**_

 _ **DrakiSwan: Hola, estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar, solo que me tome unas pequeñas vacaciones por eso razón no actualice la semana pasada.**_

 _ **Anónimo: A veces lo es, no creo que en esta circunstancia lo fuera.**_

 _ **Vania: La historia aun no se termina, y ambos van a tener que hablar.**_

* * *

 _ **Con respecto al fic Contra todas las barreras, era solo un two Shot, no hay más capítulos y por ende no más actualizaciones, el fic ya se encuentra terminado.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos._**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Edward no entendía muy bien el tratamiento, tampoco por qué su esposa siendo aún demasiado joven estaba pasando por la menopausia, pero como el fiel y comprensivo esposo que era, estuvo para Bella en todo momento. No importaban sus cambios de humor o si por la noche mientras dormían lo alejaba porque se sentía sofocada, tampoco que moviera el termostato haciendo que la casa fuera un congelador.

Todos eran pacientes.

Incluso Paulette y Cristopher que no entendían para nada lo que le pasaba a su madre, lo aceptaban con la ayuda de Carmen, quien se aseguraba de que los niño usaran un delgado suéter cuando la temperatura en la casa bajaba, los mantenía entretenidos lejos de su madre cuando los síntomas la dominaban.

Bella puso todo su empeño en tratar de ignorar los síntomas, la menopausia no la iba a vencer tan fácilmente, a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones era una jodida perra que le pateaba el culo. Claro que había días en donde los bochornos se apoderaban de ella y solo quería quitarse toda la ropa para intentar sentirse mejor, otros en donde sudaba frío y detestaba el aire acondicionado en su oficina, y muchos en donde la simple idea de abandonar la casa era un martirio, todos los días era un nuevo síntoma que superar.

El tratamiento la estaba ayudando, los bochornos eran con menos frecuencia y la sudoración no era tan drástica, podía disfrutar de una taza de café sin el temor de que se pusiera toda irritante, el tratamiento disminuía los síntomas y le daban la oportunidad de llevar su vida normal como cualquier otra mujer de treinta y cuatro años.

Pero lo que más alegraba a Bella era que la resequedad vaginal y la falta de deseo sexual habían desaparecido. El deseo sexual por su esposo había regresado, claro que debían tener un poco más de juego previo, pero a ninguno parecía molestarle, de hecho les había hecho recordar a su juventud, siendo dos universitarios que querían intentar todas las formas posibles para sentirse satisfechos, lo habían hecho todo en ese tiempo, desde la más sencilla hasta la más atrevida, y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, volvían a desempolvar libros y videos que les habían abierto un mundo lleno de lujuria.

Rieron al ver su video sexual, ambos siendo demasiado jóvenes, unos inexpertos que aún estaban aprendiendo sobre el cuerpo del otro y se maravillaban por cualquier gesto o gemido de excitación, ahora no había centímetro que no se conocieran.

Mientras recordaban cada una de sus experiencias sexuales, se daban cuenta de lo mucho que habían cambiado al pasar los años, antes no podían quitarse las manos de encima, eran adictos el uno al otro, muchas veces terminaban saltándose la cena por el simple hecho de no querer pasar más tiempo separados.

Recordaban haberlo hecho en la cama de Esme y Carlisle durante el cumpleaños de Esme, ambos demasiado jóvenes y calientes que simplemente no pudieron detenerse.

Recordaban lo cerca que estuvieron de ser atrapados por Charlie, sabían que era muy arriesgado hacerlo en el patio trasero a mitad de la noche, pero en ese momento les pareció una fantástica y romántica idea.

Recordaban a la enojada ancianita que los condenó al infierno por verlos comprar condones en la farmacia.

Recordaban como, siendo Patito un nene de tres años que tomaba tranquilamente su siesta, ambos lo hacían del otro lado de la puerta, con penetraciones fuertes, gemidos ahogados y un clímax explosivo que muchas veces terminó por perturbar el descanso de su niño.

Habían hecho miles de travesuras calientes a lo largo de su vida juntos, pasado por tanto, que ahora que Bella pasaba por la menopausia y tenían que esforzarse un poquitín más para intimar, los hacía sentirse incluso más unidos.

Pero había cierta cosa que en ocasiones carcomía a Bella, no dejándola en paz.

—El tratamiento está siendo de mucha ayuda, los análisis que me hicieron la semana pasada han tenido resultados positivos —habló mientras se preparaban para dormir—, si todo sigue como hasta ahora, creemos que los síntomas desaparecerán definitivamente.

—Me alegro, corazón, este es solo un obstáculo que estamos superando juntos.

—Lo sé, amor.

—De hecho, me hace pensar que esto de la vasectomía fue una pérdida de tiempo —se rio mientras buscaba su pijama.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tienes la menopausia y creo que eso significa que has dejado de poder quedar embarazada.

—Es cierto, pero ni tú ni yo sabíamos que esto llegaría a pasar, además ha sido un gran gesto que te la hayas hecho, eres el mejor.

—Lo sé, nena, soy un gran esposo.

—Y un engreído.

—También.

Bella terminó de quitarse la ropa y se metió a la cama, era una de esas noches en donde simplemente no toleraba tener pijama puesta, ni siquiera las bragas las soportaba, a Edward le encantaba que durmiera de esa manera.

—Te amo porque lo hayas hecho y lo sabes, sé que fue una decisión difícil después de que… bueno, te negaras a que yo me ligara las trompas. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, tú mismo dijiste que querías tener un bebé.

—Me di cuenta de que solo era porque nuestros niños han crecido —confesó metiéndose en la cama solo con los bóxer puestos—, ya no son unos bebés, están comenzando a ser cada vez más independientes, creo que fue exactamente eso por lo que quería un bebé.

—¿Estás seguro?, a veces siento que soy una enorme perra por no haber escuchado tus razones, nunca te di opción.

—No es que quisiera esa oportunidad, creo que fue escuchar a Paulette pedir un hermanito, el tener a Cristopher con nosotros, sentir que nuestra familia estaba creciendo, fue solo eso, tener un bebé en casa, sentía que era lo correcto.

—¿Aún quieres tenerlo?

—No podemos.

Bella rodó los ojos, levantándose hasta quedar sentada en la cama, dejando al descubierto sus pechos.

—No de la forma natural, tonto, pero existen otras formas...

—Pensé en la adopción, te lo iba a decir, pero mientras buscaba la institución para adoptar un bebé, me di cuenta de que realmente solo era un capricho, no nos veo pasando otra vez por todo eso y realmente no necesito pasarlo, te tengo a ti, a Paulette y Cristopher y soy feliz, inmensamente feliz, siendo solo nosotros cuatro.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente.

—Bien, porque es la última vez que te pregunto sobre esto y no quiero que después vengas de lloroncito pidiendo tener bebés —sentenció volviendo a recostarse en la cama y acurrucándose junto a Edward.

—No lo haré, amor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El cumpleaños de Paulette llegó más rápido de lo que pensaban, siendo celebrado desde muy temprano, Paulette y Cristopher tuvieron un pedazo de tarta antes de ir al colegio. Cristopher había visto como Bella se quedaba más tiempo con Paulette, creyó que se debía a que le estaba haciendo mimos, pero después de que Bella se marchó al trabajo, Paulette estuvo demasiado distraída. En el colegio la había visto en varias ocasiones, sus amigas le habían dado obsequios, la abrazaron y desearon feliz cumpleaños, Paulette los aceptó todos y agradeció siendo la niña bien portada y risueña de siempre, pero Cristopher se dio cuenta que la sonrisa era fingida, conocía demasiado a su hermana y sabía cuándo mentía.

Intentó que le dijera qué pasaba, pero Paulette le ignoró y siguió a sus amigas.

Al regresar a casa, la señorita Carmen dejó que Paulette fuera a su habitación, incluso permitió que no hiciera los deberes antes de comer, sabía que el pastel extra y permitirle no acabarse los vegetales era por otra razón, pero no entendía cuál era, la señorita Carmen solo le había dicho que tuviera paciencia con ella y que Paulette le contaría lo que ocurría cuando fuera el momento.

Pero ya era media tarde y Paulette seguía sin contarle, incluso se había escondido en su habitación cuando Edward la llamó por la tarde, a pesar de que la tía Rose y la abuelita Esme le habían llevado tarta y gelatina, su hermana había estado rara.

Así que cansado de la situación, llamó a Bernie y Butterfly para ir en búsqueda de su hermana y que de una vez por todas aclararan las cosas.

Entraron a la habitación, no había nadie en la cama, ni en la mesita con el juego de té, tampoco jugando con las muñecas.

—Busca a Paulette, Butterfly —ordenó Cristopher dándole unas palmaditas en el lomo, Butterfly obedeció sin chistar, olisqueando hasta llegar al armario en donde aulló y arañó la puerta corrediza.

Cristopher abrió el armario encontrando a Paulette acurrucada debajo de una gran avalancha de abrigos y pantalones, Carmen se enojaría al ver el desastre que Paulette había hecho, no importaba que fuera su cumpleaños, estaría en grandes problemas.

Pero no era momento de preocuparse por eso, su hermana estaba triste y él quería saber la razón.

—¿Qué pasa? Matilde hizo galletas en forma de estrella y tú no estás intentando robarlas, tampoco has querido salir y andar en las cuatrimotos, ahora puedes montar la tuya, es de color rosa, tu color favorito.

Cristopher solo vio como se encogió de hombros y se abrazó a sus piernas sin intención de salir de su escondite.

»¿Quieres que llame a Bella y Edward?

—Están trabajando —susurró Paulette—, no puedes molestarlos.

—No creo que les moleste si les digo que estás triste, no puedes estar triste en tu cumpleaños.

—No puedes decirles —demandó abrazando aún más sus rodillas—, no quiero que ellos sepan, no tienen por qué saber que yo sé que...

—¿Qué cosa?

Paulette suspiró y le tendió la arrugada fotografía que tenía en sus manos.

—¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Mis papás, murieron hace dos años.

—¿Bella y Edward lo saben?

—Sí, Jasper es hermano de papi.

Cristopher observó la fotografía, vio a la mujer pelinegra que tenía una bebé en brazos, mientras que el hombre rubio las abrazaba, era la imagen de una familia feliz, la familia de Paulette, sus papis. Se hincó frente a ella y tomó su manita intentando que se sintiera mejor, él sabía lo que se sentía estar lejos de los suyos, lo difícil que era despertar cada mañana y saber que ellos no estaban, no importaba si había otras personas que te querían y amaban como a un hijo, ellos no eran tus papis, Cristopher lo había vivido con Mandy y Mark, ellos eran buenos y lo querían pero nunca se compararían a Bella y Edward.

Tal vez era lo mismo con Paulette, tan solo quería abrazar a sus padres una vez más, solo una vez más.

—Por eso Bella quería llevarte con ella, ¿verdad? —preguntó llamando su atención—. Ella sabía que estabas triste.

Paulette asintió abrazándose a sí misma.

—Yo quiero mucho a Bella y Edward, son mis papis, son mis papis del corazón, pero también quiero a Alice y Jasper, los extraño mucho, a veces unos días más que otros.

—Lo siento, Pau, no quiero que estés triste y si sé algo de papis, sé que a ellos tampoco les gusta ver tristes a sus hijos.

—Es difícil no estarlo, es mi segundo cumpleaños sin ellos, me duele saber que nunca más los volveré a ver, ellos se fueron y los perdí para siempre.

—No lo hiciste —habló Bella desde el marco de la puerta con Edward detrás de ella, habían regresado a casa antes de tiempo—, tal vez Alice y Jasper ya no estén en este mundo pero sé que no los has perdido.

—Pero no los puedo volver a ver, mami.

Bella y Edward entraron a la habitación, se sentaron junto a Paulette, Edward la sacó de su escondite y la sentó en su regazo abrazándola mientras Bella lo alzaba a él y lo ponía sobre sus piernas.

—Sé que no puedes verlos físicamente, pero siguen vivos en ti.

—No entiendo, mami.

—Cada vez que te veo, mi dulce Paulette —habló Edward—, puedo ver a Jasper en tu cabello rubio, en tus ojos azules y en esa bonita sonrisa que tienes.

—También podemos ver a Alice en ti, en tu hiperactividad, en tu alegría, tu carisma, tu amor por la vida, tal vez Alice y Jasper ya no estén aquí con nosotros, pero ten por seguro que nunca te abandonaron, están presentes contigo cada vez que te vez al espejo, tú eres la combinación perfecta de ellos dos.

—Pero aun así los extraño, papi.

—Y es perfectamente normal, mi niña, pero hoy es tu cumpleaños, el día más feliz para Alice y Jasper, ellos te observan en donde quiera que estén y esperan que tengas un bonito cumpleaños, ellos solo quieren lo mejor para ti.

Cristopher asintió de acuerdo con las palabras de Edward, viendo como Paulette les sonreía a Bella y Edward, esta vez no era una sonrisa fingida.

Carmen interrumpió el momento avisando que los abuelos Esme y Carlisle habían llegado con tarta y regalos.

Paulette se puso de pie y tomándolo de la mano corrió fuera de la habitación, su feliz hermanita había regresado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Una tarde tranquila en casa, simplemente disfrutando de un día libre de responsabilidades, sin dramas de cumpleaños, sin llamadas de la escuela por avisos de que Cristopher corrigió al profesor en clase, de parte de la profesora de teatro de Paulette recomendándoles inscribirla a clases extras ya que tenía futuro como actriz, sin Holly llamándoles y contándoles acerca de algún amigo con el que se había reencontrado y comenzado a salir.

Simplemente era una tarde tranquila.

El grito de Bella inundó la casa completa, dejando la tranquilidad en el olvido.

Paulette dejó sus muñecas tiradas junto a su juego de té.

Cristopher abandonó su juego en línea, sin importar que fuera de suma importancia.

Carmen se detuvo de arreglar el armario de Paulette, dejando la ropa tirada en la canasta.

Matilde aventó la bandeja recién sacada del horno sobre la encimera de la cocina.

Y Edward, que estaba en su oficina, dejó a Kate al teléfono.

Los cinco corrieron escaleras arriba en busca de la mamá de la casa que había gritado asustándolos a todos.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos._**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Carmen y Matilde detuvieron a los niños mientras Edward metía a Bella al auto y arrancaba a toda velocidad, los transeúntes veían impresionados y en estado de shock.

Carmen ordenó entrar a la casa para calmar a los niños y esperar la llamada de su jefe, había pasado por muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida como niñera, pero siempre era diferente con cada familia, con algunas familias era un trabajo meramente profesional e impersonal, cuidaba de los niños hasta que alguno de los padres o familiares llegaran y se hicieran cargo de ellos; en otras familias tuvo que cuidar de los niños prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día, viendo como estos eran abandonados en jaulas de oro mientras sus padres vivían felizmente sus vidas. Pero también había sus excepciones, familias con las que se encariñaba, familias en las que se sentía tan a gusto que no toleraba la idea de separarse de ellas.

Los Cullen eran una de esas familias, había comenzado solo haciéndose responsable de Paulette, una niñita amorosa pero tímida, que derrumbó los caparazones que sus tíos se habían puesto para evitar ser dañados, siendo una niña que a pesar del historial de vida que tenía, teniendo como padres biológicos a un par de irresponsables, en su parecer, seguía siendo una preciosa niña a la que amar sin restricciones, y que ella respondió de la misma manera. Después llegó Cristopher, un niñito lleno de fantasmas del pasado, temores de abandono y una furia que lentamente había desaparecido, uno de los niñitos más tercos a los que tuvo que cuidar, pero que descubrió que bajo esa fachada de niño rudo, seguía siendo un niño al que le gustaba ser mimado y consentido, un niño que necesitaba ser escuchado y que le dieran el respeto y valor que merecía.

Había llegado a esa casa creyendo que cuidaría a otra niña en su jaula de oro, pero había terminado enamorándose de los dos niños, a los cuales ahora intentaba consolar desesperadamente al escucharlos llorar, era simplemente una tortura.

—Quiero ir con mi mami —lloraba Paulette en el regazo de Matilde que intentaba calmarla sosteniéndola en brazos como si se tratara de un bebé.

—No puedo perder a Bella, no puedo hacerlo ahora que la recuperé, no puedo perderla, no puedo, señorita Carmen, no puedo.

—No lo harás, tu madre es fuerte.

—¿Me lo promete, señorita Carmen? —preguntó limpiando sus lágrimas—. ¿Me promete que estará bien y regresará a casa?

Carmen quería responder afirmativamente, borrar de ese modo la tristeza de sus dos pequeños, pero no podía mentirles de esa forma, no podía decirles que su madre estaría perfectamente bien cuando ella había visto como el señor Edward llevaba a su esposa desmayada al auto, tan pálida como la nieve.

Ni siquiera era capaz de responderse afirmativamente ella misma.

La señora Isabella era el pilar de esa casa, no podía visualizar un futuro sin ella.

…

Rosalie llegó a casa unas horas después aún en estado de shock, hacía tan solo media hora atrás estaba en casa de su madre, preparándole la cena cuando Emmett le llamó alterado, estaba en el hospital acompañando a Edward e intentando mantenerlo calmado.

— _Isabella ha sido ingresada de urgencia, Edward está alterado, nadie le ha dicho nada acerca de su estado._

No hubo necesidad de que le dijera algo más, se había lavado las manos, quitado el delantal y llamado a sus hijos para marcharse.

— _¿Por qué tanta prisa? —preguntó su madre al ver que dejaba la comida a medio preparar—. No has terminado la cena para tu padre y para mí._

— _Lo siento, mamá, pero se ha presentado una emergencia._

— _¿Cuál?_

— _Isabella fue ingresada al hospital, Emmett acaba de llamarme, me pidió que fuera a checar a los niños, intentar calmarlos._

— _Está bien, hija, ve y trae a Pau a casa, esta es la oportunidad que hemos estado esperando, quitarle a nuestra niña a ellos, ahora que Isabella está internada por vaya a saber qué razón, podemos quedarnos con Pau._

— _No puedes estar hablando en serio, mamá._

— _Por supuesto que lo hago, con los días me hago más vieja, necesito a Paulette para pasar los últimos días que me quedan._

— _Te quedan muchos años de vida, mamá._

— _Eso tú no lo sabes, ahora ve por mi nieta que nos necesita en este momento._

— _Iré solamente a ver cómo están los niños, no puedo sacarlos de la casa._

— _No a los dos, solo a Paulette, ella es nuestra niña._

— _Por Dios, madre, deja de tener la cabeza metida en el culo —explotó haciendo que sus hijos jadearan sorprendidos y su madre se ofendiera—, iré solamente a verlos, intentar calmarlos y facilitarle las cosas a Carmen y Matilde en lo que pueda, no iré y empeoraré las cosas._

— _Paulette empeorará si se queda ahí, ellos…_

— _Ellos nada, mamá, Bella y Edward no han dado más que amor y comprensión para Paulette y no voy a ir a su casa con el único pretexto de llevármela ahora que es oportunidad, voy para allá porque hay dos niños tristes llorando por su madre._

— _Isabella no es ninguna madre, es una…_

— _Una zorra, una prostituta, una ramera, no sé qué tanto calificativo quisieras agregar, pero déjame decirte que no lo es, Isabella no es perfecta y más de una vez ha hecho las cosas mal, pero no por eso les quitaré a Paulette._

— _¿Te pones de su lado?_

— _No me pongo de ninguno, solo quiero que Paulette sea lo mayormente feliz y sé que con ellos lo es, no voy a sacarla de un buen hogar seguro y traerla aquí._

— _Eres una grosera malagradecida._

— _Tal vez, mamá, pero prefiero serlo y hacer lo correcto a alejar a una niña de su hermano y padres._

Si cerraba los ojos podía escuchar el grito sorprendido de su madre, ella aún estaba sorprendida, dos años después del fallecimiento de su hermana y por fin aceptaba que Paulette ahora tenía dos padres que estaban a su altura.

Matilde le abrió la puerta y les dejó pasar sin preguntar, para después regresar a la cocina en donde preparaba la rica merienda dulce para los niños.

—¿Están muy afectados?

—No han dejado de llorar, quieren ir al hospital con la señora Bella, no veo posibilidad de que logren calmarse.

—Iré a verles.

—Claro, están en la habitación de Paulette.

Rosalie subió al segundo piso dejando que sus hijos se quedaran en la sala viendo televisión.

Podía escuchar los sollozos de ambos niños, demasiado alterados como para que Carmen lograra calmarlos, era un trabajo demasiado difícil de cumplir, ninguno cooperaba con ella.

—Señora Rosalie —habló Carmen al verla en el marco de la puerta—, ¿se ha enterado?

—Sí, veo que los niños no lo están llevando muy bien —contestó acariciando la espalda de Cristopher, era el más accesible—. Tranquilo, cariño, mami va a estar bien.

—No lo va a estar, tía Rose —protestó alejándose de ella, tenía el rostro manchado de lágrimas y los ojos hinchados—, no lo va a estar, mi mami estaba sangrando, mi mami se desmayó y no despertó, mi mami no va a estar bien, no lo va a estar.

Cristopher salió huyendo de la habitación, Carmen intentó ponerse de pie y seguirlo, pero Paulette no se lo permitió.

—Yo iré —le calmó Rosalie—, intentaré calmarlo.

—Acaba de llamar _mamá_ a la señora Bella.

—Es su madre.

—Es la primera vez que lo hace.

Rosalie salió de la habitación en busca de Cristopher, ahora era mucho más importante calmarlo y hacerle entender que Bella estaría bien, ella sabía que lo estaría.

…

—Tranquilo, Edward, lo único que lograrás es que te saquen del hospital.

—No me pidas que me calme, Emmett, mi esposa está allá adentro y nadie me dice nada, no me dan ninguna explicación.

—La están atendiendo.

—Han pasado horas.

—Solo ha sido una hora con cuarenta y cinco minutos, Edward, tienes que calmarte un poco.

—No, Emmett, no me pidas que me calme cuando no sabes por lo que pasé, tú no la viste, no viste su rostro de terror al ver lo que pasaba, no la viste desvanecerse, no tienes la menor idea de lo que sentí al ver a mi esposa no recobrar el conocimiento y seguir sangrando, escuchar a mis hijos llorar y no saber qué hacer.

—Ella va a estar bien, Edward.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque hace años, esa primera vez que llevaste a Bella a casa, te dije que no me gustaba, me parecía una princesita mimada y que terminaría dejándote, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijo Bella?

—No, no lo recuerdo, Emmett, fue hace años.

—Claro que lo recuerdas, pero te refrescaré la memoria, esa noche Bella estaba furiosa y me dijo que nada ni nadie iba a poder separarla de ti y que me fuera acostumbrando porque la iba a ver hasta el final de los tiempos junto a ti y que si no me agradaba la idea, podía ir y sacarme los ojos.

—Es algo que Bella diría.

—Así es, y cada año que pasaba entendía que su amenaza era verdadera, por eso sé que ella estará bien, saldrá de aquí y regresará a casa a seguir siendo la misma mujer arrogante de siempre que te tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Edward suspiró recargando su cabeza entre sus manos, realmente esperaba que su hermano tuviera razón, no podía imaginar un mundo en donde Bella no estuviera junto a él.

…

Charlie había volado apenas Cristopher le marcó pidiendo que salvara a Bella, la palabra sangre, seguía resonando en su cabeza mientras atravesaba el sofisticado hospital, sabía que las palabras de los niños podían ser exageradas, pero no creía que el llanto de Cristopher rogándole que salvara a su madre pudiera ser una exageración.

En el viaje se había imaginado cientos de cosas, una cada vez peor que la anterior, tampoco ayudaba que Holly no le había contestado el teléfono en ningún momento, mataría a su hermana apenas la viera, no podía dejarlo incomunicado cuando su hija estaba internada.

—¿Charlie? —preguntó Carlisle—. ¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido?

—He tomado el helicóptero, Sue está de camino a casa para ver a los niños. ¿Cómo está mi hija?

—No nos han dicho mucho.

—¿Y Edward? ¿Dónde está?

—Edward tuvo que ser tranquilizado junto con Holly, ambos estaban demasiado alterados.

—Puedo imaginarlo, mi hermana tiene un temperamento muy explosivo igual al de Bella, y Edward…

—Edward no es nada sin Bella —concluyó Carlisle—. Isabella estará bien.

—Tiene que estarlo —murmuró Charlie dejándose caer en la incómoda silla del hospital.

La última vez que había estado en el hospital por Isabella había sido el día en que nació, Holly le había llamado un minuto antes de que entrara a la sala de parto.

— _Tu hija va a nacer, espero que estés aquí para que le des el apellido, lo único bueno que puedes hacer, Charlie Swan._

Había hecho todo lo posible para estar cerca de su bebita y rogarle a Renée para permitirle estar en la vida de Bella, pero la torre de control había negado el despegue por lo cual tuvieron que esperar, ese día había un pésimo clima para sobrevolar, al por fin aterrizar, la patrulla fronteriza lo retuvo por dos horas, cuando por fin pudo llegar al hospital, habían pasado horas, y en lugar de encontrar a Bella en brazos de Renée, se topó con la triste realidad, Renée había fallecido y Holly atendía a la niña. En ese momento se sintió la peor persona del mundo, perdió la oportunidad de pedirle perdón a Renée por ser un idiota y tenía a su hija que lloraba cada vez que estaba en sus brazos.

Se había prometido hacer feliz a Bella por el resto de su vida, pero había fallado miserablemente, alejándola y lastimándola por tanto tiempo, sin embargo ahora era su momento de redimirse, se mantendría en ese hospital, nada ni nadie lo alejaría de su hija.

…

Paulette dormía en brazos de Sue, demasiado cansada después de llorar por tanto tiempo y sufrir una crisis respiratoria, sus ojitos estaban hinchados, pareciendo dos ojos de rana, sus labios estaban agrietados por morderlos incontables veces, su rostro manchado por las lágrimas, Sue la arrullaba y tarareaba una suave nana para mantenerla dormida y que dejara de pensar en Isabella por un momento, una crisis había sido suficiente para alertarlas a todas.

Cristopher estaba acurrucado en brazos de Rosalie, también estaba dormido, aunque a diferencia de Paulette que descansaba pacíficamente, Cristopher soltaba alguno que otro sollozo.

—Han dejado entrar a Edward a la habitación de Bella —habló Vanessa regresando a la cocina en donde todos se encontraban reunidos—, no me ha explicado muy bien ya que estaba discutiendo con Charlie, como es costumbre, pero por lo que entendí, Bella está fuera de peligro.

—Me alegra tanto escuchar eso —suspiró Esme—, aún no entiendo qué es lo que ha pasado, ayer por la tarde almorcé con ella y los niños y todo estaba tan bien.

Rosalie asintió pensativa contemplando al niñito dormido en sus brazos, no había vuelto a llamar _mami_ a Bella, ella y Carmen eran las únicas que lo habían escuchado, tal vez Cristopher se estaba negando a pronunciarlas hasta estar seguro de que Bella estuviera bien.

…

Bella intentaba hablar pero Edward no se lo permitía, apenas entró a la habitación estuvo sobre ella besándola y advirtiéndole que no tenía ningún permiso para hacerle pasar un susto como ese de nuevo.

Como si ella lo hubiera querido hacer.

—Edward…

—Cuatro horas, Isabella, por cuatro horas no supe nada de ti, creo que tengo una multa de unos quinientos dólares por manejar como desquiciado y estacionar el auto donde no debía.

El carraspeo del médico hizo que Edward dejara de besarla pero no de tocarla y verla como si fuera irreal.

—Has sufrido una fuerte hemorragia, Bella, perdiste mucha sangre.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Presentaste una hemorragia subcorial **(1)** , corresponde a una acumulación de sangre o coágulo que se forma entre las paredes del útero y la membrana coriónica, que es la membrana fetal **(2)** exte…

—Espere —le interrumpió Bella—, ¿membrana fetal?

—¿Eso no es cuando…? —preguntó Edward interrumpiéndose inmediatamente—. Eso no puede ser posible.

—No, no puede —remarcó Bella—. Edward se ha hecho la vasectomía hace unos meses, es imposible que...

—Hay cierto porcentaje de riesgo de que la vasectomía falle durante los primeros meses, ¿se realizaron la prueba a los tres meses?

—Por supuesto, todo estaba en orden —confirmó Edward—, me dieron el alta poco antes de que mi esposa fuera diagnosticada.

—Existen casos en los que la vasectomía falla en el primer año, incluso existen casos de que llegan a procrear en el segundo año, son casos aislados pero existen.

—Pero Bella estaba tomando los anticonceptivos, para regular la regla.

—Así es —prosiguió Bella—, después de que me quitaron el DIU mis periodos se hicieron irregulares, con la píldora volvieron a la normalidad, los dejé después de que Edward se hiciera la vasectomía, pero volví a tomarlos cuando siguió llegándome la regla.

—Tu informe dice que has estado en tratamiento hormonal.

—Sí, me detectaron menopausia precoz, he tenido el tratamiento por dos meses.

—El tratamiento hormonal también es usado por mujeres que aún son fértiles y que están pasando por la menopausia, pero que aún desean ser madres.

—Pero eso no es posible, sigo tomando los anticonceptivos.

—Los anticonceptivos no son cien por ciento efectivos, las píldoras en este caso tienen una efectividad prescrita de noventa y nueve por ciento, pero en la vida real se estima que es del noventa y uno por ciento, lo que indica que a nueve de cada cien mujeres, les falla el anticonceptivo.

—Eso quiere decir que...

—Los análisis dieron positivo, estás embarazada, Isabella, tuviste una hemorragia subcorial demasiado fuerte que originó la amenaza de aborto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **1) Los hematomas subcoriales, también conocidos como hemorragias subcoriales o sangrado subcorial, corresponden a una acumulación de sangre o coágulo que se forma entre las paredes del útero y la membrana coriónica, que es la membrana fetal exterior que se encuentra junto a la placenta. Los coágulos pueden causar que la placenta se separe de la pared del útero, lo cual puede ocasionar un aborto o un parto prematuro.**

 **2) La membrana exterior, llamada corion, contiene el amnios y es parte de la placenta.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Ya que la semana pasada dejaron muchos reviews diciéndome cuánto querían un capítulo extra, pero ya que estuve ocupada y me ganó la pereza en subirlo, tienen esta pequeña sorpresa doble, espero la disfrutaran.**

 **Pues no tengo nada más que decir, solo espero que disfrutaran de los capítulos.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios en un review, que me encanta leerlas.**

 **Mis queridas acosadoras, cumplí con un aparte, esperen saber más de mi muy pronto *inserte carita malvada***


	15. Chapter 15

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos._**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

—¿Em... Em... Embarazada? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Estoy embarazada?

—Así es, Isabella, tienes poco más de siete semanas.

—Mierda —susurró Edward—, estás embarazada.

Aún en estado de shock los dos vieron al médico.

—¿El bebé está bien? —preguntaron o más bien gritaron al mismo tiempo.

—Tu estado y el del feto aún es muy delicado.

—¿Puedo perderlo?

—Las primeras veinticuatro horas son muy críticas, todo puede pasar en este momento y más con tu presión arterial tan alta. —Edward sostuvo la mano de su esposa al verla cerrar los ojos con fuerza, era lo último que ambos deseaban escuchar en ese momento, Bella estaba segura de que ninguno de los dos había recordado esa posibilidad—. Estaremos monitoreándolos a ti y al bebé para prevenir cualquier suceso, es solo por precaución, pero es mejor que permanezcas aquí por al menos un día más.

—Está bien —aceptó Bella suspirando—. ¿Él está bien? ¿Las hormonas no lo lastimaron?, estuve en tratamiento y además tomaba los anticonceptivos, he leído que en ocasiones eso afecta al bebé.

—Hasta el momento no hemos encontrado ninguna anomalía, el feto se encuentra estable, el obstetra vendrá para realizarte la primera ecografía y hacerte la receta de las vitaminas que necesitarás tomar.

—Está bien.

—Te dejaré descansar, no emociones fuertes ni te agites demasiado, es mejor prevenir en este momento para mantener controlada la amenaza.

—Me encargaré de que cumpla con las indicaciones —respondió Edward, recordando una cosa más antes de que saliera de la habitación—. Doctor, ¿podemos pedirle solo una cosa más?

—Dígame.

—No le diga a mi familia, ellos...

—No se preocupen, entiendo que prefieran dar la buena nueva ustedes.

El médico salió dejándolos solos, sumidos en un tenso silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar, ambos seguían un poco en shock, saber que había un bebé creciendo en el vientre de Bella cambiaba por completo las cosas.

¿O no?

La risa histérica de Bella rompió el tenso silencio, segundos después Edward la acompañó, ambos rieron por largo tiempo, sin que nada a su alrededor les importase.

La risa pronto se volvió en llanto, Edward abrazó a Bella sin saber muy bien quién de los dos era el que lloraba más.

—Estoy embarazada.

—Lo sé, nena.

—¿Cómo mierda pasó?

—Bueno... tuvimos sexo.

—Eso ya lo sé, tonto —respondió alejándolo de ella—, pero quiero decir, tomamos todas las precauciones, era imposible que pasara.

—Pues soy todo un semental.

—Deja de bromear.

—Eso intento, pero no puedo, estoy jodidamente asustado.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para poder expresarse, pero no eran necesarias, al menos para ellos no lo eran, simplemente mirarse directamente a los ojos fue suficiente para aclarar sus mentes.

—Hicimos un bebé —habló Edward inclinándose hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro de Bella.

—Lo hicimos, amor, contra todo pronóstico, lo hicimos.

—Debes admitir que soy un semental.

—Lo eres, en tamaño y potencia.

—Descarada.

—Así me amas.

—Por supuesto —sonrió acortando la distancia y besando a Bella—. Vamos a tener un bebé.

—Lo vamos a tener, nene —aseguró colocando una mano en su plano vientre—, este bebé no se va a mover de aquí en mucho tiempo.

—Es un Cullen-Swan, una perfecta combinación de ambos, no se rinde fácilmente.

—No lo hace.

La puerta siendo abierta de manera exagerada les cortó su momento de intimidad, solo había una persona en todo el mundo capaz de persuadir a un médico capacitado para darle la información necesaria y dejarla hacer las cosas a su voluntad.

—Mamá...

—Voy a ser abuela —chilló Holly acercándose a la camilla y besando la mejilla de Bella como si se tratara de una nena de cinco—, soy demasiado joven para ser abuela de tres, pero me encanta serlo.

 **...**

Charlie era el único que no había entrado a ver a Bella, se paseaba de un lado al otro, sin poder mantenerse quieto.

Debía estar feliz por la noticia, no todos los días se enteraba de que sería abuelo y mucho menos después de tanto tiempo pero, después de escuchar al médico —gracias a la sutil persistencia de Holly— se odiaba por haber rogado tanto para que sucediera.

La vida no era justa, para nada justa.

Estaba solo en la sala de espera, Emmett estaba hablando por teléfono, seguramente avisando a la familia que Bella se encontraba en mejor estado y dando las buenas nuevas —no se había podido resistir—, Carlisle estaba adentro en la habitación con ambos, lo más probable es que estuviera festejando igual que Holly, ambos ignorando completamente la advertencia del médico de mantener a Bella tranquila.

Holly ni siquiera sabía el significado de tranquilidad.

Recordaba a Renée, siendo feliz por su embarazo, disfrutándolo tanto como podía, nunca le dijo nada acerca de que necesitaba cuidados extra, ni siquiera a Holly se lo había mencionado, era una mujer independiente que podía cuidar de ella y de su bebé, pero Bella no tendría que pasar por nada de eso. Sabía que Edward la cuidaría mejor que nadie, pero Charlie se lo debía, a Bella y a Renée.

No pudo hacer nada por Renée, pero lo haría todo por su hija, por la hija de ambos, estaría junto a ella sin importar lo mucho que detestara la gran ciudad.

Tomando su teléfono, el que pocas veces usaba, marcó el número de su esposa, buscar una casa en Nueva York había sido tan solo una idea pasajera, una idea que no era probable que ocurriera, pero ahora era fundamental. Sabía que sus hijos estaban esperando encontrar un vuelo que los trajera a Nueva York para estar junto a Bella, necesitaban una gran casa en donde poder quedarse, la casa de Bella era agradable pero demasiado elegante y muy pequeña para su enorme familia.

—¿Qué pasa, Charlie? Ya me enteré de la noticia, estoy tan feliz, dile a Bella y Edward que procuramos que los niños no escucharan nada acerca del... bebé —la última parte la susurró tan bajo que Charlie casi no la escuchó.

—Necesito que busques una casa...

—Ya había comenzado la búsqueda —bufó Sue—, a veces eres un poco lento, ni siquiera me has dicho hola y ya estás exigiendo, nunca aprendes, Charlie Swan.

 **...**

Edward estaba seguro de que perdería los dedos de su mano, Bella apretaba demasiado fuerte, era la primera ecografía y estaban realmente nerviosos. No ayudaba en nada que el obstetra no hablara y solo se limitara a ver la pantalla, una que otra vez hacía muecas, apretaba botones en la máquina y hacía las imágenes más grandes, pero permanecía en silencio, aumentando aún más la incertidumbre de ambos.

—Ahí está —habló después de un rato.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —preguntó Edward al sentir como Bella apretaba su mano aún más.

—Todo lo contrario, el hematoma casi se ha disuelto por sí solo, no existe ningún coágulo entre la placenta y la pared uterina.

—Eso es bueno, ¿cierto?

—Muy bueno, Isabella, quiere decir que no existe una amenaza de aborto involuntario, al diluirse el hematoma por sí mismo, aumentan las posibilidades de que el embarazo se lleve a término.

Ambos soltaron el aire que no sabían que estaban conteniendo.

—¿Entonces está bien?

—Se podría decir que sí, mide cinco milímetros y sus latidos son constantes, noventa a ciento diez por minuto.

—¿Sus latidos?

—¿Desean escucharlo?

Ambos asintieron sin dudarlo.

 **...**

Cristopher revisó a la derecha mientras que Paulette lo hizo a la izquierda, ambos siendo extremadamente cuidadosos de no ser descubiertos. Toda la familia les había dicho que su madre se encontraba bien y cuando el médico lo autorizara los llevarían al hospital, pero ya casi anochecía y nadie pensaba llevarlos, además de que su respuesta no los había convencido del todo, si su madre estuviera bien entonces ellos estarían con ella, no en casa.

Así que ellos irían y buscarían a su madre, tenían todo lo que necesitaban para llegar al hospital, habían guardado en la mochila de mariposa de Paulette una linterna, un mapa, el iPad de Edward con la ubicación del hospital más cercano, una brújula de juguete y veinte dólares que Cristopher había ahorrado para emergencias, tenían lo necesario para llegar con sus padres.

—No hay nadie cerca —habló Paulette—, vamos antes de que tía Rose decida buscarnos.

Ambos corrieron a la puerta de entrada y sin perder nada de tiempo la abrieron, dispuestos a correr lo más rápido posible para que nadie los detuviera, aunque sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando chocaron inmediatamente con el cuerpo de Emmett y terminaron en el suelo.

—¿Qué pensaban hacer ustedes dos? —preguntó Emmett ayudándolos a ponerse de pie—. ¿No saben que no pueden abrir las puertas sin revisar primero quién es?

Paulette se sonrojó al ver que todos se acercaban a la puerta para verles, habían sido descubiertos.

»Algo me dice que ustedes no venían a abrirme —prosiguió Emmett cruzándose de brazos—, explíquense ahora.

—¡Queremos a mamá! —respondieron los dos cruzándose de brazos.

—Queremos ir con ella —prosiguió Paulette dando un paso adelante—, es nuestra mami, no es justo que no nos digan nada ni nos dejen ir con ella, es nuestra mami, no suya, ustedes no entienden.

—Lo hacemos, bonita —habló Vanessa acercándose.

—No lo haces —protestó alejándose de ella, Cristopher la protegió sosteniendo su mano—, nadie lo hace, yo vi a mi mami con su falda manchada de sangre, ustedes no.

—Tu madre está bien, Pau.

—No te creo, tío Emmett —protestó limpiándose las lágrimas—, si estuviera bien, entonces estaríamos con ella y no aquí.

—Ustedes son muy pequeños, además se hubieran aburrido.

—No sabes eso, tío Emmett —interrumpió Cristopher—, es nuestra mami, queremos estar con ella y también con papi.

Paulette no entendió por qué todos jadearon, los adultos eran tan complicados.

—Su madre está bien —aseguró Emmett—, y no me interrumpan que a eso he venido, el médico ha dicho que su madre está perfecta, fuera de riesgo, hoy pasará la noche en el hospital solo por prevención.

—Queremos ir —hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—No se puede.

—No es justo —protestó Paulette.

—Las visitas han terminado, no podemos llevarlos.

Paulette iba a protestar pero la señorita Carmen se acercó silenciando su protesta con la mirada.

—Ustedes deben ir a descansar, su madre está bien, perfecta, ustedes por otro lado... necesitan un baño, una cena caliente y a la cama para que mañana puedan ir a visitarla.

—Pero...

—Sin peros, su madre necesita descanso, no estarse preocupando porque sus encantadores hijos decidan desobedecer ahora que más los necesita.

—¿Nos necesita mucho? —preguntó Cristopher.

—Por supuesto, además a los pacientes se les lleva obsequios y ustedes no tienen ninguno en este momento... posiblemente su madre se ponga mejor si ve algunos dibujos.

Paulette observó a Cristopher, ninguno estaba cien por ciento convencido pero sabían con certeza que nunca podrían ganarle a la señorita Carmen, lo habían intentado muchas veces y nunca lo habían logrado.

—Está bien... —suspiró Paulette derrotada—, pero queremos dormir en la habitación de nuestros papis.

—Por supuesto.

Ambos subieron al segundo piso seguidos por Carmen, dejando a toda la familia cuchicheando abajo sin poder oír de lo que hablaban.

 **...**

La habitación estaba oscura y en completo silencio, Edward dormía junto a ella en una posición bastante incómoda, podría haber dormido en el sofá que estaba en la pared de la habitación, pero en su lugar prefirió la incómoda silla con tal de mantenerse cerca.

Había caído rendido hacía horas, dejándola a ella sola con sus pensamientos.

Estaba embarazada.

La idea aún no lograba convencerla del todo, por años se cuidó para evitar justamente esa situación, era sorprendente que justamente cuando más protegida se sentía, terminara con un bollo en el horno.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Estaba embarazada.

Tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo, esperaba que su presión bajara y pudiera llevar un embarazo normal, esperaba no sufrir complicaciones, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que su peor miedo no ocurriera, no podía dejar a sus tres bebés.

¡Tenía tres bebés!

Cristopher, Paulette y el bebé.

Era sorprendente cómo ahora lo consideraba parte importante en su vida, ni siquiera lo había visto bien en la ecografía, pero sabía que ahí estaba, creciendo sin ningún problema aparente.

Edward se removió incómodo y se reacomodó sin dejar de abrazar las piernas de Bella. Su esposo condenadamente terco, igual que sus niños.

Sus niños.

Sabía con certeza que Paulette estaría encantada ante la noticia, su sueño se había cumplido, a pesar de las negativas que le daba, había obtenido lo que quería.

Lo que le preocupaba era Cristopher, su pequeño patito, no tenía la menor idea de cómo le explicaría que tendría un bebé.

Tal vez el miedo a la reacción de su precioso niño era mucho más grande que el miedo a la preclamsia.

La simple idea de perder todo el avance que habían tenido y volver al comienzo, en donde Cristopher no la dejaba acercarse, la lastimaba, estaba segura de que no podría soportar tener de nuevo a su patito emocional y físicamente lejos.

 **...**

La habitación estaba repleta de ramos de flores, desde lirios hasta orquídeas, incluso había globos y peluches.

—Al fin despiertas —habló Charlie sentado en el sofá.

—Al fin te dignas a entrar.

—Había estado ocupado.

—Claro, ¿en qué?

—En cosas, cosas que no te incumben.

Bella prefirió dejarlo pasar.

—¿Dónde está Edward?

—Fue a buscar a los niños, han estado despiertos desde la seis de la mañana, esperan poder verte por fin.

—Han pasado un gran susto.

—Lo han hecho, aunque ahora están mejor, Carmen los cuidó durante toda la noche, ayer intentaron salir y venir al hospital por su propia cuenta.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, Sue revisó la mochila que traían y encontró el iPad con la navegación activada, pensaban seguir el mapa para llegar aquí.

—Mis niños son unos genios.

—Lo son, incluso llevaban unos cuantos dólares en caso de tener que tomar un taxi.

Bella se rio al imaginar a sus dos terremotos planeando su estupendo plan, esos dos eran de temer cuando ambos querían lo mismo.

—¿Ellos saben...?

—No, hemos guardado silencio, pensamos que ustedes querrían decirles.

—Es lo mejor, aunque no sé cómo hacerlo.

—Ya se les ocurrirá algo. —Charlie se acercó a la camilla y tomó la mano de Bella entre las suyas—. Estoy feliz por el bebé, pero nunca pondría tu vida en riesgo.

—No lo está, papá, los médicos no creen que tenga complicaciones, mi presión se mantuvo estable durante la noche, además nunca he tenido ningún problema de ese tipo.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Tú fuiste el que dijiste que la medicina había avanzado y no me pasaría lo mismo que a Renée.

—Dije puras estupideces.

—No lo hiciste, así que deja de ser un bebé llorón, estaré bien.

—Tienes que estarlo.

—Así es.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Bella estornudó por el polen.

—Les dije que sacaran algunas flores pero parece que nadie me escucha aquí —protestó Charlie—. Llamaré a la enfermera, tú relájate que pronto te enfrentarás a dos niños llenos de energía.

Charlie salió de la habitación dejándola sola, Bella prefirió ignorar el hecho de ver los ojos brillosos de su padre, sabía que no tenía el mejor aspecto pero nunca pensó que le afectaría tanto a su padre, solo esperaba causar una mejor reacción en sus hijos.

 **...**

Edward se había topado apenas entró a casa con dos niños llenos de energía listos para ir a ver a su madre, pero él necesitaba con urgencia un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

—¡Necesitamos ir ahora, papi!

Edward amaba cada vez que escuchaba a su Paulette llamarlo papi, pero ahora no había sido solo la voz de su precioso ángel, la que lo apresuraba, sino también la de su patito.

Quería acercarse y pedirle que volviera a llamarlo _papi,_ pero decidió actuar lo más tranquilo posible, después de todo él era su padre y por fin lo escuchaba llamarlo de ese modo.

—Dejen que su padre se dé una ducha y desayune algo decente, ustedes pueden guardar sus obsequios y llevarlos al auto —habló Vanessa tomándola de la mano—. Ve, Edward, que yo me haré cargo de ambos.

—¿Dónde está Carmen?, ella puede ayudarte a controlarlos.

—Descansando, se mantuvo en vela cuidando de ambos, que no podían dormir más de dos horas seguidas.

—No podíamos dormir, papi —respondió Cristopher—, estábamos muy preocupados.

—Sí, papi, queríamos ver a mami —continuó Paulette.

Edward esperó a que Cristopher dijera _mami,_ pero eso no pasó, tan solo se quedó callado junto a Paulette, viéndolo expectante y con muchas ganas de arrastrarlo al auto de regreso al hospital.

—Tomaré un baño rápido y nos iremos.

Edward subió a su habitación escuchando como Paulette le gritaba a Butterfly que no se acostara arriba de los dibujos que le hizo a su madre y a Cristopher preguntando si podía llevar a Bernie al hospital.

 **...**

Bella sonrió al ver a sus niños entrar a su habitación, se había aburrido de estar sola.

Ambos corrieron a abrazarla y atosigarla con flores cortadas de las masetas del patio trasero, dibujos, peluches y muchos arrumacos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Cristopher de pie junto a la camilla después de besar su mejilla y entregarle sus dibujos y el peluche en forma de pato.

—Sí, me siento mejor.

—¿Cuándo irás a casa?

—Posiblemente mañana lo haré, el doctor quiere asegurarse que esté todo bien.

—¿Qué te pasó, mami? —preguntó Paulette—. Me asusté mucho.

—Lo sé, cielo, lo siento mucho por asustarte, pero ya está todo bien.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí, todo está bien, el doctor descubrió por qué había sangrado y lo ha resuelto.

—¿Por qué fue, mami?

Bella miró a Edward quien asintiendo ayudó a Cristopher y a Paulette a sentarse en la camilla, teniendo cuidado en mantenerlos a una distancia prudente de Bella.

—Hay algo que tienen que saber y quiero que me escuchen antes de que reaccionen de manera precipitada.

—Te escuchamos —respondió Paulette.

—Bueno, el médico descubrió que la razón por la que sangré y me desmayé fue porque tengo un... un...

—¿Un qué?

—Ayúdame con esto, Edward —pidió sin saber cómo proseguir.

—Niños, lo que su madre quiere decir es que... bueno... su madre...

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? Sus niños eran buenos, listos, inteligentes y muy amorosos, tal vez les sorprendería pero creía fielmente que estarían finalmente felices, tanto como ella y Edward lo estaban.

—El médico descubrió que estoy embarazada.

Bella vio la expresión de asombro de ambos sin poder creer realmente lo que habían escuchado, aunque claro, ni ella podía creerlo todavía.

Un bebé dentro de ella, seguía siendo algo impactante.

—¿Es malo estar embarazada? —preguntó Paulette acercándose más a Bella.

—No, no lo es.

—¿Entonces?

—Algunos embarazos son más complicados que otros, yo me he puesto mal por no comer todos mis vegetales.

—¿Pero ambos están bien?

—Ambos estamos bien —le aseguró acariciando su mejilla—, solo necesito hacer reposo, necesito cuidarnos mucho, para que no vuelva a sangrar.

—¿Sigue ahí? —preguntó Paulette tocando su vientre.

—Sí, estará aquí por los siguientes meses.

—¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

—Es el tiempo que necesita para que crezca lo suficiente para poder nacer con buena salud.

—Está bien —asintió Paulette aún con su mano en su vientre—. ¿Puede escucharme?

—Posiblemente, no sé mucho sobre embarazos.

—Podemos aprender juntos.

—Esa es una excelente idea —habló Edward cargando a Paulette en brazos—, podemos ir a la biblioteca por libros y aprender todo lo que necesitamos.

—Me gusta la biblioteca —asintió Paulette entusiasmada—. ¿Podemos conseguir un libro de nombres? ¿Puedo escoger yo el nombre?

Bella sonrió al ver como Paulette estaba encantada con la idea de tener un hermanito menor, nunca dudó acerca de que se emocionaría al tener conocimiento del bebé, Cristopher por otro lado...

—¿Patito? —le llamó captando su atención—. ¿En qué piensas?

Bella esperó la reacción de Cristopher, podía ser cualquiera, sabía que su patito era un niño calmado, pero su temperamento explotaría en el momento menos esperado. Durante la noche se había imaginado miles de escenarios, desde Cristopher haciendo un gran berrinche, hasta aceptando la noticia con alegría, o incluso que ambos terminarían enojados con el bebé por mandarla al hospital.

Existían cientos de posibilidades, pero en ninguna había podido imaginar que su patito tan solo la miraría con una expresión tranquila y serena.

—¿Va a ser niño?

Su pregunta le sorprendió, nunca pensó que quisiera saber el sexo del bebé tan pronto.

—¿Quieres que sea niño?

—No, prefiero tener otra hermana.

—No, Cris —protestó Paulette—, tiene que ser niño.

—No, Paulette, mami va a tener una niña.

—Niño.

—Niña.

—Niño.

—Niña.

—Mami, dile a Paulette que va a ser niña.

—No, mami, dile a Cristopher que va a ser niño.

—Mami…

—Mami…

Bella ni siquiera podía hablar, no lograba encontrar su voz, nunca pensó que fuera justo en ese momento que escucharía a su patito llamarla nuevamente _mami,_ vio a Edward que le sonreía, estaba tan feliz como ella.

—Es niña, Paulette.

—Es niño, además yo te dije que convencería a mami de que nos diera un hermanito, así que tengo derecho a elegir que sea niño.

—Va a ser niña, porque soy el hermano mayor y yo decido, y tiene que hacerme caso.

—También soy su hermana mayor y me quiere más a mí, así que será NI-ÑO.

—Niña.

—Niño… mami, dile a… —Paulette se detuvo a mitad de la frase, haciendo que Cristopher también volteara a verla y perdiera el ceño fruncido.

Bella supo que estaba llorando cuando sus dos niños se miraron directamente a los ojos para asentir a su conversación silenciosa e inclinarse hasta la altura de su plano vientre y susurrar.

—Te queremos mucho —susurró Paulette.

—No importa si eres niño o niña —prosiguió Cristopher.

Bella sonrió enternecida al ver que sus dos hijos besaban su vientre. Edward, que estaba de pie junto a la camilla, se acercó y besó sus labios castamente.

—Tenemos buenos niños —susurró Edward procurando que solo ambos escucharan—, aunque yo también quiero niña.

Bella rodó los ojos y abrazó a sus dos niños que seguían susurrando a su vientre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **¡Dijo mami!, Pues tal parece que su temor y el de Bella de la reacción de patito, no era necesario, Patito tiene sus pensamientos muy claro, quiere niña, aunque Paulette no se lo dejara muy fácil.**

 **¿Que será, niño o niña?**

 **ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO**

 **Tengo sentimientos encontrados, llegamos al final de esta historia, estoy que lloro.**

 **Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta secuela, me encanto escribirla y compartirla con ustedes.**

 **Yanina, eres la mejor, nunca me cansaré de decirlo, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión de los capítulos**.

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Nos vemos en el epílogo.**


	16. Epílogo

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

Bella entró a casa escuchando la música bajar del piso de arriba, con Paulette entrando a la adolescencia era normal que tuviera la música a todo volumen y estuviera en su habitación con la puerta cerrada, así como que Cristopher con trece años estuviera en el cine con Liam, el tiempo en el que sus niños corrían a recibirla cuando llegaba a casa, se estaba acabando.

Los rápidos pasos corriendo desde la cocina, la hicieron sonreír.

Aún tenía a su bebé que se alegraba cada vez que llegaba del trabajo.

—¡Mami!

Bella esperó a que apareciera el cuerpecito al que pertenecía la dulce voz que la llamaba, amaba a su bebé demasiado, era un sentimiento diferente al que alguna vez sintió, nunca imaginó que pudiera disfrutar de su embarazo, principalmente cuando era la primera en remarcar todas las incomodidades y peligros que conllevaba, pero todo eso se olvidó cuando escuchó su corazón por primera vez, al ver a esa pequeña personita que crecía dentro de ella… la mayoría de las reticencias que tenía acerca del embarazo desaparecieron.

No había nada más importante que hacer que su bebé estuviera bien.

Todos en la familia pensaban eso, por esa razón cuando le dieron de alta del hospital, la familia al completo se aseguró de que permaneciera en cama. Sue y Charlie se encargaron por la mañana de que durmiera después de que Edward se marchara al trabajo, Esme iba todas las tardes a ayudar a Carmen con los niños y que estos no atosigaran demasiado a Bella, Rosalie se encargaba de que Esme y Sue no exageraran con los cuidados, Holly le hacía compañía mientras le enseñaba catálogos de nubles para bebés, no importaba que ni siquiera supieran el sexo, Holly reclamaba su derecho como abuela favorita para ayudar con la decoración del cuarto.

Bella estaba vigilada la mayor parte del día, incluso Edward la ayudaba con el baño por la noche. Las primeras dos semanas estuvieron bien, Bella aceptó todas y cada una de las exageraciones de su familia —incluso que sus hermanos entraran y salieran de su casa a su antojo— los entendía, pero el límite de su paciencia llegó y Bella mandó a todo el mundo al carajo.

Estaba embarazada y había sufrido una amenaza de aborto, lo sabía, estaba consciente de eso, pero no era una inválida, podía hacer todas las cosas que hacían por ella, por esa razón regresó al trabajo a pesar de las protestas de Holly y Charlie.

— _No es como si no pudieras usar tu encanto con Alec y hacer que te dé días libres —protestó Holly mientras la veía desayunar junto a Cristopher y Paulette—, además dijo que podías tomarte todo el tiempo que necesitaras, estás embarazada._

— _Embarazada, no inválida._

— _Debes cuidarte, tu presión sigue un poco alta —protestó Charlie—, además no es como si necesitaras trabajar, con tu parte del rancho puedes vivir perfectamente bien._

— _Soy una mujer autosuficiente, me gusta mi trabajo y no lo hago para volverme millonaria._

— _Al menos podrías reducir tus horas de trabajo._

— _Hay miles de mujeres embarazadas que trabajan jornadas completas, papá, no seré ni la primera ni la última en hacerlo._

— _Lo sé, pero no tienes ninguna necesidad de hacerlo._

— _Papá…_

— _Solo has tenido reposo por dos semanas, Bella, solo dos semanas, necesitas más tiempo._

— _No lo necesito, el médico dijo que estaba mejor, siempre y cuando mantuviera el estrés lo más bajo posible, todo estaría en orden._

— _Aún creo que es demasiado pronto, además ni siquiera has escuchado lo que piensa Edward._

 _Bella rodó los ojos y vio a su esposo que bebía tranquilamente su café junto a los niños, que estaban muy entretenidos comiendo su cereal para no llegar tarde al colegio._

— _¿Te molesta que vaya al trabajo, Edward?_

— _Yo te apoyo, amor, solo no te presiones —dijo mientras dejaba su taza en el fregadero junto con su plato del desayuno—, frijolito debe estar relajado._

— _¿Frijolito?_

— _Así le pusimos —habló Paulette—, porque en la ecografía parece un frijolito, fue mi idea._

— _Y yo la apoyé —secundó Cristopher._

— _Y a mí me pareció un buen nombre por el momento, así que mientras tú y frijolito estén bien por mí no hay ningún problema en que regreses al trabajo. Solo una cosa sí te digo, Isabella, Tanya tiene órdenes de llamarme si te estás sobre exigiendo, si es así, iré a tu oficina y te traeré de regreso a la cama._

— _Tanya trabaja para mí._

— _Sí, pero tienes a mi bebé dentro de ti, así que no dudes en que iré si te presionas demasiado._

— _¿Y si te digo que no es necesario?_

— _Te traeré de todos modos._

— _¿Ah, sí? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos._

— _Así es —afirmó tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a su pecho—, y no protestes o te llevaré en este momento de vuelta a la cama y nadie te dejará salir._

— _¿Es una amenaza, Cullen?_

— _Es una promesa, Swan._

Bella aún recordaba la risita de sus dos niños y su madre mientras Edward la besaba después de dejar en claro sus intenciones, Charlie se puso incómodo y salió de la cocina dejándolos con su muestra de cariño.

Claro que la actitud despreocupada de Edward en casa era una simple pantalla, ya que fue él quien la llevó al trabajo, pasó por ella en su hora de comida y la llevó de regreso, así como por la tarde estaba puntualmente esperándola para regresar a casa, era un sobreprotector con ella, y siendo sincera, le encantaba, había cierto encanto en que su esposo actuara como un cavernícola con ella y su bebé.

Su bebé de pequeñas piernas apareció en el pasillo, con su cabello perfectamente arreglado, dejando ver esos enormes ojos castaños con motitas verdes, con tres años recién cumplidos, era energía pura.

—¡Mami! —chilló antes de impactar contra el cuerpo de Bella.

—Hola, mi amor. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

—Ben, mami, Chis no izo vame a cine con él y Pau no abio pueta, Carmen ijo que la dejala sola y Malile me pepalo un patel mu mu gande de fesas y shololate.

—¿Muy grande?

—Shí. ¿Comes migo?

—Claro que sí, mi amor.

El lenguaje de bebé era la cosa más encantadora que tenía su nena, un lenguaje tan reducido pero que podía dar largas explicaciones, que a ella y a Edward encantaban, podían pasar horas escuchando su narrativa de su día completo y nunca se cansarían.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a Edward, lo cual causó el grito de felicidad de su bebé, la misma alegría que sus dos hijos mayores expresaban a su edad.

—¡Papi, papi, papi!

—¿Cómo está mi pedacito de cielo?

—Mu ben, ¿comes migo y mami?

—Claro que sí, mi amor.

Edward besó a Bella profundamente causando la risita de su pedacito de cielo, una perfecta combinación de ambos.

—Iré por Paulette para que nos acompañe.

—Nosotros te esperamos en la cocina, muero de hambre.

—Yo men, muelo, muelo de ambe.

Bella rodó los ojos al escucharlos, sus tres hijos y esposo tenían el mismo estómago hueco, podían pasar comiendo la mayor parte del día sin siquiera llenarse. Subió las escaleras en busca de su niñita rubia que no se dignaba a bajar y saludarla como era debido, cada día era más difícil, ya no era la niñita que podía levantar en brazos y llevar a todos lados, con once años, le gustaba pasar su tiempo a solas en su habitación, la cual había dejado de tener el mural de princesas y ahora estaba adornado con cientos de pósteres de sus bandas musicales y programas de televisión favoritos.

Tocó la puerta lo suficientemente alto para que Paulette escuchara y apagara la música, cosa que hizo de inmediato.

—Hola, mami —saludó abriendo la puerta, con una capa de sudor surcando su frente, lo cual decía que había estado bailando sobre la cama de nuevo—. Estaba a punto de bajar.

—¿Vienes a cenar con nosotros?

—Claro —aceptó abrazando a Bella y comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras—, pero esta vez podrían tú y papi no hacer gestos mientras intentan hacer comer a...

—¡Ya llegué! —gritó Cristopher al entrar a la casa—. ¡Traje palomitas!

—¡Chis!

Paulette se rio y bajó las escaleras corriendo para encontrar a sus hermanos en la puerta. Bella se rio al ver a los tres, Paulette sostenía el bote de palomitas mientras que Cris tenía en brazos a la personita que había robado el corazón de toda la familia desde el primer día.

Recordaba perfectamente la alegría de Paulette y Cristopher al saber el sexo del bebé, la emoción y al mismo tiempo decepción por equivocarse.

 _Ambos esperaban pacientemente a que su madre dejara los cupcakes en la mesa._

— _¿Por qué no podemos comerlos desde la caja? —preguntó Paulette perdiendo la paciencia—. Tardas mucho._

— _Porque yo lo digo, ahora aguarda o no te dejaré devorarlos todos._

— _Está bien —suspiró recargándose contra su mano—. ¿Al menos puedo tener leche?_

 _Edward sacó la leche de la nevera y sirvió en dos vasos, uno para cada uno._

— _¿Chocolate?_

— _No, suficiente azúcar tendrás con el cupcake._

— _Está bien._

 _Bella terminó de dejar los seis cupcakes sobre la encimera y vio a sus hijos que esperaban a que les dejara tomar uno._

— _Está bien, ya saben cómo es esto, muerden el cupcake y el relleno les dirá si es niña o niño —les explicó Bella entregándoles uno a cada uno—. Muerdan_

 _Ambos lo hicieron inmediatamente, llenándose la boca de betún y migas de pan, emocionados por saber quién de los dos había tenido razón, aunque se vieron desilusionados al ver que ambos rellenos eran amarillos._

— _Eso es trampa —protestó Cristopher sin dejar de comer el cupcake—, no pueden poner amarillo._

— _Sí podemos —respondió Bella entregándole una servilleta para que se limpiara la boca._

 _Paulette tomó otro, suspirando al saber que aún no podría presumir en el colegio si tendría una hermanita o hermanito._

 _Entre ambos se acabaron los cupcakes, descubriendo que tenían el relleno amarillo._

— _¿Por qué ustedes no se han comido los suyos? —preguntó al notar los dos cupcakes que aún quedaban en la mesa._

— _No lo sé —respondió su papi—, tal vez no queremos ver el relleno._

— _Es amarillo, papi —respondió Cristopher rodando los ojos._

 _Ambos se congelaron al ver la sonrisa burlona de sus padres, dejando en el olvido sus respectivos panecillos a medio comer tomaron los de ellos, notando el relleno._

—Suficiente de palomitas —ordenó Edward apareciendo y quitándoles el bote—, tú debes acabarte lo que hay en tu plato, no simplemente salir corriendo cada vez que se abre la puerta.

—¿Pamitas? —preguntó estirando las manitas hacia Edward—. ¿Pamitas mí?

Bella se rio al notar el chantaje emocional que Patito y Pau le habían enseñado a su hermana menor.

Su hermana menor.

Su hija menor.

El relleno de crema rosa que había sorprendido a ambos, haciendo inmensamente feliz a Paulette y causando el enojo de Cristopher.

Paulette tenía una hermanita con quien jugar, una cómplice y aliada para toda la vida.

Cristopher ahora era el hermano mayor de dos niñitas que le obligaban a jugar con ellas.

Edward y ella eran padres de dos preciosas niñas y un encantador niño.

…

Edward escuchaba a Paulette y Cristopher pelear en el baño.

—Es mi turno de lavarme los dientes primero —protestó Paulette.

—Ayer fue tu turno, además yo llegué primero.

—Hiciste trampa.

—Aun así te gané.

—¡Eres un tonto!

—Tal vez, pero yo me lavaré los dientes primero.

El golpe de la puerta cerrándose y Paulette protestando y golpeando la puerta para que la abriera fue lo siguiente que escuchó.

Eran tan normales las discusiones de sus dos hijos mayores, podían haber crecido pero en ocasiones seguían siendo los mismos niños consentidos que discutían por quién llevaba la correa de Butterfly en el parque.

El suave ronquido de su pequeñita le recordó que debía dejarla en la cuna para que descansara y él regresara a su habitación en donde su esposa le esperaba, pero era difícil dejar a su niña, lo era aún más cuando escuchaba a su Patito y a su Paulette, ya no eran unos bebés que le necesitaban para la mayoría de las cosas.

Ya no arropaba a Cristopher, él ya no quería que lo hicieran, ya que en sus propias palabras era grande y solo a los bebés los arropaban, tampoco dejaba que Bella le besara la frente por las noches, su Patito estaba creciendo demasiado rápido.

A Paulette aún podía mimarla por la noche, pero ya no le leía cuentos para dormir ni se quedaba con ella hasta que se durmiera, ahora su ángel se quedaba despierta aun cuando Bella le decía que apagara las luces.

Las cosas cambiaban, y estaba bien con eso, sabía que no podía hacer que sus hijos dejaran de crecer, pero mientras su princesita estuviera pequeña y disfrutara de dormir en los brazos de su papi, lo disfrutaría al máximo.

—Ustedes ya tendrían que estar en sus camas, ¿qué hacen todavía lavándose los dientes?

—Cristopher tarda demasiado, es muy lento.

—Eso no es cierto —protestó abriendo la puerta del baño—, tú eres la lenta.

—No me importa quién sea el lento —los silenció Bella—, enjuágate la boca, Cristopher, y a la cama; y tú, Paulette, te quiero en tu cama en menos de tres minutos.

—Sí, mami.

Se rio de la respuesta de ambos sin poder evitarlo y de cómo con una sola orden de Bella la casa volvía a estar en completo silencio.

Regresó su atención a su bebita que sostenía en brazos, su preciosa niña con las mejillas rojas era todo un encanto.

—Espero que le pusieras el pañal, Edward —habló Bella desde el marco de la puerta—, no quiero encontrarme con que se ha mojado durante la noche.

—Ya se lo he puesto, no te preocupes.

Bella asintió y entró a la habitación, se detuvo a solo unos centímetros de distancia, observando.

—Sigo sin poder creer que yo la hice —susurró tomando la regordeta manita y besando castamente sus diminutos nudillos.

—No te lleves todo el crédito, sin mi súper semilla no lo hubieras logrado.

—Sí, sí, como digas —rodó los ojos—. Te espero en la habitación, no tardes.

—Iré en unos minutos.

Bella salió de la habitación dejándolo nuevamente a solas con su pequeña.

Su pequeña que solo había traído felicidad a la casa, incluso para sus hermanos mayores, hasta para Cristopher, que después de superar su fase de pedir que cambiaran a la bebé por un niño, decidió buscar nombres junto con Paulette.

Aún recordaba las enormes listas de nombres de ambos.

— _Tenemos una lista, papi —habló Cristopher entrando a la oficina con cuaderno y pluma en su mano._

— _¿Y su madre?_

— _Está descansando —respondió Paulette detrás de él con más papeles en sus manos—, iba a ir y despertarla pero la señorita Carmen me dijo que no podía hacerlo._

— _Es mejor que la dejen descansar, últimamente ha estado más cansada de lo normal._

— _Trabaja mucho —dijo Cristopher frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué no se supone que las embarazadas deben descansar?_

— _Su madre no es una embarazada normal, debió dejar de trabajar hace un mes y sigue haciéndolo._

— _¿No le puedes decir que deje de hacerlo y se quede en casa? —preguntó Paulette subiendo a la rodilla de Edward—. Me gusta dormir con ella hasta tarde._

— _¿Quieres que le diga a tu madre qué hacer?_

 _Los tres se quedaron en silencio, sopesando la idea, al final los tres rieron sabiendo que eso nunca iba a pasar._

— _¿Qué nombres tienen?_

— _A mí me gusta Carina —habló Cristopher leyendo el primer nombre de su lista._

— _No, ese no —protestó Paulette cruzándose de brazos._

— _¿Por qué no? A mí también me gusta, es un lindo nombre._

— _Significa la más pequeña y querida y además es un nombre muy feo, mi hermanita debe llevar un nombre muy bonito, así como ella._

— _¿Qué nombres tienes tú?_

— _Solo lo escogí para molestarla —susurró Cristopher mientras Paulette buscaba en su lista._

— _Me gusta Elizabeth, rima con Paulette._

 _Sofía._

 _Lucy._

 _Carolina._

 _Mary._

 _Sarah._

 _Evelyn._

 _Paula._

 _Charlotte._

 _Eleonor._

 _Sol._

 _Danielle._

 _Regina._

 _Alba._

 _Vanessa._

 _Claudia._

 _Romina._

 _Jimena._

 _Gigi._

 _Emma._

 _Samantha._

 _Anne._

 _Gabrielle._

 _Adeline._

 _Scarlett._

 _Y la lista seguía y seguía, pero ninguno parecía realmente el adecuado, Paulette propuso Paulette la pequeña, Cristopher le arrojó una bola de papel para que se callara._

 _Habían pasado los siguientes días buscando el nombre adecuado para decírselo a Bella, pero ninguno parecía serlo._

— _Yo ya tengo el nombre de la bebé —les dijo Bella una noche después de descubrirlos en la oficina ya muy pasada la hora de dormir de Paulette y Cristopher._

— _¿Y cuál es mami?_

— _Lo descubrirán el día de su nacimiento._

— _Para eso falta mucho —protestó Paulette colocando su manita en el abultado vientre de Bella—, queremos saberlo ahora, mi hermanita quiere que nos lo digas._

— _Pues ahora yo pensaba que estarían dormidos y como han desobedecido las reglas de estar en cama, creo que pueden esperar a que nazca._

— _¿Yo también tengo que esperar?_

— _Claro que sí, Edward, hiciste que los niños rompieran las reglas, así que tú también tendrás que esperar._

Aunque claro que esa misma noche cuando la ayudó a acomodarse en la cama, le reveló el nombre que había pensado, y debía admitir que era perfecto para su niñita.

—Descansa, mi amor.

La dejó en su cuna y regresó a su habitación en donde Bella le esperaba en la cama, lista para dormir junto a él.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella salió del elevador en su piso, Tanya le esperaba lista para informarle sobre las reuniones que tendría ese día, no fue sorpresa encontrar a Alec en su oficina.

Alec, su jefe y eterno enamorado, que no dudaba en coquetearle en cualquier oportunidad, ni siquiera en ese momento, con su hijo de dos años en sus brazos, dejó de decirle lo guapa que se veía ese día.

—Hola, Alec. ¿Qué tal está Alec Jr.? —preguntó acariciando la regordeta mejilla del bebé.

—Pasó una mala noche, pero ya está mejor, nada que un té de manzanilla no resolviera y una llamada al pediatra no solucionara.

—Me imagino —respondió sentándose en su silla—. Lo que no me imagino es para qué me necesitas tan temprano.

—Pensé que te gustaría saber el buen trabajo que hago como papi.

—Haces un muy buen trabajo, aunque no dudo que fue su niñera quien le preparó el té.

—Al menos lo intenté —bufó deteniendo al niño de jalar las carpetas que estaban sobre el escritorio al mismo tiempo que la mujer mayor, muy parecida a Carmen, entraba a la oficia y esperaba a que Alec dejara de mimar a su hijo—. Pórtate bien con la niñera, papi estará contigo en unos minutos, necesita atender unos asuntos con la hermosa Isabella. Dile adiós a Isabella.

—Ados, mosa ella —se despidió agitando su manita.

—Adiós, cariño.

La mujer mayor salió con el bebé, dejándolos solos.

»¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Alec?

—¿Dejar a tu esposo y casarte conmigo? —cuestionó recargándose en el escritorio.

—Tal vez en otra vida.

—Al menos tengo oportunidad. —Se encogió de hombros, antes de ponerse serio—. Tengo la custodia de Alec Jr. por completo, esa zorra no va a poder acercarse a mi hijo, ni detenerme en llevármelo conmigo y mi familia. Tengo los billetes para Italia marcados para dentro de tres semanas, y mi madre está preparando la habitación del niño, espero que estés lista para ser la nueva presidenta en unas cuantas semanas.

—Lo estoy desde hace meses, tú eres el que te has tardado en marcharte y desocupar mi futura oficina.

—Eres perfecta, Isabella, nunca lo dudes.

—Lo sé, Alec, no hace falta que me lo repitas.

Alec la dejó sola en la oficina, no sin antes llevarse su café sin preguntar, era demasiado común en él, así como lo era que siempre volteara el retrato que desde hacía tres años adornaba su escritorio. El rostro sonriente de sus dos hijos mayores mientras sostenían a su pequeña hermana las navidades pasadas, la hizo sonreír, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado en los últimos tres años.

Ella había pasado por un embarazo.

Angela estaba embarazada de su tercer bebé.

Victoria había decidido tener un solo hijo.

Y Alec su jefe, amigo y eterno enamorado, había tenido un hijo con la zorra de Katy, la misma que los había abandonado apenas llegó el día del parto y supieron que se trataba de un niño y no de una niña.

Bella nunca había imaginado que Alec mantenía una relación íntima con Katy, nunca dio ningún indicio de que ocurría algo, su comportamiento no cambió ni un poco, Alec seguía siendo el mismo coqueto de siempre, así como Katy seguía detestándola y soltando uno que otro comentario malintencionado.

 _Iba tarde para una junta, su enorme vientre de casi ocho meses provocaba que hiciera las cosas más lentas. Normalmente, Tanya y su impecable eficiencia mantenían todo al alcance de Bella cuando lo necesitaba, pero esa mañana había estado tan llena de trabajo, que para cuando la hora de la junta llegó, Tanya no tenía lista las carpetas, y Bella iba lo suficientemente retrasada como para detenerse y acomodar sus papeles, lo cual provocó que chocara contra Alec al salir del elevador y terminaran sus carpetas con los papeles esparcidos en el suelo._

— _Te ves muy hermosa, Isabella, las mujeres me encantan, pero las mujeres embarazadas son mi perdición._

— _Eres simplemente incorregible, Alec —respondió Bella aceptando las carpetas que se le habían caído—, ¿algún día dejarás de coquetear?_

— _Tal vez, pero Paulette me ha dicho que no le intereso, así que me quedo con la madre._

— _Eres imposible._

 _Alec sonrió, ofreciéndole su brazo para escoltarla._

— _Vamos, nos esperan en la sala de juntas._

 _Alec le abrió la puerta de la sala de juntas en donde ya se encontraban los directivos de los distintos departamentos de la empresa con sus asistentes y becarios, solo los esperaban a ella y a Alec._

— _Vaya, Isabella, sí que estás gorda._

 _La sala de juntas se quedó callada, la mayoría de ellos hombres, fieles conocedores de que a una mujer nunca se le mencionaba su peso y mucho menos cuando estaba embarazada. Era de conocimiento de todo la empresa que Bella estaba cumpliendo casi los ocho meses, nadie esperaba verla con sus ajustadas faldas y sacos, era normal que presumiera su barriga, pero ninguno iba a recalcar ese aspecto, valoraban demasiado su vida como para meter la pata con Isabella._

— _Lo sé, Katy, estoy embarazada, ¿qué esperabas? —respondió Bella entrando a la sala de juntas._

— _A algunas mujeres no les sienta muy bien el embarazo._

— _Qué pena por ellas —respondió sin prestarle atención y sentándose junto a uno de los directivos que amablemente le ofreció la silla—, a mí sí que me ha sentado de maravilla._

— _¿Estás segura?, porque creo que tu botón está a punto de reventar._

— _Estás encantadora, Isabella —respondió Peter ignorando el desagradable comentario de Katy—, mis más sinceras felicitaciones, Edward debe estar muy emocionado._

— _Lo está, está en las nubes desde los cinco meses que el médico nos reveló el sexo._

— _Qué bien. ¿Es una encantadora señorita como tú o un varoncito?_

 _Bella sonrió y miró deliberadamente a Katy mientras respondía la pregunta._

Recordaba perfectamente a Katy atragantándose cuando comunicó que se trataba de una niña, y como la orgullosa madre que era mostró la ecografía en 3D que dejaba ver perfectamente el rostro de su nena, tan parecida a Edward.

Ese mismo día, después de que la junta se acabara y notara que se había llevado una de las carpetas de Alec por accidente, fue a buscarlo a su oficina, desearía poder borrar esa imagen de su mente, ver a Katy de rodillas succionando el miembro de Alec era difícil de olvidar.

Los dejó para que terminaran sus asuntos y regresó a su oficina, nunca mencionó nada, era la vida de Alec y la respetaba, pero eso no evitaba que le pareciera sospechoso que Katy anunciara su embarazo un día después de que Bella se tomara la licencia por maternidad.

Cuando regresó a trabajar, Katy no perdía oportunidad de repetir que estaba embarazada de una niña, Bella no vio las ecografías ni una sola vez, no importaba la cantidad de veces que Katy lo hubiera intentado, Bella tenía suficiente con ver las fotografías de sus tres niños, esos rostros sí eran un placer ver.

Nunca mostró su recelo hacia Katy frente a Alec, después de todo era su jefe y amigo, estaba feliz por él y le mostró su apoyo y el de Edward, el cual fue necesario cuando el parto llegó y Katy tuvo a un niño y no a la niña que tanto presumía y a la que Alec había nombrado Isabella.

Ahora, Alec tenía a su hijo con él después de estar en juicio por la custodia, el mismo que Katy había abandonado sin mirar atrás tan solo un día después de su nacimiento. Bella estaba segura que el pequeño niño era inmensamente feliz sin esa zorra junto a él, con las atenciones que Alec y la madre de este le daban tenía más que suficiente, por esa razón se marchaban a Italia, para que el pequeño creciera cerca de la familia y su cultura, lo cual llevaba a que Bella obtuviera la presidencia de la empresa.

Después de todo, Alec y la familia Vulturi confiaban por completo en ella y con tres niños en casa, estaba perfectamente calificada para mantener el orden y control de cualquier cosa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward sostenía la pequeña manita de su niña mientras veía como los hombres de la mudanza bajaban los muebles del enorme camión, Paulette y Cristopher estaban junto con Holly en el jardín trasero, completamente ajenos al movimiento dentro de la casa.

Se mudaban de casa, a una mucho más grande, lo suficiente para albergar a toda la familia de Bella cuando decidieran visitarlos —lo que ocurría con mucha frecuencia desde el embarazo—. Al principio habían pensado mudarse a una casa con jardín, no muy grande ni tan ostentoso, pero después de que Holly utilizara su persuasión y diera los pros de tener una pileta en el patio trasero y les recordara que realmente era necesario que tuviera habitaciones lo suficientemente alejadas de la habitación principal, de ese modo ambos podrían ser ruidosos molestar a nadie, habían cedido a sus deseos.

Después de que aceptaran comprar una casa más grande, fue que Sue dijo lo maravilloso que sería que tuviera un establo, ella amaba los caballos, era una muy buena jinete y quería inculcar a sus nietos la equitación, Bella por supuesto que se negó, pero al final terminó rindiéndose después de que Alec le avisara que tenían que viajar de urgencia, por supuesto que Edward la acompañó y por eso mismo dejaron todo en manos de Sue, Holly y Esme, lo cual causó que tuvieran esa enorme propiedad que había puesto histérica a Bella al ver la suma de dinero que pagarían por ella.

Ahora se estaban mudando, oficialmente la casa les pertenecía.

Nueva casa, nueva vida.

Y en cierto sentido así era, las cosas estaban cambiando en su vida, no solo sus hijos crecían, sino que él y Bella cambiaban el rumbo de su vida.

Edward había tomado una decisión bastante drástica, que para la mayoría parecería estúpida y lo criticarían, pero él sabía que era la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida. Renunciar a su trabajo fue doloroso, sobre todo después de tantos años trabajando en la empresa y de ser parte de su crecimiento y expansión, pero todo eso lo dejó después de que Bella le comunicara que sería la nueva presidenta de la compañía.

Bella iba a viajar mucho más y él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar sola, tampoco que sus hijos crecieran solo bajo el cuidado de su niñera y los vieran mucho menos por el tiempo que tardarían en trasladarse de su casa a la oficina, por esa razón lo había hecho; acompañaría a Bella siempre que ella lo necesitara y estaría en casa junto a sus hijos para que supieran que eran lo más importante para ambos.

Una decisión de la cual varios de sus compañeros de trabajo se burlaron, pero solo porque Bella iría a trabajar mientras él se quedaba en casa, no significaba que perdería su hombría, era apoyar a su esposa cuando ella lo necesitaba, de eso se trataba el matrimonio, dar y obtener, apoyarse mutuamente, y en esa ocasión y como la mayoría de las veces ocurría, Edward apoyó a Bella incondicionalmente.

Aunque claro que tenía otros proyectos en mente, necesitaba ocupar su tiempo mientras los niños estaban en el colegio, así que había tomado la decisión de invertir parte de su liquidación en el taller que Emmett tenía en mente y para el cual necesitaba capital. Una asociación que unió un poco más a los hermanos, pero de la cual Emmett se encargaba principalmente, era la imagen de la empresa, Edward solo se presentaría en los casos legales, hacían un buen equipo.

—¿Papi? —le llamó la pequeña jalando su pantalón.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa?

—Hice pi.

Edward se rio al ver el sonrojo de su hija, con tres años aún no avisaba cuando necesitaba ir al baño, por esa razón aún usaba los pañales, Carmen intentaba enseñarle, pero Edward había decidido ser él quien lo hiciera. Carmen tenía suficiente con las hormonas explosivas de Paulette y Cristopher, pero por el momento sus enseñanzas no habían dado resultado, ya que aún seguía usando el pañal y no veía en un futuro próximo que dejara de hacerlo, incluso aún mojaba la cama, más de una vez Bella lo retó por no ponerle el pañal adecuadamente.

—Vamos a revisar qué sorpresa me has dejado en ese pañal —le dijo mientras la tomaba a ella y la pañalera que había preparado para esas emergencias.

Desde el primer día su pequeña niña hacía grandes desastres en el pañal, era tan bonita, pero cuando se trataba de los pañales, esa dulzura que tanto la caracterizaba desaparecía.

—Mi flor pequeña y delicada —le susurró mientras se deshacía del pañal—, no entiendo cómo es que haces tremendas bombas de olor. Te amo, mi pequeña Fiorella, pero me encantaría que ya usaras el baño.

Fiorella le sonrió mientras dejaba que le cambiara el pañal. Era tan parecida a su encantadora esposa, los mismos ojos castaños, la sonrisa burlona y esas largas pestañas que batía descaradamente cuando intentaba conseguir lo que quería, además su hija había heredado el encanto innato de su madre de tener a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano, por más pequeña que esta fuera.

…

Cristopher logró salir del agua después de que Paulette intentara ahogarlo por haberla tirado a la piscina desprevenida.

Vio a Fiorella que descansaba en los brazos de la abue Holly, con una suave manta cubriéndola mientras su pulgar estaba en su boca, era la hora de su siesta y él, como buen hermano mayor, sabía que no debía molestar el descanso de su hermanita menor, estaba de malas cada vez que interrumpían su descanso, en eso se parecía mucho a Paulette.

—¿Ya te cansaste de nadar, cielo? —preguntó Holly mientras pasaba distraídamente la yema de sus dedos por la espalda de Fiorella.

—Tengo hambre.

—Lo sé, he ordenado pizza, no tardará en llegar, pero sigue nadando un poco más así tu apetito estará completamente abierto para la pizza.

—¿Tú vas a comer pizza, abue? —preguntó Paulette sin dejar de nadar en la pileta—. ¿Qué no estabas a dieta?

—He pedido una ensalada para mí.

—¿Yo puedo tener ensalada?

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó parando de nadar y mirándola con el ceño fruncido—, yo quiero ensalada.

—La ensalada es para mayores, tú, nena, eres pequeña y no necesitas preocuparte por nada más que ser la niña encantadora que eres.

—Y que huele a zorrillo —agregó Cristopher riendo cuando Paulette le aventó uno de los salvavidas.

Se hundió en el agua y buceó hasta llegar a Paulette y hundirla con él.

Amaba a Fiorella, era su hermanita menor, pero prefería mil veces a Paulette, con ella podía jugar a su antojo sin temor a lastimarla o hacerla llorar.

Además Fiorella era aburrida, solo quería jugar con peluches, tomar siestas, comer papillas de manzana, apretar el mismo botón de sus juguetes musicales y estar junto a sus papis hasta que llegaba la hora de dormir, e incluso hacía pucheros para que la dejaran dormir con ellos, lo cual ocurría muy seguido.

Paulette también pensaba lo mismo que él, se había quejado de que no podía jugar con Fiorella a las muñecas pues terminaba tirándolas, tampoco con el juego de té, pues no sabía tomar en vasos que no fueran entrenadores, además de que nunca permanecía mucho tiempo sentada y se iba sin avisar.

Sus padres les habían explicado que Fiorella era una bebé y que ellos también habían hecho las cosas que a Fiorella entretenían, así que debían ser paciente con ella, no simplemente hacerla a un lado, aprendería a jugar con ellos con el paso del tiempo.

Amaba a Fiorella y sabía que Paulette también la amaba, pero tener una hermanita tan pequeña no era lo que habían imaginado mientras su mami estaba embarazada.

Ni siquiera su nacimiento había sido como lo imaginó.

En la televisión mostraban a las mamás avisándoles a los papás que el bebé iba a nacer, el papá la llevaba al hospital, después de unas horas el bebé nacía, se lo llevaban a casa y vivían felices para siempre.

El nacimiento de Fiorella fue completamente distinto.

Su mami no tuvo los dolores que salían en la televisión, tampoco mojó sus pantalones ni mucho menos su papi se alteró al saber que había llegado el momento, no, así no ocurrió.

Su mami sabía el día en que nacería Fiorella, estaba marcado en el calendario, por eso había dejado de trabajar tan solo dos semanas antes de la fecha, ese día —después de desearles un bonito día en el cole— ella y su papi se fueron al médico prometiendo que por la tarde-noche podrían conocer a su hermana.

— _Mi profesora dijo que los bebés nacen cuando menos lo esperas —dijo Paulette mientras la señorita Carmen les ayudaba con los deberes del colegio._

— _Así ocurre la mayoría de las veces, pero su madre no tendrá a su hermana de manera natural._

— _¿Entonces? —preguntó Cristopher frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por qué nacerá diferente?, ¿ella es diferente?, ¡¿tiene algo malo?!_

— _La bebé no tiene nada malo, simplemente que su madre ha decidido que tendrá a su hermana por cesárea, es un procedimiento un poco más sencillo y no tarda lo que un nacimiento normal._

— _¿Regresará más rápido a casa?_

La señorita Carmen no les había contestado, en su lugar les ordenó terminar la tarea para que pudieran comer y después ir a conocer a su hermana.

Por la tarde, el tío Emmett y la tía Rosalie llegaron a casa avisándoles que su hermana había nacido perfectamente e iban por ellos para llevarlos al hospital, ya que ahí estaban los abuelos esperándolos para poder entrar a conocerla.

— _¿Cómo está mi mami?_

— _Ella está bien, se está recuperando de la cesárea y la abdominoplastia._

— _¿Una qué? —preguntó Paulette luchando con el cinturón de seguridad._

— _Abdominoplastia, algunas mujeres lo hacen para quitar la grasa extra que tienen —respondió el tío Emmett—, su madre lo ha hecho para retirar los kilos extras que le quedaron por el embarazo, por eso no podrán verla, sigue recuperándose de la operación._

— _¿Pero ella está bien?_

— _Lo está._

Tal como dijeron, no habían podido ver a su madre, pero sí les permitieron ir a los cuneros y ver a su hermana junto a los demás bebés.

 _Había demasiadas cunas y bebés, era una tarea imposible adivinar cuál de todos los bebés les pertenecía._

— _Todos se parecen —protestó Paulette— y no puedo ver los nombres._

— _Debe estar por aquí, solo no hemos buscado bien —respondió Charlie entrecerrando los ojos._

 _Todos los bebés estaban cobijados con matas, durmiendo pacíficamente, calentitos sin que nadie les molestara._

— _¿Aún no saben quién es? —preguntó Esme detrás de ellos._

— _Es difícil, tienen el mismo color de manta y no podemos leer el nombre._

— _No es tan difícil, solo tienen que prestar mucha atención._

 _Ambos suspiraron y volvieron a ver a los bebés en busca de su hermana._

No podían encontrarla, hasta que su papi llegó y les señaló a la bebé de la esquina que protestaba por no poder moverse, el abuelo Charlie se había burlado diciendo que en tan solo unas horas de haber nacido demostraba ser igual de terca que Bella, su papi estuvo completamente de acuerdo, antes de decirles que era momento de ir a la habitación en donde se encontraba su madre lista para recibirlos a ambos, y esperar a que llevaran a Fiorella.

Sus padres no eran como los otros padres.

Su mami no era como las demás mamás, no se quedaba en casa y cuidaba de ellos todo el día, no les llevaba mucho al parque o hacía la tarea con ellos, tampoco tenía mucho tiempo libre y les prohibía molestarla cuando estaba al teléfono, a veces era demasiado mandona pero, a pesar de que no era igual a las demás mamis, la amaba profundamente y sabía que su mami también lo amaba.

Su papi tampoco era como el de los demás, su papi pasaba más tiempo en casa, muchas veces él era quien atendía a Fiorella cuando Carmen les llevaba al parque, él les ayudaba con las tareas y se aseguraba que cumplieran con las reglas de la casa y no fueran irrespetuosos con Carmen, él a veces cocinaba y en raras ocasiones iba a comprar la despensa, aunque también trabajaba mucho, a veces no lo veía por dos días e incluso se iba de viaje por al menos una semana.

Sus padres eran muy diferentes a los padres de sus amigos, pero no les cambiaría nada, eran perfectos para él porque el tiempo que pasaban juntos era el mejor. Esas salidas a jugar, idas a partidos de fútbol, vacaciones familiares o simplemente quedarse a ver un maratón de películas juntos, valían la pena y le demostraban lo mucho que los amaban a él y a sus hermanas.

Incluso en ese momento sabía que podía tomar el teléfono y llamar a su madre y ella le escucharía atentamente, porque era su hijo y lo amaba, así de simple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 *****Cinco meses después*****

Bella detuvo la traviesa y regordeta mano de su pequeña que seguía metiendo peluches en la maleta, sabía que podía llamar a Carmen y vendría enseguida para llevarse a Fiorella con ella mientras Bella hacía la maleta, pero no era justo ni para Carmen ni para su hija menor, suficiente tenía Carmen con estar supervisando que Cristopher y Liam cortaran todo el césped del jardín trasero, un excelente castigo después de ser suspendidos nuevamente del colegio, era la cuarta vez en lo que iba del año.

Cristopher y Liam eran los mismos niños inseparables, Edward era el encargado de ir cada vez que ambos se metían en problemas, ya no habían dejado libre a ninguna serpiente, ni a ratones, ahora habían cambiado las cosas, eran niños bien portados que defendían las causas justas. Su causa justa más memorable había sido la huelga afuera del laboratorio para impedir que hicieran el experimento con ranas, para después dejarlas en libertad en el patio, lo malo fue que las ranas llegaron al área de los niños de preescolar y resultó en gritos y llantos y con Cristopher y Liam suspendidos una semana completa, por esa razón ambos cortaban el césped con una cortadora manual. La madre de Liam había estado de acuerdo con ese castigo y había propuesto que no solo lo hicieran con sus respectivos jardines, sino que lo hicieran con al menos seis de sus vecinos, de ese modo entenderían que podrían hacer peticiones sin llegar a causar un tremendo alboroto, ninguna quería que sus hijos terminaran expulsados por mal comportamiento.

—¡Mami!

El grito de su pequeña Fiorella la sacó de sus pensamientos, la veía con el ceño fruncido y sus ojitos humedecidos, su preciosa niña era un poquitín dramática, aunque muchas veces lo entendía, estaban la mayor parte del día separadas, así que cuando Bella estaba en casa, Fiorella quería tener su atención, y desde que había tomado la presidencia y sus horarios dejaron de existir, Fiorella demandaba aún más su atención.

Era una bebé, necesitaba la atención y cuidado de su madre, suficiente tenía con Holly reclamándole por no amamantarla, negándose de ese modo a formar ese vínculo natural entre madre y bebé.

Pensó en amamantarla, pero le daba un poco de miedo que la solución salina de los implantes de seno que se había hecho a los dieciocho pudiera afectarle a la bebé. Holly le dijo que no le haría daño, incluso el médico lo confirmó, pero seguía sin convencerla del todo.

— _Puedes intentarlo —le sugirió Edward mientras le ayudaba a aplicarse loción en la espalda—, si no te gusta la sensación y te sientes incómoda, entonces déjalo, no es como si dejaras de amar a la niña solo por no amamantarla, dormirá con nosotros los primeros meses, nos turnaremos para alimentarla._

— _¿Por qué siempre sabes qué decir?_

— _Porque soy tu esposo y he estado lo suficiente junto a ti para ser un sabelotodo como tú._

Bella lo intentó la primera semana, pero la succión le molestaba, y Fiorella lloraba demasiado, así que ambos decidieron simplemente darle el biberón, era más práctico, además de que Matilde tenía los biberones listos para cuando Fiorella mostraba algún quejido por hambre.

—Aquí están dos de mis tres chicas favoritas —habló Edward entrando a la habitación—, pensé que ya tendrías la maleta lista, el vuelo sale en seis horas.

—¿Me estás apresurando? Porque si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú el que se fue hace dos horas.

—Tenía que hablar con Rosalie, ya sabes… por el restaurante.

—¿Helen sigue molestando?

—Un poco, Rosalie ha intentado controlarla pero a veces es demasiado terca.

—Rosalie sabe lo que hace. —Se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que acomodaba a Fiorella en su cintura—. ¿Me ayudas a terminar de empacar?, necesito ir a ver a Paulette antes de que al igual que su hermana intente meter todo a la maleta.

—Suerte con eso, cuando llegué tenía la mitad de su armario sobre la cama.

Bella bufó y besó castamente a Edward antes de salir de la habitación para ir a la de Paulette, la cual tenía la puerta abierta dejando ver el montón de ropa sobre la cama.

—Opa, opa, musha opa, quelo, quelo.

Bella mantuvo a Fiorella controlada mientras veía como Paulette se sonrojaba al verse descubierta.

—No pensarás llevar todo eso, ¿verdad?

—Llevo solo lo indispensable.

—Créeme que no necesitarás botas de lluvia —aseguró entrando a la habitación—, solo son unas vacaciones familiares, lleva lo indispensable, no es tan difícil.

—Pero es muy difícil, mamá —protestó cruzándose de brazos—, la señorita Carmen no ha querido ayudarme, dice que ya soy lo suficientemente mayor como para que pueda hacer mi maleta yo sola.

—Pues lo eres, cariño.

—No es justo, tú haces la de Fiorella.

—Mi leta shos pushes, y mi mite Olejas.

—Sí, mi amor, puedes llevarlo en la maleta.

—¿Puedo llevar a Butterfly?

—No.

—¿Por qué no? Fiorella lleva a Mr. Orejas.

—Es de peluche, Butterfly no.

—Es injusto.

—¿En serio crees que es injusto? —cuestionó arqueando una de sus delineadas cejas.

—No, mami, pero Butterfly es muy linda.

Bella iba a hablar antes de que el montón de ropa se moviera y Fiorella se riera al ver a Butterfly debajo de toda la montaña de faldas, vestidos y pantalones.

—¿Me quieres explicar?

—Tengo una maleta que hacer y muy poco tiempo.

Bella salió de la habitación dejando que Paulette arreglara su armario y terminara de hacer la maleta, aún tenía mucho por hacer.

Tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones era más complicado de lo que recordaba, solía pensar en los tiempos en que ella y Edward solo metían algo de ropa en una maleta que compartían y se iban a disfrutar de sus vacaciones, eso había desaparecido, ahora con un adolescente, una preadolescente y una bebé, era condenadamente difícil.

Tener tres niños era una multitud, pero era su multitud, su perfecta multitud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paulette caminaba unos pasos delante de sus padres con Cristopher junto a ella, ambos observando a su alrededor pensando en el siguiente juego al que subirían, debía ser el mejor, no uno para bebés como al que sus padres los habían obligado a subir por Fiorella.

Llevaban tres días en el Disneyland París, habían recorrido dos de los cinco mundos recreativos, se habían tomado fotos con la mayoría de los personajes de Disney, aunque muchas veces Fiorella les temió y terminó llorando acurrucada en los brazos de su mamá o papá, no la culpaba, a veces a ella también le daba un poco de miedo, pero no lo iba a demostrar.

En ese momento, Fiorella iba sobre los hombros de su papá, su hermanita pocas veces caminaba, siempre estaba en brazos de alguien, incluso ella la cargaba, era su amada hermanita y aunque a veces la desesperaba, la amaba incondicionalmente.

Amar a la familia lo había aprendido de sus tíos ahora convertidos en sus padres, amar sin restricción, demostrar con algún gesto, apodo o con una simple sonrisa lo mucho que se amaban, no necesitando demostrarlo al mundo, solo con que las personas importantes lo supieran, era más que suficiente. Por esa razón molestaba a Cristopher, era su manera de decirle lo mucho que lo quería, por eso mantenía su secreto de escuchar durante las noches de lluvia la cajita musical que su mamá le obsequió.

De igual modo le demostraba a su papá lo mucho que lo quería cuando después de un largo día se sentaba junto a él y veían algún partido de fútbol o béisbol, también había aprendido a preparar su café como a él le gustaba, y recordaba despedirse de él todas las mañanas besando su mejilla.

Le daba su amor a su mamá mirándola maquillarse por las mañanas, acompañándola al centro comercial en sus días libre, contándole sus secretos y corriendo a ella cada vez que las pesadillas de cuando vivía con Alice y Jasper regresaban, confesándole lo segura que se sentía al estar entre sus brazos.

Pero sobre todo, quería a Fiorella, ella era especial en muchos sentidos, ella era un complemento perfecto para su familia, todas las familias eran diferentes y la suya lo era en particular. Ella llegó a la vida de sus papis para demostrarles que solo bastaba una mirada para amar a una bebé como si fuera suya, Cristopher fue el niño que les demostró que no importaban los lazos sanguíneos siempre y cuando el cariño del corazón fuera sincero, y Fiorella, la última pieza faltante en su familia, llegó para asegurarles a ellos que sus papis no hacían diferencias con sus hijos, que amaban a todos por igual más allá de su procedencia.

En momentos como ese, mientras Cristopher señalaba una tienda en donde podrían comprar más orejas de Mickey, escuchando a su mamá decir que ya tenían suficientes, a su padre recordándole a Fiorella avisar si necesitaba usar del baño, pensaba en lo perfecta que era su vida, no necesitaba nada más, lo tenía todo en ese momento.

Eran un complemento perfecto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Paulette comenzó con esta historia y Paulette era la indicada para darle un cierre.**

 **En este momento tengo demasiados sentimientos encontrados, es difícil dar por terminada esta gran historia, es como si mi bebé creciera y se marchara de casa.**

 **Yanina, muchísimas gracias con la revisión del capítulo, tu más que nadie sabes lo irresponsable que llegue a ser en ocasiones, mi amada beta y amiga que me apoyaste en cada una de las locuras que se me ocurría para Paulette y Patito.**

 **Mis amadas acosadoras que semana tras semana no me dejaban en paz con esta historia (de hecho con todas jajaja) , ¿Les ha gustado su aparición?, yo espero que sí.**

 **A todas las chicas que me siguieron desde t** _ **res son multitud**_ **y me siguieron en esta secuela, gracias por ser tan paciente conmigo y mis retrasos en actualizaciones, leer cada uno de sus reviews me alegraban el día como no tienen idea.**

 **Valery1, Claudia hdz, DrakiSwan, MariePrewettMellark, Nyduac10, Feysand, edsvolvo, blankitapia, DanniCullenMa, mcalderona2, myaenriquez02, Nancygov, jupy, caresgar26, paz, terewee, Hanna D. L, Nadiia16, crysty Katy, LalhizGarcia, IngridMMP, Elizabeth Marie Culle, Tayler-FZ, miop, Sony Bells, Melany, Lupita Pattinson Cullen, Chayley Costa, somas, Pera l.t, Yoliki, Krisr0405, Merce. Debynoe, viivii lice, Kimm, Tecupi, Pili, twbeth, Adriu, Saraipineda44, Roco, Leah De Call, KRISS95, Liduvina, OnlyRobPatti, lauritacullenswan, sodroid, Carolina rk, ELIZABETH, vanex, Bella Cullen Halliwell, Tani Sali, supattinsondecullen, poppy, sofiarp, Lizdayanna, AngieSCullen, BereB, Sandy56, Katia-Cullen-Pattz, annie, Sonny Bells, Jesiiccaa, Vicky, Soly, ANATXP, Jimena. Mar91, Briggitte, jenni317, PatyMC, Niny96 Rocio, margarymoon, LicetSalvatore, Kalia Chaparro, Adriana Molina, maries24, Daro, Isabelfromnowon, torrespera172, Liz Vidal, Karina, Tata XOXO, Pattts, misaki uzumaki, dianacastgra, Let Cull, Gabs Frape, Jaz, Beatriz, NANAko, y a todas la familia de Coni que decidio influenciada y/o presionada por ella, chica, muchas gracias por dejarme sus reviews, era mi mejor paga saber qué es lo que ustedes pensaban, igualmente a los anonimos, era un placer saber de ustedes y bueno, a las lectoras silenciosas, a ustedes también, gracias por acompañarme y espero que se atrevan a dejar un review, lo digo de nuevo, es gratificante leer sus comentarios.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Tengo muchas cosas que decir, pero, esto se volvería larguísimo y comenzaría a llorar al decir adiós a CP, muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, espero que los disfrutaran tanto como yo disfrute escribirla**

 **Nos vemos muy pronto, tal vez en esta historia, tal vez en otra, que tengan bonito día.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos de parte de Paulette, Patito y Fiorella.**


	17. Outtake

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Outtake 1**

Paulette y Cristopher estaban en serios problemas, no en problemas como cuando accidentalmente dejaban abajo las ventanillas del nuevo deportivo de su padre.

Tampoco como cuando tiraron el computador de su madre y lo averiaron.

Mucho menos como cuando asustaron a la señorita Carmen y a Matilde por dejar que la serpiente que Paulette debía cuidar quedara suelta por la casa.

Ninguno de esos castigos se comparaba al que recibirían por hacer llorar a Fiorella.

Su hermanita de ahora cinco años lloraba desconsoladamente después de que perdiera su conejo para dormir por culpa de ellos, solo estaban un poco molestos, no era culpa de Fiorella que sus padres pensaran en irse de vacaciones sin ellos.

De hecho ni siquiera era su culpa que el peluche de Fiorella terminara en la trituradora de madera que su padre había rentado para deshacerse de las ramas de los árboles que recientemente habían podado.

Todo fue un accidente, pero cuando intentaron explicarle eso a su padre, se puso aún más furioso al saber que habían estado jugando con la trituradora sin su consentimiento y lo peor de todo era que Fiorella estaba cerca de ellos y pudo pasarle algo malo.

La tía Rose, quien estaba justamente pasando por la casa para informar que había encontrado un nuevo establecimiento para la segunda sucursal de su restaurante, había presenciado como Fiorella entraba a casa llorando a mares, gritando que quería a su conejo y a su mami.

Si perder al conejo no fue suficiente, que la tía Rose estuviera presente y fuera quien llamara a su madre empeoró aún más las cosas.

Ahora su madre estaba frente a ellos completamente furiosa, su padre detrás de ella ya les había castigado con cientos de cosas, nada de salidas, televisión, videojuegos ni teléfonos celulares, todo estaba confiscado, así como se encargarían del jardín e irían a casa de los abuelos Esme y Carlisle a ayudarles en lo que necesitaran.

Estaban en serios problemas y, en cierto modo, lo comprendían.

—Desde que su tía me llamó y después que su padre me contó lo que había pasado, he pensado en cientos de posibilidades de por qué arrojaron el conejo de su hermana a la trituradora, así como en qué demonios estaban pensando para acercarse a ella.

—Bueno…

—Aún no termino, Paulette —sentenció Bella silenciándola—. Realmente me sorprende que ustedes hicieran una cosa como esta, su hermana gritó al ver a su conejo ser triturado, pero si no hubiera sido eso, ella se hubiera acercado a ustedes para hacer lo mismo, o peor aún, acercado a la trituradora y en este momento la historia sería completamente diferente… Ahora quiero que me digan en qué estaban pensando.

—No pensamos mucho —respondió Cristopher rascándose la nuca.

—No me digas —bufó Edward cruzado de brazos.

—Hicimos una estupidez, lo aceptamos, pero no sabíamos que el peluche estaba en la cesta que tomamos, solo arrojamos cosas en ella y salimos, no sabíamos que Fiorella había utilizado la cesta como carrito para el conejo, ella tiene una carriola para eso.

—Esa no es ninguna excusa, ni siquiera sé cómo es que pudieron prenderla, es maquinaria peligrosa, ni siquiera debieron salir de la casa.

—Lo sabemos, mamá, pero…

—¿Pero?

Paulette mordió su labio inferior mientras veía a Cristopher rascarse la nuca, ambos demasiado nerviosos y temerosos como para sostenerle la mirada a su madre.

Eran mayores, podían salir sin supervisión adulta, tomar el bus y metro, ir a casa de los abuelos e incluso viajar solos en avión a casa del abuelo Charlie, pero por nada del mundo enfrentarían a la furiosa mirada de su madre.

Cuando ella los veía de esa manera, parecía que seguían siendo unos bebés que usaban pañales —los cuales Fiorella había dejado apenas un año atrás—, era bastante difícil defenderse cuando su madre intimidaba tanto, tampoco ayudaba que su padre detrás de ella estuviera tan molesto y cansado, después de todo fue él quien se pasó las tres horas anteriores intentando que Fiorella dejara de llorar.

—Estábamos enojados.

—¿Por qué?

—Sabemos que se irán a esquiar en cuanto las clases terminen y nosotros nos vayamos a nuestro campamento.

—¿Se enojaron porque nos iremos de vacaciones mientras ustedes se van a un campamento al que _ustedes_ quisieron ir?

—Es muy diferente, mamá —protestó Paulette cruzándose de brazos—, ustedes se van a ir sin nosotros, solo ustedes con Fiorella, no es justo, ni siquiera nos dijeron que tenían pensado irse.

—No teníamos planeado hacerlo, simplemente se dio la oportunidad y tu padre y yo la aprovechamos.

—Tú siempre dices que no puedes hacer nada sin planear porque tu trabajo es absorbente —respondió Cristopher rodando los ojos—, no nos digas que planeaste unas vacaciones con tan poco tiempo de anticipación.

—No lo hicimos, dos semanas después de que recibiéramos su confirmación en los campamentos planeamos irnos a esquiar, Fiorella irá con nosotros porque sigue siendo pequeña y no podemos dejarla.

—Puedes dejarla con la abue Holly o con el abuelo Charlie o con los abuelos Esme y Carlisle o con los tíos, eso sería lo justo, no es justo que ustedes se la lleven y a nosotros no.

—¿Así que no es justo?

Cristopher tragó pesado al ver la ceja levantada de su madre, su padre detrás de ella negó con la cabeza levemente sin poder creer sus palabras.

Estaban en serios problemas.

—Bueno... —murmuró Paulette junto a él—, se piensan ir sin nosotros, incluso reservaron los boletos.

—Si quieren ir, por mí no hay ningún problema —se encogió de hombros—, aunque claro, no irán al campamento de matemáticas ni tampoco al de fútbol, y ya que no soportan la idea de estar lejos de nosotros, pues entonces tampoco irán con el abuelo Charlie las siguientes vacaciones.

—¡Pero, mamá!

—Pero mamá nada, ustedes están dando sus motivos de por qué se han molestado, yo les doy la simple solución a sus problemas, así que mejor van a sus habitaciones mientras que su padre y yo hablamos con los encargados de los campamentos para que sepan que no van a ir.

—¡No!

—Si no quieren que eso pase, entonces tienen que hablar con coherencia —sentenció Edward avanzando hasta quedar junto a Bella—. Ustedes ni siquiera salían sin nosotros antes de los diez, ¿por qué piensan que dejaríamos a Fiorella dos semanas sin nosotros? Ustedes son mucho más listos que las pobres excusas de explicaciones que nos están dando. —Bella junto a él asintió de acuerdo—. Ahora, si han dejado de inventar sobre la marcha, queremos la verdad, solo la verdad y puede que su castigo se reduzca.

—¿En serio existe esa posibilidad, papi? —preguntó Paulette.

—No, pero al menos sabré que son sinceros y eso quizás les ayude en el futuro, ahora hablen.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos antes de suspirar, Cristopher dejó que Paulette comenzara a hablar.

Por la siguiente hora, Bella y Edward escucharon cómo sus dos hijos mayores descubrieron que se irían a esquiar, así como los boletos, y que sintieron celos al saber que Fiorella les acompañaría, lo que era injusto porque ella era una bebé, posiblemente ni siquiera podría pararse en las tablas, además protestaría por el frío y se quejaría todo el tiempo.

Omitieron el hecho de que tal vez había ignorado la manta dentro de la cesta de manera intencional.

—¿Así que todo fue por celos? —habló Bella sentándose junto a Paulette en el sofá, Edward lo hizo junto a Cristopher.

—Sí —respondieron al unísono, no tenía sentido negarlo.

—¿Celos porque no los llevaríamos con nosotros y no les habíamos dicho del viaje?

—Sí.

—Cosa que sí hicimos.

—¿Cuándo?

—¿Puede ser la vez que estabas más entretenida hablando con Alison por WhatsApp en lugar de prestarme atención a lo que te estaba diciendo y que solo asentiste para que te dejara en paz? —preguntó Edward haciendo que Paulette se sonrojara, Cristopher junto a ella tragó pesado esperando las palabras de su padre—. ¿Y a ti puede ser el día en que estabas más ocupado comiendo el pastel de carne que Matilde preparó en lugar de prestarme atención mientras intentaba darle de comer a Fiorella?

—De acuerdo, nosotros tenemos la culpa por no ponerles atención —suspiró Paulette—, pero sigo creyendo que son muchos castigos, ni cuando pasó lo de Pato me regañaron tanto.

—Es porque ahora son mayores —respondió Bella—, no unos niñitos, además principalmente los castigos son por usar la trituradora sin supervisión, ni siquiera se me ocurre qué pasó por sus cabezas.

Bella se levantó seguida de Edward, quien omitió el hecho de que él también se había divertido lanzando cosas al azar a la trituradora antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, incluso aquel vestido entallado que Bella había comprado para la cena con los Vulturi terminó en la trituradora.

—Vayan a lavarse las manos —habló Edward antes de salir de la habitación—, después ayuden a Matilde a poner la mesa y luego piensen en cómo compensarán a Fiorella.

Ambos asintieron viendo como sus padres se alejaban, escucharon el murmullo de Fiorella llamando a su madre desde su habitación, pronto empezaría a llorar al no encontrar a su conejo y ellos estarían de nuevo en problemas.

Se dirigieron a la cocina sin intención de desobedecer a sus padres.

…

Fiorella durmió las siguientes noches en medio de ambos, ninguno puso alguna objeción, pero fue a la sexta noche, cuando Edward le compró un nuevo peluche en forma de jirafa, que Fiorella aceptó volver a dormir en su cama, la jirafa no dejó sus brazos en ningún momento.

—¿Y quién te dijo que yo quería que mi bebé regresara a su habitación? —preguntó Bella recostada en la cama.

—Yo soy tu bebé y necesito atenciones.

Bella rodó los ojos pero recibió de buen modo a su esposo entre sus brazos.

»Además sabes que Paulette y Cristopher irán por ella en cualquier momento, la siguen compensando por el conejo.

—A mí me gustaba, yo se lo compré y durmió con él desde la segunda noche que estuvo en casa.

—Solo es un peluche.

—Lo sé, tarde o temprano lo dejaría, pero era parte de su niñez, Cris tuvo a su pato, Paulette a sus muñecas y Fiorella tenía al… Tal vez estoy siendo un poco sentimental.

—Lo estás siendo —aceptó Edward ganándose un golpe de Bella—, pero así te amo, además no finjas que no te encanta cómo los niños han intentado ganarse el perdón de Fiorella, es realmente bueno saber que no tengo que ser siempre yo quien la espera fuera del baño o quien termina comiéndose sus vegetales sin que te des cuenta. Tal vez debamos regresarles los teléfonos o dejarlos salir con sus amigos, sé que Cristopher quiere decirnos que quiere invitar a Mackenzie al cine, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo.

—Mañana hablaremos con ellos en el desayuno, sus teléfonos ni siquiera tienen carga, así que no podrán llevárselos al colegio aunque quieran hacerlo.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Edward besó los labios de Bella dando por finalizada la discusión, tal vez su esposa era la que dominaba en casa, en el trabajo y en general en la mayoría de las cosas, pero en la cama era él quien hacía que su fiera leona terminara siendo una gatita que le dejaba hacer todo lo que quisiera con ella.

Mientras le quitaba el camisón escuchó la suave risita de Fiorella y Paulette, así como a Cristopher susurrar que se apresuraran pues tenía todo listo en su cuarto, posiblemente.

Tenía buenos niños a pesar de todo, eran buenos y confiaba plenamente en ellos, los celos de hermanos siempre existirían, pero a pesar de eso, el amor fraternal entre ellos siempre sería más fuerte.

—No sé en qué estés pensando, pero déjalo ya y fóllame, maldita sea, o iré por mi vibrador y terminaré esto en la privacidad del baño.

Tal vez su esposa también mandaba en la cama, pero estaba perfectamente bien con eso.

Emmett tenía razón, era un mandilón, pero si la recompensa era estar dentro de su esposa, era un muy buen trato.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Espero les gustará tanto como yo disfruté en escribirlo.**

 **Yanina, gracias por la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor del mundo.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, quiero saber que piensan de Paulette y Patito ahora que están un poco más grandes...y de Fiorella, no se olviden de la pequeña Cullen.**

 **¿Otro Outtake? No lo se, el tiempo lo dirá.**

* * *

 **¿Que cuando me voy a regularizar con las actualizaciones? Pronto, regreso a la Uni el lunes y espero tener tiempo suficiente para tener actualizaciones más regulares, crucen los dedos para que pueda acomodar mi horario y tenga horas libres disponibles.**

* * *

 **Nos vemos muy pronto**


End file.
